


Transformers Kaiju Battle wars

by DarkZhadow1177



Category: Godzilla-Heisei Series (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arcee-Level FuckShit, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Destruction, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fuckshit, Killing, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadness, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sins of the Father, Skywarp is a smol bean, StarScream has honor, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Transformers - Freeform, a lot of self-hatred, cyberformed Godzilla, multiverse gods, mutiple lovers, myseries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 80
Words: 129,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZhadow1177/pseuds/DarkZhadow1177
Summary: A massive Transformers series that I have been working on for the past five years, please don't hate if you don't like this stuffi would love to hear your reactions to the series....please
Relationships: Aileron/Airachnid/Arcee (Transformers), Arcee/Arcee TFP, Arcee/June Darby, Arcee/Skywarp (Transformers), Jack Darby/Original Character, Springer/Tarn (Transformers), Starscream/Original Character, StormReign/Solus Prime (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Background

During World War Two an Alien Spaceship landed in the Nevada desert, the alien beings in the ship were enormous automatons  
called cybertronians,They called themselves Autobots. There was there Leader: Optimus Prime, Their Field-medic: Ratchet and  
his twin brother Ironhide a strong and astute warrior, they also had their scientist: WheelJack, he was able to help with  
humans with making a suit of power armor for front-line soldiers, he also had help from the Autobots Decepticon allies: the  
ominous and intelligent Shockwave he had joined the Autobots because the side he was on were abusing his technology, and  
there was the somewhat glum and quiet Soundwave, he joined the Autobots after Optimus saved him from dying from a injury he  
had sustained from a serial killer that was active in Iacon at the near-end of the war, Megatron had abandoned him, but not  
Orion. And there was Optimus's own son Bumblebee there scout, who had just recently got his voice-box reinstalled by Ratchet  
and Shockwaves help...

In the time the Autobots had agreed to help the allied powers fight the axis powers after America had joined the war, the  
Autobots had also noticed that the former Air-commander of the Decepticons StarScream was on Earth long before the war had  
begun, StarScream had Air-superiority over the Autobots, Optimus had agreed to talk about speaking for a truce. StarScream  
had agreed as he had been on this planet and had grown annoyed of the chaos these humans were making for themselves, the  
Autobots had joined the Americans in fighting on D-Day, during that time StarScream and Bumblebee had grown a friendship  
and Ironhide had began to suspect that something was going on with this new 'Manhaiian Project' that Optimus was involved  
with, later the Autobots began to fight Japan on there home-islands...

Ironhide soon found out what Optimus and the humans had created and planned to do, he knew that most of the people that had  
lived in Hiroshima were almost all civilians, he had to do something...he had abandoned his post to go warn the people of  
what was coming, WheelJack had StarScream and Bumblebee go and try to convince Ironhide to stop...

but they were too late...

StarScream and Bumblebee had suffered greatly with StarScream partially leaving his body, but his sparks mutation had kept  
him alive, he re-possessed his body and found Bumblebee close to death, he picked him up and headed to the ocean, he could  
not fly due to his pain, he entered the ocean towards Optimus, because of StarScream's injuries he could not kill Prime for  
what he did, America had let the world know about it's power with their power-armor and nukes, the Nazi's had surrendered  
and Hitler was imprisoned in a experimental cryo prison that froze him alive. The current President at the time had awarded  
the Autobots with being free to do what they wanted, and for his heroic acts in the war, StarScream was made the American  
image of a hero, but soon after StarScream had left America to Japan, Optimus's guilt had eaten him alive, he and the other  
Autobots went to Japan, after Bumblebee defected from the Autobots after Ironhide had died as a victim of the Hiroshima  
events...

During the three-hundred years of Earth's enhancements, America and China had gone to nuclear war, china was forever gone as  
ash, but America had rebuild itself with there new Enclave armed forces, but Earth had changed so much, Cybertronians were  
know allowed to walk among humans, even more recently have relationships with humans, but this has had backlash from both  
humans and cybertronians, but now Earth was a all peace preserving world, both Autobots and Decepticons are allowed to live  
here on Earth. Optimus was left to his demons, but soon Soundwave began to help him with his guilt explaining his very own  
losses of rumble and Ravage during World War Two, the two cybertronians soon began to grow a friendship and soon they had  
became Conjunk-endoras or in human words lovers, WheelJack had grown used to living in Tokyo Japan, but he had soon had an  
Idea to recreate the ancient dinosaurs of earth's prehistoric history, with Shockwave and the old Ratchet's help he created  
the Dinobots, gigantic almost Predicon like cybertronians, there was: Grimlock the self-proclaimed leader of the Dinobots he  
could transform into a tyrannosaurus Rex, proving his power and usually staying in his Dino-mode, here was his friend: Slag  
of Slug as Slag is offensive to people, he transformed into a triceratops, he also had some manners as he was a bit smarter  
that Grimlock, usually saying 'Excuse me'. There was Slash, the only female one,she transformed into a velociraptor, she was  
the stealthy one and Grimlock had learned to be nicer to her, WheelJack had figured out why Grimlock was doing.there was  
also Sluge, a complete dumbass in comparison of the others, there was also Paddles, a gentle giant pacifist, also there was  
Swoop, the smart one(Smart-alic).Soon Inspired by WheelJack's Dinobots, Shockwave thought that he could bring the extinct  
predicons, he's still trying till this day...unfortunately Ratchet had succumbed to his old age, despite being twins with his  
brother Ironhide, he didn't take good care of his own health instead he focused on other people's health...he died on June  
15, 2189...

As of recent years, some Autobots had joined the new Team Prime living in Japan's Mount Fuji, one of these Autobots was the  
pink and terrifying Arcee, when she was younger her smile could make even the most evil of people do good, but know she was  
a broken woman, she had been abused by this universe, when she landed on Earth she met a human named June Darby who at the  
time was two weeks from her due date to give birth to her son Jack Darby, Arcee had helped June and her new son Jack due to  
her soft-spot for small creature's, when she joined Team Prime she made it apparent that no one was in charge of her, she  
made fun of Optimus and Soundwaves relationship, and when the Dinobots tried to usurp Optimus of his title of leader of the  
Autobots, Arcee made an example of Grimlock, soon she was paired with the Autobot called Cliffjumper, he was an asshloe to  
everyone but Arcee, she could tell he was trying to be her conjunk-endora, but that was crushed when Cliffjumper made fun  
of Jack as he was hugging her foot, the same foot she shoved up Cliffjumpers tailpipe, put soon Cliffjumper was dead, Arcee  
believed that StarScream was the one to do it, but in the truth it was his twin brother ThunderCracker who ripped Cliff's  
spark out, it was due to the fact that Cliffjumper had ran Thundercracker's pet dog buster over, StarScream had tried to  
stop Thundercracker from killing Cliffjumper but Arcee was hard-headed and believed StarScream was the one to kill one of  
her friends, she believed he did it because of the stories that cybertron had made about StarScream...

other Autobots and a few decepticons had joined Team Prime, those being Jazz the Autobot funk know-how, he didn't stay at  
the Autobot base much, only visiting after he won his well known races at other countries, and a Decepticon Intel agent of  
Soundwave's called Dropkick, a ruthless fighter, but he was more known for his Intel retrieving abilities, well he didn't  
ever come onto Earth as he was on the Nemesis, a desepticon warship he and his partner Shatter were on. he just radioed in  
to just talk to Soundwave...

But know the fate of the universe relies on this team's efforts and soon new recruits...


	2. "Unknown Signal"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Optimus and Soundwave were on a patrol of the Japanese countryside when WheelJack Back at the base noticed a strange decepticon distress signal

Now in 2390, the Autobot's don't have much to do now, and due to this Optimus had a patrol system in place for the cabin  
fever, Optimus and his Conjunk-endora Soundwave were on their patrol at the time, WheelJack was at the teletran-one monitor  
and he had been on YouTube looking at fail compilations, he was just bored, Shockwave like we said earlier was trying to  
bring the predicons back from the dead, he was in Africa doing it, Arcee went to go pick June and Jack who had graduated  
from his high school, along with Jack's three friends: Miko, an introverted DJ who helped with the last prom's music, there  
was Vincent Mathews, he was the school's bully, but thanks to Arcee he was one of Jack's best friends, and finally there  
was Jock Anderson, a 'jock' at the school and a good friend, he always wore a grey knit cap, he was the really buff one.  
Wheeljack had just noticed that there was a thunderstorm coming to the current place that Optimus and Soundwave were, but  
he noticed that their was a decepticon life signal in the woods near the two, he got up and radioed in to Optimus."Hey uh  
Optimus?" he called in."Yes WheelJack we see the clouds..." Optimus sighed."N...No not that theirs a Decepticon signal in  
the woods near you, it's barely online..." WheelJack said. Optimus looked to Soundwave."Alright, let see who this is..."  
he said as it began to rain, Optimus led into the woods...

Optimus and Soundwave walked until there shin-plates were covered in mud, Soundwave then noticed a skeleton-like body in  
the ground."Orion! Over here!" he said, Optimus went over to where Soundwave was digging up the still alive body."Let's get  
them to the base, and get them in a reconstruct-energizeation-pool, WheelJack activate the groundbridge!" Optimus said...

-Meanwhile in Tokyo-

Jack,June,Miko and Jock were sitting a bus stop's pod-room, they we're sitting and waiting for Arcee to pick them up, Jack  
was playing a game on his phone, he hated the ads, his mother June was resting her eyes from a long day at work, she was  
the CEO of the Japan-division of Danielle.inc a prosthetic-limb corporation founded by Krista Danielle's the real CEO of the  
company, June was tired.Jock was staring to the stars, and random places in the pod-room, his leg was jumping up and down,  
Miko was listening to some of her own tunes, her cyan glasses and neon blue and pink hair and clothes, all was peaceful and  
the rain was a nice addition....

HHHOOOONNNKKK!!!

almost all four of the humans jumped except for Miko, Arcee was outside."GET THE FUCK IN ALREADY, IT'S WET OUT HERE!!!" the  
voice of Arcee yelled out in her pink, white and dark grey Lamborghini Aventador mode. the humans entered the car and she  
drove."Jeez Arcee, maybe a little subtlety next time?" Jack joked as he was in the passenger seat next to his mom in the  
driver seat."Shut up Jack, it's fucking wet as a vag out here!" Arcee said as she accelerated towards the Autobot mt. base,  
she did like the rain, but this is ridiculous. today was also the one year anniversary that Cliffjumper died, he was an ass  
but he was a good fighter and a sack of flour for her to kick every once and a while, she was speeding a little."Uh Arcee,  
your going a bit too fast!" June said as she gripped Arcee's wheel. Arcee soon slowed down as she pulled into the bases  
command room where Optimus and Soundwave we're carrying a cybertronian body to a synth-ic bed, Arcee let the humans out and  
she transformed, she was a large Arcee by transformer standards, she was in a comparison a two feet taller than Optimus if  
the two were human sized and Optimus being a 6'1 tall male, she was also stronger than him, hence why everyone is scared of  
her, she had large dark grey boot-like legs, she had mostly hot-pink armor and had a generation-one like head and wings on  
her backpack, and although she doesn't carry it she had a giant hot-pink great-sword in her room, which was a mess. She was  
looking at the 'corpse'."What the fuck is this?huh?!" she demanded, making WheelJack jump on the inside."W...Well we don't  
know who this is, all we know is that it's a decepticon, where going to scan and see if there are any archives in the data  
bases of who this might be..." WheelJack tried to Explain as he was progressively getting more worried, Arcee would regularly  
abuse WheelJack even sodomizing him with a iron bar(Arcee is FUCKED UP okay)."Well you didn't notice that there is a S-USB  
on the bodies chest.look there..." Arcee said as she pointed it out, she pulled it out so hard that Optimus thought that  
the cybertronian would die from the speed of Arcee ripping the damn thing out of it's chest."Wheeljack insert it into the  
teletran computer." Optimus said, Arcee threw it at Wheeljack, he inserted it and scanned it."There is a video..." he said  
as he opened the video, but the humans and Autobots where all taken aback as they saw StarScream."STARSCREAM!" Arcee yelled  
Optimus walked up to see the video, he noted the time of it being recorded."This was recorded over 1,251 years ago..." he  
said."Holy-" "Language!" both June and Arcee interrupted Jack. StarScream then spoke."To any Cybertronian watching this, you  
have just uncovered my cousin Skywarp's body...I made this video for in case if I ever wasn't at the time able to protect  
him, and if this is true, I have more than likely retreated to heal in the now sunken wreckage of the harbinger, a derelict  
decepticon warship in the ocean off of the Japanese islands. Bring me my cousin, or I WILL defeat you, regardless of who  
you are..." StarScream said, with his English-like accent."We should do it, take him to StarScream." Jack said, Optimus was  
in his thoughts, until Arcee slapped the shit out of the back of him."I'll go get my rifle and blades, June,Jack and Jock  
put on the survival suits you have, your coming with...and you two(points at Soundwave and WheelJack)I don't care what you  
do..." Arcee said as she left to her room."WheelJack and Soundwave, activate the regen-gel bath for our guest, I will go  
with Arcee and the humans, purhapse we can convince StarScream to drop his grudge..." Optimus said as he transformed into  
his truck form(He looks like the IDW version of Optimus), Arcee returned and Jack,June and Jock now in there survival suits  
entered Arcee's car form, Arcee and Optimus drove off, Soundwave and WheelJack activated the regen-gel bath for Skywarp,  
Miko was with the two watching what they were doing."So what dose the gel do?" she asked WheelJack."Well, the gel rebuilds  
your body and setting it to resemble your original form, this guy seems to have some neural-net damage, the gel will just  
rebuild it, sadly not rebuilding the memories that he might have had..." WheelJack explained to Miko...

Optimus and Arcee were now a few miles under water, Jack,June and Jock were looking at all the fish, and a whale and shark  
here and there, then they could see the sunken ship of the harbinger."There it is..." Optimus said."That is a HUGE ship!"  
Jock said."Arcee, how come no one has noticed this ship, like Jock said it is huge." June said."Well if I remember right,  
this ship was actually once part of a gigantic Kaiju-like cybertronian called Trypticon, the other half became the Nemesis  
the lead Decepticon stealth warship, this ship must have the same cloaking technology..." Arcee said."Wait wait wait, what?  
Trypticon? What do you mean 'Kaiju-like'?" Jack asked, Arcee groaned a sigh."I mean he was our own version of Godzilla, we  
would have lost if it had not been for what I unleashed back then..." Arcee said, seemingly saddened by something.June had  
looked to Jack and then Jock before she looked back to Arcee."What do you mean by that Arcee, what did you 'Unleash'?" she  
asked the Femme."StormReign, that's what I unleashed...he defeated Trypticon...by himself..." Arcee said almost whispering  
what she said. Jack and Jock did double takes,"He did that by himself?How big was he?" Jack asked."He was three times my  
own size, he wore black armor with a blood red cape, his optics could kill a god, he severed Trypticon in half without even  
touching the damn fucking thing...he was powerful...I don't know where he is now...hopefully dead for what he did..." Arcee  
said as they pulled up to an entrance to the ship, the doors opened and Optimus and Arcee entered, the water was drained,  
Arcee let the three humans out, Jack and Jock pulled there baseball bats out and June had a blaster, Arcee pulled her rifle  
out and Optimus readied his Ion blaster."We should split up, Arcee you and the humans search the bridge and I will look to  
the Barracks and Energon-storage rooms, there has to be one..." Optimus said as he went to the right. Arcee flipped-him off  
and she and the humans walked to the bridge."He's gonna pay when I get mu hand-servo's on him..." Arcee said as she looked  
around, June had sighed as she walked forwards to catch up with Arcee."Arcee!" she yelled so she had Arcee's attention.  
"Arcee, let it go, CliffJumper was an asshole you and I both know that, he was only trying to get into your pants, and I  
know that you don't like people talking crud about your partners, but Springer,Ailreon,Tailgate and Prowl were all better  
than that Jackass, so for me please just let your grudge go...it won't bring him back..." June said, Arcee looked at her.  
"go fuck yourself..." Arcee said, that was all June needed, she had been with Arcee the longest to tell when Arcee agreed  
with her."Thank you..." June said as she kissed Arcee's cheek, they weren't a couple really, but they were both Jack's moms  
one biological, the other was a psychopathic lesbian Dominatrix. Arcee and the humans entered the Bridge and saw a sleeping  
StarScream in the lead-ship seat, Arcee aimed her rifle at him, she armed it and the sound caused StarScream's optics to  
open, he looked at her in silence, his red and orange optics looking at her(He looks like the Armada StarScream except all  
the white on him is black and his face was grey)"Arcee...Odd to see you like this, the last time we met was when you were  
this small(he raised his hand up to the original size Arcee used to be, which was half of her current size)What changed  
my lady." StarScream said as he got out of the chair."The combaticons happened to me bitch...Optimus StarScream is here in  
the bridge..." Arcee said as she circled StarScream."Ah, that coward...why are you here with him? Wasn't he conjunk-endoras  
with your sister Elita-one?" StarScream asked as he kept an eye on her, with his null-rays ready on stun, he then noticed  
the humans."We are because we found that corpse in those woods you had, we saw your video too..." Arcee said, StarScream's  
optics widened as he then grew a look of malice."Where is Skywarp!? Where is my cousin!?" StarScream yelled as he walked  
towards Arcee, he pulled his wing off and it glew red. Just then Optimus entered the bridge."Arcee stand down!" he yelled  
"Tell that to him, not me you know I won't listen!" Arcee retorted."Arcee stop!" June yelled, Optimus then got a Message  
from WheelJack."Everyone stop! Yes WheelJack?" Optimus yelled and he answered the message, WheelJack was moving frantically.  
"Oh uh hey Prime, Uh (A bottle of Grimlock's urine hit and busted open on him) AH BY PRIMUS THAT WAS GRIMLOCK'S PISS AH!"  
WheelJack yelled as he hid his optics, random bottles and sharp objects were being thrown."WheelJack what is happening?"  
Optimus asked, confused at what he heard, StarScream,Arcee and the humans stopped what they were doing."Uh Optimus, um uh  
the decepticon er Skywarp is awake and he's fully healed, but he's scared and he is throwing shit at us, anything-oh he can  
get his hand-servos on, uh Soundwave lock onto them and groundbrige them!" WheelJack said as he dodged random stuff being  
thrown at him, (the groundbrige is like TFP groundbrige) Soundwave opened a groundbrige, StarScream lowered his weapon, he  
and the others entered the groundbridge, they exited and Soundwave was there waiting for them, Jack almost collapsed into  
Jock's arms."I think I pulled another Miko..." he said,"HEY!" Miko yelled down to him."Soundwave, where is he?" StarScream  
asked Soundwave and Soundwave pointed over to the table and WheelJack was there with a large food-pail and a big spoon in  
his hand and a large strainer with Arcee's initial on it as a helmet. StarScream looked and noticed a pair of smol feet  
right under the table, Arcee slapped WheelJack for using her strainer as a fucking helmet of all things, he didn't even  
know where it's been."Skywarp?" StarScream said as he got ready to get on his knee-plates, but then Arcee got impatient and  
so she went up and grabbed the bed,"Arcee don't!" StarScream yelled but Arcee then ripped the bed off of the ground, she  
looked down to see this 'cousin' of StarScream's. What she saw was a tiny cybertronian under her, his color scheme was all  
black with yellow stripes, he looked up to her, he had big cyan optics, his head-gasket was similar to StarSrceam but like  
we said he had big cyan optics, his face was pure white like hers, but he didn't have hot-pink stripes going down from his  
optics to his chin-plate like hers. Okay Arcee had to admit he was cute, he looked so innocent, then he grabbed onto her  
leg."HEY GET OFF!!" Arcee yelled as she tried to kick him off."Arcee Stop, Calm down!" StarScream said."Calm Down?!He is  
humping me!!" Arcee yelled as she was thinking to beat the small bot with the table she was holding."StarScream fucking do  
something!!" Arcee yelled."S...StarScream!?" Skywarp said as he let Arcee's leg go and bounced off of his trunk-plates. He  
looked to see StarScream."Skywarp by boy, tis me!" StarScream said, Skywarp clambered up and ran to hug his cousin, being  
as small as he was only to hug StarScream's stomach."It's alright Skywarp, It's alright..." StarScream reassured Skywarp by  
patting him on his backpack."Aww..." Miko and June said in unison, a part of Arcee wanted to join them in saying that but  
the Dominatrix that is the majority of her went against it. Then Skywarp re-positioned himself to be behind StarScream as he  
remembered the giant pink lady he was hugging the leg of earlier, everyone was looking at him, Arcee was the only one with  
a mean look on her face."StarScream who are they?" Skywarp asked quietly."Those are the Autobots and those small creatures  
are called humans, we are on Earth, a planet far from cybertron my lad..." StarScream answered."Hello Skywarp my name is  
Optimus Prime I am the current leader of the Autobots, we mean you no harm" Optimus introduced himself."I Am Soundwave, I  
am his conjunk-endora..." Soundwave said as he gestured to Optimus."And I'm WheelJack, you threw a jar of my dinobot's uh  
urine at me, remember?" WheelJack asked as he lowered his guard(And now Skywarp is about to do something called a pro gamer  
move) Skywarp picked a cup up and threw it at WheelJack hitting him in the face."Oof!" WheelJack yelped, Arcee laughed at  
this."Skywarp had to HAVE a reason to do THAT, Soundwave was Skywarp throwing stuff at you?" StarScream asked."No it must  
be because WheelJack was trying to cut the insignia off of his chest." Soundwave said."And who are you?" Skywarp asked as  
he pointed to Arcee."Why do you need to know, you where the one humping my leg little bitch..." Arcee said with a tone, and  
StarScream fought the urge to rip Arcee's chesticles off and shove them up her tailpipe."What's your name?" Skywarp asked  
again, Arcee groaned and blew a raspberry."Her name is Arcee my boy..." StarScream said."I like her..." Skywarp said, which  
caused StarScream to look down at his cousin as if he lost his mind."I will only be here to help Skywarp to be a normal and  
kind cybertronian, I will return to my ship, and I will kill anyone who hurts Skywarp slowly..." StarScream said as he had  
looked to Arcee."You don't scare me you know, nothing scares me anymore..." Arcee said, StarScream got onto one knee-plate  
to Skywarp's level."Skywarp, Optimus here will find you a room for you to sleep in, I have to go secure the harbinger, a  
ship we came here on in the sea...Will you be alright here?" StarScream asked, Skywarp nodded and StarScream exited and he  
transformed and flew off into the sky. Optimus led Skywarp to a room that was once bumblebee's for him to sleep in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one down
> 
> four hundred thousand more to go....


	3. "Being human and a new threat..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee,Skywarp and StarScream become humans by a device known as the 'humanizer' in the gym with the DinoBots there, meanwhile when Optimus is criticizing junk that his rival Megatron wrote a message is picked up on teletran-one...
> 
> the first partial antagonist/new ally and after this, the new human Antagonist... M.E.C.H.

a few days later...

StarScream had returned to the Autobot base to find Skywarp, he was sitting on the ground looking at the flowers."Flowers,   
there called flowers Skywarp..." he said, catching Skywarp's attention."Oh really? Um Arcee told me to be out here she had   
wanted me to be here for something..." Skywarp said as he scratched his head-gasket, just then Arcee came outside."Why did   
you tell Skywarp to sit outside?" StarScream asked, Arcee ignored him and she picked Skywarp up holding him in one Arm of   
her's, she then turned an headed into the base."Hey!" StarScream said as he tried to get after Arcee as she turned around   
and faced him."I'm taking Skywarp to the gym to the Humanizer, a device that will make a human body for you to posses and   
live-life like a human, you wanna join?" Arcee said to StarScream, she then turned and went to the gym with Skywarp going   
along with her, StarScream followed them to make sure that Arcee didn't do anything to his cousin. Arcee with Skywarp and   
StarScream following entered the gym where the dinobots were on one side of the room, and a gigantic device with some sort  
of weird gel-like pool that Sluge was trying to drink from."SLUGE NO!!" Arcee yelled and the dinobot jumped and fled from   
the spot. "This is the humanizer, these helmets will input our consciences in these bio-flesh mold that we can customize to  
our liking...here lets help Skywarp, he won't know how to customize himself by himself...here you go..." Arcee explained as  
she plugged Skywarp up to the Humanizer device, the pool of gel started to bubble up, StarScream readied a null-ray in case  
if the damn thing blew up. Arcee then went over to a tablet connected to the humanizer, a hologram of a human male popped   
up, Arcee picked the height control, she set it to 5'1 and she then went to set his facial features, she gave him a small   
nose and some not noticeable yellow freckles and baby blue eyes and black hair, Arcee then went and selected the clothes for  
Skywarp to wear, a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt and a black jacket with yellow stripes, along with mini versions   
of his wings. then the Bio'flesh entered a human sized jar-like capsule, steam filled the pod. Soon Arcee and StarScream   
saw a smol human come out of the pod, Skywarp looked up to see Arcee and StarScream towering over him."Whoa, so this... is  
what Jack and June and the others see everyday?" he asked, something in Arcee felt like doing something, the size of the   
smol human-cybertronian reminded her of an old friend....Daniel.... Without warning Arcee reached out and began to mess up   
Skywarp's soft hair... It was a while before Arcee realized that StarScream was next to her."*sigh* Okay, your next...get   
in..." she said as she got one of the helmets for StarScream, before he could protest she slapped the helmet on him, then  
he deactivated into a blank-like state. Arcee then went to customize StarScream's human form, she began with his size being   
a head smaller than her own human form, she gave him long black hair and a crimson red suit with white suit pants and a   
cane for him. then StarScream's new human bio-mold form emerged from the pod. Skywarp went up to StarScream, he hugged him.  
"Well Well, this IS new for me..." StarScream said, Arcee went to the tablet and selected a saved human bio-mold that she   
had made for herself. she put the helmet on and gas filled the pod, Skywarp looked to the pod as StarScream looked himself   
over, soon Arcee came out she was sertantly the tallest of the three, she had pale skin like paper, she had large muscles   
of her arms and legs, she was hourglass shaped with very large thighs that if Skywarp got in a fetal position, there would   
be a three inch layer of thigh covering him, and her breasts could put beach balls to shame, she was nine feet tall, also   
she had a giant head of hair(Imagine a puffy cloud but as hair), she had a white sleeveless sweater, and a sleeveless hot-pink  
leather jacket, she had black leather gloves with spiked knuckles, she had sweat pants, with skull details all over them.  
StarScream looked to Arcee, being a head smaller than her, he then placed a hand on Arcee's hair."HEY-" Arcee tried to say  
but then Skywarp started to touch her hair too, "Skywar-" then Grimlock and the other dinobots started sniffing her hair.  
"FUCKING STOP IT NOW!!!!" Arcee screamed out, the Dinobots fled and StarScream and Skywarp jumped a little."Sorry Arcee"   
Skywarp said as he looked down."Indeed I am sorry, it's just your hair was so soft looking..." StarScream apologized to her  
"Okay, I....Accept your apology you two, and I know it looks soft-(looks to Skywarp)Skywarp get up, I didn't hurt you..."   
Arcee said as she took a hand and grabbed the little hood of Skywarp's jacket and picked him up quite quickly placing him  
on the ground."JUNE!" Arcee yelled out as she walked into the control room, Optimus was there."She's at work Arcee...What   
do you need?" he asked."Do you remember that mansion that we own for living in as humans?" Arcee asked, Optimus was reading  
a data-pad, he turned his head and looked down to see the three human cybertronians."Oh...Yes I remember..." "Take us there"  
Arcee said after Optimus confirmed that he remembered...

Optimus dropped Arcee, Skywarp and StarScream off at the mansion, the three entered the place and Arcee looked to the two.  
"Okay pick a room to sleep in, imma sleep in my room..." Arcee said as she walked up the stairs, StarScream went to a room   
"Bite me woman..." he said as he entered his room, Skywarp had sat on a large couch, he turned the TV on and watched some   
my hero Acedamea, he really liked the frog-girl(I forgot her name okay...) then he looked to where Arcee had went, he had   
wondered what Arcee was doing, he walked up the stairs and saw a bunch of doors, he didn't see which door Arcee entered.

-Back at the base-

Optimus was reading the book he had bought, a comical joke called:'fifty shades of tron'."What a load of bullshit...almost  
everyone knows that Megatron wrote this garbage." Optimus said as he read, then teletran-one went off, there was a video   
call."What?" Optimus said as he activated it, but he wasn't ready for what he saw...It was StormReign, the death of Primes.  
"S-StormReign?!" Optimus said as he had fallen back."Orion Pax..." StormReign's voice said, striking the fear of all gods  
into Optimus, this didn't help the fact that Optimus could barely see him."Listen to me..."

-back with the others-slightly lewd-

Skywarp had looked in all but two rooms know, he guessed that Arcee might be in the last one, he went to the last door and   
he opened it...just as Arcee pulled her sweatpants down, exposing her big booty."Like what you see Skywarp?You little shit"  
Arcee said as she slowly stood back up, turning to face Skywarp, she had been wearing her sleeveless sweater, she had black  
panties on and thigh socks with skulls on them."Get in the damn bed..." Arcee said, causing Skywarp to jump.he did as he   
was told and he got into the bed, Arcee then climbed in with him, she hovered over his smol frame compared to her own giant  
frame, her breasts rested onto his body, Arcee's hair covered most of Skywarp's body, making it difficult to see him in all  
of the hair Arcee had. Skywarp looked up to Arcee, her pink eyes glowing in the dark, he blushed."Hey...what wrong little  
boy?..." Arcee said softly, Skywarp looked confused. Then Arcee pushed her lips on Skywarp's own, Skywarp's optics widened,  
Arcee's breasts were pinning Skywarp down, although they were soft, they were heavy. Arcee then gripped the bed's blanket,  
she wrapped it around them... 

-The next day-

StarScream had awoken and stretched his limbs, he combed his hair and he dressed himself and exited his bedroom, he saw his  
cousin Skywarp along with Arcee sitting on the large couch watching an anime."Dio looks like a girl..." Skywarp said, and   
it caused Arcee to laugh."Ha ha, I bet if Johnathan gave him a good dicking down, there wouldn't need to be a whole series"  
Arcee joked, StarScream looked confused, and suspicious, why did Arcee and Skywarp get along so suddenly? StarScream walked   
in front of the two."Hey StarScream." "Move" Skywarp said and Arcee added to his sentence, StarScream sat ajasent to the   
two."What the fuck are you staring at?" Arcee asked looking at StarScream."N...Nothing..." StarScream said as he looked to  
something else."Hey Skywarp, wanna get something to eat?" Arcee asked."Okay." Skywarp answered, Arcee and him got up, Arcee  
looked to StarScream."You two, c'mon!" she said, she led Skywarp and StarScream to the garage of the mansion, there was a   
tan muscle car in it along with a green sports car, Arcee activated the garage door and went to the green sports car, then   
Skywarp and StarScream entered in the car, StarScream was in the back as Skywarp was in the passenger seat next to Arcee in  
the Drivers seat, then they drove to Tokyo, they looked around, but Arcee knew where they were going.Knockout Burger, just  
to give Jack a visit. Arcee pulled into the parking lot, the three entered the burger-joint and sat down. soon Arcee saw a   
human approach them, she grined."What will you guys have?" Jack asked, still wearing his black and blue striped letter-men   
jacket (https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41lKwOUOPfL._SX342_QL70_.jpg) (With this blue symbol on the back)  
(https://res.cloudinary.com/teepublic/image/private/s--TpQKdhw5  
-/t_Preview/b_rgb:191919,c_limit,f_jpg,h_630,q_90,w_630/v1528942323/production/designs/2785903_0.jpg)  
but he had an apron and a hat on, it was his uniform."You know what I want Jack..." Arcee said sarcastically, Jack hmphed and  
he looked to StarScream."StarScream? Is that you?" he asked."why yes Jack'ol'boy, tis I StarScream, and is there anything   
here that is healthy?" StarScream said and asked."First: don't call me that okay, secondly: uh I think the healthiest thing  
here is me..." Jack said and joked."Well scrap, I guess i will have what ever Arcee is having..." StarScream relented."And   
what I'm having is the Biggest burger in the Knockout Burger's menu, 'the Goliath', and I guess Skywarp here will have a   
small burger, we'll all have Opti'cola, small for Skywarp and large for me and..." Arcee trailed off as a loud noise in the  
back."DARBY!!GET OVER HERE!!" a man's voice yelled out and Jack groaned, Arcee got up."What is it?" she asked."It's the new  
Manager, he takes his job too seriously...and I think he hates me..." Jack said."Why?" StarScream asked as he got up too.  
"Because that I look like a school jock..." Jack sighed, then the manager came out of the back, covered in nacho cheese.  
"DARBY! Are you deaf!?Go Fix the stupid machine!!" he yelled and pointed to the back."I also think he's racist against uh..  
cybertronians..." Jack said."Darby! Go NOW!!Or your fired!!" the manager yelled and slammed his foot down, okay Arcee was   
mad."WHO THE FLYING FRAKING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YELLING AT MY FRIEND'S SON!!!!??" Arcee yelled as she moved in front   
of Jack."Lady, I know what you are, don't worry we'll get your order and you can let this bl-" "WHAT BLOW OVER HELL FUCKING  
NO, COME HERE!!!" Arcee yelled as she ran up to the manager and picked him up by his collar...

"Oh I'm gonna lose my job..." Jack said...

(Bad reputation in the background)

Arcee was holding the manager up and she looked over to the french fry deep fryer, she yeeted him over to it, the fryer had  
flipped up and the still hot fries fell all over his face, he screamed in agony. Arcee walked up to him, she picked him up  
again."You are not going to treat ANYONE wrong again, understand?!" "Yes ma'am!" "Your going to fix the nacho cheese thing   
YOURSELF understand!?!" "YES MA'AM!!" the manager then began to tremble from the pain in his face, Arcee then punched him   
in the face, knocking him out. she stood up, she looked around at all the staff and costumers, she saw a staff member that   
was going to the phone on the wall."HEY!" she yelled, the staff member froze and turned to her. Arcee didn't say anything to  
her but she shook her head."Na uh, let's get back to eating.(she turns to Jack) You are not fired!" Arcee said...

-After that stuff-  
"This is TOO big!" StarScream said as the Goliath in front of him, it was as big as a small chest from legend of zelda, he  
looked to Jack."Don't look at me, I don't eat here..." Jack said quickly."Tell that to the chicken nuggets!" Arcee said as  
she ate her burger, Skywarp just looked at his burger. Arcee noticed this as she was eating."What's wrong Skywarp?" she   
had asked."W...What am I supposed to do?" Skywarp asked, Arcee looked at him like he was crazy."Screamer, have you never uh  
like teached him to eat?" Arcee asked the seeker human, before StarScream could say anything Arcee turned her burger to face  
Skywarp."Here, take a bite..." Arcee said as she gestured to the burger, she opened her mouth and closed it, Skywarp copied  
her and took a bite out of her burger, a small bite but his face lit up, Jack thought it was cute for Arcee to be like this  
to someone, it reminded him of when he was a kid and Arcee did the same for him, even StarScream smirked a little to his   
cousin's reaction, then a pickle slice fell out of Arcee's burger and fell on one of her breasts, she then laughed and she   
snorted, Skywarp then giggled. StarScream began to laugh but then Arcee took her drink and splashed StarScream in the face,  
causing everyone to stop laughing, Arcee began to laugh again, and StarScream laughed out loud again. After the food Arcee   
and Skywarp were about to leave when StarScream approached Jack."ten,nine,eight,seven..." Jack began to count down."Jack my   
boy, here..." StarScream said as he lifted a hand with money in it."Three,two and now I'm off shift!" Jack said as he took   
his apron and hat off."Oh don't worry StarScream, Cybertronians eat for free.." Jack said."Oh well then, care to join us?"  
StarScream asked."Oh yeah, I will." Jack answered as he joined the three...

then they drove off...not noticing the massive black ship in the sky, covered in the clouds...

(http://news.tfw2005.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/10/2014/07/1_prisonship_01_1404602183.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the web links they are what your supposed to imagine what the things look like


	4. "StormReign"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StormReign is here....
> 
> and he's not having anyone's scrap..

Arcee,Skywarp,StarScream and now Jack were headed to the theme park. the four stood at the entrance."Okay, let's stick to-  
Ah fuck-eth me..." StarScream began to say as he noticed that he and Jack were the only ones there, then Jack noticed his   
mother June."Oh hey baby..." she said, she was dressed in a blue business suit."hey mom, what are you doing here?" Jack had  
asked."Oh just some small check in with a client with his prosthetic arms.Why are you here, and who is this?" June had told  
her son as she looked to StarScream, slowly figuring it out."StarScream?" she asked."Yes it is me, did you see Arcee and my  
cousin Skywarp?" StarScream asked her, she shook her head in a 'no', then she looked up to the sky, StarScream waved a hand  
in front of her, June then pointed up to the Sky, Jack and StarScream looked to see the Knights Temenos, the dark, ungodly  
flagship of StormReign, the end of Primes, it was turning...wait what? The Knights Temenos was turning around, StarScream   
had then noticed the sport-scar that they came here was GONE....

"Goddamn it Arcee my lass, you better not do anything to my cousin..." StarScream said aloud, then Optimus in his truck form  
arrived, his car doors opened."The Ship is following Where Arcee is going, StormReign wants to speak with her..." Optimus   
said as StarScream got in, June and Jack got into June's Honda civic(yes there still relevant).Optimus led June to the path  
to the mansion, where Optimus and StarScream thought Arcee had taken Skywarp, Optimus had explained to StarScream that on   
occasion Arcee would take someone that she knew or was good friends with to the mansion all alone, to Inter-phase(have sex)  
with....

-at said Mansion-

Arcee had picked Skywarp up, carrying him gently, but she did notice a familiar noise, a humming sound of a gigantic ship-  
like sound."Hey uh Arcee? There's a giant ship outside...Also the others are here..." Skywarp said, Arcee groaned out very  
loudly as she turned, she saw Optimus, StarScream, Jack, June and....the Knights Temenos...and a StormReign covered in the  
red, crimson blood of humans, his optics pierced her soul. especially the fact of her former father-figure was covered in   
blood, human blood, StarScream cleared his throat."Ackem, we must return to the base and re-enter our bodies." he had said,  
trying his damness to not attack Arcee for attempting to Inter-phase with his cousin, Arcee was fixated on StormReign...

-back at base-

They then went back to the base and re-entered there bodies, Optimus then approached Arcee."Arcee, he wanted to talk to you  
and he wanted it to he near his ship..." Optimus said, Arcee could visibly be seen as nervous, rubbing her hand-servos   
together soon Arcee poked her head out to look at StormReign...who was staring back, she then deployed her red visor to   
scan him. Then she scanned the bloodstain, that was on StormReign's head belonged to her first human, the first on that she  
protected, Daniel Witwicky...

Arcee's optics widened, what the hell did he do? She exited the base and slowly made her way to the Knights Temenos, Soon   
StormReign exited the ship and he stopped, Arcee made her way to him. She looked down and gripped her left arm-servo, she   
was still tiny compared to him, Arcee herself was a head taller than Optimus, StormReign was a giant even for cybertronian   
standards, his cape was once red like the blood that covered his armor that was as black as the night sky."H...Hey uh...um.  
StormReign...Hows it going?" Arcee tried to start a conversation, StormReign didn't respond, that was normal, but then he   
had picked Arcee up, carrying her with one arm, he then walked to the autobots, Skywarp cocked his head to the side in some  
confusion, June Darby giggled, Optimus was shiting himself on the inside, StarScream gave out a short laugh at the sight,   
StormReign had stopped in front of the Autobots, he then went and while still holding Arcee in his right hand, he gripped   
his great-sword out, the Deathsaber a gigantic starsaber opposite, StarScream became weary, he moved in front of Skywarp, he  
had a taste of the very blade that severed Tripticon in half, parts of him still sting till this day form all those eons   
ago..."Now, Now StormReign, we are Autobots now, d...don't hurt Skywarp." StarScream said holding his arm-servos up, but   
then StormReign raised the Deathsaber high, StarScream prepared himself, but then StormReign turned the great-sword to where  
if the sword hit you the flat part of the sword would slap you, StormReign then swinged it down and hit Arcee on her ass...

"WHAT THE FLYING FRAKING FUCK STORMREIGN!!!" Arcee screamed as she fell and gripped her butt, rubbing it."If You Ever try   
to Sexually assault someone ever again I will do MORE than just discipline you..." StormReign said as he knelled down to face  
Arcee, he then rose back up."Well then why are you here? Huh?" Arcee asked, now able to fully stand from the sore booty she  
had."The Quintesons are coming to cyberform Earth, we have but one Earth month until the Ship of Quintessa Primil will be   
here, Optimus has already contacted some individuals that despite there side of the war, will be more than willing to aid   
us in evacuating the humans of Tokyo and to stop Quintessa..." StormReign said as he gripped his sword with both hands of  
his."Now where is it?" he added as he looked to Optimus."What?Wait what's 'it'?" Optimus asked."The Giant radioactive Kaiju   
lizard..." StormReign answered."Do you mean Gojira?" Jack said, StormReign looked down at him and his mother, if someone as  
fearless as Arcee can barely even look StormReign in the optics, then Jack and June felt the fear of a god starring them   
down, StormReign looked to Arcee with only his optics and then back to Jack and June."If that is what you call it, then yes  
GodJilla"(He fucks it up so I can now call Godzilla er..well Godzilla) StormReign said."Well that's the thing StormReign...  
uh we do have Godzilla, but the thing is that we had used our own Quinteson cyber-mater...but the way we did it was that uh,  
there needs to be a female human pilot to control it." Optimus said nervously but trying to be 'brave'. StormReign looked to  
June and pointed to her."Then have her pilot it." he said, June placed a hand on her chest as she looked around the people  
around her."Me?" she asked."What other disgusting female organic was I pointing at?!" StormReign raised his voice."Okay now   
that's it!" Jack yelled as he walked up while pulling out a knife, then StormReign stomped his foot in front of Jack, this  
got Jack to Stop and drop the knife(the Knife looks like Naruto's kunai knives), StormReign lowered himself with his legs   
still straight."Remember your size human, it would not take much for me to crush you under my Achilles heel..." he said,   
Jack tried to act tuff."Arcee tough me to not be afraid..." Jack said."Your urine tells another story..." StormReign said  
Jack looked down to see his indeed wet pants, Jack quickly looked up."Go Fuck yourself!" he yelled."JACK LANGUAGE!!!" Both  
June and Arcee yelled at Jack, this caused Jack to pull his pocket-bike out and sped off."Your mean..." Skywarp had said,   
StormReign raised up and turned to Skywarp and StarScream, a bolt of lightning shot off of StormReign's hand-servos. then   
Skywarp was pulled over by StarScream."Skywarp my boy, you do not want to be the receiving end of that lightning, Trust me   
my lad.." StarScream said."But it's wrong what he's doing..." Skywarp said, not noticing that StormReign was now standing   
over him."What your doing is wrong, you should apologize to Jack.." Skywarp said, Arcee was worried."I will not apologize   
to a organic..." StormReign then turned and headed to his ship, Arcee let out a sigh of relief. She looked to where Jack   
had went, she transformed and drove to where she knew Jack would be, she and June raised him together, she knew that Jack   
would be in the blue lily tree forest, Jack would go her when he felt worthless, with his depression only being found out   
four months ago. Arcee soon found herself in the lily forest and found Jack leaning on a lily tree, the only deep blue one.  
"Hey Jack, look...I'm sorry I yelled at you." Arcee said as she transformed and leaned on the tree(the trees big)."No It   
was my fault, my anger got to me and I shouldn't curse...I'm sorry..." Jack apologized, Arcee then began to fiddle with his  
hair, Jack tried to not smile but it wasn't really working, then Arcee knew a word, a word that no matter what would make   
her little human laugh uncontrollably..."Florgiporp!!!"(Florg-i-plorp) she said, then Jack began to laugh."heheha Okay uncle  
Uncle!!" Jack said as Arcee was poking him in his chest."And besides, thats just StormReign, he's always been like that..."  
Arcee said as she transformed back into her lambo form, Jack had packed up his pocket-bike and he got in, but not before he  
put a blanket down to sit on."Okay lets go home..." Arcee said, Arcee wasn't a person that showed much compassion anymore,   
but when she did...it was nice...


	5. "Quintessa Primil"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Tokyo.....its very short....

-three weeks have passed-

A ship landed on the landing pad, then it opened and Ultra-Magnus exited greeting Optimus, then a blue seeker that looked  
like StarScream, he smiled when StarScream walked up to him."Thundercracker you old bastard, how long has it?" StarScream  
asked his brother."Well a few years if I remember correctly..." Thundercracker trailed off as he saw Skywarp, just like  
he was before the war."Skywarp my boy, this is my brother Thundercracker, you remember him right?" StarScream asked his  
cousin."Uh I think I do..." Skywarp said, then Arcee walked behind Skywarp. StarScream then sucked air thru his twin white  
teeth-plates."Oooo Um, ThunderCracker? Do you remember CliffJumper?" StarScream asked, Thundercracker nodded."Yes brother,  
you were there, he mocked Buster's death that he caused himself, he kept laughing. and you know what I did..." Thundercracker  
answered and said as he raised his hand-servo holding Buster's collar. Arcee was going to beat the shit out of him until  
she saw the collar, she didn't believe the dog story until she saw the color, then she stopped."Okay, Cliffjumper was a big  
asshole to people and animals...sorry..." Arcee said as she walked away, then she saw someone. This fembot was a black and  
purple spider-like insecticon, and an old friend/personal exotic dancer that Arcee had met decades ago, her all to familiar  
friend: Airacnid, she noticed Arcee looking at her and she smiled. Arcee walked up to her"Hey Air, been a while..." she had  
said as she was real close to her."Yes indeed it has been Arcee, you still never payed all those years ago..." Airacnid had  
rebutted, Arcee simply gripped Airacnid's ass that was as big as Arcee's own big booty."Since when do best buddies pay each  
other eh?" Arcee said as she leaned in to kiss Airacnid who gladly accepted, until a hand-servo that looked like Airacnid's  
own hand but bigger, Arcee looked to her left to see who it was, then she saw someone she thought died in the battle of the  
Titrai-belt of Cybertron, the former leader of the Decepticon Justice Division: Tarn (cue epic guitar solo)"Well, well, if  
it isn't Tarn, thought you died by one of StormReign's Knights.." Arcee said, genuinely confused."Well just because I had  
been ripped in half, I have suffered worse by that knight-king's own hands, and secondly: what the frak were you going to  
do with my sister?" Tarn asked, Arcee's optics widened as she looked to Air."He's your brother?" she asked."Yeah, he is and  
Tarn, this is Arcee a friend of mine I met a while ago, she won't hurt me, were best buddies..." Airacnid said as Arcee had  
pulled her over by her hip, Tarn gave a sigh, he knew that Airacnid was smart and far from not deadly and she and Arcee  
were the same height, but Tarn had inherited his mother's intuition, Arcee didn't give off a safe feeling. Just then Skywarp  
walked right next to Tarn, Arcee saw him."Oh, Air, Tarn this is Skywarp, he's my little helper?" Arcee said as she,Airacnid  
and Skywarp noted Tarn backing up from Skywarp as he heard his name. Just then StarScream walked up behind Tarn."Tarn my  
friend, may I speak with you?" he asked as he pulled Tarn away, Skywarp looked back to Arcee and Airacnid."Like I said, this  
is Skywarp Air, and Skywarp, this is one of my best buddies Airacnid, you don't mind if she stays around right?" Arcee had  
said in a gentle voice, Skywarp simply smiled."Okay" he said."Well that was easy..." Arcee said, then she saw two of her  
old battle partners and two of the only Autobots besides StormReign that were there at the Titrai-belt battle: Windblade and  
Chromia, two more of Arcee's friends. Arcee walked up to them, they hadn't changed a bit besides there color schemes that  
were black and blue stripes(Chromia) and black and red stripes(Windblade)."Well if it isn't stereo typical Japanese heroine  
and used to be angry butch lady, but hey, (leans into Chromia) I'm angrier..." Arcee said, Chromia and Windblade were teenagers  
in comparison to Arcee."Well you've sertantly changed Arcee, how have you been?" Chromia said and asked, Skywarp appeared  
behind Arcee's legs."Oh hey Skywarp...This is Windblade and Chromia, two wannabe female protagonists of movies..." Arcee  
joked, Skywarp smiled innocently to the two Autobots."Hi" he said, Chromia tried to hide a blush, she did love Ironhide but  
by the All-spark that 'Hi' was giving all of Ironhide's past quips a run for their credit chips. WindBlade was asexual but it  
was the fact that Skywarp looked like StarScream that was causing her to hold a response."WELL HE SAID HI, SAY SOMETHING BACK  
BITCHES!!!" Arcee yelled, causing Chromia to jump on the inside."H..Hello uh...Skywarp nice to meet you..." Chromia had said  
and held her hand out for Skywarp to shake, Arcee stared at her while this happened. WindBlade noted that StarScream was there  
and he had noticed her, they both smiled as they approached each other."Hello StarScream~" Windblade said as StarScream held  
her face."Your still as elegant as the day the war began, but I must tell something to Chromia,WindBlade." StarScream said  
with sorrow and a saddened tone...

Optimus looked to the transport ship and he saw a sight, It was Bumblebee, his son. but Bumblebee had changed a little bit  
for starters he had red optics rather than his old blue ones, and his once yellow color was now like a dirty mustard yellow  
and his car-door wings were gone. Then Bumblebee saw his father, he grimaced, then he saw Arcee, he walked over to her, she  
looked down to the bot who was as smol as Skywarp."Bumblebee? Is that you?" she asked."Y..Yeah It is...Auntie Arcee" he said  
as he hugged Arcee's belly."You've seen better days, and sounded better." Arcee said, talking about Bumblebee's darker sounding  
voice."Heh, good one..." Bumblebee said as he stopped hugging his aunt, he then noticed StarScream but due to his helmet's  
design and because it was damaged beyond repair, he couldn't smile to see his former best ally and friend."Bumblebee you  
little bastard!" StarScream yelled as he hugged the former scout now autobot warrior."If you didn't hug him, I'd kick your  
red shiny ass for saying that to my nephew..." Arcee said." Bumblebee, do you need a oil-bath? You look filthy!" StarScream  
had said, Bumblebee gave a laugh. Optimus and Arcee then looked to the ship, where Rodimus Prime jumped out pretty pumped.  
"Fuck me not that kid" Arcee and Optimus said in unison, StormReign hovered over Arcee, she knew he was doing it. "This is  
what you called? If I was not here Earth would be doomed..." StormReign scawoled Opitmus for the new members."But It will  
have to do...because Quintessa Primil is here..." StormReign said as the massive warship half the size of Tokyo warped into  
sky."Mom, get the Godzilla mech...." Jack said, June listened and went to go get into the suit, she was followed by WheelJack  
who had made her a motion suit that would help June control the mech and it would link up her mind to it."As June is going  
to control the mech suit to distract the ship, there must be teams helping the humans evacuate so in case if Quintessa dose  
activate the cyberforming weapon, and the rest must accompany StormReign to stop Quintessa, Autobots-" "YEAH WE'VE HEARD IT  
FUCKING BEFORE DUMBASS, LETS GO!!" Arcee yelled as she loaded her rifle, Jack tried to follow."No Jack stay here, this IS  
way too dangerous for you to go..." Arcee said."Skywarp's going with you, never mind..." Jack said, Rodimus noticed that.  
Then the thunderous booms of the Cyber-Godzilla mech walking. Optimus and the rest began to evacuate the humans, StormReign  
along with Arcee,StarScream,Skywarp,Airacnid,Windblade and Chromia and ThunderCracker made there way to the landing pad  
that was connected to the Quinteson warship, then a screen showing a Quinteson lady with a jade and grey color scheme appeared,  
She had a bust shape similar to Arcee and Airacnid."The Autobots, and oooh hello there cutey~" Quintessa said, and she had  
saw Skywarp."Quintessa Primil, surrender now and you will live..." StormReign said sternly, Quintessa didn't respond at first  
she looked over to someone and nodded her head, then the warships Cyber-forming ray activated and began cyberforming."Stop!  
Your hurting the Earth!" Skywarp said in worry, Quintessa made a small coo at Skywarp's plee, seemed she enjoyed the begging  
to stop Arcee thought to herself, bet she'd like a good fucking."Arcee keep your thoughts to yourself..." StormReign said,  
Arcee remembered that StormReign could to an extent read her mind..."Fuck you, keep out of my mind!" Arcee retorted, then  
Quintessa's voice rang up."ALRIGHT then, I will surrender...on one condition, that the small Autobot finds his way to my  
ship's bridge, I'll fight anyone else who gets there first...Dark Sentinels, give them some trouble..." Quintessa said and the  
feed cut, giant Quinteson knights all ran out(they look like transformer versions of this but the gold is blue:  
https://spikeybits.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Chaos-Space-Marine-Wallpaper-781351.jpg?_t=1491489097)  
Then the biggest one walked up out of the group to face StormReign."We are the Dark Sentinels, You will not harm the princess  
and the Queen, you are the defiler of the great Sacrilege, Sentinels ATTACK!!" he said and yelled, then the Dark Sentinels  
began to attack, Arcee put her rifle away and pulled her twin burning blades, she and Airacnid fought some of the Sentinels  
StarScream pulled Skywarp back, then a Dark Sentinel with a blue-energy trident impaled him."Tally HO!!" StarScream strained  
as the Sentinel lifted him up."StarScream!!" Skywarp yelled as she went up to the Sentinel, he hit the Sentinel's legs and  
the Sentinel responded by kicking him to the Ground."Skywarp!" StarScream yelled as he tried to fight his way off of the spear  
in his stomach-tank, another Dark Sentinel, the Leader from before pulled an energy blade to kill Skywarp, he stomped his  
foot on Skywarp's chest plate, Skywarp tried his beast to get the foot off of him."For the Glory of the Empress's holy light!  
BE CLEANSED!!!" The Sentinel Sargent said, but then Arcee's Twin Burning Blades and Airacnid's pincers bursted out of the  
Sargent's chest, Arcee threw the Sargent's corpse to the side, Airacnid and Tarn helped Skywarp up."You alright?" Tarn asked  
Skywarp, Skywarp nodded and looked to where StarScream was, he was holding the decapitated head of the Dark Sentinel that had  
impaled him. Then The June piloted GodZilla mech fired it's breath."#Oh that's how to fire it#" June said in the comms of the  
teams."There's more coming, we must go..." StormReign said as he stomped into the ship, making his way to the bridge, killing  
anything in his way."I've got to get to the bridge, she'll surrender if I do." Skywarp said."Well StormReign might beat you  
and kill her..." Airacnid said, Skywarp then with a look of determination transformed and flew into the ship, Arcee and Air  
had tried to follow him, He flew past StormReign as he ran, slaughtering the Dark Sentinels in his way, they didn't hinder  
his pase as he destroyed them, then Skywarp flew into the Bridge, there was Dark Sentinels everywhere in the Bridge, they  
all charged at Skywarp, he kept flying around the Bridge, but then one of the Dark Sentinels shot his wing, he winced and  
had fell to the ground and the Sentinels held him to the ground, pulling his arms painfully."Wait, that is the one, release  
him..." Quintessa said and the Sentinels stopped, Quintessa stood above the smol seeker, she was as tall as Arcee and Airacnid  
the Dark Sentinels knelled before her as she picked Skywarp up off of his feet, then StormReign bursted into the bridge with  
the others, Arcee and Air saw Quintessa hugging 'their' smol bean, StormReign then picked a Dark Sentinel and ripped him in  
half...

~Else where~

Jack was with Rodimus helping humans evacuate, he wanted to help Arcee and fight Quintessa but it was 'too dangerous' for him  
he cursed himself for only being able to work at a stupid burger-joint."Hey uh..." "Jack" Jack said as Rodimus tried to remember  
his name, then there was a rumbling, the Ground shook and then there was a shock wave of energy headed for Rodimus and Jack.

...

...

..."Jack?"

~back at the Bridge~

StormReign fought threw the Dark Sentinels, reducing them to pieces and puddles of blood as he turned to Quintessa and Skywarp,  
he then got up and charged them."W-Wait, you don't care that I have Your-" was all Quintessa could say as StormReign swung his  
Great Sword at them, Arcee could tell if she didn't do something, her new little friend might die by StormReign's blade, just as  
Ailreon died like before, Arcee ran up and in the way of StormReign."STOP!!" She yelled as she held her arms out to Stop her  
father-figure, StormReign did stop, so far StormReign has only listened to her a few times before, he lowered his Great Sword  
down, the remaining Dark Sentinels got up to attack, but then the Cyber-forming ray let out a blast from June using the Mech  
suit to damage the ray, but it only caused the ray to blast onto the Godzilla mech suit with June still in it, Quintessa then  
went over to the controls and deactivated the beem to the best of her ability, the Godzilla mech stomped it's way to the ocean.  
StormReign looked to the Dark Sentinels and they quickly fled, StarScream cuffed Quintessa Primil."This ship is big, whelp  
it's mine now" Arcee said out loud."Very well, this is now your ship Arcee..." StormReign said, uncharacteristically of himself,  
Arcee did a double take, usually StormReign would tell her no."Stick her in a bedroom, not a cell." Arcee told StarScream,  
he listened and took Quintessa to one of the barrack rooms, Skywarp looked to StormReign."Thanks for letting Quintessa live  
StormReign..." Skywarp said with a smile, StormReign looked down at the smaller cybertronian."If I do not kill her then I  
will kill her mother..." StormReign said blankly...

Optimus then radioed in."Arcee...come back to base..."

somethings happened to Jack...

"Prime?What's wrong?" Arcee asked, Optimus didn't answer as he hanged up. "Arcee? What is going on?" Skywarp asked.  
Then a GroundBridge opened up, Arcee walked into the Base, Optimus was with WheelJack who was helping a chard Rodimus Prime  
who was writhing in the med-bay, Rodimus was holding something, the others had exited the GroundBridge, Arcee moved WheelJack  
away and pried open Rodimus's hand....

It was Jack's now vaporized skeletal remains...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------
> 
> Jack Darby
> 
> Age: 19
> 
> Born:Sunday February 14, 2381 
> 
> Died: Tuesday September 3, 2390
> 
> beloved son, and good friend
> 
> \-----------------------------
> 
> June Darby
> 
> Age: 38
> 
> Born: Sunday February 14, 2352
> 
> Status: Unknown  
> \-----------------------------


	6. "Rage tears and love..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee goes batshit....

Arcee looked to Rodimus, she was shaking with rage, but Rodimus didn't know this, all he saw was Arcee's Fist and pain."YOU  
MOTHER FUCKER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, HUH!!!!?!!ANSWER ME!!!" Arcee screamed as she hit, Optimus and WheelJack quickly tried to  
pull Arcee off of him, WindBlade and Chromia tried to Join in but StormReign pushed Optimus and WheelJack away and gripped   
Arcee's arm and dragged her outside, she hit and punched StormReign even punched him in the crotch, he didn't react."You must  
calm down..." StormReign said calmly...Skywarp had followed them and he hid behind a wall near the outside. he worried about  
Arcee, but she was hitting StormReign, then Arcee pressed something on her Arm-servo and it detached! But no energon spewed  
out, Arcee just landed on her rear on the Grass as StormReign looked down at her, Skywarp just looked, he couldn't see Arcee's  
face, but he could hear something. sniffling, Arcee was crying? Skywarp poked his head out, StormReign didn't notice or well  
he didn't show it if he did."I helped raise him, June wanted me to keep her son safe..." Arcee said sadly, not looking up to  
StormReign. Skywarp slowly approached Arcee and StormReign with a look of worry and sadness as he listened to Arcee's tears  
and he stood behind her, she was weeping. StormReign had now acknowledged Skywarp's presence as he turned his head to Skywarp.  
"Arcee, stop crying please..." Skywarp said softly, Arcee jerked up hearing Skywarp's voice. she turned around to see the   
small seeker. She honestly just wanted to beat him to death, she still didn't care all that much. Then Arcee felt Skywarp wrap  
his arms around her, out of reflex Arcee with one arm gripped Skywarp and pulled him down, Skywarp's head was in between her  
legs, he looked up to her with a scared look. Arcee then closed her optics and pulled Skywarp up and held her head close to  
his, she didn't say anything."I'll kick your ass if you EVER die on me...Please don't die..." Arcee said with her optics still  
closed, Skywarp hugged her, and StormReign knelled and gave Arcee her Arm-servo back to her."Don't worry Skywarp, this is a  
natural for me, it doesn't hurt. Here hold it..." Arcee said as she gave him her arm...then the hand grabbed Skywarp's face,  
he jumped and Arcee laughed, She re-attached her Arm-servo."Arcee...I'm sorry about Jack..." Skywarp said, slouching his   
shoulder pads, looking down for a bit."June is going to do more that just cry...If she survived herself..." Arcee said as she  
picked Skywarp's chin up for Skywarp to look into her optics."Hopefully times will get better..." Arcee said to him and she  
kissed Skywarp's forehead, Skywarp gave a soft giggle."Come on, lets go...... apologize to the others..." Arcee said as she  
and Skywarp entered the base, Arcee 'tried' to apologize to the members of the team...but she didn't apologize to Rodimus,  
but Rodimus was dead himself, er well he looked dead, his optics blacked out, the flow of his energon had stopped flowing  
and all the yellow on him turned to a deep navy blue, his face did the same as his spark-beat kept going on...  
"We don't know why he stopped like this, he's technically still alive but dead at the same time..." WheelJack said, StormReign  
slammed his sword into the floor, getting everyone's attention."Go to bed, you will need it...all of you..." he said as he   
went to his ship. Airacnid approached Arcee and Skywarp."Are you okay Arcee and Skywarp? Sleepy?" She asked, Arcee looked to  
Skywarp."look Skywarp, my bed is pretty big and soft, you,me and Airacnid can get some rest together...come on...*yawn*" Arcee  
said as they headed to Arcee's room, StarScream noticed this but he figured that Skywarp was safe...for now he hoped...

Arcee, Airacnid and Skywarp entered Arcee's room, there was junk here and there on the floor."sorry, I'm not a cleaner any  
-more..." Arcee said as she climes into the waterbed, Airacnid and Skywarp joined in, Arcee pulled Skywarp's head to her belly,  
soon they fell asleep, Arcee took the longest to sleep...


	7. M.E.C.H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.E.C.H captures Arcee and preps to rip her open and a new set of characters are announced...

Arcee was dreaming, she dreaming of something nice...Daniel Witwicky the first human she ever met, he was a small little boy  
with brown hair, he was what Skywarp reminded her of, simpler happier times...

.....e.......

....ce.......

"Arcee!" StormReign's voice woke her up."What the fuck is your problem?!I was sleeping!" Arcee yell-whispered until she saw  
Skywarp still asleep on her belly, she began to gently nudge him."Skywarp...Skywarp wake up..." she said until StormReign  
picked Skywarp and Airacnid up."Are you fucking crazy, put them down?!" Arcee whispered, StormReign was unphased."You have  
a patrol, several patrols around the entire Island of Japan, except for two places..." StormReign said."I don't even do any  
patrols, and also those two cities are called Hiroshima and...Nani-sakie?" "Nagasaki...they were the two towns before they  
suffered Americas Atomic wrath, er well Prime's Atomic wrath...since the bombs were of his design..." StarScream said as he  
entered, StormReign dropped Skywarp and he landed face first on the ground waking up."Oph!" he said."What the fucking flying  
sleeping FUCK StormReign!!He was asleep!!" Arcee said lowder as she saw that whispering was pointless now."Go on Patrol..."  
StormReign answered as he dropped Airacnid and left."What an asshole..." Airacnid said as she looked up to see what was around  
her."Eh you learn to live with him...If he's staying?" Arcee explained, she got up and patted Skywarp on the head, he was still  
somewhat sleepy."Skywarp, I'm going on a patrol, call me if you get worried..okay" Arcee asked."Okay*yawn*" Skywarp answered with  
a yawn, he then went with StarScream, Airacnid went back to sleep and Arcee headed out to go on patrol...

Arcee had been driving for a while, then she noticed she was being followed by a few cars, she radioed to the base but a  
deafening screech roared into her ears."FUCK!!" Arcee yelled as she was hit by one of the cars, then a Soldier peared out  
and aimed a rifle at her(https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b2/d0/cb/b2d0cb1348d75989ebfbca263e610965.jpg) It was a M.E.C.H terrorist,  
an Anti-Cybertronian terrorist organization, that has been around for 38 years. they've made assassination attempts on V.I.P  
cybertronians, and some pro-cybertronian humans. then Arcee slammed into a light pole and was knocked out...

*Back at base*  
Skywarp was well awake now and he was with Airacnid and StarScream in the Quinteson ship, Quintessa was still cuffed, Skywarp  
had brought some energon chips and soda for Quintessa."This is food, here..." Skywarp said as he gave the food to Quintessa.  
she opened the bag and began to eat the chips, Skywarp smiled."Hope you like it.." he said, unbeknownst to all the bots, a portal  
opened above them, StarScream looked up to see a tiny cybertronian woman fall on top of Skywarp...

(This is what she looks like: https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d06b9884-a7c0-4940-85b4-9983b89a0eac/d62ven1-a9bba32c-c43c-46cb-aa16-52fd83a2867d.jpg/v1/fill/w_696,h_1148,q_75,strp/tf_arcee_design_color_v5_by_augustobarranco-d62ven1.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJpc3MiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwic3ViIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl0sIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiIvZi9kMDZiOTg4NC1hN2MwLTQ5NDAtODViNC05OTgzYjg5YTBlYWMvZDYydmVuMS1hOWJiYTMyYy1jNDNjLTQ2Y2ItYWExNi01MmZkODNhMjg2N2QuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTY5NiIsImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTE0OCJ9XV19.sZ5K9dbwVRzHUyK5U2aMWvUBMzJxf5iBWUCI1eXHGGk)

"OW!" Skywarp said, he looked over to the tiny blue female autobot next to him."Oh hello there..." he said, StarScream knelled  
down to examine the cybertronian, she was very tiny, almost human sized, but she was a head smaller than Skywarp."Well hello  
there indeed madam" "Airacnid!?" Tiny Arcee said in shock and surprise."How do you know who i am? Did i give you a lap dance  
drunk?" Airacnid asked confused with a pointing finger."Wha- no your supposed to be dead!" Tiny Arcee said, the she looked  
to Skywarp and StarScream and Quintessa."I must be in another universe, Wait where's Jack?!" she said looking panicked...  
Then Skywarp got a call from Arcee, but it was static. Skywarp got worried."Arcee?" "Yes?" Tiny Arcee answered, everyone had  
looked at her."Wait...Is your name Arcee?" StarScream asked."Yes it is, was he talking to me?" Tiny Arcee answered and asked.  
"No he was Talking to Our Arcee, she's on a Patrol...but What is wrong Skywarp?" "Well the signal is just static, I have a  
bad feeling..." Skywarp said, StarScream Radioed in to StormReign."StormReign-" "Track Arcee's signal, M.E.C.H. Have taken her  
to there base in the west Tokyo district, in a steel mill....GO...I will join here..." StormReign said in the Mic...

Arcee woke up chained up surrounded by M.E.C.H. soldiers, and one man in the middle he was taller than the other soldiers  
the had brown bushy hair and he had a mechanical arm...but Arcee was worried as there was a name inscribed on the Arm...

Witwicky...

"So Your up..." the man said, coming out of the darkness, he was wearing a white and cyan blue striped jacket, the other arm  
sleave said Daniel..."D..Danny?" Arcee said, she was still a little delirious."So...you DO remember me?" Daniel said crossing  
his arms."W..Wait, It's been eons how are you still alive?What's going on?" Arcee asked surprised, she tried to move but  
the chains started to constrict around her, hurting."Prepare the equipment..." Daniel said to the scientist, they left and  
came back with large power tools and saws, Arcee looked back to Daniel."D..Danny!Stop it...Ititititittit's me Arcee, remember!?  
CeCe, huh?" Arcee said, she was having a panic attack, nothing was making cence, She defiantly remembered that she met her  
first human friend many eons ago, but here Daniel was, the chains began to restrict again, Arcee looked into Daniels eyes  
the blue and green eyes showed nothing but sadism and malice and hatred to her."Danny-" Before Arcee could say anything else  
a Soldier ran in."Sir, the Autobots are headed here, they have a massive ship coming here that you Identified. And He's here"  
the Soldier said, then a 40 ft shipping container bursted into the building landing on the soldier, crushing him."Begin the  
extraction prosses, NOW!" Daniel said to a Scientist, the Scientist went to a construction saw and aimed it towards Arcee's face.  
Arcee stared at Daniel."Please...Danny..." she said, Daniel grinned."Skin her alive..." he said to the Scientist."Daniel...  
Stop..." a male voice rang out behind Daniel, he turned around to see the man behind him, he was the same size and build of  
Daniel. He was 9 ft tall, he had extremely long black hair, red iris's and red tinted glasses, Arcee saw red lipstick on him.  
She recognized him as the picture-boy of June's job at Danniel's inc. he had prosthetic forearms that were Black and Red  
(they look like this but black and red: https://cnet3.cbsistatic.com/img/K65xCLfjHXJlpyxFKl6issi9L14=/1600x900/2016/06/10/d0e1db66-5f0e-4670-ba9a-7fe676398026/deus-ex-bionic-arm-augmented-future-1.jpg)  
He was wearing a Black and red Leather Jacket(Ignore the guy wearing the Jacket, it's not him: https://d2euz5hho4dp59.cloudfront.net/images/detailed/8/main_leather_jacket_60.jpg?t=1496063508)  
and Red Jeans(https://cdna.lystit.com/photos/2013/12/03/asos-red-super-skinny-jean-product-1-15797925-562278835.jpeg) and had  
Black spiked boots (https://www.silver-heart.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/M/_/M.727-S1.jpg)  
and a Black and red Desert eagle(http://images.akamai.steamusercontent.com/ugc/505826373608723677/93AAD180CAE07A2B847326DE9CDF58457860A52E/?interpolation=lanczos-none&output-format=jpeg&output-quality=95&fit=inside|637:358&composite-to%3D%2A%2C%2A%7C637%3A358&background-color=black)  
"Jacob Dabbs...Figured that was your doing..." Daniel said gesturing to the shipping container."Where's Wearherford?" Jacob  
asked with his eyes giving off a look that for Arcee, it put StormReign's stare to shame."He was dealt with, now get lost..."  
Daniel said...

*BFG Division slowly grows in the background*

"What do you mean, 'Hes been dealt with'?" Jacob asked."I Shot him in the head you brick wall..." Daniel said, the saw was  
getting closer to Arcee's face, Jacob noticed this."That's Arcee..." he said, Jacob raised his gun up and shot the scientist  
off of the saw, Daniel ran up to Jacob and they began to fight, Daniel punched Jacob and he didn't budge and Daniel reacted  
as if he felt pain in his fake arm, Jacob walked up and punched Daniel with such force that he flew, then StarScream,Skywarp,  
Tiny Arcee, StormReign and Rodimus bursted though a large double door."Arcee!!" Skywarp said as he went up, but StormReign  
stopped him. StormReign pulled his great-sword and sliced though the chains restraining Arcee. Arcee dropped to the floor and  
Skywarp hugged her belly, Arcee noticed Tiny Arcee."Who are you?" Arcee asked."Uh, Arcee, this is you from another universe,  
she's a motorcycle..." Skywarp said."She looks like a blueberry..." Arcee said."Fuck you!" Jacob said as he doused Daniel in  
gasoline and lit a match, the fire burned away at Daniel leaving only a robotic body(Imagine the T-800 skull on Ultrons body  
and it's dark gray and glowing yellow) StormReign walked over to the two, Arcee grew worried but StarScream stopped her...

"Just Die already..." Jacob said as he fought Daniel, StormReign stood over them."Daniel..." he said, Daniel turned around  
and saw StormReign raising his blade, StormReign missed him but Jacob bum-rushed him, Jacob ripped the right arm off of the  
cyborg terrorist."What's it like?To lose your friends?" Daniel asked, taunting Jacob, this nailed his coffin as Jacob shot  
Daniel with his gun in Daniels head, the cyborg dropped dead."Daniel..." StormReign said almost sorrowfully, then two other  
humans entered the building, they were children compared to Jacob."Dallas, Eric!!" Jacob said as he picked the two humans up  
and hugged them, they stopped as they saw the Autobots."He killed Weatherford..." Jacob said to his friends, Dallas looked  
down and a look of sadness came up on Eric's face. Skywarp hugged Arcee's belly again."Are you okay Arcee, your not hurt are  
you?" he asked, Arcee smirked to Skywarp's worry."Don't worry Skywarp, It's nothing I can't handle.." Arcee said as she tried  
to stretch but she winced in pain."Are you sure you are alright Arcee, those chains looked painful..." StarScream asked with  
concern as well as he placed a gentle hand-servo on Arcee's shoulder pad."Okay...I might need some Energon wound sealant...ow"  
Arcee said as she was still in pain. StormReign looked down to the three humans, he and Jacob locked eyes for a moment."You  
three follow us..." StormReign said, Jacob looked to his friends and they shrugged."M'Okay..." Jacob said...

The Autobots went back to the Quinteson ship and Airacnid and Skywarp tried to help Arcee with the wound sealant, Arcee told  
Quintessa if she was going to not be killed she needed to help apply the sealant, she did but she kept doing it on Arcee's  
breastplates, Arcee was able to ignore the pain after a hour of the sealant on her, after that they went to the Mt. Fuji base,  
To address Tiny Arcee and the new humans...

"So your me from another universe...huh?" Arcee asked her smoler counterpart."Yes, I was chased her by my Jack Darby..." Tiny  
Arcee said gripping her arm."W...Wait, what?Your Jack Darby chased you!? How, humans are not that big..." Arcee said laughing,  
Tiny Arcee looked to Airacnid."He's a cybertronian now, I don't know how he became a cybertronian but he killed so many of my  
friends, and Airacnid was one of the people he killed, hence why I was surprised to see Airacnid alive. He towers over most of  
us...I don't know if he survived entering this universe..." Tiny Arcee said and Explained, Skywarp got worried. Then WheelJack  
saw that there was a signal on the sensors."That's weird.." he said as he approached the scanners, he then froze."What is it  
WheelJack?" Optimus asked."There's another blip on the scanner..." WheelJack answered."What's so bad about a blip?" Jacob  
asked."The Blips only show up when A: there is a Base of operations like ours and StormReign's and the Quinteson ship, B:  
when someone unearths a massive energon deposit....or C:...when there is a large Cybertronian is walking the ocean..." WheelJack  
said as he deployed Teletran-one's drone, it speed to the location of the blip...the bottom of the Mariana Trench...and  
the Drone deployed a scan, then the exact location, size and Shape of the cybertronian was shown...he was massive...  
(This is the new Jack Darby: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/689050811730435297/) "He's bigger.." Tiny Arcee said...  
"He has to be a head or two taller than StormReign..." Arcee said...


	8. "The New Jack Darby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and the next few chapters are going to possibly be gory and scary, and the Decepticons might come soon

"What the fuck..." Jacob said in amazement rather than fear."He's coming here to Tokyo..." Arcee said."Blueberry Arcee, Is  
there a way for us to talk to him?" Skywarp asked tiny Arcee."Are you calling me that?" Tiny Arcee asked Skywarp confused.  
"Yeah, Arcee commented that you look like a blueberry, your small like me..." Skywarp said as he hugged her."heh, he sure is  
a huger i tell ya..." Arcee joked, she looked around."Wait...he's gone..." WheelJack said, everyone turned to see the new  
Jack Darby gone..."Where did he go?" WheelJack asked as he did a scan sweep but found nothing, Jack was gone. WheelJack had  
Teletran-one's drone come back to base."Welp, I believe you now..." Arcee said to Blueberry Arcee. "So what do we do?We can't  
find him on the scanner, And I just tuned this thing up...You can't just disappear on this thing unless your dead or magic!"  
WheelJack said creeped out a little."Well My Jack has shown an ability, to practically disappear..." Blueberry Arcee said...  
WheelJack started to shake, during World War Two he suffered an injury that caused an irreparable mental issue that if he  
hears something that seems unexplainible or paranormal or demonic he would panic, It didn't help that when in the 2010's that  
he stumbled across a website called 'Cryptids of the world' the website had entries of crypted-like monsters, S.C.P's, and  
folklore of all over the world, a pale naked human like creature called 'the Rake' that resided in random parts of the world,  
a kid that became a serial killer, but he's no doubt dead. a supernatural man with no face in a black suit that takes children.  
"WheelJack...Calm down..." Soundwave said putting a hand-servo on WheelJack's shoulder, it helped."WheelJack, why don't you  
go on a walk in the woods..." Optimus suggested to his old friend."Alright...okay..." WheelJack said as he got up and left...

Later that night...

WheelJack walked in the deep woods a few miles away from the base, it was a new moon. WheelJack had calmed down now, but then   
a set of booms he could hear from a far, and the sound of deep Growling was coming from in front of him."Who's there!?" he  
said, he fumbled with his flashlight. Then WheelJack heard laughing in the same deep voice of the growl from before."W-What's  
so funny huh!?" WheelJack said trying to act tough, WheelJack stepped forward and he heard a squishing sound under his foot.  
WheelJack lifted his foot up a little and put his hand to it touching the wet substance and pulled it up to his face-plate,  
because of how dark it was WheelJack couldn't see what the liquid was...he sniffed it...he could smell the al-so familiar  
smell of human blood, he began shaking again. the laughing grew louder, WheelJack Turned the flashlight on...It was Jack...  
he was what was laughing, but WheelJack was horrified but the blood...coming out of Jack's mouth."So your WheelJack...What?  
No snappy remark, no throwing grenades like the Wecker you are?HeHe..." Jack asked rising up just as big as he was shown as  
the scanner showed, he was twice StormReign's size, he had energon on his claws, there was blood and gore everywhere in the   
woods. WheelJack Screamed and ran towards the base, Jack didn't follow him...

Arcee, Airacnid, Skywarp, StarScream, Windblade, Chromia, Quintessa and Blueberry Arcee were outside, Arcee was sitting while  
she had Quintessa apply Wound Sealant, she was feeling a little better. WindBlade, Chromia and StarScream were Sparing together,  
and Skywarp and Blueberry Arcee were sitting on the grass with Airacnid when WheelJack came out of the woods screaming and   
crying like a baby."WheelJack!?What's wrong?" Airacnid asked getting up, WheelJack heaved and gaged but due to his face-plate  
he could not throw up, he pointed to the woods."J....J....*gag* Jack!I...In the woods!" WheelJack wheezed out as he fell in  
front of the bots, he raised his head to see his flashlight that he dropped while running, now with blood in it. Everyone   
turned to the woods that WheelJack ran out of, WheelJack picked up his Flashlight and turned it on, Jack was showed at his   
full height as tall as the trees, grinning like a demon, StormReign appeared behind the bots and locked optics with Jack.  
Jack walked backwards to where he could not be seen anymore, but his red optics didn't disappear for a while, Arcee looked  
up to StormReign."guess we'll see him again?..." Arcee asked."If he is as Intelligent as I sense he is, he will Stop this  
path of Abandonment and vengeance and help us when the final remnants of the Decepticons arrive on Earth..." StormReign said,  
Arcee did a double take."What?!The 'remnants'?" she asked."I slaughtered thousands of Decepticons and destroyed many decepticon  
sympathizer colony worlds, the round table are still out there doing this, but the Nemesis is coming to Earth, led by Megatron  
and others of him from other worlds, clone like warriors that are just like him...they will all die..." StormReign...


	9. "Your point of view"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gore and trigger warning

...

...

...

The darkness is all you see, you walk in the woods, anger is your blood-flow, Vengeance is your lust.

hungry...your hungry again...

you venture in the woods, looking for something alive...someone alive...you don't care...your fucking  
hungry as all hell...you climb the tree's around you and move using them like your spider-man, only your  
a giant probably 100 ft tall monster of metal and human gore on the inside, not to mention what happened to you  
in your 20's...

A small camp of humans, looks like mostly children and a few cybertronian women, you guess this must have been  
a scout camp...but the head-masters must have been these cybertronians...you looked to study the mannerisms of  
these children, they acted weird...some were jumping up and down in circles...some shaking there heads....are...  
are they autistic?...your stomach growled a little, you we're sick at yourself...these are not just kids but they  
were 'special'...

...

...

....................................................fuck it.......................................................

After 'diner' you let the cybertronian women life, to scare the city of Tokyo? Huh...well time to put Godzilla in  
his place....You wounder if Miko is here...or Jock...You hear sirens in the distance...the ladies must have called   
the police...or the Autobots...

You look to the sky, the night sky is bright here, you see a familiar ship in the sky...the Nemesis...Megatron and  
the others are in for a bloodbath

(Ya'know now that i'm re-reading this, Jack's inner dialogue sounds like an edgy teen, despite being like 47 now...  
plus 200...)

but food now, fun later...

You smile to yourself at a morbid joke you thought up of...but forgot what it was...


	10. "Bloodbaths Around Tokyo, and a hell-fire reckoning"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is feeding and taunting the Autobots until StormReign 'slaps' the fear into him

Arcee was With Skywarp watching TV in her room, she was flipping thru the channels. Then she noticed the news Channel,  
usually there was a man and Cybertronian woman, but the lady was the only one there, she seemed saddened by the absence  
of her partner, the woman explained the loss of her fiance and news partner is connected to the avalanche of human disappearances  
and the bodies showing up half-eaten and vomited up, Arcee found one of the bodies. Even for her it was gory, the amount of  
bile and blood was half-liquid, half sludge... Arcee looked to Skywarp, he was visibly scared."Arcee? I'm scared..." he said  
as he moved closer to her."Don't worry Skywarp....er....as long as your with me your safe..." Arcee said, uncomfortably to him.  
She still didn't like being nice, but she was un-easy by the new Jack. She thought that he was related to the deaths of the  
humans, she learned that a 'special' kids camp was massacred but the camp masters where the only ones left alive...

Airacnid and Quintessa where in another part of the ship with Blueberry Arcee showing her the sights, Blueberry Arcee was getting  
un-easy as well like Arcee. But it was for other reasons, she felt like she was being watched."Blue? You alright?" Airacnid  
asked the smol Autobot."N...Not really, I feel like I'm being watched...It's not a good feeling..." Blueberry Arcee said,  
she gripped her arm. Quintessa and Airacnid looked to each other. "Airacnid? What dose she mean?" Quintessa asked."Well um  
remember that huge cybertronian we saw, well there's been a whole lot of humans, and a few cybertronian's going missing and  
then showing up dead...

Arcee walked outside and saw StormReign standing, he had been like that ever since they saw the new Jack. "StormReign...  
your are acting nothing like when I met you, and even through the eons, you were always so cold. Not that you aren't now, but...  
I don't know, I think these disappearances are putting me on edge-" "I'm going to die Arcee..." StormReign cut Arcee off by  
saying this, Arcee thought for a second of what he said to her."What?No your invincible, you cut Trypticon in half...you had  
killed so many people and they didn't even put a scratch on you." Arcee said as she reminisced her days of when StormReign  
was the most terrifying thing she had ever encountered in her life."Arcee leave me, please..." StormReign said, Arcee wanted   
to talk to him more but she knew that she couldn't budge him. Arcee left and StormReign saw Jack standing in the woods a few  
50 feet away, they were staring at each other. Jack was thinking of various ways to kill the blood covered knight, but there  
was something was telling him to not fight. Jack had killed thousands of cybertronians and humans who thought they where the  
bad-ass protagonist of their story, but this knight? should that be what he should call him? Jack felt like if he did something  
to him, his life could end, oh how he actually wanted to die...but not from this guy, Jack dropped the corpse he was holding  
onto the ground...

"Pick that up!" StormReign said to Jack with a commanding tone, Jack stopped and looked back to StormReign. This knight had  
more command in his voice then the Optimus of Jack's world, even the Megatron of his world. Jack picked up the corpse and he  
dragged it back into the forest. Jack then Disappeared into the deeper parts of the woods, he had been alive for more than  
200 years and an additional decade but Jack had never felt fear, well not real life-threatening fear, the only time he felt  
life-threatening fear was when he was with team Prime, especially Airacnid. but she died screaming for help, but a crunch was  
her answer, the corpse Jack was dragging was making some noise, she was still alive? Jack had took a stone to her head, she  
was a normal sized female cybertronian that was purple with yellow stripes, it looked like she was dead from the massive   
dent in her head, her blue visor was smashed up and her aquatic wings were fluttering a little. Jack just considered fuck it   
and he raised his arm up and threw her in the distance, he then kept walking not wondering or caring if she survived the  
throw he gave her."Yeet..." Jack said to give himself a laugh...

Nautica woke up flying in the air, the first thing she noticed was the massive pain in her head, she looked through her now  
damaged visor to see that she was falling to a deadly height, if it wasn't for the smol black and yellow cybertronian that  
was going to break her fall, she landed on him."OW!!!" Skywarp yelled as Nautica landed on his back wings, Arcee and Airacnid  
we're there with him, along with StarScream and Blueberry Arcee."GET OFF OF HIM-N...Nautica?!" Arcee yelled as she picked   
Nautica up off of Skywarp, Arcee noticed the dent of Nautica's helmet. "Arcee, you know this lady?" Skywarp asked as he got  
up from the ground."Well yeah, not only me but WindBlade and Chromia know her, she was the 'Skywarp' of our group, as in she  
was the cute one, and she was a nice girl..." Arcee ended the sentence off with a sexy grin as she looked to Nautica, StarScream  
looked to her."Whatever do you mean by that Arcee my, lass?" He asked with his hand-servos on his hips with one eyebrow-plate  
raised."Well, after all the shit with the enigma of combination gone, Nautica and I had a little time to get to know each  
-other...she deepthroated me okay?" Arcee said slowly and gave up and got straight to the point as StormReign approached the  
group. "So she is alive? And this is where she landed..." StormReign said as he approached the group."StormReign, what do  
you mean?" Skywarp asked."This woman was what this 'new' Jack was dragging to your base to dump, I ordered him to not leave  
her on the ground, he picked her up and threw her in this direction, I followed and found you all, and you were saying about  
her 'deepthroating' you Arcee?" StormReign explained and scowled Arcee."Look we just fucked, nothing more..." Arcee tried  
to defend herself, Nautica made some mumbling noises and pointed a shaking finger-joint to a direction, the bots looked to  
see Jack, standing there on the road to Tokyo. he was staring at the group."M...Monster!" Nautica said, StormReign looked  
"I will fight him...." StormReign said."N...No StormReign, he's killed a Predicon army, and killed thousands of my kind!"   
Blueberry Arcee interjected."No offence Blueberry, but StormReign is un-killable, he killed Trypticon all by himself..."  
Arcee said to her smoler counterpart...

StormReign approached Jack, and Jack did the same...

(Hail to the king by Avenged sevenfold in background)

Jack growled like a feral monster, he then rushed forward and swiped to attack, and StormReign dodged to the right he also  
attacked with a cleave to Jack's midsection. human blood gushed out like a pool being cut open, Jack deployed an Arm-chainsaw  
blade, StormReign couldn't dodge in time and Jack was able to give StormReign a scar on his left optic. StormReign had punched  
Jack in the face, Jack almost fell over from the force but he then saw StormReign raised his Great-Sword to strike Jack down,  
Jack didn't have that. He raised a fist and punched the sword...

and it broke into pieces...

Arcee's Jaw dropped at this and she gasped, this caught Skywarp's attention."Wh..What's wrong Arcee?" he asked her, Arcee  
gulped as she looked."That was Judgement, StormReign's sword. The very sword that sees if you are worthy of going to the  
allspark, or forever be damned to not be able to be at peace...It is Indestructible..." Arcee said, she actually got worried  
for StormReign's safety...

StormReign almost stopped moving when Jack shattered Judgement, Jack grabbed StormReign's head and slammed him into the ground  
Jack was starting to burst into fire from different places, he started to act more cannibalistic...he was losing control...

(Mick Gordon's Gladiator theme) 

StormReign got back up, he looked to Jack."I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!" Jack screamed, StormReign saw the now broken hilt of  
Judgement, he bum-rushed Jack knocking him down. StormReign then Jumped over to the hilt and gripped it, he then jumped onto  
Jack's backpack like spine, StormReign then slammed the broken blade into Jack's right shoulder-T-Rex head and Jack yelled   
and StormReign gripped Jack's mouth and pulled it back, Jack tried to get StormReign off of him, he shook and jumped up and  
down. StormReign then Slammed the blade into Jack's face, the bots all winced at this, Blueberry Arcee wanted to do something,  
He may have killed her sister, but this was still Jack Darby. StormReign then smashed his fist into the back of Jack's large  
head and the blade caught the upper jaw of Jack's mouth. StormReign then pulled up, slicing Jack's face open up to the hair  
like blades. StormReign then gripped Jack's hair and slammed him to the ground ,face-split-open-first. StormReign rose up   
triumphant, he then took the hilt to Jack's face and slid it on Jack's right cheek."You become an Autobot, you will not harm  
them...Or I will kill you..." StormReign said. StormReign got off of Jack and grabbed the back of Jack's collar-plate and  
dragged him to the group. StormReign dropped Jack to the ground, after this StormReign dropped to the ground after Energon  
bursted out of him."StormReign!" Arcee yelled, It took hours of the autobots to get Jack and StormReign to the base, Jack  
was permanently scared by the face-split, WheelJack and Shockwave created a special cell and cuffs for Jack, StormReign had  
awoken fourteen hours later, Arcee didn't leave his side and Skywarp didn't leave hers. Arcee prayed to Primus for StormReign  
to live, she tried to shrug off of being scared to more than death for StormReign's sake. "June Darby is in the pacific ocean  
and her molecular biology is cyberformed, she is massive now. over 120 meters tall, she must be re-sized..." were StormReign's  
first words he said from being out cold...

Arcee internally sighed, same old StormReign...


	11. "JuneZilla"

Arcee was puzzled after she understood what the hell StormReign said, June in the ocean?-Oh yeah."Well WheelJack and Shockwave  
can make something, or we have a device already have in storage." Arcee said, Skywarp was still next to her."Is June alright?"  
Skywarp asked."I do not know...All I can tell is that she is now a cybertronian, hence why I can sense her alive." StormReign  
answered to the smol seeker."StormReign can sense if you have a spark-beat, some weird power he has naturally, one of many"  
Arcee explained."Alright, WheelJack can you find where June is exactly, and after that. Can you create a device that can  
either re-size or shrink June?" Arcee asked."Well, the device will be a bit tricky but I can track her down if I isolate the  
radioactive/cybernetic signature-" WheelJack was interrupted by a roar of hatred and agony coming from Jack's cell, then there  
was nothing. Skywarp jumped from the roar and hugged Airacnid's legs, squishing Blueberry Arcee in the middle of them."Oh..  
S...Sorry..." Skywarp said."I...It's alright." Blueberry Arcee said, Skywarp then kept hugging the two."There.....she...is."  
WheelJack said, Arcee and Optimus and the others looked to the locator of the Kaiju lady."huh....she is big now..." Skywarp  
said."AND SHE THICC!!!" Jacob Dabbs said as Dallas played the meme on the TV."So you three are still here?" Arcee joked, and  
Jacob grinned."He'yup..." he answered."Here it is!" WheelJack said as he came back out from his invention room, holding a   
device in his hands."This is the Molecular re-sizer, I made it in case Grimlock got out of control, this was to shrink him"  
WheelJack said."Good, now let's go to shrink June!" Skywarp said."But the only way that we'll be able to use this is that,  
well if June is literally outside the base, so you guys are going to have to lure her here, try to avoid the city...." WheelJack  
said and joked. Arcee looked to Skywarp, Airacnid, Quintessa and Blueberry Arcee."You all, are gonna help bring June to here,  
wanna stay?" Arcee asked, and raised her eyebrow-plates."Nope, were going with you. Plus I care about you Arcee, I don't   
want you to get hurt..." Skywarp said as he hugged Arcee's belly."Oh stap...my face is already pink..." Arcee said. "Let's  
go..." Skywarp said...

The ground bridge warped to Oahu, one of the Hawaiian Islands, the Girls and Skywarp were at the city of Honolulu. But they   
didn't need much as the massive trail of destruction is around the city in and intelligent way, as if June tried her best to  
not destroy the city. There was footprints in the streets, and there was minimal damage to the city."I guess June must have  
Tip-toe through the city, She must have remembered that she's a fucking giant cybertronian." Arcee said with no cohesiveness  
to the sentence. Then a military jeep pulled up to the group, a few soldiers in XO-2 Enclave power armor suits exited the  
back of the jeep, along with what looked like a corporal."Hello, my name is Corporal Jeremiah Graupmen, and this is Honolulu,  
welcome cybertronians. Am I to assume that your here for the massive unidentified terrestrial organism? Or M.U.T.O. for the  
short?" Corporal Jeremiah asked."Uh Arcee?" Skywarp asked Arcee as Jeremiah was asking him."Sorry Corporal, but this is a  
rookie, I'm in charge of this team, and yes to answer your question, she is a friend of ours. Do you know where she is now?"  
Arcee asked."Yes, she tried her best to not destroy the city, we tried to make contact but she kept batting our Vertibirds  
out of the sky, we were going to utilize weapons to her, but my superiors detected your groundbridge energy signal and had  
me and my team to talk to you. the M.U.T-" "Here name is June, but now that she and Godzilla are one, what should we call  
her now" Skywarp interrupted Jeremiah."Well we need to find her first and bring her back to base in Tokyo." Quintessa Primil  
said to Skywarp."Well 'JuneZilla' is headed to another city, she's on the other side of that jungle." One of the Enclave  
soldiers said as he pointed to the giant mountain."Cart-er- Private!" Jeremiah snapped at the soldier."Thanks, we can handl-"  
Arcee tried to saw as a roar was heard from the other side of the mountain."Still thanks pull your soldiers back." Arcee had  
said...

Arcee,Airacnid,Quintessa,Blueberry Arcee and Skywarp made there way through the jungle, well besides Blueberry Arcee almost  
being a giant pythons lunch there wasn't much to note of there trek. Soon JuneZilla's shape was seen in the background, her  
massive dorsal-plates glew blue, not as if she was fireing her atomic breath. the girls and Skywarp made there way to June,  
her feet-pads."Welp, I was right She's Big!" Skywarp said, JuneZilla had stopped as she was just standing there."June!Can   
you here me!?" Skywarp yelled out, JuneZilla moved her head.(Her appearence:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/689050811730752104/)  
"She can't exactly hear you Skywarp, we have to get to her audio-receptors..." Blueberry Arcee said, Skywarp looked to June  
again, he had to tell June about Jack, her Jack....the dead one, Skywarp then Transformed and flew up to June's face, she   
then noticed him, but unlike the Vertibirds, she remembered this tiny black and yellow jet, Skywarp transformed again and he  
deployed his jet boots."June?" he asked, Junezilla made a noise to let Skywarp now that she heard him, she then nuzzled her  
big nose to him, Skywarp smiled as he placed his hands on her nose. he frowned as he looked into her giant Orange optics...  
"June....I'm sorry but Jack....he didn't survive the...the cyberforming....I'm so sorry..." Skywarp said sadly, JuneZilla's  
Optics widened as she heard this."You REALLY had to fucking tell her that now Skywarp, she might not even fucking come back  
to the base now..." Arcee yelled into the comms, Skywarp then went over to June's ear."June we need to re-size you back in  
Tokyo, can you get there, well explain everything after...Please?" Skywarp asked her, JuneZilla looked down and saw the Girls  
she placed a huge hand-servo for the Girls to get on, June then walked her way to the ocean, Skywarp had to help JuneZilla  
with directions...

Back at base:

WheelJack was reading funny random stuff on Face-plate book. StormReign appeared behind him."Be ready WheelJack, June is in  
the Tokyo bay..." he said, absolutely scaring the transmition fluid out of WheelJack."Before that, go clean yourself..."   
StormReign added...

JuneZilla made her way around the city of Tokyo, though the city was already destroyed from Quintessa's ship cyberforming   
the planet, and shamefully failed. Skywarp pointed to the base, Arcee noticed that Air was trying her best not to look down.  
"You ok Airacnid?" she asked, Airacnid nodded."It's just the Earth's sky, it makes me think that I'm gonna get my gravity  
to invert." Airacnid said as she picked Blueberry Arcee up. WheelJack and the others came out of the base, StarScream flew  
up to Arcee and the other girls."Where is Skywarp?" he asked, Arcee looked up to June's head and pointed up there. StarScream  
saw Skywarp near to JuneZilla's audio-receptor."Ah........WAIT WHY IS HE UP THERE!?!" StarScream said, more worried for his  
cousins safety."He's alright, June hasn't hurt him." Blueberry Arcee said still in Airacnid's Arm-servos. JuneZilla then put  
the Girls and StarScream down, Skywarp flew down to the others. WheelJack then Activated the re-sizing device, he then aimed  
the device to JuneZilla."Now although this will shrink her but due to this devices limitations, she will still be big, like  
combiner size. Well here we go..." WheelJack explained as he powered up the device, the lights flicker in the base, no one  
notices this....besides Jack...

WheelJack activated the device and shot JuneZilla with it, she began to get smaller and smaller, the device then blew up in  
WheelJack's hand-servos. The lights in the base blew out. Well WheelJack did it, but she was bigger than StormReign."Uh...  
well the thing worked well..." WheelJack said shaking his hand-servos from the pain...Then the others heard the familiar demonic  
growl of Jack...

they turned to see him leaning on the side wall of the entrance, his arms crossed."Point of advice WheelJack, there's nothing  
you can build that can hold me..." Jack said as he looked to the group, not noticing JuneZilla there."I can make something  
that can hold you..." StormReign said, June was behind him. Jack turned to StormReign, he then froze as he saw JuneZilla.  
He recognized her face, it was the face of his mother. The same mother he killed in some sort of blind rage that came out  
of no where a few years after the events of team prime, Jack just stared."Y-You said that Jack was dead?" June said but before  
Skywarp could answer Jack ran up and shoved StormReign out of the way and wrapped his huge arms around her belly, he didn't  
say anything, he just looked straight to the trees. JuneZilla looked to Arcee and the others, she placed a hand on Jack's   
head, she jerked up her hand from the pain, she looked and her hand was cut from Jack's hair, she then saw the wound heal   
and it was gone now. JuneZilla then placed her hands on Jack's shoulders. Then Jack began to silently cry, the black oil-like  
tears streamed down his face, he began to shake, even the T-Rex shoulder-pads on his shoulders began to Cry."I-It's alright...  
It's okay Jack, It's okay to cry..." June said as she padded Jack's shoulders."I'm So sorry..." was what JuneZilla heard...  
"I-I....I D-Din't mean to Kill you mom..." Jack said in sobs, quiet ones but sobs none the less."It's alright Jack, I forgive  
you...It's okay..." June said, ignoring the sharp hair cutting into her under-breastplate, Jack then collapsed to the ground.  
Even StormReign was confused, wasn't he just planning to attack all of us? Blueberry Arcee tried to approach but Arcee put  
a arm-servo in her way."I don't want to take any chances, June can you help him inside?" Arcee asked."Indeed, Jack might be  
putting on a fake for all we know..." StarScream said, Jack turned to him and Growled lowder then he ever had while the   
stare of death and mutilation was in his blood red optics."DOSE THIS LOOK LIKE FUCKING FAKE!!!???" Jack yelled as he ran at  
StarScream, Skywarp then teleported in front of StarScream."STOP!" he yelled as he held out his arms to try to stop Jack.  
Jack stopped, but he was still pissed but June had grabbed his arm, she did her best to stop him. he was un-godly strong to  
where it took all of June's new-found strength just to hold him. "StarScream didn't me-" "StarScream?! Your StarScream?" Jack  
asked as his optics widened."Yes I am..." StarScream answered."Huh, didn't think I'd see this slimy treacherous traitor fuck  
ever again!" Jack said grinning, Skywarp then got a weird feeling inside, he couldn't describe it.he looked up to Jack with  
this feeling."Don't badmouth my cousin like that!" Skywarp said loudly, StarScream placed a hand on Skywarp's shoulder-pad...  
"What was that? I don't think I could hear you over how fucking small you are!" Jack yelled, Arcee got pissed, JuneZilla   
pulled Jack back a bit."Jack stop, please!" she said, Jack jerked back."No, Hey uh kid look at yourself if you can't tell  
that I can cru-" "JACKSON LILY DARBY, STOP RIGHT NOW!!" JuneZilla screamed into Jack's face after spinning him around. Jack  
didn't say anything."Don't...please just don't hurt any of my friends, please just go into the base and find a cell..." she  
said, Jack looked down."Okay...just don't call me that again..." Jack said, he then went to entrance of the base, he punched  
the wall and the lights came on."Sorry, I chewed the power-lines to make the thing you had explode WheelJack...sorry" Jack  
said as he went inside....

WheelJack then Slowly knelled down and got into the fetal position, and groaned...

Optimus had to give the remains of Tokyo city a speech that the assailant that committed the disappearances was captured and  
sent to the horse-head nebula stockade prison, a supposed maximum security prison that no one, er well one person escaped the  
damn thing, that person happened to be the very female cybertronian that is technically that was the boss of the place, except  
for the fact that her father-figure was here...Jack was left into his new cell, he was left to think. JuneZilla would check  
on him, he wouldn't talk much at least about himself...

StormReign was with Arcee, she remembered about what the hell StormReign said a day or earlier that day'I'm Going to Die..'  
"StormReign, what did you mean by your going to die?" Arcee asked, she was in StormReign's path, he didn't answer..."You   
will know what I mean when the Chaos Bringer tries to destroy Earth, but I will not let that happen..." StormReign said   
quietly..."Wait.....Uni-" "I must go...to think, you all take care of the decepticons when they land later tomorrow..."  
StormReign said as he left...

Arcee was left to think, Unicron? the decepticons? What the Primus FUCK is Next?! Some sort of inter-dimensional Demon-god?  
Arcee then saw Skywarp with the rest of the girls with him, Quintessa,Airacnid,Blueberry Arcee,WindBlade,Chromia,Nautica and  
some white and cyan officer, Arcee remembered her name was Strongarm, Arcee remembered that she wasn't very strong...or she  
didn't last long in sex...but Arcee stopped thinking that as Skywarp called her by her name."Oh, hey Arcee, what's up?"   
Skywarp said, Arcee put her resting bitch face-mode and a sly grin."So why are all these ladies here with you and you alone?"   
Arcee joked as she walked to the group, most of the ladies were friends of Arcee, childhood friends as she looked to   
WindBlade and Chromia, some new friends as she looked to Quintessa and Blueberry Arcee, and her former 'Buddies' as she had  
looked to Airacnid,Nautica and Strongarm but June wasn't in the room...

Arcee told them what was going on...


	12. "Jack....RIP AND TEAR"

*on the Nemesis*

Megatron was sitting on his throne, watching the humans and cybertronians rebuilding the mostly destroyed city of Tokyo,  
he then saw Orion, he was with other Megatron clones of him, they looked like other incarnations of Megatron from other  
Transformer series, Bayverse,Prime, beast wars, the IDW one was the one in the background, the current one in the throne  
looked like the Armada Megatron, even a G1 Megatron was with them, but he was watching Cybertron. Two Decepticons entered  
the bridge, they were the team rocket of decepticons, the Springer and Arcee of cons. Shatter and DropKick, the knelled to  
there kings."Lord Megatron, we are ready to deploy and crush the Autobots." Shatter said."Yes, but first let's hail them  
for them to know we are landing..." Megatron said, Shatter and DropKick nodded and went to the communications room to let  
there Soundwave clone that looked like TFP Soundwave, ya'know the slenderman one."So, we're going to finally fight autobums  
again, how do you feel Shatter?" DropKick asked his partner and 'childhood' friend."Well I don't know, It's been a long ass  
Time since I fought Autobots...I noticed that there is a small Autobot or civilian is with them, he hangs around the traitor  
StarScream, like there family...He's too young to be one of the other seekers that used to follow him around...he kinda a  
little cute...Hope he's of age..." Shatter said and joked.(Oh don't worry shatter, Chris Hansen won't get onto you for him)  
DropKick looked around as if he heard something."What is it?" Shatter asked him."N-Nothing thought I Heard something..." he  
answered...

*Back at the AutoBot's base*

Optimus was with Arcee and WheelJack and ShockWave as Megatron's message went on the screen, Megatron had announced that the  
Decepticons are here for war, and Megatron calls Optimus out for a duel. Optimus scoffed but he accepted it, he needed to  
finish this, once and for all. Optimus transformed and he headed to the area where the Nemesis was going to land, he didn't  
even make a plan for the team to attack. but Optimus didn't expect for multiple Megatrons to jump him, Decepticons flooded  
out and began there raid of Tokyo...

Arcee,Airacnid,Tarn,StarScream and others were talking about the decepticons and preparing to fight back, Skywarp and  
StormReign entered the room, Arcee took one look at Skywarp."No Skywarp you can't fight, Decepticon are ruthless, the'll  
tear you apart, you can't come with us!" Arcee said sternly."What about you all, they will hurt you.." Skywarp rebutted.  
Jack had came in at that time."Let me help, I can Scare the cons away for good..." he said."Sorry Jack but your under house  
-arrest, you have to either stay here or try to help the humans evacuate." Arcee said, Jack grunted and left but StormReign  
gripped his arm. he nodded for Jack to meet him outside. "StarScream, please you guys don't have to fight them..." Skywarp  
pleaded with his cousin."I'm sorry Skywarp but we have to protect Earth, now like Arcee said: You stay here..." StarScream  
said, they then left to go fight the Decepticons, StormReign didn't go with them because Judgement was destroyed."Okay why  
did you want me here?"Jack asked, StormReign pointed to the Nemesis that was going somewhere else to deploy more troops to  
flank the Autobots."Jack...." StormReign said, Jack looked back to StormReign."Get on that ship and Rip, and Tear until it  
comes down..."StormReign said, Jack smiled."Gladly...Until it is done..." Jack said as he ran though the trees to the ship.  
Skywarp then Transformed and followed the way to the city that Arcee's team went, StormReign then went Back into the base  
to think of what was going to happen after this, the convenience pages didn't tell of what was going to happen after Unicron's  
death...

Arcee, Airacnid,Chromia,WindBlade and Tarn and StarScream we're killing Decepticons, Blueberry Arcee was with Arcee on her  
shoulder, her blasters where not doing jack-scrap...

Arcee then got a message from an unknown number in her visor."NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR A SCAM!!" Arcee said until she noticed  
the text."What is it Arcee?" Airacnid and Blueberry Arcee asked."It says: 'Look up to the sky'..." Arcee said, she and her  
smaller blue counterpart looked up...

(You better get ready to Die)

As soon as the beat drops for the song the Nemesis came out of the sky on fire and parts of it were ripped off."That's my  
boy..." Blueberry Arcee said as she had deduced that this was Jack's doing. Shatter and DropKick saw it coming down, they  
where well, surprised if that could happen after half of the sh-

(YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE!!)

Jack just bursted out of the bridge of the Nemesis, and he slammed down right onto DropKick, crushing his chest-plate, Jack  
then Punched Shatter with his fist at max strength, sending her flying into the Tokyo Skytree. Shatter then only saw Jack  
flying at her, she's at the top of the building mind you. Jack punched her sending her flying again, Jack used the momentum  
of him fly-jumping to pull the tower down with him, he then landed on the ground and raised the tower up like a bat, he had  
then swung it like a bat."Blueberry Arcee, your Jack is scary..." StarScream said."Same..." she answered, Skywarp then had  
landed in front of them, Arcee well, she angy now."WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE SKYWARP!!?!" she yelled, Skywarp was about  
to answer...then the side of his head-gasket blew open from a Decepticon's gunshot...

"SKYWARP!!!"

Jack looked around and noticed a digging drill like his own world from when the cave-in happened, he then noticed Optimus  
and the Megatron's, one of them aimed his fusion cannon at Prime's head. Jack then got an Idea as he saw a small human bike.  
"It's over Prim-" Megatron was interrupted by a earth bike hitting him in the head, he looked down at it."What the?..." he  
said as he looked up and noticed the earth-tremors, he finally saw the gigantic cybertronian rushing at him with a digging  
drill as if it is a weapon....

(YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE!!)

Jack slammed the Drill into Megatron's stomach and activated it on spin cycle, Megatron's blood spewed everywhere as Jack  
slammed both the Drill and Megatron into a wall, the pain was to much for Megatron as his sensor-net was ripped out...

(YOU BETTER GET READY TO KILL!!)

Jack then gripped one of the Megatron Clones by the neck and crushed it and tossed him to another as he deployed his chain-  
saw arm-blades, and jammed them into the IDW looking Megatron, sawing his head off and severing his legs off...

(You Better get ready to run, 'Cause here we come!!)

Jack then saw the Megatron that looked like his Megatron, Fire was bursting out of Jack, just looking at this Megatron just  
reminded Jack of that moment in the cave, when Jack Darby spared Megatron's life...not now...Jack slammed his claws into  
the top of this Megatron's head, then he pulled slowly and ripped Megatron in Half...(ouch just typing this sent a sympathy  
pain in my head...lol)

Shatter and DropKick and the remaining Decepticons ran to the Nemesis, they Were now being chased by Jack, He was able to  
catch a few cons here and there, Jack only drove the Nemesis into the ground after making the energon reserves in it to  
explode and destroy the ship but from what Jack could see that the ship could still fly, Jack grabbed the left wing of the  
ship."Where do ya'll think your going?" he said, he then swung the ship and released the wing, then the Nemesis was able to  
fly out of the atmosphere. Jack laughed as he saw the cons running, Jack then heard Arcee screaming. He ran to the direction  
of her scream was, Jack then came across the team and Arcee holding Skywarp who had a head-shot, he was bleeding badly. Arcee  
picked him up and Airacnid sprayed some of her Spider-webbing on the spots where the wounds were."Let's get him to WheelJack  
and the med-bay!" Arcee said with worry in her voice...


	13. "Panic and calmness"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp got 360'd by a elite decepticon gaymr,   
> No but in seriousness he's hurt bad

"WheelJack, active the groundbridge!!!" Arcee yelled into the com link, back at base WheelJack was confused for a second until Arcee screamed into the comms again.... 

WheelJack activated the groundbridge and he then grew stiff like a statue, another cause from the war that was part of his PTSD. Arcee and the others entered the base as she, StarScream, Airachnid and Quintessa along with some other bots rushed to the med-bay. Optimus and Soundwave went over to WheelJack and help him. Skywarp could only see stars and hear voices and gunfire, he could hear a faint voice but it wasn't a voice he recognized it was like StormReign's voice but deeper and calmer.... 

It said...

"Be calm my accolades, he will live... Just as I allow it"

Then Skywarp fully blacked out from the blood loss.... 

Skywarp was dreaming, of a field of Lilly flowers, he could see that everyone he knew was there, StarScream, ThunderCracker, Arcee, Airachnid, Quintessa, Blueberry Arcee, JuneZilla, Jack, StormReign and one more person... He looked like StarScream but, he was all black like Skywarp but all the yellow that Skywarp had on his own body, was purple... Then the cybertronian grew a large smile... 

It was terrifying.... 

...... Rp...... 

.... Warp!.... 

"SKYWARP!!!?" 

Skywarp jumped up from the scare Arcee gave him, Arcee gave a sigh of relief. "Thank Primus, your alive..."  
Airachnid said, Skywarp smiled a little bit until he winced from the pain in two parts of his head-gascet. It then transformed into a ungodly pain and Skywarp yelled out. "OW! OW!! OWW!!!" He yelled in agony, WheelJack and Quintessa administered the sedatives, soon but not immediately the pain subsided, but Arcee and the others heard Skywarp cry in pain, Arcee held one hand as StarScream held the other. "Tis alright Skywarp.... Look, we are here for you..." StarScream said, Arcee refused to leave him, Skywarp was the one she felt it, so she didn't want to lose him, Blueberry Arcee came up with some Wound sealant and applied it to Skywarp's head... 

Even Jack felt bad.... 

(A few days later) 

Arcee was still with Skywarp in the med-bay when JuneZilla entered the room, she might not have looked it but she was Skywarp's nurse and she trained when she was back in her 20's until she took up business... 

"How's he doing?" June asked as she approached the two, Skywarp smiled. "I'm doing good now June, thanks for asking..." Skywarp said before Arcee could say something, Arcee gave a sigh again. "Yeah, he's doing good, like the little squirt said he's good June..." Arcee said, StormReign entered behind JuneZilla... 

"Hi StormReign..." Skywarp said, StormReign gave a noise that he acknowledged Skywarp. StormReign looked to the massive Window in the med-bay, JuneZilla also looked. "Oh my god... " she said as she put her hands over her mouth, Skywarp and Arcee couldn't see what they where looking at, Arcee got up and walked over to the window... 

Her optics widened as she saw what StormReign and JuneZilla saw... 

"NonononoNO!!!!!" Arcee yelled as she shook her head. "What is it?" Skywarp asked. "It's Unicron..." StormReign Said coldly, Skywarp jurked up as he remembered the tales of the chaos bringer when he was a child... 

Moments later Arcee told Skywarp to stay in bed... 

"So that's your Unicron? Ours was Earth itself!" Jack said to the group. Jacob noticed various ships moving with Unicron, he recognized the insignia. "Those ships are not only of the accolades of Unicron, there are members of the Primordial syndicate, a cult of humans, misguided cybertronians and quintesons that believe in a stupid religion of old..." StormReign said to the team that would join him in fighting the accolades and stop Unicron...


	14. "Brainwashing and Betrayal and tears"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the Primordial syndicate, the accolades of Unicron and the members of team prime in space.... 
> 
> New character abilities introduced 
> 
> Warning sad and brutality....

StormReign had a team of Cybertronians assembled to help him, they where: Jack, JuneZilla, Arcee, Airachnid, Tarn, Optimus, WheelJack, Soundwave, Ultra-Magnus, Rodimus and others we're assembled to join StormReign... 

WindBlade, Chromia, Quintessa and Blueberry Arcee we're the team that was to protect the base and keep an eye on The humans and Skywarp... 

Jacob then got everyone's attention, "Let me Help, I know I can!" Jacob said as he made his way to the center of the room. "The Best you can do is stay here human..." StormReign said, just then Jacob floated up with no visible way to explain how he was flying, Jack and some others jumped from seeing this... 

"What The FUCk!?" Jack said, JuneZilla and Arcee looked at him. Jacob flew up to StormReign's face, he then acted as if he was on a couch an played back, he then looked back at StormReign again, who hummed in response... 

"StormReign, look, I'm not human, well not biologically, but I can help and prevent Unicron from getting his bigass hands on Earth, I can also help bring some of the ships down, let me help baby..." Jacob said as he slowly inched his way to StormReign's face and placed a hand on StormReign's nose, StormReign didn't answer, he just turned to the groundbridge... 

"That means you can prove yourself Jacob..." Arcee said to the floating transsexual... 

Jacob looked to StarScream. "Hey StarScream, you mind helping me when we get there?" Jacob asked as he floated over to the red seeker... 

"Well, yes, of course but whatever do you need?" StarScream answered and asked Jacob. "I just need to be in your cockpit for when the groundbridge activates, don't really trust it honestly, so what do you say Chad?"  
Jacob said and joked, StarScream laugedas he agreed and opened his cockpit and Jacob got into the seat, Jacob made a gesture to Dallas, Skywarp then made his presence re-known. "Please come back... All of you... I have a bad feeling..." Skywarp said... 

Arcee looked at him, she looked over to Airachnid and Quintessa and grinned. "Don't worry Sky... We'll come back... And look, Quintessa, WindBlade, Chromia and Blueberry Arcee are here to keep you company... Don't be scared..." Arcee said. "We'll I don't think that anything bad or life threatening will happen to me because ya'know..." Jack joked after Arcee said what she said, StormReign then activated the groundbridge, Dallas gripped the rail from the force of the Groundbridge's other side, Blueberry Arcee looked at Jack, she thought to say something that Jack will remember if her Jack Darby remembers. "IT'S JUST A WHOLE LOT MORE INTENSE JACK!!!!" She yelled, Jack   
Looked back to her. He looked annoyed. "No shit, sherlock..." Jack said, then he noticed that he was moving from the force. "Oh shit.... Fuck me..." Jack said as he was pulled into the Groundbridge. The other Autobots joined him. "Autobots, we need to stop Unicron-" "STOP MONOLOGING!!!" Arcee yelled to Optimus, JuneZilla and Jack floated around from the lack of gravity, StarScream let Jacob out, he was fine... 

For a human who was flying in the cold vacuum of space without a suit. Jack was soon making Gasping sounds, JuneZilla was fine compared to him... 

StormReign looked to the fleet of ship's... Then Unicron transformed into his robotic form(IDW)... 

"That's your Unicron? I honestly thought that he would be bigger and less Orange..." Arcee said.... 

"Indeed...pathetic..." StormReign said said after Arcee said this, Jacob floated nest to StormReign's head. "Jacob, can you get us to a ship?" StormReign asked, Jacob grinned. "Okay, it's time for the natural to become the supernatural! Or other stuff..." Jacob said, Jacob's hand's began to glow red along with his eyes, then one of the ships began to glow red as it drew its way to the team, Jacob had the ship turn to where the docking station was able to be accessed, the Team then began to rain hellfire on the cultists in the docking station, as soon as Jack's gravity connectors activated and he landed in the dock, well blood and gore happened... 

Arcee and Airachnid started to shoot, along with StarScream and ThunderCracker used their null-ray missiles, JuneZilla and Rodimus fought the cultists as well, StormReign fought with his bare hand-servos as Judgment was still destroyed. Optimus, WheelJack, Ultra-Magnus and Soundwave fought as well, Jacob however thought he saw a ship speed past rewards Earth but he was more concerned about the giant planet sized demon-esk rodot about to eat his world... 

Jacob's physical body changed, he appeared as if he was a living Galaxy with large white angle like hair, Jacob then saw Unicron going for his move, Jacob lifted up his hand and a massive forcefield severed Unicron's fingers and destroyed some of the ships that tried to break through the forcefield... 

"Guess he was telling the truth... But GOD DAMN!!!" Jack said as the team killed off the rest of the cultists, Optimus then sat in the pilot's seat, he turned the ship around towards Unicorn's chest. "Autobots HOLD ON!"  
He yelled as he flew the ship into Unicron's chest-plate... 

-back on Earth-

WindBlade, Chromia, Quintessa, Blueberry Arcee, Dallas and Skywarp looked up to the battle happening, WindBlade and Chromia looked down to Dallas. "Yep, thats Jacob for ya..." He said, WindBlade and Chromia looked back up, then Skywarp pointed to the ship in the sky, it was one of the cultist ships, it landed and the cultists warriors came out guns-blazing. "For his glory!" The commander of the cultist yelled. WindBlade and Chromia and Quintessa shot back. "Skywarp, Blueberry, Dallas get inside!" Chromia said, the the cultists appeared as large cloaked and masked figures. They shot both bullets and spells at them, WindBlade kept fighting but she felt something, something dangerous... 

She looked and saw the leader of the cultists... 

(Imagine The God emperor of mankind from warhammer 40k but with a mask and a hood on) 

Part one over....


	15. "Brainwashing and Betrayal and tears part two"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Primordial Syndicate Cultist raid the Autobot base... 
> 
> Jacob fights and old rival, but what he did didn't kill him mind you....

The Cultist Alpha approached the base, he then lifted up his larger left Hand-servo and it glowed as he cast a spell to WindBlade and Chromia and Quintessa, only WindBlade and Chromia we're put into a trance of some sort, Quintessa was confused as she looked to the leader, she somehow wasn't affected... 

The Cultist Alpha and his Cultist made their way into the base, Quintessa had retreated to the command room after she tried to unleash the Dinobots on the Cultist but the Cultist Alpha did the same thing he did to WindBlade and Chromia but to them, The Cultist then entered the command room... 

Skywarp and Blueberry Arcee tried to communicate with the rest of the Team as Quintessa made her way in. "G-Guys, those Cultists are here... Can anyone hear me!?" Skywarp begged into the comms, he was very scared from the lack of a reply from Arcee and StarScream, just static... Blueberry Arcee tried to communicate with Jack but the same thing happened... 

Then the Cultist Alpha And his Cultist made it in the command room along with the mind controlled WindBlade and Chromia and Dinobots... 

"Who invited the God emperor of mankind!?" Dallas joked as he tried to keep his cool, Blueberry Arcee drew her Armblades out, she looked at Quintessa and gave her a signal, Quintessa got the picture and shot the blinding compartment of the blaster Arcee gave her at the Cultist Alpha, he was partially blinded as Quintessa boosted Blueberry up as she aimed at the Alpha's throat, she landed her hit and....... 

... 

Nothing, not a scratch. The Cultist Alpha regained his Vision and he batted BlueBerry off of him. "How peculiar, you are a Cybertronian but you are unaffected by my spells... It dose not matter, we must sacrifice the boy for the true god to emerge in this plane..." The Cultist Alpha said as Grimlock gripped Quintessa in his Jaws, Chromia held Blueberry Arcee and Dallas, then the Cultist Alpha grabbed Skywarp with his larger spell-casting Hand-servo and lifted Skywarp up as he looked around the room.... 

He then saw the med-bay section of the room and he walked over to it and had his Cultists strap Skywarp Down, both Skywarp, Quintessa, Blueberry and Dallas struggled.... 

Jacob was keeping the force field up until he felt something, he had senced that something was coming his way. Jacob turned around and saw a Cultist ship heading towards him, Jacob was fast but now not enough, Jacob lifted his head up from the Dent his face made on the ship's hull... 

A human Cultist in large power armor, (warhammer 40k space marine red armor with the Primordial Syndicate symbol on the chest) above him... 

"It's come to this!" The Cultist said in the voice of one of Jacob's high school bully Carson pursegroth... 

"GET UP HERETIC!!!" Carson yelled as he picked Jacob up and threw him up on the hull of the ship as he pulled a sword out... 

Jacob got up with a sigh, he looked and made sure that the force field was still up. Jacob then returned his gaze to Carson who was charging at him now, Jacob then pulled out what looked like the hilt of a sword, Carson was going to laugh if it wasn't for the fact that the hilt of the sword opened to reveal a massive demonic-like blade out. (The DoomSlayers Crucible blade but black) Carson didn't really have time to act until he was swish cheese. Jacob then looked to the now floating remains of Carson in space. "Faggot..." Jacob said as he jumped off of the ship, he then saw that something was entering the force field, it looked like Rodimus but Jacob couldn't feel any life from him... 

Jacob didn't bother to help, he hated Rodimus for reasons different from Arcee, he was a dedicated con of transformers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the series The Transformers company Hasbro was a cover up company that in the 2000's made shows and toys about transformers.... 
> 
> Also about the crucible, Jacob inherited it as a family weapon from 'the second Age' of mankind....


	16. "Brainwashing and Betrayal and tears part three"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well..... Rodimus tried.....

Rodimus had blacked out when he fell out of the docking station of the Cultist ship, all he noticed was that he was on Earth, near the base and that some of the Cultists where picking him up... He blacked out.... 

Skywarp yelling WindBlade's name startled Rodimus up, The Cultist Alpha then approached Rodimus... 

"M... My name is Rodimus Prime, liuten-" Rodimus tried to use a in interrogation tactic in case he where to be captured, but his mouth had vanished, the Cultist Alpha casted a spell for the Black and Blue Autobot to be quiet as slumber charms seemed to only work on Quintessa and Blueberry Arcee.... 

The Alpha then unseathed what looked to be a sacrificial dagger, Skywarp began to squirm in fear as the Cultist Alpha approached him with the blade... 

Then The Cultist Alpha started to chant something in a weird language as he raised the dagger, Rodimus struggled to get free to help Skywarp, he couldn't get far without a head injury from the Cultists that held him, the Cultist Alpha raised the Cultist Dagger.... 

"NO!!!" Rodimus tried to yell out but he still couldn't speak, he tried and pushed and tried to stop this. He didn't want to let Skywarp die, not like Jack... 

"Pl... Please NO!!!" Skywarp had cried, he was terrified, he was crying. He didn't have a way to get to safety, StarScream was not there to protect him, he began to cry harder. He wanted Arcee to save him, to be there, to help him....... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

Then Skywarp felt the dagger enter his chest-plate....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive criticism is allowed, also uh sorry about this


	17. "Brainwashing and Betrayal and tears part four"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team that are fighting the Cultist and Unicron are pulled out from Jacob as StormReign destroys Unicron forever.... 
> 
> Arcee and StarScream go batshit together and Jack has problems breathing, and the Cultist Alpha is now 'initiate stop breath' because of Arcee....

Arcee and Airachnid along with JuneZilla we're behind StormReign when he turned around and looked to the hole where the ship they crashed was... To Earth.... 

Arcee couldn't tell but she got the feeling that he was worried, what is going on?...... 

"StormReign? What's wrong?" JuneZilla asked the Knight in Gory armor.... StormReign didn't answer at first, he was looking straight to Earth for a bit until he spoke "Skywarp..." Was all StormReign said. Arcee got confused and slightly worried, she then approached StormReign... 

"What? The Fuck is wrong with him?" Arcee asked, getting a little angry..... 

"He is dead..." StormReign said as he turned and walked deeper into the core of Unicron.... 

Arcee blinked, Airachnid was growing confused and worried, JuneZilla gasped. Arcee radioed in the base. Trying to contact WindBlade and the others... 

No answer... 

She tried again... 

No answer.... 

"Just.Fucking.An-Answer...." Arcee said as she tried to hold her rage and denial, she was getting pissed because she was now calling WindBlade and Chromia's comms now... 

Jack and Optimus along with StormReign entered the chamber of Unicron's spark, Jack tried to go and smash the spark but then his lack of oxygen was getting to him. Jack then fell to his knees, he just needed to hold his breath a little more, Optimus was going to open and use the Matrix until StormReign stared him down.... 

"You all go now, the base is being Raided... I will destroy Unicron... GO..." StormReign said, Optimus and the others helped Jack as he was coughing up blood, Arcee was going to call for StormReign when Jacob used his warping abilities to pull the bots to a good distance from Unicron.... 

... 

... 

StormReign looked back to where Arcee was when she warped away, he knew that they would be safe.... 

StormReign's optics turned blue as he looked back to Unicron's spark, he approached the spark... 

"Light this hour, for it is not our darkest..."

... 

... 

BOOM

... 

... 

Jacob's force feild protected Earth from both the explosion and black hole that destroyed Unicron from the inside... 

"SKYWARP!" Arcee yelled into her comm link, dammit still no fucking answer. Jacob had taken the team outside the base... 

Arcee ran into the Base, she came across the Cultists, the Brainwashed Dinobots and WindBlade and Chromia, and she saw Skywarp's dead body along with the Cultist Alpha holding Skywarp's spark in his spell-casting Hand-servo... 

"NOOOO!!!!!!!" Arcee screamed at the top of her voicebox, StarScream appeared behind Arcee and saw it all as well, the rest of the Autobots came in and witnessed the scene... 

(Susie's theme from Deltarune) 

Arcee pulled her burning twin blades out and StarScream did the same wit his wings, JuneZilla pulled a dorsal fin sword out, the rest of the bots besides Jack readied themselves.... 

The Primordial Syndicate Cultist Alpha tried to cast a spell but StarScream and Arcee we're too enraged to see straight, to them it was all pear shaped and red for the mind control spell to work on them. Arcee screamed as she rushed the Dinobots and Cultists, StarScream did the same and the others joined in on the battle to stop the Cultists. WindBlade and Chromia dropped Blueberry Arcee and Dallas, Jacob with lightning bolt speed saved Dallas who was still asleep, Blueberry Arcee woke up from the sudden stop of falling, Grimlock threw Quintessa and tried to attack JuneZilla until Jack decked him to the wall, instantly knocking him out. "Stay away from my mom..." Jack said as he fell forward on the Cultist holding Rodimus... 

Arcee then Jumped up and got the Cultist Alpha in a chokehold with her legs as she slashed at his body and neck, WindBlade and Chromia pulled her off as they where still under the Cultist Alpha's control.... 

Bad move on their part... 

Arcee's color scheme had changed to black with pink stripes as her optics turned red, Arcee grabbed Chromia's energon axe and slammed it into her back, she snapped out of the trance as Arcee did that and Arcee grabbed Chromia's head and slammed it into the ground until it she was out cold... 

WindBlade attacked Arcee but StarScream blocked the slash, but Arcee shoved StarScream out of the way and she got her Hand-servo's on WindBlade's neck and squeezed hard until WindBlade literally turned gray-scale-like and she threw her to the ground, Arcee the got a punch from the Cultist Alpha... 

(BFG Division) 

Arcee turned around and ripped the Cultist Alpha's mask off and she bit down on his face-plate. The Cultist Alpha screamed as Arcee bit his face off, Arcee spit the chunks out as she gripped the Alpha's head and began to pull, Arcee dug her finger's into the Cultist Alpha's neck, pink energon spewing everywhere. Jack smiled as she sa this, he liked this Arcee, then Arcee ripped the Cultist Alpha's head off, she threw it in anger and rage, her color scheme returned to normal as she calmed down.... 

"SKYWARP!!!" Arcee yelled as she scrambled to pick up Skywarp's spark and went to Skywarp's dead body, she was panicking, she tried to put Skywarp's spark back in... 

"NONONONO!!" Arcee repeated over and over as she held Skywarp up. "WHEELJACK, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!!!" She yell at the engineer, WheelJack tensed up a bit but he soon slouched his shoulder pads. "Arcee..." Optimus said, Arcee grew furious.... 

...   
...   
... 

But she knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StormReign:   
> born: unknown   
> Died: September 4, 2390
> 
> Skywarp:  
> Born: 37th era of the golden age of Cybertron   
> Died: September 4, 2390
> 
> .... 30....


	18. "Tears"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarScream utilizes his powers along with Arcee to resurrect Skywarp, And Arcee louses her shit again after Optimus tried to help...

...

...

...

Springer...

...

Airleon...

...

Tailgate...

...

Prowl...

Arcee had always when they died, she loved them...It was in her nature to cry...her earliest memory was her getting an injury when she was a baby along with her sister Elita-one...  
Elita had taken her pacifier and the orphanage's Overseer was trying to look for another for Arcee...

But now was different, that memory was totally irrelevant, Skywarp was laying dead in front of her and she was holding his cut out spark and she was doing her best as she didn't emotionally seem devastated, JuneZilla could read through the lines, Arcee was on the verge of either to finish her homicidal rampage or burst into a face of trying to not cry but cry anyway. StarScream put his blades away as he made his way over to Arcee and Skywarp's body, he did not have mush time, he also could tell that Skywarp liked Arcee a lot, she was so far the only one who could help him with the seance ritual. "Arcee....come here..." StarScream said in an almost trembling but calm voice.....

"WHAT!?" Arcee yelled at the Red seeker, she was almost rage and sorrow tear fulled.....

"Give me your hand, put Skywarp's spark back in his chest-plate, then grab his hand...." StarScream asked the Hot-pink Autobot, Arcee looked to Skywarp; she then placed his Spark in his chest like StarScream said, but she hesitated to grab StarScream and Skywarp's hand-servo's."Why do you want me to hold your hands?" Arcee asked StarScream, she noticed that StarScream's face started to glow with red markings like WindBlade's makeup. Optimus and WheelJack looked to each other, StarScream did the same thing to IronHide after the events of the war, IronHide cursed Optimus out when it happened, StarScream was with Ratchet doing the same thing back then. Jack turned his head as he saw this along with JuneZilla and Rodimus as well, Jacob leaned-in in wonder, Dallas was smoking weed so he didn't see it, he did that to calm down from earlier. Then yellow symbols  
appeared around Arcee and StarScream.....

"When I was born, Primus gave me the power of Soul Telepathy, the ability to..... for a short time, bring them back to say their last words..." StarScream said as he grabbed one of Skywarp's hand-Servos, Arcee was fuming at this point along with holding back tears, she didn't believe StarScream-"I can only do this, with one of the Conjunk-Endoras of the person....Arcee my las....please....grab his hands..." StarScream cried, many of the autobots and decepticon allies were taken aback by this. Jacob and Dallas somewhat got uneasy, Airacnid and Tarn were surprised, but Tarn tried to Ignore it, JuneZilla understood StarScream's grief, Jack grunted as he didn't really care that much since this is StarScream we are talking about here, Arcee soon gave in and grabbed both StarScream and Skywarp's hands, then StarScream's optics turned white, then Skywarp started to convulse and shake, Arcee's eyes widened as she saw Skywarp come back to life, despite having a severed spark, Skywarp looked to her then StarScream and then Back to Arcee once again...

"Ar...Arcee? I can't feel my spark..." 

"Do NOT let go of his hand, the ritual will fail and he will stay dead....forever..." StarScream said to Arcee, this caused her to grip StarScream and Skywarp's hand-Servos tighter. 

Jack looked to Rodimus who still had his mouth gone."Need some help?" Jack asked as he pointed to his raiser-sharp claws. Rodimus shook his head...

"A...Arcee?What happened to me?Why can't I feel my Spark-beat?What's happening?!" Skywarp asked her."Do you want the truth or a lie?" Jack asked the little Seeker."Truth?" Skywarp answered."Your Spark is a person of it's own...Wait you said lie right?" "the cultists cut your heart out..." Jacob added after Jack thought Skywarp said lie. Optimus then at that moment remembered a ancient relic of the beginning of cybertron."StarScream,Arcee keep Skywarp alive, I'll be right back!" Optimus said as he rent to the relic room down the hallway....

"Arcee....w....where is StormReign?" Skywarp said, weakly. At first she wanted to tell him that StormReign was alright and was just outside brooding, but she told the truth."*sigh* he stayed behind....but he did it, he killed Unicron. But I don't think that even StormReign could survive a black hole implosion..." Arcee said sadly, but she was more concerned for Skywarp right now, she'll cry about losing her father-figure later....

Optimus then returned to the command room with a massive golden hammer."The Forge of Solus Prime?..." StarScream said, Arcee grew angry at seeing Prime with the very weapon she killed her own sister with, she knew what Optimus would try to do."Stop believing the old stories prime!" she yelled at him, loosening her grip on StarScream and Skywarp's hands.

"Don't worry Arcee, the touch of a Prime will allow me to use-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" "ARCEE!!!" Arcee let go of Skywarp and StarScream's hand as she rushed Optimus, grabbing the Forge of Solus Prime...

"THIS IS WHAT FAIRY TALES GET YOU!!!!!AAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Arcee yelled as she raised the forge up with lightning speed that not even StormReign could stop if he were here, she then Slammed the Forge on Skywarp's chest-plate.....


	19. "Tears of joy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Arcee do....

"What the FUCK is wrong with you!?" Jack yelled at Arcee, JuneZilla staired at him, Arcee didn't realize what she did until it was far too late? 

Unbeknownst to her, when Arcee grabbed the Forge of Solus Prime it began to glow pink with lightning coming out. Optimus couldn't believe what he saw, the legends said that only Solus prime could have the forge glow like that, how did Arcee do that? 

Skywarp jurked up, the hole in his chest-plate was gone, StarScream had Jumped back when this happened he couldn't believe it, StarScream's powers could not bring Skywarp back to life entirely, but Arcee used the Forge and Skywarp was there alive and well... 

"I... I'm okay?" Skywarp asked StarScream in disbelief, he patted himself down, Skywarp looked back to Arcee... 

StarScream's shock and awe was replaced with overjoy. "SKYWARP MY BOY!" He said as he hugged Skywarp, Arcee dropped the forge as she went over to Skywarp too, Airachnid and Quintessa joined in on coming over to Skywarp's side. "Skywarp your alive..." Airachnid said as she looked to Arcee, Optimus was stairing at the Forge of Solus prime on the ground with a look of shock. Jack noticed him, his lungs had healed up now so he could breath normally. "Uh, *cough* Optimus? You okay... What's wrong?" He asked Optimus... 

"Arcee isn't a Prime..." Optimus said "how did she do that?" Optimus asked himself... 

That'll be answered soon... 

JuneZilla tried not to cry because she saw StarScream's happiness, Jack noticed this and gave a sad growl to himself. "Thank You Arcee! T-Thank You so much... " "DON'T ever do tha-" Arcee tried to yell but Skywarp interrupted her by hugging her belly, Arcee grew angry but then she said."Ya know what.... I give up..." She said this as she put a hand on Skywarp's head, her cheeks grew a small shade of pink, StarScream then got up to face Arcee... 

Arcee looked to StarScream, he didn't say anything as he raised his hand up to her.... 

"You did a miracle, Arcee you saved Skywarp's life..." He said... 

Arcee looked to StarScream and then his hand-servo... 

"You have done what (looks to WindBlade on the ground) very few have done, gained my respect, you have a friend to fight with in battle...keep him safe..." StarScream said, Arcee staired at his hand for a few seconds, she grinned as she had Skywarp move and ah wrapped her arms around StarScream's waist and lifted him up. "OH GOOD LORD!" StarScream said as Arcee do this, Jack and JuneZilla laughed at this, Jack was a little louder than June. Skywarp smiled seeing StarScream and Arcee getting along... 

But then Skywarp heard something.... A voice.... It sounded like a... Skywarp couldn't reply describe it... 

"O... okay... You can put me down now..." StarScream said. Arcee laughed as she put him down, StarScream then looked back to WindBlade and Chromia on the ground... Arcee grew angry as she looked too. "They we're mind controled Arcee, they couldn't help themselves..." Quintessa said along with Blueberry Arcee nodding to confirm what she said. "Blueberry Arcee are you okay?" Skywarp asked. "Yeah I'm fine..." Blueberry Arcee answered. "Arcee, I am entrusting Skywarp's safety to you, you can do whatever you want with him and your girls................ WITH HIS CONSENT!" StarScream said, Arcee looked down to Skywarp. She smiled to him. "Don't worry, Skywarp is safe, because I'm not the only one that cares about him..." Arcee said as she looked to Airachnid, Quintessa, Blueberry Arcee, JuneZilla and WindBlade and Chromia on the ground getting up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol bean is OK.... 
> 
> But the wheels are now turning, and those who failed at the Autobot base knew what they rought... 
> 
> ........... TenRos' Quioni'X...........


	20. Heads up for some chapters

This is not a chapter of itself, but this is a warning for not of age viewers, but for you others! The next chapter is the reason I changed the rating to mature and why theirs a futa tag, there is a sex chapter coming soon...


	21. "Love and Trust"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have some 'fun' with Skywarp
> 
> *mature content in this chapter*

Arcee, Skywarp and the rest of the girls went to Arcee's room, most of the Autobots and decepticon allies went to their own rooms, Optimus went to help the constructicons rebuild the city of Tokyo.... 

Arcee pulled WindBlade and Chromia over... 

"Hey Windy and Chrome-tits, look Airachnid, Quintessa and I have been talking while You two were talking about stuff......... Look we are going to have an orgy..."  
WindBlade blinked and Chromia narrowed her optics. "You two we're once my best friends, and after that 'mind control' stuff, the only way you two can redeem yourselves is that you two submit to me, and suck me off!" Arcee said as she gripped WindBlade and Chromia's asses, squeezing them.... 

"Wha-NO" Chromia said. "Look Chromia, Ironhide is dead and WindBlade, we both know that StarScream isn't really interested... Plus, you two are not leaving this room until you two get to sucking... " Arcee said, WindBlade and Chromia looked at each other, Arcee went to the door and locked it so no one could interrupt them... 

Quintessa and Airachnid and Blueberry Arcee were with Skywarp in Arcee's waterbed, Quintessa then shifted her breastplate armor and revealed her large breasts with her cyan nipple's to Skywarp, Blueberry Arcee had just thought it was just sleeping, Airachnid did the same as Quintessa and revealed her large breasts with her purple nipple's showing as well, she then turned her attention to Blueberry Arcee and she began to rub Blueberry's body over... 

Arcee then thrusted her hips forward, bumping Chromia into the bed, she motioned WindBlade to get in, she did and Arcee smiled... 

"Uh, What's going on?" Skywarp asked, Arcee grinned as he asked her. Arcee then pulled her breasts out, her skin-plating white with pink nipple's, but she wasn't done there. "H-Hey, I thought that we we're going to just sleep... " Blueberry Arcee said as Airachnid was rubbing her tiny wings and back, Arcee approached her and grabbed her by her belly and lifted her up, Arcee then beagen rubbing on Blueberry's pantie-er whatever it was and she was getting some swooning sounds from the smol femme, then Arcee kissed her smaller counterpart... 

Then a loud knocking came from the door, Arcee groaned as she went over to the door and unlocked it to see JuneZilla there. "Sorry, these hallways are narrow, and your room is almost in the abandoned-" "Just get ya big juicy ass in here!" Arcee interrupted June, June entered the room and Arcee locked it again... 

Jack saw this happen. "Are they having an orgy?" He asked himself...

"Here Skywarp, try it..." Quintessa said as she pressed her cleavage towards the smol bot, Skywarp didn't get it. "Put your mouth on her nipple and suck." Arcee said as she pulled her very own plug(dick) and orbs(balls) to the others, Skywarp blushed, so did JuneZilla. "Chromia, WindBlade.... Get to it..." Arcee said, WindBlade and Chromia then converted their armor for them to basically be nude, Arcee then grabbed her shaft and aimed it to Chromia. "Say aaa" she said, Chromia hesitated but WindBlade nudged her, Chromia then gulped a little, she had never interfazed with Ironhide but she could tell that Arcee dwarved him, Chromia then opened her mouth, Arcee then slid her plug all the way down Chromia's throat... 

Chromia had luckily relaxed her throat pipe as Arcee sank her full length an girth of her plug in. "Jezz, I can't wait to fuck your ass Chromia, I guess I can forgive you after this, but now you, WindBlade..." Arcee said as she pulled out of Chromia's throat, Arcee put her smaller Blueberry counterpart down as WindBlade opened her mouth, Arcee chuckled at this... 

"Uh Uh, here let me at that..." Arcee said, gesturing to WindBlade's exposed port(vagina). JuneZilla had sat down near Quintessa, who with Airachnid were kissing Skywarp all on his face, causing him to giggle, then Skywarp's crotch-joint had shifted to reveal his own plug... 

"Woah!" Arcee said as all the girls looked, it was the same size as Arcee's. "Ooooh~" Quintessa said as she reached for it... 

"Quintessa!!" Arcee said loudly, Quintessa stopped And looked to her, Arcee grinned. "Show some restraint, plus that's mine first, and Skywarp?" "Yes?" "Put that away, not until I want it, besides if your gonna be with us girls.... You gotta moan like one..." Arcee said as she lifted WindBlade up by her legs, Arcee then positioned the tip of her plug was aimed at WindBlade's port, her arms were holding her chalf-joints... 

"Hey WindBlade..." Arcee whispered into WindBlade's audio-receaver. "Your mine now baby..." Arcee said as she entered WindBlade's tight vagina, Arcee immediately began to lift WindBlade up and down her plug, WindBlade started to moan in pleasure, Chromia blushed hard, something got hard in Skywarp's crotch-joint, Airachnid and Quintessa began kissing each other...

Skywarp then felt a large kiss come from the back of his head, he had turned to see JuneZilla pulling her head back, she tried to hide some blush.... 

Then WindBlade made a load moan, Arcee stopped pumping her. "Jeez, you don't last long..." Arcee said as she put WindBlade down, with making a popping sound, Arcee then looked to Skywarp smiling. "Your turn Skywarp..." She said, getting the smol bean's attention, Skywarp looked confused for a moment. He didn't get it... 

"Turn around and put your wings away, and show me your goods Skywarp..." Arcee said, she then approached him. Plug still straight as a pole, Skywarp did as she said and turned around as week as having his wings retract to his back-plates. Arcee then climbed into the waterbed, she put her hand's on Skywarp's backside with a firm gripping causing Skywarp to jump a little, Arcee had to admit that Skywarp had a nice big ass, same as her ass was when she was smaller... 

"Okay Skywarp, hope your ready to show your inner fembot..." Arcee said as she pressed the tip of her cock into Skywarp's tailpipe, Skywarp gasped at this. Quintessa presented her breasts to Skywarp, but Airachnid started to play with Quintessa's port, causing her to giggle in pleasure, JuneZilla picked Blueberry Arcee up and started to try and give her head, or rather tounge.... 

Arcee then shoved her plug into Skywarp and started to fuck Skywarp's bubble like trunk, Skywarp began with a pained moan but those moans changed to being moans of pain to moans of pleasure, "I knew you'd love it..." Arcee said, slapping Skywarp's ass and kept fucking him hard, the girls all we're fucked by Arcee's plug, they the went to sleep...

~Somewhere~

God damn it... 

She's never going to change... 

What a shame... 

StormReign, you have failed her... 

Keep talking Micronis, and StormReign will return... 

Onyx, he can't enter the realm of the primes... 

Are you so correct about that, fool....


	22. "New Predicon"

'New Predicon'

*in the dusk morning*

StarScream was sitting down at a table in the media room as he had made himself some Sectoria-25 brewed coffee and some scrambled energon eggs along with cyber-bacon. (I made this stuff up, I don't know if Transformers eat food but in my series they do) 

StarScream had just grabbed his fork when Skywarp waddled into the room, StarScream smiled. "Ah, good morning Skywarp, did you sleep..... Well?" StarScream asked as he saw Skywarp's slightly pained expression as he walked, Skywarp looked to his cousin. "Hey StarScream, and yeah I slept well..." Skywarp answered.... 

Skywarp had not noticed it but he had multiple multicolored kiss marks on his face, and a big blue one on the back of his head. StarScream's face turned from his normal calm demeanor, quickly to one of annoyance.... 

"She didn't wait..." 

"What?"

"She didn't even wait the literal day after I entrusted your safety to her to have inter course... " StarScream ranted... 

Just then Arcee came into the room as she stretched... 

"Alright, when's the baby?" StarScream said to her, Arcee was confused for a second. "What, Wait-OH! No, no baby..... Yet, I was the heavy lifter last night..." Arcee said with a smile, she then looked into the fridge and got a soda out of it... 

StarScream was severely confused. 

"Wha-"

"Skywarp, can you sit down?" Arcee interrupted StarScream. "I think I can.." Skywarp answered Arcee, NOW StarScream got the picture, StarScream could either 'try' to kick Arcee's ass for using a strap on with StarScream's cousin or just give up and keep there newly found friendship and make them breakfast... 

He chose the former... 

"*sigh* Well, very well. What do you want to eat then Skywarp, you too Arcee?" StarScream said as he got up and headed over to the kitchen. "Scrambled energon eggs and cyber-bacon please" Skywarp answered. "Eh same, Optimus said that he needed help with something, After this you two come on..." Arcee said as she and Skywarp sat down and StarScream made breakfast.... 

After Breakfast, Arcee, Skywarp and StarScream entered the command room, Optimus was waiting there with Jack and Shockwave, Skywarp turned his head and StarScream was surprised. "Who's that?" Skywarp asked. "This is Shockwave, he was a decepticon scientist before he left them as they only-" "What do you want Shockwave?" Arcee interrupted Optimus as she clearly didn't want to be there for some reason... 

"I have (sucks in teeth) done it! I have (sucks in teeth again) brought back a Predicon from (suc-" "STOP FUCKING SUCKING YOUR TEETH IN!!! GOD!!!" Jack screamed, Shockwave jumped a little as he forgot the massive cyber-human titan. "Well, like he said, he brought... (Looks at Arcee, in case she interrupts him again) a Predicon back from the dead..." Optimus said, Shockwave walked over to grab a device and injects himself with it, Shockwave then started to breath a sigh of relief. "Much better, and yes Optimus is right" he said. "Yeah yeah, so did my Shockwave bring them back, and yours truly put them back on the extinct list..." Jack said... 

"Well, the Predicon in question I created escaped and I can no longer track it, but while I could still track it, it had made it's way to the Forrest of Japan here..." Shockwave said as he showed an area and coordinates on a hologram, Jacob Dabbs and Dallas we're there smoking weed.... 

"Why *cough* is it always Japan?" Jacob asked and joked in the background... 

"So you want us to bring it back?" "No, it was faulty and as such your going to have to kill it..." Shockwave explained and answered Arcee's question and left the base to head to his own lair... 

"We can't kill it, what if its hurt?" Skywarp asked the group. "Well, what if it's killed people Skywarp, you gotta think of these things..." Jack asked with a smart ass tone, Arcee glared at him, and as a response Jack growled back, he didn't fear her judgment. She shrugged her shoulder-pads. "Alright let's go get this thing..." Arcee said as she activated the groundbridge... 

"Please let's not kill him..." Skywarp said, referring to the Predicon as a boy(how wrong he is) 

"Da fuk?" Jack said, he looked around as he heard someone saying that Skywarp was wrong about something, he shrugged at he followed the group... 

The group exited the Groundbridge and where in the middle of the woods, there we're some patches of flattened grass, Jack knelled down and looked at the grass. He then sniffed the air.... 

"Hm, the Predicon is female, approximately half my size and is yellow and orange in color-plating..." Jack said, Arcee and StarScream were slack jawed. "How did you get all of that from a sniff my boy?!" StarScream asked flabbergasted. "Well one, my nose is that good and two, I saw her scurry off that way..." Jack explained as he pointed to the yellow and orange cybertronian running away on all fours like an animal. "Hey wait!" Skywarp said as he ran after the Predicon... 

"You sertantly haven't told him to keep in one spot... " "SHUT UP, Skywarp come back!!" Arcee said as she and StarScream followed Skywarp... 

Skywarp followed the Predicon, but then the Predicon stopped, Skywarp did as well, there was a large rock wall in front of the Predicon. Then the Predicon turned around to reveal that it wasn't a Predicon, er-well Skywarp didn't think that at the moment, all Skywarp saw was a fembot, and a large one at that. She was almost as large as JuneZilla, like Jack said she had Yellow and Orange armor plating, broad shoulder pads, large pronoun legs and thigh-joints and her breastplates were well, Skywarp just thought that she had a big bed on her chest. Skywarp then remembered that she was trying to growl.... 

"D-Don't run away..." Skywarp whispered softly, raising his Hand-servos up slowly. Arcee and StarScream along with Jack appeared behind him, the fembot got in a stance and growled again... 

"Wait, Shockwave said that it was a Predicon, not a lady..." StarScream said, Jack crossed his arms, he then called the comm link.... 

"Shockwave, is the Predicon Yellow and Orange still?" He asked. "Yes, terminate it..." Shockwave answered, Jack then pulled his arm-chain saw out.... 

"Yep, this is the right one" Jack said with malicious intent...

"Wait Jack, she's not a creature, she is a normal cybertronian, she's not hurting anyone..." Skywarp said to the Titan."Look Skywarp, I don't fucking care. Move before you become the salad to my Predicon turkey breakfast..." Jack said as he licked his teeth, Skywarp's face turned to one of confusion and worry. Arcee and StarScream got into defensive positions, Jack might have been defeated my StormReign but Jack was still a danger to both humans and cybertronians, and Arcee was always on edge with Jack being around after Jack shattered Judgement and almost killed StormReign.... 

Skywarp then spoke."Wh- What?" "I'm gonna eat her after killing her..." Jack said with a sadistic grin, he then walked closer......the hunger was getting to him a little....  
"NO, we can't kill her!" "Indeed Jack, this is a person! She has a life!" StarScream added to Skywarp's plee, Jack was getting agitated but unlike Arcee he learned to conceal it, and then Explode....

"Jack no, she's coming with us to the base!" Arcee yelled up to Jack, that was the warship that crashed the journey's back. Fire bursted out of Jack's exposed parts and back as well as blowing out of his skull nose." Usnf- FOR FUCKING, FUCKING, COCK-SUCKING FUCK!!!I WANT TO EAT SOMETHING ALREADY!!!" Jack Groan-yelled as he retracted his chainsaw blade, Arcee did not like Jack cursing like she used to."Fuck this, Optimus open the GroundBridge, I'm done with this, imma go eat someone!!" Jack yelled into the comms, Arcee then approached the Raging Titan."Jack-" "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!" Jack interrupted Arcee as he stormed off into the woods...

"Arcee, just stop. Jack is clearly beyond reason right now, let us bring the fembot to the base, and we can try to get Jack later...." StarScream said to Arcee as he patted her backpack, StarScream and Arcee turned around to see Skywarp with the Predicon.....well they could still see his head-gasket, the Predicon was on top of Skywarp, pinning him down with her massive cleavage, completely swallowing Skywarp's body, the Predicon had her face very close to Skywarp's face, snuggling his face with her own,giving them Eskimo kisses...

"I think she likes me..." Skywarp said innocently to his cousin and conjunk-endora, Arcee and StarScream looked at each other.........and laughed hard."Ha ha, good one Sky, hoof let's get this Predicon into the GroundBridge..." Arcee said to the buried smol bean, Skywarp made his way out of the cleavage mountain he was under, Skywarp, StarScream and Arcee along with Optimus helped the still slightly scared Predicon into the GroundBridge....

~Somewhere~

Skywarp is far more worthy of the mantle of Primus....

Silence Liege, I mean it....

StormReign, what of Jackson? He is going to feed....

he is not going to feed his disgusting hunger, he will soon find the other humans that the Autobots were protecting....

now.....where is she?......where is Solus?...........


	23. "Past sins on his back"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets the other 'humans': Miko Nakadai, Vince Mathews and Jock Anderson....
> 
> (this is a smaller chapter for anyone wondering if the other kids survived the cybermater blast from Quintessa's warship)

Jack made his way through the trees, he was somewhat starving. he could ignore it but only so much."God....just kill me, I need some fucking food..." 'why are you like this?' Jack heard his former self ask him, Jack growled."Your dead Jack Darby, Leave me alone...." Jack said to himself, it has been over two centuries and thirty years since the events of Team Prime. After that his mom died, M.E.C.H reared there fugly mugs back as Jack Darby was in college, they kidnapped Miko and Raf and Jack's own versions of Vince, Sierra and Jock and they killed them.....his friends...... But Jack was past that, he was all alone. Until he made his way to Cybertron, Tracking Blueberry Arcee down to kill her....but now after that fight with StormReign, Jack literally can't bring any harm to her and the others, Jack kicked a fallen tree and he yelled."DAMNIT!!!" then Jack heard a sound, a voice." Who's there?" he said, he knew the difference from the voices in his head and an actual sound, Jack sniffed the air, there was something alive in the woods, Jack followed the smell and sounds and as he got closer he could tell that they were voices of people.....people he remembered....and they weren't the voices and screams of agony...

...It was Miko, Vince......and Jock's voices........

"Your lost aren't you?" "NO, the Autobot base is still this way, I'm certain of it! The bot's will have a cure for this...." Vince said to his Larger friend. He, Jock and Miko were cyberformed from the cybermater blast, unlike being vaporized. Miko was the smallest, Vince had hot rod flames on his new black jacket, Jock looked like Jack but with a knit cap on his long slick black hair as well as being a bit bigger than Jack himself, well only by a head, he didn't have a skull like face like Jack. neither a pair of T-Rex shoulders like Jack, Jack thought to himself as he hid and after having a mental aneurysm, he approached them...

Jock saw him and Vince and Miko turned to see him emerge."Jack, is that you?" Jock asked, he didn't change, he was always big and also had a big heart to go with it, Jack tried to look confident."Uh, Yeah, Yeah it's me! Are you guys okay?" Jack said, Answering Jock's question. Jack was on the inside was trying not to step on any eggshells."My...My memories are a bit fuzzy, I might have forgotten some stuff...." Jack explained, he noticed that Jock and Vince were wary of him. Jack had over two hundred and thirty of fighting experience under his JAMF belt, but Jock was his College roommate, he used to tower over Jack Darby back then, and he was still at least a head taller than Jack now if it wasn't for his razor blade like hair. But he didn't want to fight Jock because of some....................other reasons................

"Jack, are we lost or something? we've been following Vince for the past three months, and personally I think where going in circles....." Miko said, Jack needed no more as he sniffed Jock to get his sent, he then looked to the woods and yep, they've been going in circles."Yeah you've been going in circles...." Jack said, he turned back to the trio."I knew it!" Miko said to herself."I've been with the autobots for the past month and a half come on, It's just over that mountain..." Jack said as he pointed to the Mountain, Jack then walked with the group of now 'cyber-humans' to the mountain....

"Huh, no Jacket..." Jock said behind Jack, catching the Titan's attention."What?" Jack answered."Your not wearing your black and blue varsity jacket..." Jock answered back, Jack's face was one of confusion. he then brushed it off as he led them to the top of the mountain to see the now fully rebuilt Tokyo and Mont.Fuji."He was right..." Jock said as he looked...

"heh, for once.........." Vince tried to joke but Jack then stared him with killing intent in his blood red optics, they then headed their way home....


	24. "forgiveness and pain"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Arcee is doing reps Rodimus tries again to apologize, pissing her off again, but then something odd happens to him....

Skywarp was with the Predicon in Arcee's personal workout room, he was rubbing her belly like a big dog. He was also talking in baby talk to her as he petted."Who's a good girl, yes it's you, It's you!" Skywarp giggled as he said this, just as he was talking still Arcee and Airacnid entered the room."Alright we need to call her something...." Arcee said as she headed towards the gravity bench press. Airacnid was going to help her if the bar-bell was too much for Arcee, witch was never a problem....

"How about....Scrappy?" Airacnid suggested.

"No, too annoying. How about ThunderCrush?" Arcee said and suggested herself."Eh, we might confuse her for ThunderCracker if we call her that....how about Grit?" Airacnid said, Arcee was setting the gravity-weight of the bar-bell when she stopped and turned to look at Airacnid, with a disappointed face."Air, that was just, unf, pathetic..." Arcee said as she layed back on the bench press and grabbed the bar-bell."What about ValRoar?" Skywarp said as he looked over ValRoar's belly to look at his two conjunk-endoras."Unf, What?" Arcee asked as she lifted the weight."ValRoar, It was a name I gave to one of my old pets, she died from and illness when I was sleeping...." Skywarp said as he petted ValRoar's belly still. "She seems to like it...." Airacnid said as she pointed out that yes, ValRoar did indeed like the name as she was wiggling her hip-joints as it she had a tail, she was sticking her tongue out and was panting happily. Arcee had Airacnid put more weight on."Well, ValRoar it is then..." Arcee said as she kept lifting the weight...

then Rodimus entered the room, Arcee tried to ignore him being in her personal workout room without permission, let alone that she was getting slightly agitated at his presence. Rodimus still didn't have his mouth, but WheelJack made a module for him to speak with. Skywarp and ValRoar looked at the Black and navy blue autobot walking to Arcee and Airacnid. "Arcee..." The almost robotic voice said coming out of the voice-box. Arcee gave Airacnid a look that said 'keep putting more weight', and Airacnid listened put more weight on."I.AM.SO.SORRY.ABOUT.JACK." Rodimus tried to apologize, Airacnid's spider senses went off and she moved back as Arcee grew furious and she threw the 300 ton bar-bell up. It got caught by the magnetism of the bench press, Arcee was mad...

"LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING ASS SHIT!!!!" Arcee said

"GO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF, That's the only way that I'll forgive you, Jack was the child I raised ever since he was born, unlike June I will not be able to Forgive you! Fuck you, your the reason Why Jack is FUCKING DEAD!!!" Arcee screamed, ValRoar got behind Skywarp and Airachnid walked in front of Skywarp in case Arcee did something out of her rage and control... 

Jack.EXE, Jock, Vince and almost everyone in the base heard this... 

Jock knew he was right, he tried to pin Jack.EXE to the wall, (like I said: 'tried') Jack.EXE didn't even budge. "Welp, I lied...." Jack.EXE admitted. "Who are you, that was Arcee!" Jock tried to yell. Then out of instinct or rather bad reflexes Roared in Jock's face. Jock screamed, and Jack.EXE stopped. "S-Sorry! Bad reflex... Y'know... " Jack.EXE said as he apologized... 

"Where's OUR Jack!?" Vince yelled. "He's dead apparently he was vaporized by that cyberforming blast that happened three months ago... I am Jack Darby. But I'm from another universe, that tiny blue lady is the Arcee from my universe as well.... I'm sorry..." Jack.EXE explained to the three, Miko grew sad, she was Jack's best friend. Vince was at a loss, of course he was Jack's bully once but now, he just slouched his shoulders. Jock sighed, he wasn't that close with Jack. But he did like him. But Jack didn't like him like that. (Jock was gay) Jock let go of Jack.EXE.... 

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Arcee yelled, Jack.EXE and the others looked at the hallway where Arcee's voice was coming from.... 

"Arcee. I-" "SHUT UP!!!" Arcee interrupted Rodimus. "You don't even deserve to be a Prime!!" She added. "Arcee, wait." Skywarp asked as he went to her side... 

"Rodimus didn't mean for Jack to die... Just stop, he's sorry..." Skywarp pleaded with her... 

Arcee looked down at her conjunk-endora, then back at Rodimus. There would always be a part of her that will hate Rodimus, she was trying to ease up a little now that Skywarp was a part of her life. "Just go Rodimus..." Arcee sighed with anger still in her voice, Rodimus tried to say something else but then he began to cough loudly.... 

"Oh lord- he's got Covid..." StarScream darkly joked as he entered the room. Rodimus kept coughing until it turned into screaming coughs. "R-Rodimus?" Skywarp said, very concerned. StarScream and Airachnid came over to Rodimus's side to help him. Then Rodimus's voice box chip began to malfunction, cutting out and changing. Rodimus was restrained and Optimus, Soundwave, WheelJack, Jack.EXE and the new cyberformed kids rushed into the room. "What's happening?" Rodimus yelled out, his optics then turned off. "Wh- iS. haPpeNing to Me!?!" Rodimus yelled again, but his voice changed as he said this... 

Arcee, Jack.EXE, JuneZilla and the teens froze. That was The voice of the Jack Darby of this universe's voice. WheelJack then put Rodimus into sleep mode. "Help me get him into the med-bay, come on!" WheelJack said, he Optimus and StarScream and some others helped Rodimus to the med-bay... 

~somewhere~

What is happening to Rodimus? 

He is no longer Rodimus anymore... 

What do you mean StormReign? 

We shall see Onyx Prime...


	25. "What's happening to him"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to Rodimus? 
> 
> What's that stuff in his body?

WheelJack led Optimus, StarScream, Soundwave and Tarn that we're carrying Rodimus to the med-bay. WheelJack had them place Rodimus on a scanner bed. "What did you do to him Arcee?!" "Nothing! I just fucking yelled at him!!!" Arcee yelled back at WheelJack, WheelJack then grabbed a handheld body scanner and he began to examine Rodimus. "He was trying to apologize to Arcee when the coughing began." Skywarp said, Jacob and Dallas entered the med-bay, Jock and Vince jumped when they saw Jacob. WheelJack activated the scanner bed's systems and the scans showed some sort of weird results... 

"Weird...." He said as he looked. "What is it?" Optimus asked. "There's forien bodies in Rodimus, both organic.... And something else...." WheelJack said as he pulled up the results on a larger computer screen for everybody to see.... 

There was a small organic body attached to Rodimus's neural net. And there was what seemed to be some sort of energy surging through Rodimus's body. "What's happening to him?" JuneZilla asked WheelJack... 

"That's Primordial syndicate magic coursing through his body, but it isn't usually blue, the stuff is mostly orange and yellow." Dallas said, pointing to the forien energy. "Well, that explains the weird energy in his body... " Optimus said. "That's a hippo campus wrapped around his brain, its the part of the brain that holds memories..." Jacob said as he looked. "Huh, it is..... Wait what is it doing to Rodimus's mind?..." Jack said. WheelJack scanned the organic material....

WheelJack's optics widened as he looked straight up to Arcee and JuneZilla, he was trying his best to not look both confused, shocked and concerned. he's a failure at this, "What?" Arcee asked the engineer\Medic."It's the hippo campus, it's DNA is a match for Jack's..." WheelJack said blankly.....

"WHAT!?"

Arcee asked as she realized what the fuck WheelJack said. "How did that get in Rodimus's head, let alone wrapped around his neural net?!" JuneZilla asked as she was just as shocked as Arcee. Skywarp then noticed what was going on the computer."S-Something is happening..." Skywarp said, everyone looked to the computer as the magic in Rodimus's body began to surge throughout his body. Then Rodimus started to convulse and shake. Rodimus then stopped as his spark flat lined... 

"What the f-" Jack was about to say when Rodimus jurked up like Jason Vorehesse. His optics now black with white iris's. His sparkbeat was still not beating. Rodimus looked around the group, both shifting his eyes as well as turning his head. He was being VERY quiet... 

WheelJack was the one to break the silence... 

"Uh, Rodimus? Are you... Alive?" Rodimus looked at him, but he didn't act as if it was him that WheelJack was addressing. Rodimus turned back to the group....

His optics then landed on JuneZilla, who was next to Jack. "........ Mom....... I-Is that you?" Rodimus spoke with Jack Darby's voice, if this was a cartoon Arcee's optics would be the size of planets after the fuckshit that came out of Rodimus's mouth. Rodimus then looked at his Hand-servos and then over the rest of his body; he felt himself up and down... 

"A...Arcee, what happened to me?!" Rodimus said as he stood up, clearly panicking..... Panicking just like Jack would do. Jack.exe (the bigger Jack) was piecing the situation together rather faster that everyone else. "Uh, guys... I think that that magic murged your Jack's hippocampus with Rodimus's neural net." Jack.exe said, it felt very bizarre talking about another Jack Darby. "He looks like Eyeless Jack if he was a Cybertronian..." Jacob Dabbs said, Arcee and JuneZilla approached 'Rodimus'..... 

Or.... Jack....


	26. "Eyeless Jack"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jack Darby of this universe is now in Rodimus's body.... 
> 
> Arcee and JuneZilla test him...

Arcee looked at JuneZilla, if what Jack.exe said was correct, they had to have 'Rodimus' prove it. Due to her size, JuneZilla knelled down. She reached up and placed a Hand-servo on 'Rodimus's' shoulder. They stared and locked optics, she was testing him. Jack.exe knew what she was doing, his own mom would do it. Then JuneZilla let go and got back up, she smiled as she knew.... 

But Arcee wasn't convinced, she needed her own confirmation if this was real or Rodimus was about to earn one FUCK of a ass kicking. Arcee then got in front of 'Rodimus' her face was that of judgment and a need for confirmation. Arcee then breathed in... 

"FLORGIPORP!!!!!!"

Arcee yelled in 'Rodimus's' face, Arcee didn't look behind her but Jack.exe died laughing behind her, almost falling and landing on Airachnid and Blueberry Arcee. Arcee could tell that even thought he no longer had a visible mouth, 'Rodimus' was trying his best to not laugh, his mouth was starting to quiver, but he then soon failed and began to laugh. Arcee's optics widened as he did this. "Oh, Jack!" JuneZilla said as she went over to hug her son."Hehe, HURK!~" Eyeless Jack said as JuneZilla squeezed him really tight."MOM, can't breath~" Eyeless Jack squeaked out."Oh sorry honey~" JuneZilla said as she stopped bear-hugging Eyeless, Arcee then walked over to him. She then raised her fist up, she closed her optics as she punched Eyeless Jack's shoulder-pad, hard."OW!!!" Eyeless Jack said as he rubbed his injury. Arcee then put him into a headlock."I'm going to kill you if this is a big joke, but if it is true then it's going to be hard to see you as your old human self, as well as a fellow cybertronian..." she said to Eyeless Jack. Jack.exe then got back up as he stopped laughing so hard. Eyeless Jack then looked up to his imposing size, unlike his mom this guy was the life-threatening big, especially his skull face-plate, T-Rex shoulders and black claws. Arcee then got in the middle of the two...

"Jack, this is uh......fuck.....This is Jack, well he's you from another universe...he and his own Arcee (points to Blueberry Arcee) are staying with us" Arcee tried to Explain to Eyeless Jack. "Uh, Alright....um....put her there?" Eyeless Jack said as he reached his arm out to Jack.exe, Jack.exe grinned for a bit."Nice but I'm not a hand-shake person..." Jack.exe said as he looked down at Eyeless Jack...


	27. "Mourning and a new threat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee goes to mourn for StormReign's death, and some old friends are going to show up
> 
> (Ah Shit, here we go again...)

original Jack Darby and the other kids being cybertronians, Jack.exe was somewhat distant still to the others, usually leaving to an abandoned part of the base. JuneZilla was so glee to have her son back as she thought he was gone forever, but she was also worried for Jack.exe, he gave her the feeling that there was something laying under his skin. Arcee was the most confused when it came to treating Eyeless Jack like a fellow cybertronian, It was as if you were raising a baby and the next week their a fully grown adult! Arcee then tried to occupy herself with other things such as masturbating, but then she would thing of Eyeless Jack and immediately get flaccid. then she tried to sleep but she would think about the night she cried all night the day after her Jack died, she would tear up. Then she would remember about StormReign....

Arcee would then start silently cry about him and all the things that he would shame her for, the things she did with Ailreon's head, the destruction of the colony world and all the people Arcee abandoned to chase her sister Elita-one, and the very death of her sister by her own hand-servos. StormReign wouldn't only shun her for that. he would banish her, from ever joining the allspark when she dies, to forever be lost to the cold void of nothingness...

Arcee was in her room, alone sobbing to herself quietly when she heard a knock on her door. "Arcee my las, are you alright? Tis I, StarScream...may I come in?" the voice of StarScream asked as Arcee looked to the door. "*sigh* Fuck.....just come in...." Arcee answered as she whipped the tears off of her face, StarScream opened the door and entered to see Arcee sitting on the foot of her bed, she was sitting faced away from StarScream."Arcee, Tis something wrong?" StarScream asked as he made his way over to Arcee's side."I'm fine....I just..." "Arcee you clearly are not 'fine' there is something wrong with you, you can tell me" StarScream reassured Arcee as he sat with her."*sigh* damn it...it just that later today I'm going to StormReign's statue to mourn later today, but yet I'm worried that I'll have a breakdown in the middle of the city, vulnerable for any sicko to have their way with me..." Arcee said as she looked down to her knees."Indeed their are truly wretched people out there, Arcee. Would you like for me to accompany you to his Statue?" StarScream asked as he placed a hand on Arcee's shoulder, Arcee jerked away from the gesture."Oh, my apologies..." "No, It's my bad reflexes....and uh yeah, you can come with me." Arcee answered as she rose up to her feet. StarScream did the same as he followed Arcee out, they then entered the command room. Eyeless Jack was watching Jacob and Dallas playing mortal Kombat 390 'Jesus and sexy nuns edition' Jacob was a tig bitty goth nun as Dallas was Noob saibot. Optimus and WheelJack where watching a weird 'millennial' government conspiracy video. Jack.exe was in the dark area of the room, his lower jaw was showing along with his crimson optics. Skywarp was with Blueberry Arcee and Airacnid reading a book series."Guys me and StarScream are going to pay our respects to StormReign's grave...." Arcee said to the bots and humans in the command room, StarScream nodded in agreement. "Whatever....have fun crying..." Jack.exe said quietly, Arcee shot him a look. "Don't worry Arcee, he's still in your spark..." Skywarp said to his big conjunk-endora."He doesn't feel dead..." Jacob Dabbs said as he was doing the 'sinner twerk' fatality on Dallas's character. "Jacob, there's no fucking way StormReign could survive that black hole implosion." Arcee said to the human playing his Xbox infinite X. "At least have hope Arcee...." Dallas said, Arcee scoffed as she exited the base and StarScream followed her as they transformed into their respected vehicle forms and drove to Tokyo Station, there was a two hundred and thirty foot tall obsidian statue of StormReign, his message under his feet said....

'STORMREIGN, THE RAGE OF PRIMUS, THE WRATH OF VECTOR SIGMA, KILLER OF BOTH.....THE FIRST TO KILL A PRIME, BUT NOT BE ONE HIMSELF' 

Arcee sighed as she sat down onto her knees, she was angry at herself for not coming sooner. StarScream looked up to the massive statue he thought to himself 'how in the hell did he not see this being built before?' StarScream the heard Arcee sniffing to herself, she was crying to herself. "I.....I....I'm sorry *sniff* S-StormReign....for being such a failure....I*sob* I'm sorry..." Arcee said through her tears as she still looked down, she didn't want to look up to the statue. Even in death she couldn't look at any image of her father-figure, posters of when he saved the civilians of Cybertron's un-chosen population from Tripticon's wrath, and now this giant statue. StarScream looked down to her and was going to reassure her when a voice rang out behind them. "That's her, that's the bitch that got my friends killed, that's Arcee..." said the voice of the leader of the combaticons, Onslaught. StarScream and Arcee turned to see him as well as a bunch of other decepticon mercenaries. "Onslaught?" StarScream said. Arcee looked as she saw him, she then bunched her fists in full blown rage."Why the fuck are you doing here fuckass?!" Arcee growled out as she readied herself to fight."Ever since your now dead leader killed my friends I've been wanting revenge by killing you, and I see you've only got this seeker as protection, GET HER!!!" Onslaught yelled as he and his thugs ran towards StarScream and Arcee, StarScream pulled his wings off and gave one to Arcee as he and her rushed to attack.(Mick Gordon: the only thing they fear is you) Arcee slashed as two of the thugs, cutting one's chest, the other thug punched her in the stomach, she winced but she quickly decapitated the thug but then she noticed that everything became dizzy, she looked down to see a knife in her stomach side, the other thug then grabbed Arcee's arm and pulled her down, pinning her down with his foot. StarScream wasn't doing so well either, Onslaught had jabbed a serrated blade in his back, one of Onslaught's thugs pinned him up in a head-gasket lock. the thug then pulled a taser and shot it into StarScream's side, StarScream yelled out in pain. then an arrow shot through the thugs hand-servo, causing him to scream in agony letting StarScream go, but he wasn't in a good spot as he fell to the ground from the pain. Then seven more Arrows struck the thug, killing him. the thugs and Arcee and StarScream looked to see where the arrows came from. A cybertronian that looked like a medieval knight appeared with a bow, Arcee recognized him, her old friend....SteelBane...

"Knights, attack!!" SteelBane yelled as he put his bow away and pulled a bastard sword out as he ran to the thugs when his other fellow Knights joined him, the thugs really did not last that long. SteelBane along with Dragonicus tended to Arcee and StarScream's wounds, applying wound-sealant to the stabs they had."Thank you my friends..." StarScream said. "SteelBane?" Arcee said as her scenes came back to her, SteelBane didn't answer. SteelBane helped Arcee up and he then knelled down to Arcee"Arcee, we require your assistance along with that of your companions as well..." SteelBane said as he rose back up and put his sword away. Arcee looked to StarScream."We can trust them Right Arcee?" StarScream asked the fembot. Arcee nodded as she went back to her normal resting bitch face, Arcee and StarScream led SteelBane and his fellow knights to the autobot base, and into the command room, where Jack.exe was still standing in the shadows, Eyeless Jack was nowhere around, Jacob Dabbs was with Dallas where there at the couch seemingly sleeping, Dallas was using Jacob's very large behind as a pillow, ValRoar was with Skywarp and Airacnid and Blueberry Arcee, getting petted by them. Quintessa was looking at them play when she noticed Arcee, StarScream and the knights there. "Arcee, who are your friends?" she said gesturing to the group of knights. Arcee then explained who the Knights where and why they......."Wait.....Why are you even here?" Arcee asked."The Primordial syndicate is trying to resurrect their god.....Ten'Ros QuioniX...." SteelBane said...


	28. "Ten'Ros QuioniX....and the path to the homeworld"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SteelBane leads the Autobots to a chamber room in StormReign's ship and explains about the gods, and they use the ship to go to cybertron.

"Ten'Ros QuioniX? Who's that?" Skywarp asked SteelBane as he got up to his feet. SteelBane looked to the smol seeker."Follow me...." SteelBane said as he led the currently present at the command room to the outside where StormReign's ship the knights terminus landed from being in the air as it's docking pad opened and SteelBane entered it. Arcee entered after him and the others followed. Skywarp and Jack.exe looked around the extremely large hallways."Okay this is a lot smaller on the outside that the inside...." Jack.exe said as he observed the walls engraved with what looked like thousands of battles with one black figure showing up frequently, Jack.exe figured that this was StormReign. "Indeed, this is one of the magics of Solus Primes doing, she forged this entire ship. the battles you see are of StormReign proving himself to the primes, but now we are going to see....'The Wall of the Gods'..." SteelBane said as he led the Autobots deeper into the ship's chambers. At this time SteelBane had grabbed a torch and hald it up to a massive wall, even taller than JuneZilla and Jack.exe. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five and Six." Jack.exe said as he counted the various 'gods' on the wall. "No, there are only Four...." SteelBane said to correct Jack.exe. "Primus and Unicron are up there, but who's that above them?" Arcee said as even she was confused from seeing even more figures."That is 'The One' the hyper-super being that Primus and Unicron were once the same..." SteelBane said as he looked up to the figure above Primus and Unicron."The last time I remembered that their was only 'The One' as the supreme god of the universe, every cybertronian is teached about that when there a baby..." Arcee said. "No....there are more as you can see, the one on the left....the large red figure is Ten'Ros QuioniX....the quintesson god of chaos, death, destruction, fear and sin.... all evil is born from him, it is why we have war, death, disease, despair and fear. He's the one that the Primordial syndicate view as their god..." SteelBane explained to the group."I have never heard of him before..." Quintessa said as she looked to the figure of Ten'Ros QuioniX. "From what StormReign told me, Ten'Ros QuioniX was not recorded to the archives of your people that are allowed to the public...but the other one over here..." SteelBane said as he walked over to the right to the large blue female goddess."This is TelTori Quinti....the goddess of love, life, creation, peace, justice, and compassion. She is the goddess that all Quintesions worship as their god. all the things that are nice in the universe are because of her, StormReign described her as a gentle but firm person as if he knew her personally, but that could not be as she entered her eternal sleep before Primus even entered his planetary form, far before StormReign was even born...." SteelBane said as he looked to the group, Skywarp then looked up to the largest figure that was above all the others."Then who's that up there?" Skywarp asked as he pointed up to the forth god."Hmm...he is the one that StormReign barely talked about, he said that he was the Strongest of the four gods, he created the others as he was alone apparently. He created the Multiverse...." SteelBane said as he walked up to the group."The Multiverse?" JuneZilla asked as she tilted her head."The Multiverse is the theory that there is an infinite number of universes that exist on different planes of existence, and in them something either very small or very major happens, say everyone is the opposite gender, Me and Blueberry Arcee are from one of those universes...." Jack.exe explained hi knowledge of his understanding on the Multiverse theory."But now we have to go to Cybertron, to kill the final Megatron and reclaim Cybertron in the name of Primus..." SteelBane said as he walked to the control room, the Autobots followed as Optimus began to talk."We must stop the Primordial syndicate at all cost then..." "Prime we barely survived a small group of those cultists..." WindBlade said as they walked."Well that's because you didn't have any protective marks, the cultists use both weapons as well as spells, you need to receive a mark from Vector Sigma..." SteelBane said as he imputed the ship's navigational star-chart for Cybertron...


	29. "Cybertron has fallen again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots set coarse for their homeworld of Cybertron, but they are in for one hell of a surprise...

Jack.exe smiled from the mention of Vector-Sigma."WELP, We are going back to Cybertron!" he said."We will have to use the Knight's Termenos to get to Cybertron the Quickest, The only deterrent is that Cybertron is currently under Decepticon rule and the final Megatron clone is king...But the legends foretold that the death bringer would meet us there to fight the Decepticons..." SteelBane said and explained to the group."From What I remember of my own Universe, Vector-Sigma was under Kaon BlueBerry Arcee and I had to find the thing to help our Optimus regain the power of the Matrix..." Jack.exe said as he gestured to his Arcee."Indeed, The Decepticon Capitol is the area where the chamber of Vector-Sigma is" SteelBane said.

Arcee, Jack.exe, Skywarp, StarScream, SteelBane, The other Knights of Cybertron, Tarn, Airacnid, WindBlade, Chromia, Optimus, GrimLock and JuneZilla were in the room where StormReign used to Pilot the Warship and they all were trying to find a way to pilot the damn thing! "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Arcee said as she grew furious by not being able to pilot the ship."How do we fly the ship?" Skywarp asked SteelBane, SteelBane acting as if his face-guard was a beard, grabbed it and tried to remember. After all he has not been in this ship for eons."Hm... From what I remember, StormReign would stand over there and closed his optics, Arcee may you try, he did leave this ship for you to have..." SteelBane said to Arcee, she remembered that StormReign did do that, she walked over to the platform and stood on it, she felt a vibration while she stood on it. Arcee then closed her eyes, then the Knights Termenos began to move. "Arcee, think of Home..." SteelBane said, Arcee then thought of Cybertron and the then the ship's warp-drive activated and a slipstream portal opened, the warship then entered it...

"There we go....wait, there's another ship in the slipstream, over there..." StarScream said, the others looked out the left side windows of the bridge. It was the Nemesis, it was massively damaged from Jack.exe's handiwork. "Ah my good ol handiwork, it still flying...." Jack.exe said with a semi smug look."Hope their okay..." Skywarp said out loud, the bots and Knights all looked at him."Tis in his nature everyone..." StarScream said them, then the ships exited the slipstream to view their homeworld...

"By the maker..." Optimus said, the Autobots and Knight's looked to what has happened to their home, it was in ruin. Fire and destruction was consuming the largest city on the surface, Arcee had the ship land next to the Nemesis, the Autobots and Knights all exited and drew out their weapons to meet with the Decepticon survivors of the destroyed warship. StarScream gave Skywarp a blaster."Just stay with the ladies Skywarp okay." he asked Skywarp, Skywarp nodded in response as he walked over to Arcee, Airacnid, WindBlade, Chromia and JuneZilla's side...

SteelBane then looked to his fellow Knights as they felt the energy...

"He is coming..." SteelBane said, Arcee noticing that comment...

(Hail to the King by Avenged SevenFold in the Background)

"Hey...there's someone in the distance, in the wreckage of the city..." Jack.exe said as he pointed to the figure slowly approaching them from the ruins of Iacon, Shatter and DropKick had just exited the rubble of the Nemesis when the Autobots all focused their attention to the dark figure responsible for the destruction a chaos of the city's ashes. "Is that?..." Skywarp said, Arcee smiled as she saw the figure....

His Black engraved Armor, the decapitated head of the Megatron clone in his hand, the cybertronian skulls holding his blood red cape in place....his re-forged great sword adorned with a radiant glow of rage, malice, Judgement, Justice and Equality, his optics glowing with a burning calm rage...His scar on his left optic, all of the engravings of the dead ancient language all over his armor...

Red Lightning sparked from the sky as it Darkened...

there he stood...

"You son of a Bitch" Arcee said as she looked up to him....

...

...

...

...

It was StormReign...Reborn...


	30. "The Visions of Vector-Sigma"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StormReign has returned from the realm of the primes to join the Autobots once again, as the and possibly some new decepticon allies acquire the protective marks of Vector-Sigma

The Autobots all stared in disbelief....

"How is that possible..." Tarn said as he turned to his sister, Airacnid giving him a shrug in response. StormReign finally stopped in front of the Autobots. "Hello..." he said, greeting the bots and his knight troopers, SteelBane and his fellow Knights approached and knelled in front of their Warrior-God-King."Your Supposed to be dead!How are you Alive, we saw you die in the implosion!" Jack.exe shouted to the Black Knight king, StormReign didn't answer as he looked down to Arcee....

She...

Probably was not EVER expecting for StormReign to Drop the Megatron clone head and Pick her up and hug her! "Arcee....I am so sorry...." he said calmly, with a voice that even from the softness of it calmed the others, even Jack.exe who thought this was a set up from the Primordial Syndicate. Arcee was not emotionally ready for this, and so she didn't hold back her tears as she hugged him back. Skywarp grew concerned for Arcee as she was crying, but StarScream stopped him before he could do anything. JuneZilla looked to Jack.exe as she saw Arcee crying, June's motherly instinct told her that Jack.exe needed a mothers help. "I don't even know what your sorry about-" "For Dying on you, I simply needed an 'Upgrade' if you will call it that." StormReign said before Arcee could fully ask her question, StormReign than put Arcee back down as he rose back up to stand tall again. "*sniff* I'm Okay with that...But don't do that again!" Arcee said, StormReign nodded in agreement. "Now why are you all here, Cybertron is currently in ruin again by the Prime-Killer before you, and even if I wasn't here it wouldn't be Autobot friendly as of passing late..." StormReign questioned, Arcee blinked. For a moment she could have swore that StormReign just made a joke, did he? Arcee contemplated this before Jack.exe's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, hey. look a Decepticon army..." The Autobots all looked to see the millions of decepticons that were charging at them."Ho-ly shit...." Optimus said as he saw the armies numbers growing fast. "Eh, that is just four summers ago for me..." Jack.exe said as both a thing of reference as well as a joke. StormReign turned to see the Army, some 'smart' decepticons realized who StormReign was and turned tail and fucking run back to the other side of Iacon, the part covered in fire and cyber-brimstone. "At least some citizens of Cybertron know of my legend..." StormReign said, Jack.exe cocked his head."He has a legend about him?" he asked the other Autobots."Yes, it's a part of the legend of the original thirteen primes, all bots know that story from kindergarden..." Airacnid explained. "Did I ask you?!" Jack.exe rebutted quickly, JuneZilla furrowing her eyebrows in slight anger, obviously Jack.exe's own June didn't stick a bar of soap in his mouth. StormReign drew out his great-sword 'Judgement reforged' out and held it up to the air, the sky darkened as red lightning started to strike at StormReign's sword. "Stand Back I you want to live..." StormReign said, all of the Autobots and Knight and even Shatter and DropKick got behind StormReign. Then StormReign slashed downward with his blade as a Massive blast of red energy came crashing down into the Decepticon Army, killing thousands and thousands of the cons."Wow.......This makes What My Optimus did with the star saber cleaving a mountain in half look like a pussy....." Jack.exe said as he saw the chaos, BlueBerry Arcee nodded in Agreement. Optimus looked at them."Heeeey....I'm still cool....right?" he asked the titan."Shut up, pussy..." StormReign said, Arcee looked up at him and then turned to Optimus as she began to laugh."Heheheha, he finally fucking told you mother fucker!" she laughed out. The Fire of the slash began to spread and consume Decepticons, killing then by the millions, soon the Decepticon Army was nothing but smoldering ashes and melted metal and an ocean of blood flooding the streets of the city. Shatter was shaking uncontrollably from her fear, StormReign turned to her and DropKick, StormReign slowly walked to them, his presence was just as terrifying as the first time they met him at the battle of the belt of Triox. StormReign glared at them, Shatter and DropKick tried backing up then they bumped into something big, the duo looked behind them to see Jack.exe behind them with a big smile on his face."Hey..." he said."Shatter and DropKick-" "PLEASE DON'T KILL US PLEASE!!!WE'LL DO ANYTHING!!!" Shatter cried as she dropped to StormReign's giant boots."I would be telling a lie if I uddered out that I was not expecting that..." StormReign relented to the Autobots who all but Skywarp were laughing at Shatter."Shatter, rise...now..." StormReign said, getting everyone to be quiet. Shatter got up on her feet as StormReign extended an Arm-blade and aimed it at Shatter's neck."The pages of the Covenant of M...Primus said that this day would happen, that you would align with the Autobots out of your fear of me...Do it now..." StormReign demanded in a cold voice and a stare of death at the red fembot. Then Skywarp got in front of Shatter."StormReign wait!" he said to StormReign."The book foretold that you would do this too..." StormReign said this with a defining sigh."Shatter, you and DropKick......" Skywarp said as he looked behind Shatter. Shatter looked as well to see that DropKick was gone."Where-" "I ate him..." Jack.exe said."Really?" Arcee said."No, he speed off in that direction..." Jack.exe said as he pointed to the east."Some fucking faggot friend!...." Shatter said as she grew angry from her childhood psychopathic friend abandoning her in front of her worst fear."Well....the offer still stands...." Skywarp asked as Shatter looked at him, Shatter had to fucking admit."Your cute....and If it keeps me alive, yes i'll be an Autobot." Shatter said and admitted."It's not going to be THAT easy right?" Jack.exe asked JuneZilla who was at his side."Probably..." JuneZilla answered."If you betray us, I will forever torture you after killing you, now to tend to your protective marks that must be retrieved from Vector Sigma, It must be reactivated to rebuild from my....'Activities'...." StormReign said as he turned to the Direction of Kaon, Then StormReign Transformed into a SR-71 jet. (https://wallpapertag.com/wallpaper/full/e/b/4/626806-sr-71-wallpaper-1920x1080-mac.jpg) and hovered."Autobots, Transform and Ride with me in our journey..." StormReign said as he flew off."That way cooler that what the fuck Optimus says" Jack.exe said as he transformed into a giant enforcer truck.(https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3d/62/42/3d6242495adf647a0cebe36dfd464c10.jpg) (For anyone who wants to know Jack.exe looks like) The other Autobots and Shatter transformed and followed them to Kaon as the Knights stayed at the ship...

Arcee pulled back a little in driving to be with Shatter."Hey, look he may be cute but he's me and the girls, so unless you want to join us fuck off, but if you do join our *cough*cough*my*cough*cough* harem, you'll have to let me give you some backshots...okay?" Arcee asked, Shatter thought for a moment."What kind of 'Backshots'?" she asked Arcee."Assfucking, what did you think it was?" Arcee asked with sarcasm. "We can hear you two back there!" Jack.exe yelled from the front."FUCK YOU" Arcee shouted back."Be silent of you sexual affairs Arcee." StormReign shouted back as they entered the cities limits."Kaon, home sweet....ghost town..." StarScream said as he followed StormReign with Skywarp following him as well."You lived in this fucking dump?" Arcee asked as she was under StarScream's jet form. "Well no, I was born and raised in Vos, Tis also where I found Skywarp in and abandoned alleyway to die, My family feed and raised him as my cousin..." StarScream said to Arcee, away from Skywarp's hearing. "We are heading to the center of the city, the tunnel to the chamber of Vector-Sigma will rise and allow us in." StormReign said. The center of Kaon was destroyed, but that was due to the war on cybertron eons before, the statue of Megatron was nothing but a crumbling pile of scrap metal. "Did WheelJack do that?" Jack.exe asked."No, StormReign did that long ago...because of StormReign Kaon has been abandoned forever..." StarScream said as everyone transformed back into their robot forms. The ground then began to rumble as the tunnel of Vector-Sigma revealed itself. "Doesn't this bring back memories Jack?" BlueBerry Arcee asked as she looked up to her former human partner."That Insecticon would have killed me if those Scraplets weren't there..." Jack.exe said."What's a Scraplet?" Skywarp asked."A tiny metal eating parasitic cybertronian creature that usually hunt in packs, their the size of a human pug, they can fly and see your cybertronian bio-signature, that Insecticon was eaten alive..." Jack.exe said as the Autobots entered the tunnel. "There are no such things as Scraplets" StormReign said as he continued to walk into the chamber. Jack.exe remembered it being smaller back in his world. The chamber's floor than opened as a female cybertronian floated up from it. Then the celestial being spoke with a voice that made it seem as if Arcee was whispering like an angle."Stormas Rahne, you have returned..." she said as she looked to StormReign. Arcee looked at StormReign."That's your real name?" she asked him."No...she is referring to someone else....long dead now by my own actions..." StormReign answered Arcee's Question. "V...Vector-Sigma? We are going up against a cult called the Primordial Syndicate, but we need magical protection marks, and SteelBane said that you are the only safe way to get them, can you help us?" Skywarp piped up as he approached the being, Vector-Sigma studied Skywarp for a moment and soon answered. "Very well, I will give you the marks, but you will see vision of various things, your greatest fears, greatest pleasures, wants of completion. I do nor know what you will see..." Vector-Sigma said as ethereal-like tendrils reached out to Skywarp, Arcee, Jack.exe, StarScream, BlueBerry Arcee, Airacnid, Tarn and the others felt the sting if a symbol onto their bodies. Skywarp, Arcee, StarScream and Jack.exe fell into deep slumbers."Wh....What's happening to them?" Airacnid asked as they fell asleep."They are having their visions, to have their Marks, you all will soon fall into your own deep slumbers..." Vector-Sigma answered, StormReign walked over to Arcee's sleeping form as well as Skywarp's. Just then Jack.exe started yelling in his sleep, soon the symbol appeared on the back of Jack's neck as he woke up."Wh...Where?!" Jack.exe yelled as he looked with a look of desperation, fear and shame on his face."That was Quick..." Tarn said as he yawned from him entering his vision. Jack.exe looked to Vector-Sigma, he then growled deeply."FUCK YOU BITCH!!" he said to the being."I apologize if the vision was to your disliking..." Vector-Sigma said with a cold voice."Take your fucking key back bitch!!" Jack.exe yelled as he pulled his key of Vector-Sigma and threw it at her."I need to kill something!!" Jack.exe yelled as he got up. "Jack Wai-" "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Jack.exe said as he shoved JuneZilla out of his way as he left the chamber...


	31. "Skywarp's Vision"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Skywarp sees in his vision to earn his mark, and Arcee and StarScream tell him and us their visions...

...

...

...

Skywarp opened his optics... he was standing in darkness and shadows, their was a light bulb above him, lighting only him in this eternal darkness. Skywarp then tried to walk to the darkness."Uh...Hello? Arcee? Airacnid? June? ValRoar? BlueBerry? StarScream? STORMREIGN, ANYONE!?!" Nothing but silence was his answer, Skywarp soon stopped running as he saw that the light bulb just stayed above him. He then slouched his shoulder-pads, then Skywarp got a sudden urge to look up. Skywarp looked up to see another person, He was a seeker-like cybertronian like StarScream, he had a color scheme like Skywarp except where the yellow on Skywarp's color scheme but deep purple, the seeker was as tall as Arcee to also note. "Hello?" Skywarp asked but he still didn't get a response from anywhere. Skywarp approached the seeker."Do you know where we are? Hello?" Skywarp asked again as he reached out to touch the seeker's arm....

But then Skywarp heard a faint sound from behind him, he turned to look but their was still nothing but him and the mysterious seeker there. then the sound happened again and Skywarp was able to make it out to be... screams of people, people that Skywarp didn't recognize, soon the screams got louder, Skywarp got uncomfortable from this, he heard some of the screams as words such as 'killer!' and 'How could you?!'. Then Skywarp heard a voice come from the seeker, It sounded like Skywarp's own but more mature and devoid of any emotion."Killer...." Skywarp tried to speak but before he could do that the floor gave out and Skywarp began to fall, the screams became louder and louder as he fell...

Then Skywarp jerked awake, he saw that he was in Arcee's room. He was laying in her waterbed and She and StarScream were there, StarScream sitting in a chair."Skywarp! Your alright!" Arcee said with a hint of relief in her voice."Thank the burning Flame!" StarScream said as he rose up from his seat."You were out for a while there, a few weeks actually. You sure did scare the fucking death out of me even worse than my Vision..." Arcee said as she sat with Skywarp. StarScream made his way over to Skywarp's side."What did you see my lad?" He asked Skywarp, Skywarp looked down to think about it...but it could not come to his mind."I Don't Remember honestly..." he said as he began to rub his neck, StarScream could tell he was lying but he felt not to press on with questioning Skywarp. "Well What did you guys see in your visions?" Skywarp asked the two."Well I saw Myself as a child in the orphanage Me and My sister lived in, but it was on fire... children were screaming for help. I....I tried to find where the kids were but i couldn't....I soon found myself in Iacon square, with a city sized StormReign above me telling me how I failed Him... I then woke up and me and the other girls helped you into the bed...so What the fuck happened to you StarScreamer?" Arcee asked the red seeker in the room."Well unlike your bizarre terror dream, I Dreamed of clear blue skies, But I soon found that a certain storm was what i needed to return to the land of awakening..." StarScream said as he recalled his dream."And I believe that Jack 'ol boy had a bad nightmare because he killed some of the surviving decepticon troopers and wrecked a building. It must have been bad for the big lad..." StarScream added to his sayings as he got up and headed for the door for Arcee and Skywarp to be alone together, But that didn't happen because ValRoar bursted through the doorway, she entered the room and hopped onto Arcee's waterbed. She was shaking her hips as if she was wagging a tail if she had one. "ValRoar!" Skywarp said as ValRoar began liking his face."Hey down girl!" Arcee tried to say but ValRoar ignored her, then Airacnid, Quintessa, JuneZilla, BlueBerry Arcee, WindBlade, Chromia, Shatter, Nautica and even StormReign entered, StormReign stayed in the doorway. Blocking it for StarScream. "Skywarp, your Alright!" JuneZilla said as she bent over and kissed Skywarp on the forehead."And Before you ask, I Fucked red cry baby over there silly..." Arcee said as she pointed to Shatter, Shatter humphing as a response as she rolled her optics."Don't behave like you did not enjoy it Shatter...." StormReign said from the Back, causing Arcee to start laughing uncontrollably from the remark."I don't hehehe, don't honestly know how to react to this new StormReign!HAHAHAHA!!!!" Arcee said."But She is like Chromia, Hard on the outside.......TOTAL BOTTOM BITCH ON THE FUCKING INSIDE!!!" Arcee added."I'm leaving..." StormReign said as he moved and StarScream joined him in leaving the girls with Skywarp, Skywarp looked to all of the girls."I missed you all..." he said to them...


	32. "Human Again....Again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Autobots wait for their next encounter with the Primordial Syndicate, the bots use the Humanizer to become human again... all but ValRoar of the Girls, Jack.exe, StarScream and even StormReign experience what it is to be human, Jacob Dabbs also helps them.........
> 
> prepare for the fuckshit

A few days have passed with no movement recorded of the Primordial Syndicate, Skywarp, the girls, Jacob Dabbs, StormReign and Dallas we're in the command room. "Now, uh where's the Primordial Syndicate?" Skywarp chimed in as he walked over from Arcee and JuneZilla's sides."We do not know, The Primordial Syndicate are vastly experienced with both being secretive as well as having access to extremely advanced stealth technology, It will be hard to track them." StormReign said to the boy."But they must reveal themselves when they attempt to resurrect TenRos' QuioniX..." he added...

Just then Jack.exe entered the command room as he heard most from the hallway."So what do we do in the meantime?" he said to the group."Anyone want to be human?" Arcee asked out of the group, catching most of the groups attention. "Human?" StormReign said in question."Yes StormReign, their is a device in the public gym that can input your consciousness into a human bio-flesh mold of your choosing..." StarScream said as he looked to Skywarp, still worried of what Skywarp witnessed in his vision. "I haven't been a human in over two hundred and twenty years..." Jack.exe said almost quietly, Arcee felt a bit entitled from that, she smiled."Then now's your lucky day Jack, everybody come on, we've got enough cordial psychic patches and bio-flesh." Arcee said as she led the group to the gym where the humanizer was.....

and low and behold Slug was back at it again, attempting to drink the Bio-flesh."SLUG!!!FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!" Arcee yelled as she slapped the dinobot's snout."Dose he do that often?" Jack.exe asked Arcee as she was inputting her preset human body save."Yes, from time to time..." she said as she put a cordial psychic patch on the back of her head, Arcee then went limp as the chamber filled with smoke and then Arcee exited in her human form, Skywarp smiled, StormReign raised his right eyelash-blade as he saw her as a human now. Jacob Dabbs walked over and looked Arcee up and Down they were both the same height and proportions."Nice" he said with a calming smile."Nice what?" Arcee joked."You look nice..." Jacob answered honestly. StormReign then growled at this. Jacob looked back at him with no hint of fear, that surprised Arcee. "I just complimented her, besides...you hot..." Jacob said, Arcee did a double take as StormReign's optic's widened to a look of confusion and surprise."Ooooooook.........Who's next?" Arcee asked, Airacnid and Quintessa walked up to her."Us" Airacnid said, Arcee then gestured to the patches. Quintessa was first to put the cordial psychic patch on and she want limp, Arcee then started to mess with the body-mold settings, the chamber filled up with smoke again and Quintessa exited in her human form(Focus on the lady in the image link. https://i.redd.it/zlojwdgfxy451.jpg) "Ooh very nice, can't wait to put my new body to use." Quintessa said as she looked over her new body."Airacnid, you next." Arcee said, Airacnid put the patch on and went blank as Arcee put in her body's settings, Airacnid emerged from the chamber, she was wearing a purple sweater that hat black spiderweb decorations all over it, that also counted for her purple jeans, she also had a black leather jacket with purple spiderwebs, she also had human sized versions of her spider-limbs.(She looked like this: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/db/53/dc/db53dce100fc7c649d668e7f4c9832bc.jpg) Then JuneZilla was next, Arcee remembered what June looked like and made some 'changes' to it, the chamber opened an JuneZilla exited, she was now fifteen feet tall, wearing black leather clothes, they were pretty thin, she even kept her cybertronian tail. "Jeez!" Jack.exe said. (And if any of you want to now what she looks like just look up JuneZilla on Tumblr) Shatter was next, all of the clothes were red like her cybertronian armor.(She looks like this: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fc/df/b6/fcdfb64a613a44ef4e7650d59a78704a.jpg) she also had small red freckles on her cheeks. (All four of her cheeks lol) StarScream and WindBlade were next , StarScream came out first and then WindBlade next. StarScream's face looked like Sephiroth but with black hair.(They both looked like this, except for StarScream with his face: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f9/d4/c8/f9d4c88641d8d37a636ddeb95a6cff87.jpg) Jacob started to check StarScream out, he whistled as he did it. Chromia was next, she was wearing navy blue versions of Shatter's clothes(She looked like this: https://ninjacosmico.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Nu-goth-Blue-Dyed-Hairstyle.jpg) then BlueBerry Arcee was next, she was as small as Skywarp was in his human form, she wore clothes that looked like her body-armor. Skywarp was next, he was the same, but Arcee had his body proportions more feminine. (*cough*cough*femboyish*cough*cough*) "StormReign...your next..." Arcee said as she looked to her father-figure. "Hey can I mess with the settings for him?" Jacob asked Arcee."Just don't make him look stupid..." Arcee said. StormReign grabbed the second to final cordial psychic patch and stopped, he then looked to Arcee and the group with a look of unease....Okay that was a first Arcee thought to herself. StormReign then shifted the back of his new helmet as he walked backwards to the dark corner of the room, once he was cloaked in Darkness he finally equipped the patch and went blank and limp."Huh, okay scan meh!" Jacob said as the humanizer began to scan his body for proportions for StormReign's body, Jacob then started to give StormReign his features and clothes and armor. he gave him a black leather jacked adorned with what appeared to be black knight armor on his chest and forearms and pauldrons and a bastard sword on his back and a red scarf, black-ish grey jeans, spiked steel toed boots, Jacob also gave StormReign bigger and messier hair and a scar on his left eye. soon StormReign exited the chamber in his human form, he was ten feet tall, even as a human he intimidated the others...

"Okay Jack, your turn..." Skywarp said."I....I don't know, what if something bad happens?" "This thing has not blown up, just put the patch on..." Arcee said as she wanted to got eat. Jack.exe grumbled at that, Jack.exe's head then blew out steam, as it moved forward a bit, everyone looked in confusion. Then his head split open and revealed a smaller head that looked more like Jack Darby's human head, but if it was a cybertronian head."Wh...Wait what?" Jacob and Dallas asked."Don't ask..." Jack.exe said as he equipped the patch and went limp, but he was leaning forward, Jack.exe's body then fell forward as Dallas was under him. Dallas began to scream as Jacob ran over to him, but not to protect him but to stop Jack.exe's body. Everyone looked slack-jawed as Jacob was effortlessly holding Jack.exe's seventy thousand ton body like a piece of drywall. Jacob then pushed Jack.exe's body over."Impressive human..." StormReign said."GOOD LORD MAN, HOW STRONG ARE YOU!?" StarScream asked in udder awe."enough to rip your cybertronian bodies to shreds... Jacob Stronk..." Jacob joked. Then the Chamber filled with smoke, Arcee and JuneZilla and BlueBerry Arcee looked to the chamber."No one set his body!" Arcee shouted, then a scream came from the chamber.They were that of agony and were gut wrenching to the 'auto-humans'."W...We need to stop it!" "Wait no!!" Jack.exe's voice finally came out of the chamber, interrupting JuneZilla."It....It's just been a...a real long tome since I've felt pain....correctly....it's good...." Jack.exe said."Great my childhood role model turns out to be a masochist...." Jacob said quietly to Dallas and StormReign. Then the chamber opened and Jack.exe stepped out, He was twelve feet tall, he had the same proportions from his cybertronian body (Buff as a Atheist GOD, just imagine venom's body bit bigger) he was wearing black fingerless gloves with his first name on the knuckles, he had blue jeans with skulls on the knees, and giant black boots. and a custom made Grey and white Jacket.(https://image.ec21.com/image/glazesports/simg_GC07272721_CA07272807/Textile_Motorbike_Jacket.jpg) and his head was like Jack Darby's. 

"Ugh....wow, that was something..." Jack.exe said as he gripped his head, he then looked at his hands. then all over his body."It....It worked....hehehehe...." Jack.exe started to laugh as tears began to fall from his cheeks. Arcee, JuneZilla and BlueBerry Arcee came over to his side...


	33. "Human Again....Again" part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the auto-humans all star to learn how to live as humans, Jack.exe reminiscences about some things about his former human days, Jacob Dabbs shows certain things of humanity to StarScream and StormReign after Arcee decides to try and get a little bit of resentful anger at StormReign that will bite StormReign in the thicc ass later...
> 
> (NFSW G** **X SCENE)

Arcee and JuneZilla looked worried as Jack.exe was crying, but before Arcee could attempt to touch him Jack.exe wrapped his big arms around her and JuneZilla's waist."T...Thank you..." Jack.exe's voice came out softly."It's okay Jack, Jeez..." Dallas said, Jacob lightly punched his shoulder. Dallas hid the scream of pure agony as his shoulder was now in twelve pieces from Jacob's force. Jack.exe then let go of Arcee and began to laugh."Now look at me!" he said as he looked himself over."I'm at least five times my original size of five feet six, and...jeez look at these muscles, their as big as the couch back in my world, you remember right BlueBitc-BlueBerry Arcee right? before it got vaporized into oblivion from the Nemesis destroying the base back home?" Jack.exe asked as he flexed his new body parts. Jack.exe then looked down at his thighs."Damn, as big as baby beds and as soft as.....uh" Jack.exe looked for something to reference, then he saw Arcee's giant cloud like hair."Don't you fucking dare~" But Jack.exe already put a hand on Arcee's hair to feel it."As soft as Arcee's hair!" Jack.exe said as he quickly pulled his hand back before Arcee could try to break his fingers, if she could. "So... What do we do as humans?" StormReign asked the Auto-humans in front of him."We do human things my dear StormReign..." StarScream said as he stood next to Skywarp and StormReign. JuneZilla cautiously approached Jack.exe as he kept looking himself over, he needed a hug she could tell that he probably hasn't had on in a long time. Then Jack.exe's stomach growled loudly for everyone to hear. "StormReign Suck in!" Jacob yelled as he helped StormReign up, StormReign then sucked in through his nose."WHAT HAPPENED!?" StormReign yelled as he grabbed his chest."That's just breathing StormReign, humans do it naturally..." Arcee said as she was busy squeezing Airacnid and Quintessa's assess."Well I don't like it being a requirement..." StormReign said as he pulled himself off of Jacob Dabbs. Then StormReign's stomach grumbled"What was that?!" "Was it poison?, a parasite?, Poison?" StormReign said as he looked around."hehe, No StormReign your just hungry..." Skywarp said to him."What is this 'Hungry'? Is it poison?" "StormReign not everything is poison..." Arcee interjected to StormReign's question."You just need to eat food...Dumbass" Jack.exe said to StormReign."What?" StormReign asked again a little agitated this time. Arcee had to admit, StormReign was still intimidating but a bit less as a human now. "Just come on, let's go get some burgers!" Jacob said a little annoyed."WHERE?!" StormReign almost yelled as Jacob knocked him out with a punch to the back of his head, putting StormReign unconscious."HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Arcee shouted as she was in shock."No he can't" Jacob said as he picked StormReign's body and carried him to his own exploration vehicle limo. The other Auto-humans entered the vehicle."WOW, this is big!" Jack.exe yelled as he looked around."To the K.O. burger! Pronto!" Arcee said as she sat next to StormReign's body."My car, my restaur-Alright there burgers are pretty good..." Jacob Dabbs said as he drove...

Jack.exe looked around the back, at observed the things that Jacob, Dallas and his other friend had, weapons and suits and various other things. Then Jack.exe saw a three foot tall blue dildo."Uh, Why is this Dildo so big?" He asked"Oh, Me and Dallas won that in Egypt, theirs a Anubis statue in the middle of it, it's made of lapis lazuli. Don't ask why it's a dildo of all things...oh and don't touch it, I....I used it earlier..." Jacob said as he was driving. Then their was a crashing sound"GOD DAMN IT, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT TO BEGIN WITH!!!" Jack.exe's voice yelled out from the back, Airacnid and Arcee giggled to each other, Just then StormReign began to stir and wake up."Hey StormReign..." Arcee said to StormReign as she looked at him."What happened?" StormReign asked as he looked to her."Jacob knocked you out." Skywarp said, StormReign then glared at Jacob."Sorry man, I didn't think you would want to come with us to eat at the K.O. burger." Jacob apologized to StormReign the best way he could without sounding like a emotionless scumbag. Soon The Auto-humans arrived at the restaurant and exited the limo-truck and all but BlueBerry Arcee and Jack.exe entered the K.O. Burger. Jack.exe stared at the restaurant as he remembered his horrible time working at his own K.O. burger from his universe, Jack.exe then looked down to see BlueBerry Arcee standing in a empty parking space, Jack.exe then remembered how he and her met."Jack...come on...let's go eat." BlueBerry Arcee said to her former human partner now giant human partner, Jack.exe had built so much rage and hatred for her, killing all of her original friends and her own sister, but he figured that he would just lock it away for now. Jack.exe listened and followed BlueBerry Arcee into the K.O. burger. The Auto-humans all ordered food, Skywarp ordered a small burger with fries, Arcee, Airacnid, Quintessa, Shatter,WindBlade,Chromia, JuneZilla, Nautica and Strongarm ordered themselves all Goliath burgers with tater tots on the side, Arcee ordered the same for StormReign, Jacob ordered the same amount of burgers as their were people at the table, but plain and fries with nacho cheese on the side, everyone looked at him with looked of 'your joking right?' on their faces."I can put a lot more away." Jacob said as he leaned back, StarScream ordered a salad, Jack.exe tried to order a Goliath burger with a lot of fries, BlueBerry Arcee ordered a kid meal, Jack.exe just looked at his burger."This is a Goliath burger? The ones from my universe were tiny!" Jack.exe said as he examined the burger that eclipsed the plate it was on, Jack.exe tried to look for the perfect bite until a sound came Up...

...

It was StormReign choking!

"STORMREIGN!!" Arcee yelled as she and the others got up to help him, But Jacob was already behind StormReign and he was preforming the Heimlich maneuver, StormReign began to Struggle from Jacob helping him. "St-StormReign calm down, I'm fucking helping you!" Jacob said as he kept squeezing StormReign. Jack.exe then looked to see StormReign's chin, he then pushed it a little and StormReign swallowed. StormReign then gulped and the food went down his throat and he gasped for air, Jacob then stopped squeezing StormReign, who in question got into a defensive position to Jacob."I'm sorry if that hurt StormReign, really..." Jacob said to the Auto-human, StormReign glared at him with more intensity than Arcee could ever imagine he could, she hoped to Primus and all things holy that she never ended on the receiving end of the cybertronian version of that glare. Jacob tried his best to not flat out just kick StormReign's ass for glaring at him, it reminded him of his father. "Don't.Do.That.Again." "Jesus fucking Christ StormReign, he was just trying to help you!!!" Jack.exe yelled at the top of his lungs, almost shattering the glass around him. "You were choking StormReign, you could have died..." JuneZilla added, StormReign looked at her."I Cannot Die..." he said, then the manager (from the first time the bots were human, the one Arcee kicked the ass of) then reared his head as he saw that StormReign had destroyed a chair from kicking, the manager then stomped up to StormReign."Do you realize how much that chair costs?!GET~" The manager tried to yell at StormReign but then, StormReign gripped the manager by the throat and crushed it with little effort."STORMREIGN!" Arcee yelled out as she saw what he did, StormReign then threw the manager into a wall with a sickening crunch."Jeez StormReign, He was just doing his job..." Jacob said as he looked to there the manager's corpse was."Where do we go now..." StormReign growled with a hint of annoyance, there's the old StormReign that Arcee remembered. "How about the mansion?" she suggested to the group as they got to the limo-truck...

"I want to stay human..." Jack.exe said as they rode the limo-truck to the mansion."Try to not sexually assault Skywarp again Arcee..." StormReign said as the car stopped and the group entered the mansion. Everyone that didn't initially know about it turned slowly to Arcee, making her feel like she was in kindergarden and everyone looked at her as she was Solus Prime in the play she was in, she cried back then and the overseer took her and Elita back to the orphanage, he reassured her. now back in the present, she was as still as back then."The......absolute......FUCK.....is wrong with you......you sicko...." Jack.exe said as he looked at her."You tried to sexually assault~" "I WAS HORNY OH-FUCKING KAY!!?!" Arcee screamed, interrupting Chromia."I just get horny for random moments, June knows this!Don't you!?" Arcee said and asked, JuneZilla nodded in response."That doesn't explain why WheelJack is afraid of you all the time..." StarScream interjected to Arcee."I shoved a metal rod up his ass..." Arcee said blankly to him. Jacob cocked his head."How many sexually related-" "A lot....a lot of things...." Arcee interrupted Jacob's question."Don't ever interrupt me again." Jacob said with a cold death stare through his teeth."Alright, let's just drop this and live like humans!" Arcee said as the Auto-humans entered the living area."So....StormReign, do you like being human?" Jacob said as he leaned on the sofa's back part that StormReign was sitting on,he had a hint of sexuality in his voice StormReign looked around for a moment before Jacob tapped his shoulder. "Oh, there you are. And to answer your question, no" StormReign answered him coldly, Jacob frowned a little."Oh, hey Girls! Want to head to the mall and just fuck around in their, looking at clothes and other shit?" Arcee called out and asked the members of her friend (*cough*Harem*cough*) group."Also dose anyone want to stay here?" Arcee added."He, I'll stay." "So will I my lass" "yes" Jacob, StarScream and StormReign answered in order. "Okay everyone else, to the mall!" Arcee said as the others left with her, leaving Jacob, StarScream and StormReign in the mansion to their own devices...

but the mall part was a lie....mostly...

"So why are we not going to the mall?" Jack.exe asked Arcee, she didn't answer as she lead the group to the other side of the mansion, the large window where Jacob, StormReign and StarScream were. She then ducked behind a large bush, the others did it as well, JuneZilla tried her best at hiding to, except her tail slightly poking out from the bush. "Hey Arcee, answer me!" Jack.exe asked again, irritated. "Imma get back at StormReign, theirs and Answer. June, can you go get a cheesecake and some aphrodisiac?" Arcee asked. Jack.exe's eyes widened as he heard that, he knew what that medication dose....

from experience.....

Jack.exe looked to see JuneZilla nod, she motioned for BlueBerry Arcee, Shatter and Skywarp to go with her."What are you planing?" Jack.exe asked the cloud haired lady, Arcee was whispering to the other girls. some of them snickered and some gasps came from the huddled group. Jack.exe rolled his eyes as he looked back to the large window. to see StormReign looking at him, Jack.exe slowly ducked down as he and StormReign kept looking at each other. "Let's hope he didn't see us..." the voice of Jack Darby rang up in Jack.exe's mind. Then JuneZilla, BlueBerry Arcee, Skywarp and Shatter returned rather quickly with the cake and the drug-spray unit. "Ah good, good here let's lace it..." Arcee said as she began to spray the aphrodisiac over the cheesecake. Arcee then motioned for Skywarp to come closer."Okay Skywarp, Here is the cake, I want you to take it to the front door and give it to StormReign and tell him to eat it, then get back here so we all can see the chaos..." Arcee explained to the smol bean, Skywarp nodded and took the cake and began to walk to the front door."You do know what that drug dose~" "Yes, I practically invented it!" Arcee interrupted Jack.exe...

...

...

Skywarp made his way to the front door, he butted his head onto the doorbell. Jacob then came over to the door and opened it as he pulled his gun out and kept it to his side. It was just Skywarp."Oh, hey Skywarp-I.....Is that Cheesecake?" Jacob said as he noticed the pastry in Skywarp's had in his hands."Oh uh yeah, Arcee wanted StormReign to try it.But don't tell StormReign that Arcee wanted him to eat it." Skywarp said and nervously explained. "I love cheesecake, StormReign, StarScream and me will spit it between the three of us..." Jacob said as he took the cake from Skywarp, Arcee probably won't like this. Skywarp made his way back to the girls and Jack.exe....

Jacob re-entered the living room where StarScream and StormReign still were in."What is that?" StormReign asked Jacob as he put the cake down. "This is a cheesecake, it's good food!" Jacob said as he went to the kitchen to get three plated and three spoons and a butter knife."StarScream want some cake?" Jacob asked as he came back into the living room. "Hm, I might try a little." StarScream said as he was given a slice of the cake and a spoon."Come on StormReign, you'll like it. It's delicious." Jacob said as he gave another slice of cake to StormReign."Why is it made of cheese?" StormReign questioned."It's not made of Cheese, it's made of cream." "What's cream?" StormReign asked Jacob as he held a spoon of the cake to his face. Jacob didn't even use his spoon as he just shoved the whole thing in his mouth, moaning in hunger as he ate the slice quickly. StarScream simply looked at him."Good lord man, ease on the cake..." He said as he started to eat his slice."I fucking love cheeseca~" Jacob said as he felt an urge he hadn't felt in a while, StormReign took a reluctant bite out of his slice. "Oh no...." Jacob said as he felt hie erection coming fast, he then ran over to the opposite sofa chair and sat in it...

"this is going to go horribly wrong..." Jack.exe said as they all looked at the scene unfold. Arcee then threw a device to the window as she sat up the audio receiving device she had."Where did you have that?" Jack.exe asked, Arcee looked up at him."You don't need to know..." she said as she went back to messing with the device and tuned into the device she threw."Okay let's hear the shit show!" Arcee said, then StarScream's voice rang up."OH GOOD LORD! WHERE'S THE VASELINE LOTION!?" "YOU KNOW WHAT, LET'S JUST ACTUALLY GO TO THE MALL, LET'S LEAVE!!" Jack.exe yelled as he picked Arcee up and walked to the garage."HEY!" Arcee shouted as she tried to get out of Jack.exe's hold. They all then went to the garage and got into one of the larger cars and left....not noticing that they were being followed by soldiers of the primordial syndicate...

(Here's the gay sex shit)

StormReign felt bizarre, a feeling he hasn't felt ever since Solus was alive, a lust for Pleasure? "Uh, StormReign?" Jacob asked as over a billion other voices in Jacob's head begged him to reconsider what he was about to ask."Wh...What is happening to me?" StormReign asked as he felt a part of his lower region became.....tighter? "H...Hey StormReign? Can you uh.....H...help me?Uh...take my belt off?" Jacob asked with hesitance in his voice. StormReign looked over to Jacob, StormReign then tried to get up, he succeeded and made his way over to Jacob."Wh...What is this belt?" "It's this thing." Jacob said as he led StormReign's hands to his belt. Then StarScream entered the living room again looking for tissues for him to have 'business' But then he saw StormReign and Jacob."I....I don't know how to undo it..." StormReign said as his cheeks grew red in confusion."N-No here StormReign, let me help." StarScream said as he crouched over to Jacob's crotch and began to help StormReign with Jacob's belt. When the belt unbuckled Jacob's bulge inched up to StormReign and StarScream, causing StarScream to jump up a little. Jacob then went and unzipped his fly and pulled his 'third leg' out and accidentally hit StormReign in the mouth with his thirty six inch cock."S...Sorry StormReign." Jacob said flustered, Jacob's tip was still in StormReign's mouth."Uh...Hey StormReign, can you take it all?" Jacob asked out of his lust. StormReign had no clue what he meant until Jacob placed his hand on the back of StormReign's head and pulled his head on closer, shoving more of his cock down StormReign's throat. StormReign started to choke and gagged but he soon relaxed his throat to take more of Jacob's girth, StarScream looked as StormReign was deepthroating Jacob like a pro, StarScream felt his own erection grow more as his nineteen inches. StarScream then got up and sat on the armrest of the sofa chair, letting his curves show to Jacob, earning a smile from him."Here, let me help you my good sir..." StarScream said as he caressed Jacob's face and then began to kiss him in a deep passionate kiss as StormReign continued to suck Jacob's cock. then Jacob began to talk in between the make out session."Mmm...Never thought I'd be kissing one of my childhood idols, I grew up with that G1 transformers show and really loved you~mmm" Jacob said as StarScream straddled him above StormReign's head and sat on Jacob's abs. Jacob then felt the urge cumming as he bucked his hips forward and wrapped his thighs around StormReign's head and came into his throat. after a full three minuets, Jacob let StormReign head go as his cock slid out of StormReign's throat and mouth with an audible pop. "Hehe Sorry...I'll give a warning next time, uh...let's take this to a bedroom okay?" Jacob asked with lust still in his mind."V....Very well..." StormReign said as his mind was now completely controlled by lust. StarScream got off of Jacob as he helped StormReign up to go to StarScream's room it was dark and romantic (http://www.guidinghome.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/18.jpg) "here into my room, for more passionate love." StarScream said as he opened the door, Jacob stumbled in with StormReign and over himself. StarScream then took off his crimson jacket and inner vest off, then he went to work on his pants, he then saw that he was wearing a pair of white panties. "Cl...Clever Arcee..." he said. Jacob then began to help StormReign take off his armor and clothes, Jacob then pulled StormReign's pants off revealing StormReign's phat thicc ass out."Hmm...juicy..." Jacob cooed out, StarScream then wrapped his arms around the back of Jacob, Jacob smiled in response as he turned around and lifted StarScream up and threw him onto his red velvet bed with his legs up in the air."Imma fuck you harder than Megatron dose in Megatron x StarScream fanfiction." Jacob joked as he moved StarScream's panties over to reveal his anus to his own cannon that was lined up. "St...J...Jacob my boy, th..think about this my lad~" StarScream tried to say as Jacob leaned down and stuck his toung into StarScream's mouth. "mmm relax, your a bio-flesh human. you'll stretch like StormReign did, I would have broken his jaw if he was a normal human." Jacob said as he pushed his tip into StarScream, StarScream blushed hard as he gasped in surprise and pleasure, then Jacob slammed the rest of his cock in StarScream's anus."OH GOOD LORD!!" StarScream moaned out as Jacob started to fuck him as he picked StarScream up, wrapping his arms around StarScream's back, StarScream rested his own arms onto Jacob's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Jacob."H..Hey StormReign....DIG IN!!" Jacob said as he began to kiss StarScream as well as spreading StarScream's cheeks, exposing his anal treasures to StormReign. StarScream looked behind hem and saw StormReign enter with his own thirty three inch cock aimed at StarScream's ass. StormReign was completely lost in the lust, he then shoved his cock in StarScream's ass as well as stretching it more. After Jacob and StormReign tag teamed StarScream, Jacob then layed StarScream onto the bed, face down and his thicc ass up. Jacob then led StormReign to do the same, Jacob began with StormReign as he began to fuck StormReign;s ass, making it clap."OOH!!~" StormReign moaned out."So this is what Dallas saw...nice..oh~" Jacob said, after an hour Jacob pulled out of StormReign and began to fuck StarScream again. "StarScream, StormReign....raise your big assess up to me~Please?" Jacob asked. StormReign and StarScream listened and raised their assess up to Jacob, Jacob then began to Jack himself off, after a few moments Jacob came, his thick ropy jizz all over their thicc booties, then Jacob slumped over the two of them. Just then StarScream and StormReign came back to their scenes as well as Jacob....

...

...

"OH Shit...." Jacob said out loud...

"WE SPEAK OF THIS TO NO ONE...." StormReign yelled...

"Agreed" StarScream said...

...

...

...

...

"So.......wanna go get some coffee?" Jacob joked as he kissed StormReign and StarScream's heads....

(Like I said earlier in the chapter before, this is gonna bite StormReign in the thicc ass soon)


	34. "Human Again....Again" Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's follow what the girls and Jack.exe and Skywarp have been doing for the past hour and a half.

The others and Jack.exe rode to the mall against Arcee's protests, they exited the car and entered the mall."Let me guess, your going to want me to carry all of your stuff because of me being a big guy huh?" Jack.exe joked."How considerate of you Jack, thank you..." Arcee said with a slight bit of shade in her voice. Jack.exe scoffed at that with a laugh, Arcee was still sour."Just to let you Know Arcee, I'm not going to be next to my mom while your father-figure jerks someone off, and that is final, no if ands or buts!" Jack.exe said to Arcee as they walked in the mall."What should we do?" Skywarp asked as he walked in between JuneZilla and Shatters legs. "Well...I haven't tried on any clothes in a while...lets go do that." Arcee figured as she turned to her left to the cloths section of the mall as a service-droid approached her."~G.R.E.E.T.I.N.G.S~" The droid greeted Arcee as it floated by her side."I don't need anything goodbye." Arcee said as she went into on of the chancing rooms, soon Skywarp and Jack.exe were the only ones not in a changing room, Jack.exe must have had foresight as he was indeed holding a bunch of boxes and bags, being half submerged in the stuff.(just imagine a tower of bags and boxes on a pair of long muscular legs). Skywarp was acting as the judge for the girls, he was sitting in the large viewing couch. Soon Shatter came out in her outfit, she had a sleeveless black and red skin tight dress, it didn't have that blowout thing that most dresses have, Skywarp had to admit that Shatter was beautiful with her short red hair and small red freckles. Then Arcee came out in the same outfit, Skywarp smiled as he looked at the two."So...What do you think Skywarp?" Arcee asked the smol bean."You both look beautiful." "What's going on, I can't see" Jack.exe asked after Skywarp said his answer. Skywarp looked back at Arcee and Shatter from turning to look at Jack.exe, Shatter was blushing a little bit. "Hehe..." Arcee said as she saw Shatter's blush. "Fuck you..." Shatter said to Arcee."Right here, in front of Skywarp?" "No she me~" "I know what she means, and I'm still gonna fuck her ass later." Arcee answered Jack.exe's interruption of her joke. then the other girls came out in their own outfits. JuneZilla was in a business suit, Chromia was in a southern girl cowboy outfit, WindBlade was in a kimono that had some parts that revealed some skin, Nautica was in a bikini with a t-shirt, Airacnid was in an outfit like Arcee and Shatter's but with purple fishnet stockings, Quintessa was in an Egyptian themed dress that made her look like Cleopatra, and BlueBerry Arcee was in a blue bikini and StrongArm was in a sexy cop outfit. "You all look so beautiful, just like your cybertronian forms, as beautiful as the stars are bright..." Skywarp said as he looked at the all of the girls there."OH GOD I GOT DIABETES FROM HOW SWEET THAT WAS!!ECK!!" Jack.exe said as he was trying to find a was to look at what was happening."Jack.exe just eat a box to look, and besides, you want someone to describe you like that." the voice of Jack Darby said in Jack.exe's mind to roast himself. Jack.exe then ate the box in front of his face and looked. "Aw Skywarp that was so sweet..." JuneZilla said as she clasped her hands together, her cheeks grew cyan as a blush. "Yeah, it was." WindBlade said. "yeah...your pretty cute too..." BlueBerry Arcee said, Jack.exe then ate then box. He then looked to see that the girls were giving Skywarp hugs, and Jack.exe just looked to see JuneZilla kiss Skywarp in his head. "EY! That's my mom!" Jack.exe said, jokingly. "No and he's our boy-toy!" Arcee said in a snarky tone. Jack.exe grumbled in an annoyance. "Hey Is That Jacob, StormReign and StarScream?" Airacnid asked as she pointed to the three men walking on the first floor. Jacob was with StarScream and StormReign as he was looking as some of the latest video games such as 'borderlands 13, metal gear solid 20, Super Mario SMG4 edition adventure' when an all to annoying voice rang out."OH JACOB DABBS!!" Jacob turned to see his ex girlfriend Savanna Wilterson making a B-line for him. "Who is that?" StormReign asked as he looked as the short stocky woman."A old pain in my thicc ass." Jacob answered the Auto-human behind him as Savanna was ranting and yelling in his face. "~OH, AND GUESS WHAT I'VE GOT A HUSBAND AND A FAMILY NOW AND THEY ALL LOVE ME!!" Savanna yelled."Who your family? Oh your seven black and one Asian men?" Jacob said, StarScream sucked in his teeth and StormReign raised his eyebrows as a reaction, all of the girls exchanged 'OOOOH's!!!' and 'OH SNAP!' and Skywarp said 'that's mean' and Jack.exe just dropped all of the boxes and bags as he heard that. "Oh or maybe my cousin Carter huh!?" "I told you that was an accident!" "Carter was actually bragging before I broke his nose." Jacob said as he kept roasting Savanna, gaining a crowd that began to laugh at Savanna."IT LEAST I'M NOT A TRANSSEXUAL!!!" Savanna screamed at the top of her lungs, then StormReign walked in front of Jacob. "Leave..." he said with command in his voice."Oh and uh who are these two, Dallas and Eric?You two bitches have became freaks like him too?" Savanna yelled. "No, they are not Dallas and Eric, leave me alone..." Jacob answered to Savanna as he looked down, he was a transsexual, and from time to time he would feel insecure about it and this was one of those times. Savanna knew that Jacob was vulnerable now, she then tried to walk forward but StormReign stopped her as he put a hand on her to stop."DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Savanna yelled in StormReign's face, Arcee looked to the girls and Skywarp and Jack.exe "It about to go DOWN." she said as she looked back down. "Leave....NOW!" StormReign then screamed that got everyone to jump in response, Arcee almost teared up from the bass of StormReign's voice and Shatter pissed herself...

Savanna then became quiet really fast from the bass of StormReign's voice, shaking her body. Savanna didn't say anything, she turned and left.".....Thanks for that StormReign, really..." Jacob said as he patted StormReign on one of his shoulder, Jacob then turned StormReign's body and pulled him into a hug. "What the hell?!It took StormReign to just die in order for him to hug me." Arcee said as she looked."Thank you, It's hard for me to be viewed as a true transsexual." Jacob then said as he looked down."You should not be ashamed of your physical appearance because of other peoples preferences." StormReign said as he let Jacob know to not hug him."Indeed my lad, You should never be scared of what people should say of you." StarScream said as a service-droid floating over to him, StarScream was holding his slice of cheesecake. the droid greeted them."Hey can you scan this cake and tell us that's up with it?" Jacob asked."~Y.E.S. S.I.R.~" "Can you change to a other voice?" Jacob asked the bot."Yes sir, This Cheesecake if laced with Aphrodisiac, And I recognize the three individuals that bought these two items." the droid said."oh poop..." Skywarp said as he looked to Shatter and JuneZilla. "Who were the people that bought it?" StarScream asked and the droid answered with provided holograms of Skywarp, JuneZilla and Shatter."They asked to but them because a woman named Arcee told them to get them, to pull a prank on someone named StormReign." the droid said as it stopped displaying the holograms. "Oh.....Uh this is a bit awkward as this is StormReign as this made us HAVE A GAY FUCKING THREESOME FOR A FULL HOUR!!" Jacob yelled as he explained what happened, Arcee, Airacnid, JuneZilla, Chromia,WindBlade, BlueBerry Arcee, Skywarp, Nautica, StromArm, Quintessa and Jack.exe just stared slack jawed at that statement, Arcee then began to sweat as she saw StormReign slowly turn his head up to the group. "Fuck" Arcee said as she tensed up...

Then the front doors of the mall bursted open, shattering the glass, everyone looked to the entryway to see soldiers of the primordial syndicate, armed in power armor, guns and swords(https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a3/a4/25/a3a42522874e88d378b5aa2c4cfa599c.png), Jack.exe without thinking dropped down to the ground floor as JuneZilla joined in and the others made their way to a flight of stairs, Jack.exe's legs then made contact with the ground and he winced as well as enjoyed the pain that shot into them, at least they didn't break. StormReign and StarScream unsheathed their swords and readied themselves, Jacob pulled out his desert eagle out and cocked it as well as a metal chain out to use, Jack.exe cracked his knuckles. Arcee and the other girls grabbed various weapons they came across, and Skywarp stayed by Arcee's side. The cultist all stood their looking at the Auto-humans, then a cultist priest came out and pointed to the group.(https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8c/e1/5b/8ce15baf8c8005e4e057ea220e7f5540.jpg)"Those are the interlopers, the high command wants dead!" Then the cultist charged, Jacob shot one of them through the head, Jack.exe picked one up and tried to rip him in half but the cultist cut Jack.exe's hair a bit and it fell down to the ground, Jack.exe then looked down at the small tuft of hair and then back at the cultist."Run" Jack.exe said as he dropped the cultist and popped his knuckles again. The cultist was not able to get away in time as Jack.exe punched the cultist to the ground, crushing the cultist's helmet and killing him. Jack.exe then went to town ripping the other cultist apart as he was in a blood fueled rage. StormReign was fighting a cultist in a sword match, then the cultist punched him in the stomach, StormReign then went down, and Arcee saw this as she snapped the priest's neck in half."STORMREIGN!!" she yelled as she ran over to StormReign's side, the cultist removed his helmet and raised his sword up, Arcee was ready to fight...

But just then Skywarp appeared behind the cultist and chomped on his exposed neck."S...Skywarp!?" Arcee said as she saw this. the cultist groaned and screamed in pain as Skywarp grinded his teeth on the cultist's jugular vein, blood spewed everywhere. Skywarp climbed up and over the cultist, he then picked up the cultist's helmet and slammed in on the cultist backwards. Skywarp then jumped off of the cultist, causing the cultist to stumble and fall into the grill section of the mall, along with the propane tanks their."Jacob! Shoot those propane tanks!" Skywarp called over to Jacob, Jacob nodded and aimed his gun and shot, the propane tanks exploded and the cultist began to burn to death. Airacnid, JuneZilla, Jack.exe and the other girls took care of the rest of the cultists. Skywarp ran over to Arcee as she helped StormReign up."We are going to the base NOW!" StormReign yelled, the others nodded and the Auto-humans drove back to the base. The Autobots re-entered their bodies."Those cultist knew what we looked like as humans" Arcee said to Airacnid and WindBlade."They would only be able to know that if they had one of us on their side." Jacob said as he leaned on a wall, looking up at the autobots. "I do not like being human..." StormReign stated as he left to his ship, the knights of cybertron followed him. Arcee grew both worried and confused as he looked at Skywarp, then StarScream's smug face inched it's way into her line of sight."Arcee.....don't ever do that again, my tailpipe is still feeling sore even though I am in my normal cybertronian body from Jacob's activities..." StarScream said as he walked away. Arcee stood their until Skywarp touched her, making her jump."S...Sorry Arcee~" "It's fine....I just overreacted to your touch..." Arcee said, Jack.exe slumped his huge shoulders as he was in his cybertronian body again."So...what do we do now?" he groaned out."meh..." Arcee responded to him as SteelBane entered the room."Hey SteelBane." Arcee greeted the knight."Arcee StormReign summons you..." SteelBane said as he left. Arcee along with Skywarp following her went to the Knights Termenos, where StormReign was waiting for them. he was facing away from them."Leave us Skywarp...now" StormReign commanded, Skywarp looked up at Arcee and she gave him a nod, Skywarp then left. "ARCEE..." StormReign's booming voice rang out, causing Arcee to tense up. She was scared to death, she regretted ever doing what she did to him, then now she actually began to pray to Primus, she prayed that he would actually listen and not have StormReign do anything bad to her even though she knew she deserved it."Be calm child..." she heard a deep voice in her head like StormReign's say, Arcee then walked over to be next to StormReign's side. StormReign then placed a hand-servo on Arcee's head. This calmed Arcee enough to hear what StormReign was about to ask her...

"Arcee, Do you wish to meet your mother?...."


	35. "Arcee's Family and Primordial Calamity"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee is about to learn more about Her family as well as StormReign's relationship with her family. And StormReign tasks Jack.exe and the other autobots to stop the ritual to resurrect TenRos' QuioniX...

...

...

...

What did StormReign just about? Arcee looked up to him, her face full of dumbfound and curiosity."What? What do you mean mt mother?!" Arcee asked as she backed up from StormReign, she was now concerned. She knew StormReign for years and he never asked about Arcee's family, wait.....did he know who her family was, and he was willing to tell her about her mother."Wait, my mom abandoned me and Elita-one, that why we grew up in the orphanage, If you ever listened to when I would tell you all those years ago..." Arcee rambled as she got a little agitated, as well as choking back a few tears in her optics. StormReign then walked over to Arcee and knelled down, even on one knee he was much taller than her. "Arcee, your mother has been reborn, she died when she gave birth to you and your sister from her injuries, It is just that as of recent events....she....might not be pleased with my actions...." StormReign said as he looked a bit odd, Arcee cocked her head."What do you mean? Did you know her?" She asked as she looked."Yes, indeed. I knew your mother very well..." StormReign said as he reached up to his helmet, his helmet shifted as StormReign began to take it off. Arcee's optics widened as she watched him do this. She then saw StormReign's real face and head-gasket form."hmm....You got most of my looks, Elita inherited both of your mother and my looks..." StormReign said...

StormReign's true face looked just like Arcee's, Arcee in question just looked as the tears fell like a pair of waterfalls down her cheeks."T....This Long..." She cried out quietly. "I am sorry for never letting you know, I felt that if I told you you would have used it as a means to get your way, and that you would hate me if I told you because of the time." StormReign said as he explained."I take back all of the things that I said about you.....and prayed to Primus about..." Arcee said as she tried to hold in her tears, obviously failing. "No need Arcee, It Is I that needed to Apologize...." StormReign said as he looked at his daughter. "So You Are The Father!" Jacob's voice rang out, Arcee and StormReign looked to the direction to where his voice came from. Jacob, Jack.exe, StarScream, Skywarp, Tarn, Airacnid, BlueBerry Arcee, and the others were there."So your Arcee's father?That is some Star Wars stuff right their" Jack.exe said as he wanted to know what was going on. "Yes....Arcee follow me, I will show you who your mother is..." StormReign said as he got up and walked to the chamber where the wall of the four gods was. Everyone followed him, Arcee being the closest, StormReign then walked over "There she is, your mother..." StormReign said as he stopped and pointed up to TelTori Quinti "Wh....Wait, what? TelTori Quinti is my mother? But, she's a goddess...how the hell did she fall for you?" Arcee asked as she was genuinely supersized from this information of her family. the others all exchanged looks to each other and Jack.exe rolled his optics as he was and atheist. "She was not a goddess when we fell in love.... she was very cleaver, Disguising herself as a powerful warrior, the only female prime....Solus Prime..." StormReign explained to Arcee as she noticed that from the angle she was looking at him, the depiction of Primus was very close to StormReign's face. She decided to shrug it off...

"But the Primordial Syndicate is about to bring TenRos' QuioniX, we cannot do two thing at once." Arcee said to the group."That is where your words are of ill truth..." StormReign said to Arcee as he turned to the others."Jackson.....you and a select few of your choosing will go to the NextrioX Kyper-system, it is where the ritual has to take place, you can stop them. What Arcee and I are going to do will work better if you don't follow us, But be wary, TenRos' is the second most powerful of the four gods. Do not do anything that will have TenRos' side with the cult..." StormReign said to Jack.exe. "Fine, where's a ship?" Jack.exe asked out loud...


	36. "Arcee's Family and Primordial Calamity Part Two"

"WheelJack has a ship in the base's hangar that can get you guys there." Arcee said to the group, Jack.exe nodded and grumbled as he left with the others, soon all but Skywarp was left as he looked to Arcee, Skywarp started to fiddle with his hand-servos."I hope you find your mother Arcee, I...I love you....bye..." Skywarp said as he ran after the other, Arcee's optics widened as Skywarp said that in front of StormReign, she then turned to him."hehe...he just says that like a~" "I know you've had sexual intercourse with him, once without his consent and one with it." StormReign said to her."Do not worry yourself, he is worthy...." StormReign said as he rubbed Arcee's head...

~Back in the Base~

"Hey WheelJack, we need a ship to get to the NexTriox Kyper system." Jack.exe asked making WheelJack jump from fright."Relax motherfucker, I'm not hungry.....yet..." Jack.exe said as he cracked his knuckles."Y...Yes you can take it!" WheelJack said as he fled in terror from Jack.exe, getting a growl from Jack.exe as this happened."Hmm...." Jack.exe grumbled to himself, JuneZilla walked behind him and put a hand on Jack.exe's shoulder, he looked back at her."Yes mo~ June?" Jack.exe asked the Kaiju-former woman, sounding rather monotone. "Jack, Just be careful, you may be from another universe. But your still my son...be safe..." JuneZilla said as she hugged Jack.exe, he wanted to hug her back, just wanting to go back to the life he had before his Arcee came into Jack's life."June...we....I have a mission to do...." Jack.exe said as he gently pushed her back. Jack.exe then looked over the Autobots that he wanted to be with him on the mission. Jack.exe thought for a few minuets as he studied the members he needed."Okay, Skywarp, Eyeless, StarScream, Optimus, Air...Airacnid, the Predicon ValRoar and My Arcee....You guys are coming with me and we are gonna stop the primordial syndicate from resurrecting Tenross.....Twix....er whatever his name is...." Jack.exe said as she went to where the hangar was and into the ship."Huh, we also need a name...uh Lightning Strike Coalition Force, or L.S.C.F. for fucking short..." Jack.exe said as he entered the main deck, Skywarp and BlueBerry Arcee helped ValRoar into the ship as Airacnid and Optimus pushed her in by her behind. Soon the ship was off and exiting Earth's atmosphere as Jack.exe was piloting it, not far behind them the Knights Termenos was exiting the planets atmosphere in a different direction, Skywarp and StarScream looked as the warship entered warp-space."Good luck Arcee, may you find your family, finally..." StarScream said as he viewed the ship leaving. "So what do we do if the cult actually dose resurrect TenRos' QuioniX?" Skywarp asked as he walked over to Optimus and Airacnid and petted ValRoar's head. Jack.exe had input the NexTriox Kyper system into the auto-pilot."Just let me deal with it..." Jack.exe growled out."But StormReign said that he was a powerful god~" "There are no such things as gods..." Jack.exe interrupted Skywarp."There's nothing I can't destroy or kill...." Jack.exe said as he sat in the ship master's seat...

"Guys, can we talk without Jack being here?" Skywarp asked. Skywarp, StarScream, Airacnid, ValRoar, BlueBerry Arcee, Eyeless Jack and Optimus went into a resting room separate from where Jack.exe couldn't hear them."Guys, Jack's acting a little cocky~" "* I can hear you from the camera feed from here.*" Jack.exe's voice rang out of a microphone next to a camera."Very well, everyone hold hands...." StarScream said as he grabbed Skywarp and Airacnid's hands-servos and closed his eyes, his eyes then began to glow. BlueBerry Arcee grabbed Skywarp's hand-servo and then tried to grab ValRoar's big hand-servo, and Optimus grabbed her other hand-servo and then Eyeless Jack's, and Eyeless Jack grabbed a hold of Airacnid's hand, Then everything went white....

"Whoa...Where are we?" Eyeless Jack asked as he looked around the blank white canvas that the autobots were standing in."We are inside my subconscious...." StarScream said as he stood in the middle of the group."Wow, it's really empty in here..." Optimus said as he looked around."Well, it hasn't changed since the last time I was here...." Skywarp said as he looked."But guys, Jack.exe was acting so full of himself. But TenRos' QuioniX is a god, Besides the cult will still want a fight to resurrect TenRos'..." Skywarp said to the group, making a huddle."Jack.exe can take care of the Cultists while we try to find whoever is involved in the ritual." BlueBerry Arcee said."Well Airacnid, Prime and I will help stop those cultist when we find out who they are, ValRoar will stay with BlueBerry Arcee and Skywarp my lad..." StarScream said."Agreed." Optimus said."Yeah, keep safe you two." Airacnid said to the two smol bots."We will, ValRoar?" Skywarp said as she looked at him and wiggled her hips."And I'll try to keep the ship in one piece." Eyeless Jack said."Very well..." StarScream said as he let his Hand-servos go and the others woke up."Okay~" "WERE HERE CHUMPS!!" Jack.exe's voice called from the mic."The Syndicate was expecting company!" Jack.exe added as he was piloting the ship, the shots were shaking the ship rather badly. StarScream, Skywarp, Airacnid, Eyeless, Optimus, ValRoar and BlueBerry Arcee re-entered the main-deck as a massive blast hit the ship."WERE GOING TO SLAM RIGHT SMACK DAB IN THE EPICENTER OF THE RITUAL!" Jack.exe yelled as the ship made impact!

Arcee and StormReign were in the piloting center of the Knight's Termenos and were talking."~The Torch Bearers were just that, a group of Matrix worshiping Zealots. I had my reasons to kill the mistress of flame..." StormReign said to Arcee as the Knights were piloting the ship."Yeah but, did you really have to rip her head off and show it to all of those civilians, Pyra Magna is still out there and she swore revenge on you and me..." Arcee said, stating the past obvious."Do not worry about it, Skywarp will 'persuade' her to let this qwarell of you two go..." StormReign said as he turned to look at Arcee who and a confused look on her face."What...." She asked as she looked at her father."In your words: She's gonna take one look at his cock and fall in love with it and submit to it and you..." StormReign said with a straight face as he began to walk in the ship's halls. Arcee was trying her best to not giggle out a laugh as she heard that. Arcee then took a deep breath and started to follow StormReign."So....Where might my mom be?" Arcee asked her father as they walked."The Athena Scorpyi sector..." StormReign said blankly as he made his way to the Ancient Armory."Oh Okay.....................WAIT WHAT?! The Athena Scorpyi sector?! That's the most hazardous star making dust cloud in the universe! Not to mention that it's Billions of light years away!" Arcee said. Then the Warship exited warp-space and began to shake from the force of the space-storm. "Do not worry yourself Arcee, when we enter the center of the storm it will be very calm. And also, Do not over-react when she attacks me..." StormReign said as he entered the Armory and walked to the forge of Solus Prime."Wait, what do you mean?" Arcee questioned StormReign, confused."Jacob, StarScream and I had a sexual intercourse or as Jacob says 'a threesome'. I have betrayed her love, I must attempt and apologize to her before TenRos' QuioniX claims her for himself...." StormReign said."Wait what do you mean by that?" Arcee asked more curious."If TelTori Quinti and TenRos' QuioniX fall in love, most of the multiverse will be at eternal peace..." StormReign said as he squinted his optics in slight anger and annoyance."Huh, Isn't that a good thing?" Arcee asked, questioning her father even more."Arcee, I know you love to fight. Even before you were taken advantage of, you would say that being in battle would make you 'get wet'..." StormReign said coldly, Arcee then started to feel embarrassed." I thought you were not listening all those times..." she said."I always listened." StormReign said as the ship's turbulence cleared up a bit more, The Knights Termenos was now approaching the Blue Planet at the center of the storm...

"GET THE FUCK UP SKYWARP!!!" Jack.exe's booming voice yelled out, waking Skywarp up, ValRoar was whimpered at his side. Optimus, Eyeless and BlueBerry Arcee were shooting outside along with Jack.exe, fighting the cultists. StarScream was nowhere to be seen."Wh....Where is StarScream?" Skywarp asked getting worried, Airacnid was with him."He's flying around!" she said as she shot at some cultists running at her and Skywarp. Jack.exe then drew out his chainsaw-blades out as he ran towards the many cultists, slashing and killing them by the dozens. "BlueBerry Arcee wait, stay here, Jack.exe's getting a little too wild!" Skywarp said as he grabbed BlueBerry Arcee's arm."He'll get too into it..." BlueBerry Arcee said. Then the Stars became as red as blood, Skywarp, BlueBerry Arcee and Airacnid looked up to the stars."What is going on?" Optimus asked as he looked, the cultists then all stopped and raised their arms and began to hymn in unison. Jack.exe looked to the glowing pillar that the cultists were praising. "That must be what TenRos' QuioniX is emerging from." Jack.exe said as he ran up to the pillar, then he froze in place. "W...What?" Jack.exe said as he struggled to move any part of his body. Then the magic of the bizarre looking energon, the glowing yellow-like liquid then floated up and surrounded the various metals and crystals, the many items then floated up and surrounded the pillar with the magic as well...

"So that is where she is?" Arcee asked as she looked at the blue planet in awe and interest. "No, That IS her...." StormReign answered as he returned with the golden hammer in his hands."TelTori Quinti, she is Solus Prime, so if I bring her the hammer she always used, she might....be more calm...." StormReign said with a slight bit of fear in his voice. "StormReign are you scared?" Arcee asked with worry in her voice.".....Yes, It was her that molded me into the prime killing machine you see before you now...She's more powerful that 'The One' the being that Primus and Unicron~" "I know what it is." Arcee interrupted StormReign as he held Solus's forge in his hands. Arcee was appalled at seeing this submissive side of StormReign, this was her father. The person that was always there for her when she was scared, Arcee then placed a hand on StormReign's forearm."Storm...Dad.... it's okay..." StormReign looked down at her, his hand-servos were shaking as he gripped the forge."It's alright to be afraid...." Arcee said as she looked up at her father. Then StormReign gripped the forge tighter, that was all he needed. Arcee and StormReign then exited the ship, there was a deep blue mist all around them. "She is waiting for us..." StormReign said to Arcee...

The energon, metal and magic was surrounding the pillar, Jack.exe and the others looked. "Damn it, were too late!" Eyeless Jack said as he was about to try and jump over, then the pillar began to be engulfed by black smoke."This cannot be good." Skywarp said to BlueBerry Arcee, she then looked at him."Ya think? (cutie)" BlueBerry Arcee said\flirted with Skywarp."Guys look!" Airacnid said as the gigantic figure in the smoke emerged out and faced Jack.exe, TenRos' QuioniX dwarfed Jack.exe in size making Jack.exe feel like he was Jack Darby and TenRos' QuioniX being Megatron. TenRos' then faced the other Autobots, Optimus then aimed his Ion rifle at the towering god. "Orion Pax.....you have lived a life of sin and lies....for this.....you....will....die...." TenRos' said as he raised his right hand and shot Optimus with black lightning, Optimus bursted into flames and cried in agony. "OPTIMUS!!!" Jack.exe, BlueBerry Arcee and Skywarp yelled...

StormReign and Arcee had stopped in the mist waiting for... something.....anything! But it was all quiet, if there were any microbes on this planet, Arcee could hear them fart. She then grew impatient and shouted "Where is she? MOM!?~" "Silence! She can hear it all, bef~" "STORMREIGN!!" A voice yelled out from the mist, Arcee and StormReign looked to the direction where the voice came from. Arcee then saw a tall figure approaching them."It's her....your mother....." StormReign said softly...

Optimus slowly started to fall to the ground as his body and armor was melting off of him, the pain was unbearable. But soon Optimus was gone, dead and was now a puddle of melted energon and metal. Jack.exe then started to have flashes of his own Optimus from his own universe, the then grew furious."I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU....I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!!!!" Jack.exe screamed as he tried to move, but he stayed still."Allow me...." TenRos' QuioniX said as he turned his attention to the millions of primordial syndicate members and warships, he then waved his hand back and sent a massive surge of energy to the cultist army, the energy vaporized the cultists and destroyed most of the ships. TenRos' then placed a hand on Jack.exe's chest, Jack.exe then was showed all of the wrong that Orion Pax had committed, "See the truth as I do..." TenRos' QuioniX said as he then punched Jack.exe's chest on the place he touched earlier, Jack.exe only flinched but a human body busted out of his massive back and landed next to BlueBerry Arcee, she looked at the body and then froze. It was Jack Darby, he then screamed in agony as he was pulled back and merged back into his cybertronian body, TenRos' then looked at Skywarp."Your color must be revealed..." TenRos' QuioniX said as he shot Skywarp with a form of Magic."SKYWARP!!!" the group all said...

Arcee saw the tall cybertronian woman approached her and StormReign. Then the mist parted to show the giant woman more in front of them. It was Solus Prime, she had deep purple and golden tinted armor as well as she had a pony tail, that struck Arcee as weird as she didn't know cybertronians could have hair,Solus was as tall as StormReign, her bust was like Arcee's own but more. She had a look of stern hatred in her optics, her helmet looked similar to Elita-one's own helmet. StormReign hesitated as he approached her, he then stopped and looked back to Arcee. StormReign then knelt down on one knee in front of Solus and held her forge out in front of her to take. Solus then took the forge and then grabbed StormReign by the throat. "You betrayed our love, my love, for that your life is now the only payment that i'll take..." Solus said as she raised her forge and hit StormReign in his face, sending him flying a bit far."StormReign!" Arcee yelled as she saw him land. Solus walked over to finish StormReign off. But Arcee ran in front of Solus to stop her."I won't let you kill my dad!" she shouted as she drew out her twin burning blades. "Arcee stop, Do not interfere!" StormReign yelled as he slowly looked up to her and Solus. "No, she might be my mom, but I know you better, ....." Arcee begins to tear up as she speaks."I....I love you too much to lose you!" Arcee said as Solus made her way up to her, Solus then grabbed Arcee by her face, StormReign got up, he then saw Solus lift Arcee up and slammed her down on the ground. "DAD HEL~" was all Arcee could say before Solus slammed her face into the ground.... StormReign stared as he saw this, (BFG Division) All of the fear that StormReign felt was now replaced with a burning rage. StormReign then shot up and drew out Judgement reforged and ran at Solus, Solus raised her forge up as Judgement reforged slammed into the golden hammer's handle. Solus and StormReign clashed as Arcee lifted her slightly bleeding head from the ground and watched the two."DO.NOT.HURT.MY.DAUGHTER!!!" StormReign yelled as she and Solus kept clashing their weapons, StormReign then called over one of Arcee's twin blades and stabbed Solus in the side with it, Then StormReign pulled his sword back and slashed Solus's forge and the power of the slash cut the hammer's handle in two and the forge fell into golden ashes. Before Solus could do anything more as StormReign grabbed her by the throat with both hand-servos."I don't care who you are....You will not hurt our daughter, she is the only we have now..." StormReign said as he turned his hand-servos from a choak-hold to a caressing hold of Solus's cheeks."Sol....TelTori....I'm so sorry I did Betray your love....but their isn't a moment now where all of My failures devour me on the inside..." StormReign said as he slowly inched his way closer to her face."But, Can you give me a renewed chance redemption?" he asked as his face was inches away from hers, Solus turned her optics to Arcee and then back to StormReign's own. she then sighed and placed a hand on StormReign's."Let us just raise our daughter together...Stormas Raine..." Solus said as she and StormReign embraced each other with a kiss. Arcee slapped some snow on her forehead as she saw this."So you ARE Stormas Raine?" Arcee questioned her father as both of her parents kissed."Hm...Yes...It was the calling that was given to me when I first took form..." StormReign said as he and Solus stopped kissing. Solus then slightly turned her head as she looked Arcee up and down."She is not what the murals said she would look like, they said that she would be smaller, like you were once..." Solus said as she walked over to her daughter."Well, that's what life'll do to you ya'know?" Arcee Joked about as she pulled the twin blade out of Solus's side. Then StormReign and Solus tensed up, Arcee noticed this."S....StormReign? Solus? Mom? Dad?" she asked."TenRos' QuioniX, he's here..." StormReign said as he picked Arcee up and pulled her away as Jack.exe and the others all landed on the ground, covered in wounds and injuries....

Arcee then saw Skywarp in TenRos's grip. "SKYWARP!!" She yelled...


	37. "A New Enemy and A New Skywarp"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots all try to face off with TenRos' QuioniX and he leaves them with a slew of new problems....
> 
> some good...
> 
> and others horrible.....

Arcee, StormReign and Solus looked to see TenRos' QuioniX holding Skywarp. Arcee was worried for Skywarp's safety "Arcee!" Skywarp called out as he struggled in the gigantic gods grip...

TenRos' QuioniX held Skywarp in his left hand-servo grip, Jack.exe then raised back up but he faltered as his body was covered in slashes, burns and cuts. Blood then spewed out of his mouth as he tried to talk."He killed Optimus, as well as most of the *cough* the fucking cultists..." Jack.exe chocked out as he stared up at Arcee, Solus and StormReign. Then StormReign approached TenRos' as he held his blade in his hand."TENROS'! LET SKYWARP GO! NO!" StormReign demanded as he looked over to the other autobots. Arcee gave her mother one of her twin blades, StarScream raised back up and readied himself despite his injuries. Airacnid and ValRoar got up too, BlueBerry Arcee couldn't move from both some of her injuries as well as what she saw before. TenRos' then looked down at the cybertronian in his grip, his eyes glew as magic left his red lips and floated down to Skywarp, surrounding his body. Arcee thought that TenRos' was about to suck Skywarp's soul out and she yelled out a 'NO!' and she ran towards TenRos's legs. "ARCEE, WAIT!!" StormReign yelled as he ran after her, Solus following suite. Skywarp closed his optics as he felt the magic course through his body, unbeknownst to him. His body started to grow and look very similar to StarScream, along with all of the yellow on his color scheme turning purple....

TenRos' QuioniX then released Skywarp and let him fall from his grip...

"SKYWARP!!!" StarScream, Arcee, BlueBerry Arcee, Airacnid all yelled out in unison. Skywarp then tried to transform but he couldn't, Then Skywarp disappeared before he hit the ground, he then appeared next to Arcee and her parents. Arcee blinked for two different reasons: one was What just happened? and secondly was Skywarp's new appearance. Then TenRos's voice came into her and the others auditory sensors. "Time...Time will tell now....You will have to choose what you do with them as well as him...Arcee..." His soft voice said as he was engulfed in darkness and disappeared. TenRos' was gone...

"Wh....Where did he go?" Jack.exe asked as his healing abilities kicked into overdrive. "Well at least *hurt noise* he's not here..." Eyeless Jack answered as he held his side, they were both confused as all hell. "He has gone to another dimension that no one can find, he has gone there to do things that we cannot learn of..." StormReign said as he looked to where TenRos' QuioniX was...

Arcee then looked back to Skywarp, he was looking over his new body. He then looked to Arcee. "Arcee!" he said as he went over to her, until he noticed his new height. "What the hell did he do to you?" Jack.exe asked as he was able to get up because of his healing stopped, he placed BlueBerry Arcee on his shoulder."He must have progressed Skywarp's body age so he's physically of age." StarScream said as he used Skywarp as a support stand."Airacnid, ValRoar, BlueBerry Arcee? Are you all alright?" Skywarp asked as he looked over to see them, ValRoar whined in slight pain as she limped over to him, she then began to purr like a cat."Were pretty banged up but.....still alive." Airacnid said as she gripped her severely damaged arm-servo that was slightly bleeding. Solus looked over the autobots in front of her, she then made a gruff sound."THESE are the warriors that call themselves autobots, the calling of my warriors?" she asked StormReign, he nodded to answer her. Jack.exe cocked his head to the side as he looked at Solus."Who the fuck are you?" he asked as he pointed at her."That's my fucking mom you asshat." Arcee said to answer the titan. Jack.exe huffed as he crossed his arms."Solus, come with us to Earth, we shouldn't stay here in this part of the universe...." StormReign asked as he looked back at her, he held her hand-servos, Solus looked to the horizon of the planet to the many stars in the sky."Very well, but I must reform my planetary form. Which means that we must leave to the Knights Termenos NOW!" Solus said as an eruption started and Solus and StormReign headed towards the warship, Arcee and Skywarp followed suit and Skywarp looked back to Jack.exe and the others. "Jack! Carry the others!" he yelled over, Jack.exe then picked ValRoar, StarScream and held a grip on Airacnid in his right hand and ran after the others, BlueBerry Arcee and Eyeless Jack chased as well."For fucks sake!" Jack.exe groaned through his teeth. Jack.exe then looked back at Airacnid, he also noticed the cracking ground and grinned to himself...

Jack.exe then dropped Airacnid and let her fall to the ground as he ran to the ship...

"AIRACNID!!!JACK.EXE!!!" Skywarp screamed as he saw Airacnid fall to the ground, Jack.exe ignored Skywarp and barreled into the ship. Skywarp then ran out to Airacnid on the ground. "SKYWARP!" Arcee yelled as she then saw Airacnid on the ground. She saw that Jack.exe was holding her, Arcee then looked back at Jack.exe. Airacnid's vision was blurry but she did notice Skywarp coming to her aid, Skywarp picked her up and held her up and carried her. Skywarp then ran back to the ship, the ground was shattering like glass under him as he speed to the ship. "SKYWARP HURRY!!!" BlueBerry Arcee shouted as Skywarp kept running like hell, Skywarp then jumped. But the ground he was going to land on gave away. "SKYWARP!" the group besides Jack.exe, Solus and StormReign yelled out, but then Skywarp and Airacnid teleported to a safe part of the ground and kept running to the ship. Skywarp then made it, he and Airacnid entered the warship. "STEELBANE! WE LEAVE NOW!!" StormReign yelled as he made his way to the bridge, The Knights Termenos then lifted from the shattering ground of the planet. The planet then collapsed in and turned into a blue gem and made it's way to the ship, it then phased through the ship's glass and connected onto Solus's chest, in the part above her breastplates. "Set course for Earth..." StormReign said as he entered the bridge. The others were still at the ship's docking pad. Skywarp put Airacnid onto a medical-bed, he then looked at Jack.exe who was stretching. "Jack.exe...I saw you drop her." he said as he looked at Jack.exe as he put ValRoar down. "So?..." Jack.exe said as he slumped onto a wall, crossing his arms. "You could have gotten Airacnid KILLED!!" Skywarp said raising his voice at Jack.exe. "Listen to me you little fucker, I've killed that whore before...And I'll do it again if given the chance..." Jack.exe said threateningly towards the seeker. Skywarp looked up at him defiantly."I'm not scared of you, Don't hurt her or anyone of the girls... I'll fucking kill you if you do..." Skywarp said with no shred of fear in his stance and voice-box. Jack.exe then let his arms drape to his sides, everyone else was already quiet from Skywarp's shout to Jack.exe. The titan the slowly stomped his way to Skywarp. Arcee felt that something bad was about to happen, Jack.exe then reached down to Skywarp, then Skywarp tried to teleport but Jack.exe stopped him...

Jack.exe had an almost crushing grip on Skywarp's arm-servo. Then Jack.exe pulled Skywarp up to his face and began to whisper into Skywarp's ear-canal. "Your nothing but a stud...Women are usually all the same...as soon as they see a guy that looks tougher than you...you never met...your dead to them....Just because your bigger now doesn't mean anything to a woman's sexual wants...They....Don't....Care....They don't care if they leave you on your home planet...loving their old foes rather then ripping Airacnid's throat out...Then you turn into a monster....Arcee is just like all other ladies...fucking horny and love to manipulate you...just give it up..." "Just watch, because that knight smells like someone I killed from my world, Springer...." Jack.exe added as he let go of Skywarp and let him drop down. "Arcee wouldn't do that...she and the girls love me...." Skywarp thought to himself, then SteelBane entered the room. Arcee then noticed that SteelBane looked a little different in his body shape. "We are back on Earth..." he said to the group, his voice rung something in Arcee's mind as familiar."Well, let's all get to the med-bay..." Eyeless Jack said as he helped StarScream up, the group then entered the base. Arcee and Skywarp both helped Airacnid and ValRoar to the med-bay as well. Jack.exe was standing on the ground while SteelBane was behind him with two other knights...

"So how long?..." Jack.exe asked the knight...

"What?" SteelBane questioned...

"How long until you reveal yourself to Arcee, Springer?..." Jack.exe said as he left...

"How did he know?" Springer asked as he removed his helmet...

~In another Dimension~

TenRos' QuioniX viewed the autobots while he sat on his throne made of shattered universes and destroyed civilizations....

"Sins of the past are born anew...." he said into Skywarp's mind...


	38. "Old Partners and new"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springer and Ailreon reveal themselves and Arcee is overjoyed and tries to catch up with them, leaving Skywarp to his thoughts....
> 
> This is the beginning of the Skywarp arc...

Airacnid and ValRoar were now in stable condition and Skywarp was applying some wound-sealant on Airacnid's still damaged arm. Arcee was with him lightly patting ValRoar's head, then WindBlade and Chromia entered the med-bay with shocked looks on their faces. Arcee didn't really pay attention as she kept petting ValRoar, then Chromia's voice rang out."Arcee.....come with us..." Arcee rolled her optics as she was busy."Fuck off, I don't want to fuck right now...." She answered as she looked over to look Skywarp's new body up and down."Springer and Ailreon are in the control room. Their waiting for you Arcee, we aren't joking...." WindBlade said as she touched Arcee's shoulder-pad."And if you are joking, AND I KNOW YOU ARE, You two have to get on your knee-pads and suck on my titanium ball-bearings as I give your tailpipes a good poking on the insides!" Arcee shouted as she got up and let WindBlade and Chromia lead her to the control room. Then Quintessa perked up as she was in the med-bay."Go with them Skywarp, I'll take care of Airacnid and ValRoar." she said as she started applying wound-sealant. Skywarp listened to her and made his way to the control room, but not before he came across Soundwaves room, he looked in to see Eyeless Jack talking to SoundWave."-I'm sorry Soundwave, but TenRos' QuioniX killed Optimus, burned him alive. And most of us couldn't move because of TenRos's magic holding us still." Eyeless said as he held Soundwave in a comforting hug. "Ravage....Rumble...Frenzy....Lazerbeak...and now Orion....Now I am alone. Operation: Depression." Soundwave said in his robotic voice as he let go of Eyeless Jack, Skywarp felt bad for Soundwave, as well as Bumblebee who he felt was taking the worst of this as his parents were both dead now...

~Meanwhile at a bar~

"HE'S *HIC* DEAD, MY DEADBEAT DAD IS DEAD, DRINKS ARE ON ME!!!" Bumblebee yelled to the bar's patrons...

~Back at base~

Skywarp then entered the control room and saw Arcee looking around as WindBlade and Chromia stood there with a green and yellow Striped autobot and a smol white and orange fembot standing there."Okay where's Mirage, or hound, OR whoever uses holograms?!" Arcee shouted out. her voice was that of annoyance and anger. "Arcee, there's no holograms..." WindBlade said as she tried to approach her. StormReign, Solus, Jack.exe, Jacob Dabbs, Dallas and BlueBerry Arcee were in the room as well. "I know that this is a fucking hologram, just look how I~" Arcee shouted out as she then tried to prove that Ailreon and Springer were holograms as she touched Springer's face. Arcee then froze as she did this and her optic's widened. "you've no doubt changed Arcee..." Springer said as she held Arcee's hand-servo with his own. Arcee then looked to Ailreon and touched her face, moving it around and looked at Ailreon's neck to see a scar from when StormReign decapitated her long ago. "But, You both died!" Arcee said as she looked around the room, StormReign then walked out in the group."Arcee, SteelBane and another Knight were concealing Springer and Ailreon in themselves as they healed slowly. I in retrospect should have told you before...." StormReign said as he looked over to Solus. Arcee then kicked StormReign's shin armor and yelped in pain as she gripped her toe. "Aw fuck!" she yelled. Then StarScream entered the control room and paused as he saw Springer."Springer? Is that you?" he said as he approached the autobot."StarScream?" Springer said as he saw the seeker. "Tis been so long, I thought you were dead?" StarScream said as he shook Springer's hand."Well I did, but StormReign saved me..." Springer said. Then Tarn entered and stopped as he saw Springer, Springer saw him and his face went to that of hatred."Tarn." he said, Tarn in question crossed his Arms and said."Springer..." Jack.exe grinned as he saw this and turned to BlueBerry Arcee."Remind you of anyone Blue?" he said, BlueBerry Arcee in question looked up at him."What?" "You and your Airacnid, Springer and Tarn...Alright imma stop it before it starts." Jack.exe said as he stomped over to the middle of the two cybertronians who looked like they were about to fight, Jack.exe then stomped his foot in the middle of then."Okay I've seen enough of my fair share of people too consumed by vengeance because of a friend on someone's being killed by the other person. So don't even start." Jack.exe said as he stood there. Then Springer looked at Skywarp...

To be continued (Cue JOJOBA to be continued music)


	39. "Jealousy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp is......changing....

"Hi My name is Skywarp, I'm Arcee's conjunk-endora." Skywarp said as he looked to Springer."Hello, well I'm Springer as you may have heard, and this is Ailreon. We were both at one point Arcee's Conjunk-endoras. Nice to meet you." Springer said as he shook Skywarp's hand-servo. Ailreon then approached Skywarp and greeted him."Hi...Uh, I'm Ailreon. and yeah, I was Arcee's first fembot conjunk-endora. She's gotten worse from what I've seen." Ailreon said as she fumbled with her finger-joints."Hi, you pretty cute, I can see why Arcee likes you." Skywarp said as he patted her head like ValRoar, Ailreon didn't protest as she giggled. Meanwhile on the other side of the room Arcee was clutching StormReign's cape as she was thinking of millions of things to say."Wh.....Why did....did...." she tried to talk to her father but StormReign knelled onto one knee."Arcee, just enjoy the moment with them..." he said as he let go of Arcee. "Well....thank you." Arcee chocked out as she tried to ready herself to talk to Springer and Ailreon. "Welp, Springer and Ailreon! You honestly wouldn't have an idea of how hap-glad that you are all okay, And uh...by Primus I don't know what to do about this..." Arcee said as Ailreon hugged her leg. "You should have a party, of full out wild!" Jacob Dabbs said as he interjected and said. Springer looked at Dallas and cocked his head to the side."Daniel? Is that you?" he said, Dallas looked over at him and looked back at Jacob."Daniel? My name is Dallas." he answered."Are you talking about Daniel Witwicky?" Jacob asked, Springer nodded as an answer. "Well Dallas might look like Daniel but he's not related to him, and Daniel Is the leader of the Anti-Cybertronian terrorist organization M.E.C.H. and now he's in a maximum security insane asylum." Jacob said and explained to Springer. Springer looked to Arcee, "He's right....something happened to Daniel." she answered. "But HEY, don't let that little notion deter you from having your fun!" Jacob said as he sat down on the couch. Solus looked at StormReign. "Is that the interloper that you betrayed our love with?" she asked StormReign, who in question nodded...

"So....what do we do?" Skywarp asked as he looked to the group."Well I know a cybertronian park that we can go party, so let's go!" Arcee said as she picked Ailreon up and pulled Springer over to her and they went to the exit."I'm going too." Jack.exe said as he and BlueBerry Arcee followed the trio. Skywarp and Eyeless Jack did as well, Jacob then looked over to Solus and looked her up and down. But when he looked back at her face, she was looking at him. "So....your Solus Prime, the first and only female Prime?" Jacob questioned."Yes... You are the one that had StormReign betray our love....Jacob Dabbs" Solus said as he just looked at him, Dallas looked at Jacob with a confused look. "Yeah, I fucked him, but StarScream was in on it too!" Jacob said with confidence and pointed at the red seeker. Solus looked to StarScream, StarScream was on a crutch as he stood and looked at the femPrime. "Yes Solus Prime, Jacob, StormReign and I all proceeded to have sexual intercourse, Arcee had bought a pastry and lased it with a lust-fueled medicine, we couldn't control ourselves in our human forms!" StarScream said and revealed to the woman. Solus looked to StormReign."He speaks the truth Solus..." he said....

Arcee, Ailreon, Springer, Skywarp, Eyeless Jack, Jack.exe and BlueBerry Arcee all entered the park and looked around. "Let's go, uh THAT ONE!" Arcee said as she pointed to a phares-wheel. "That seems good." Skywarp said and Arcee cut him off."I didn't talk to you Skywarp, let's go." she said as she pulled her friends to the giant wheel. "See?" Jack.exe said as he looked to the seeker, Eyeless Jack and BlueBerry Arcee looked at Jack.exe with slight concern towards Skywarp. Skywarp looked back at where Arcee and her former partners were going and he had a look of worry on his face, 'was he right?' he thought to himself. "You're wrong, Arcee cares about me!" Skywarp said to the titan, Jack.exe then pointed his thumb at BlueBerry Arcee."Look at what she did to ME!!" Jack.exe yelled as he lurched and made BlueBerry Arcee fall off of his shoulder and land in Eyeless Jack's arms. "She's just like her!" Jack.exe shouted and then noticed that everyone was looking at the group."What are you all looking at, you wanna die?!" he said in a threatening tone, the people that all looked turned and did there own business. "Jack, I did nothing to get you to be like this!" BlueBerry Arcee said as she was back on her feet. "You wouldn't understand..." Jack.exe said as he looked to where Skywarp was and he was gone. "Wait....Where did he go....I still have some more shit to say...." Jack.exe said as he looked around. "Skywarp?" BlueBerry Arcee called out as she and Eyeless Jack looked around as well. Then Eyeless Jack got a feeling he knew where Skywarp was. "BlueBerry, I think I know where he is." Eyeless Jack said as he transformed into his Lamborghini car form, BlueBerry Arcee then transformed into her motorcycle form and they drove of. "So where do you think he is?" BlueBerry Arcee asked as they drove."There's this spot in the forest that I go to when I feel like sh..ah fuck it..." Eyeless Jack said as he and BlueBerry Arcee headed to the forest...

~Meanwhile back in the base~

JuneZilla looked down all of a sudden."Is something wrong June?" Airacnid and Quintessa asked as they looked at the Kaiju-former."There was a disturbance....he has defied me." JuneZilla said as she looked up finally...

~At the forest~

Skywarp was sitting next to a tree as he looked down as he thought to himself, then he noticed there was two pairs of feet in front of him. "Fancy seeing you here near my sulking spot." Eyeless Jack's voice said and Skywarp looked up to see him and BlueBerry Arcee there. "What if he's right?" Skywarp said. BlueBerry Arcee then knelled over to him."Skywarp, Jack.exe is wrong, I didn't do that to cause Jack to be like that. And I wouldn't do what he said, Arcee is just over-static that her best friends are back from the dead." she explained to him. "Come on Skywarp, let's just go back to the base~" "No, I need some time to think. If that's alright with you two..." Skywarp said as he got back up. "Alright." BlueBerry Arcee said as she got back up."Come on Eyeless, let's just go home..." she said as she transformed and Eyeless Jack put a hand on Skywarp's shoulder."Are you sure?" he asked as he looked at Skywarp, who nodded in response. Eyeless transformed and drove back with BlueBerry Arcee to the base...


	40. "Skywarp"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp changes as he thinks about things, stuff that Jack.exe said, Arcee's sudden ignorance of him and the voice in his head...

Skywarp just sat there under the tree, Eyeless and BlueBerry Arcee had left an hour ago and he was still there. Skywarp then heard something in the back of his head, a voice, his own...

Arcee, Springer and Ailreon were now leaving from a bar that Arcee took them to, she frequented this bar so the drinks that only Arcee drank were for free because Arcee once threatened to kick the bartenders ass if her drinks were not free. Springer and Ailreon were helping Arcee up as they walked back to the base. "Come on....guys, like~ Let's go get some more drinks-WOO HOO!!" Arcee drunkingly said as she shifted around in her two friends grips. "Arcee, let's just get you home, and in bed..." Springer said as they walked. "YEAH SEX WOO HOO YEAH!!!" Arcee shouted as the trio walked up to the base. Solus and StormReign were standing there in front of the entrance, Blocking the way for the trio. Then Arcee looked up at Solus and shimmied her way out of Springer and Ailreon's hold and stumbled her way to her mother, Solus knelt down and Arcee wrapped her arms around her. "Hehe Hey, you look like my sister....I snapped her neck, hehe....you so fucking*hic* hot!" Arcee said as Solus looked up to StormReign, he nodded and said."She's going to try to kiss you now...." Solus then turned and saw Arcee pucker her lips and lean in and Solus slowly pulled her head Back."You need to go to bed..." She said as she stood back up. StormReign looked over to Springer and Ailreon who were looking at both him and Solus."She's my lover...." StormReign said. Springer and Ailreon looked at each other and back at StormReign. "There's TWO of you?" Springer tried to joke but failed due to his slight fear. "She is the one who made me who I am, Now Ailreon escort Arcee to her room, the other girls are there sleeping, June is the only one still up besides Jackson and us... And Springer, you can sleep with the dinobots due to their being a lack of sleeping rooms." StormReign said and moved out of the way, Solus doing the same. Ailreon led Arcee to where she thought Arcee's room was, She opened it and her optics widened as she saw Soundwave."GET.OUT!" he yelled as he slammed down on the item he was 'sitting' on. Ailreon then looked over and saw JuneZilla poking her head out of the door she was in."Over here..." JuneZilla said as Ailreon helped Arcee over to the room. "Sorry, I thought that, that was Arcee's room. Sorry." she apologized as she helped Arcee in, JuneZilla led Arcee to the bed where the other girls were piled up onto each other. JuneZilla then looked over to Ailreon."Ailreon, would you like to sleep with us, I know Arcee loved you. But If you don't~" "No Yes, I want to sleep with her but oh you know what okay..." Ailreon said as she tried to climb into the bed, JuneZilla helped her in and soon their was just a pile of sleeping women in the waterbed...

~3:28 a.m.~

Shatter mumbled up as she heard the rooms door open, she looked over with only her optics and saw Skywarp. He was standing there, Shatter was about to ask what he was doing when he Teleported into the room, now standing at the edge of the bed, looking down at the girls. his optics were no longer cyan baby blue, they were now crimson blood red, Shatter didn't want to tell others, but she's meet Skywarp before, during the war. He was in the darkness, smiling as StarScream and ThunderCracker would talk and represent the superiors of the decepticon ranks. Shatter then noticed that Skywarp's sight was on her, their optics were locked. Skywarp's face was of nothing, no emotion, no happiness, no sadness and no mention of jealousy that JuneZilla figured that Skywarp would feel as Springer was here with Arcee. Shatter was good at physically hiding her terror sometimes, but StormReign would instantly destroy that. Then Skywarp smiled a very large smile, his face was now of pure cynical madness. Skywarp then put a finger up to his smile to indicate for Shatter to keep her mouth shut. Skywarp then turned back and left the room. Shatter didn't sleep...

Jack.exe saw Skywarp leave the base to go to the city, Jack.exe followed at a distance where he wouldn't be seen by Skywarp and he can keep an eye on him. Jack.exe was not the only one with his optics on Skywarp as TenRos' QuioniX was viewing Skywarp with his enter-dimensional eyes. Skywarp then entered Tokyo Square, he stopped and looked at the massive statue of StormReign. Jack.exe admitted that it was a BIG statue, Jack.exe din't want to think about the size of StormReign's dick size. Skywarp then walked down the street and heard a sound of distress, It was coming from a alleyway. Skywarp slowly entered and looked around and saw a cybertronian woman, she was being held up by a mugger. Jack.exe was on a rooftop on all fours looking down at the scene...


	41. "Tragedy after Tragedy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp's past life rears its head-servo around, and the Autobots are faced with the fact of a new foe, and Jack.EXE apoints himself as the judge, jury and....the executioner....

"Sins reborn, a new killer returns to reforge his title...The one to tell the truth, is the one to end the bloodshed..." TenRos' QuioniX said, his voice reverberated through Skywarp's head. Skywarp was then right behind the mugger, the fembot then noticed Skywarp there. She then tried to speak "wh...Who are you?" The mugger heard that and noticed the Fembot was looking behind him, he wasn't able to turn around quickly as Skywarp plunged his fist through the muggers chest, ripping his spark out...

Before the woman could thank Skywarp, he gripped her throat, and plunged his fingers into her neck as he got to work...

Jack.EXE watched as this all happened, he grinned as he watched...

~the next morning~

Arcee woke up and began to stretch out her limbs, "okay *yawn* Everyone up, or it's the morning fuck for you~Shatter, your up?" Arcee said as she saw the red decepticon. "Y...Yeah, I didn't sleep..." Shatter said as she swayed from the slight sleep depression. "Why didn't you sleep Shatter?" WindBlade asked as she came over to Shatter's side. "You look like you've seen a murderer..." JuneZilla asked,but before Shatter could answer, StarScream bursted into the room, pissing Arcee off."Knock Asshole!" She yelled to the seeker Comando, StarScream didn't answer as he looked around the room, he was looking for Skywarp. "Where is he?" StarScream said as he looked to Arcee and the girls. "Don't know, he didn't come and sleep with us..." Arcee said as she looked to Shatter. "Wait, why do you need to know where Skywarp is?" Arcee questioned further as she looked back to StarScream. "Springer, he's not in the girls room!" StarScream yelled as he ran back to the direction of the command room. Arcee and the girls followed him, JuneZilla got stuck in the door. "Wait, What's going on!? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!!" Arcee yelled as she followed StarScream, "there has been a murder...a woman and her mugger fell victim, to the Iacon killer..." StarScream explained that as they entered the command room, Springer, Bumblebee, Soundwave, WheelJack, StormReign and Solus were there, as well as Jacob Dabbs, Dallas, Eric, Jock, Vince, Miko, Eyeless and Jack.EXE were there too. "Okay, can someone just explain what's going on, where is Skywarp!?" Arcee asked the group. "Did you not listen to me, I said that the Iacon killer is back from the dead..." StarScream said to Arcee, her optics widened as she listened in this time, meanwhile Jack.EXE looked at the opening of the base, the outside quiet. "Who dat?" Dallas asked as Jacob looked to StormReign and Solus, she was staring at him, making him feel uneasy...

"The Iacon killer was a serial killer that appeared during the events of the war, they were killing so many people, no one was safe, Autobot,decepticon, even civilians were being killed, that was when the war was called off to find and stop the killer, and so far that truce is still up. But wait, the Iacon killer WAS found and executed, here on earth of all places. StarScream, you said yourself that you, ThunderCracker and Skywarp executed them yourselves, but Skywarp almost died, hence why he was in those woods..." bumblebee said and asked StarScream, StarScream's confidence from his usual approach had fallen along with his shoulder-pads, StarScream then shook his head in defeat. "Bumblebee my boy, no. The Iacon Killer did not gravely hurt Skywarp..." StarScream lamented as he looked to Arcee, he didn't want to, but he had to tell them all. "Skywarp IS the Iacon Killer..." he finally said, semi-silence fell upon the group, Jack.EXE rolled his eyes as he had watched enough NCIS to know that, Bumblebee cracked his knuckle-joints as It was Skywarp who ripped his voice-box out, Soundwave stepped back as he was a survivor of the Iacon Killer, WheelJack grew nervous, Ailreon gasped as she heard this, Springer looked to Arcee worried, WindBlade and Chromia looked back at Shatter, JuneZilla covered her mouth, StormReign and Solus did not react, "speak of a demonic entity, if there is any..." Jack.EXE said as Skywarp entered the base, clean. "Uh...What's going on?" He asked, everyone turned to him, StarScream and ThunderCracker aimed their null-rays at him. "Skywarp, where have you been?" Arcee asked as she aimed her rifle at him, secretly not wanting to..."oh,I've just been at the city...just letting you and your friends catch up..." Skywarp explained as his face showed confusion and worry at the weapons aimed at him...

"Liar..." Jack.EXE said rather loudly to catch everyone's attention, Jack.EXE then walked up to the middle of the command room and the group. "Your lying... I followed you all night, you killed those two people... I'm good at hiding despite my appearance... Skywarp, you killed those people..." Jack.EXE said as he pointed at the seeker...

Then Skywarp smiled...

The Autobots readied themselves, Skywarp then started to clap his hand-servos. "Very good, your really good at figuring it out, Shame, I wanted to do this a little bit longer..." Skywarp said as he blinked and his optics turned red, then he disappeared. Arcee and a few others jumped at this. "Um, everyone?" The voice of Tarn said, everyone turned to see Skywarp holding one of Arcee's twin blades up to Tarn's neck. Arcee looked to her side to see the blade gone. "Skywarp, stop this..." StormReign said as he took a step forward. "Hey, Hey, Hey, StormReign, maybe just as a suggestion. But uh,don't know if you can see but this psychopath has a fucking blade to my neck so uh, don't do anything unhealthy for my benefit, okay?" Tarn said as he held his right arm out to stop the ancient warrior approaching him and Skywarp. "Your going to die today..." Skywarp said into Tarn's audio-receaver, making Tarn do something that he never thought he would do in his life, "Primus help me..." he said as he closed his eyes. "Skywarp, Don't do this!" Springer said as he was taking to the seeker, arms raised. "NO, You can't say anything! Your the reason that this is happening!" Skywarp yelled...

"Skywarp, your just doing this because Arcee isn't paying attention to you, and you need to Stop before you do something you'll regret..." Jack.EXE said as he crossed his arms in slight annoyance. "Shut up, Orphan..." Skywarp said with a slight grin. Jack.EXE then grew angered and let his arms fall as he growled out. "That's it...your dead..." Jack.EXE walked forward to Skywarp and Tarn. "JACK DON'T COME ANY-" Tarn said as Skywarp slit his throat open, making Tarn gurgle as blood spewed out of his cut. "GABRIEL!!" Airacnid screamed out, then Jack.EXE with quick speed lunged at Skywarp. Skywarp then disappeared again and Jack.EXE's head shifted to look at the entrance, Arcee didn't know how Jack.EXE was able to move his head so quickly. "SKYWARP STOP THIS MADNESS!!" StarScream yelled as he ran after Skywarp, then Skywarp disappeared again, but Jack.EXE teleported as well, he was outside now. "Where did he go?" WheelJack said, he and Airacnid went over to Tarn and helped him, he wasn't dead but he was losing blood, Airacnid applied healing webbing to her brother's neck...

Soon WheelJack and Airacnid were able to get Tarn in stable condition, the other Autobots were conversing about the situation. "Skywarp was unpredictable, it is going to be difficult to find him, he's terrifyingly intelligent. He probably has already removed the traker in his Autobot insignia..." StarScream explained as he was as well as Soundwave searching all over the news and social media networks on Teletran-one. Jack.EXE then walked back in, Airacnid then looked back at him with hate on her face. "You shouldn't have DONE THAT!" She yelled as she got up in front of Jack.EXE, he ignored her and walked over her. "ANSWER ME JACK!!" she screamed as she deployed her spider limbs out, Jack.EXE stomped in front of her, causing her to jump back in fright. "No Bitch..." Jack.EXE said calmly...

JuneZilla had had enough! She then grabbed Jack.EXE by his collar-blade and dragged him to the gym where the DinoBots were, she then slammed Jack.EXE against a wall. "Let me the fu~" JuneZilla slapped Jack.EXE across the face before he could yell at her. "I my be from another universe, but you~" JuneZilla slapped him again. "I am your mother, and you Will listen to me! Stop being this jurk to the Autobots, I don't know what happened to you in your own universe and as of right now, I do not care, but I do care about my friends and family, and you are my Son. I love you honey, you clearly need to learn to be kinder to the others. What would your own mother think of you doing this? Do the right thing, and learn to to help people. Now, we are going back in there and you are going to apologize to Airacnid, Tarn is her brother...okay?" JuneZilla said and explained to Jack.EXE. Jack.EXE didn't answer as he looked at her with a look full of pure hatred and malice. JuneZilla then stared him down, this seemed to work as Jack.EXE turned away. "Fucking fine okay?! I'll try to apologize..." Jack.EXE said as he kept looking away. "Good...let's go then..." JuneZilla said as she led Jack.EXE back to the command room where Airacnid and the other girls and Autobots were still there, Jack.EXE then approached Airacnid and looked down at her. "Airacnid, I'm not sorry..." JuneZilla backhanded Jack.EXE's head."~I'm sorry for earlier..." Jack.EXE then properly apologized to her. StormReign then looked to JuneZilla. "You are a good mother June..." he said, Arcee looked up at him. That was the first time she heard him say June's name. "Okay, let's get back to focusing on finding Skywarp before he kills again, or worse: TenRos' QuioniX finds him..." Arcee said as she was next to Shatter and Quintessa who were helping StarScream and WheelJack on Teletran-one. "Too late Arcee, TenRos' QuioniX can see all...meaning he might have known or is the main reason that Skywarp returned to his murderous past life..." Solus explained to her as she was sharpening a blade, it was a blade on StormReign's skirt armor. "Wait...where is Bumblebee?" Jacob Dabbs pointed out as he was eating a pizza slice with cheeseburgers on it. "One: your eating is disgusting, and two: your right, we shouldn't leave the base alone!" Arcee said...

~meanwhile~

Bumblebee was in an abandoned construction company area surrounded by forest, he left as he had to truly understand the news of Optimus's death. He didn't get much time to do it as he got the feeling that something bad was about to happen, he then turned to see the sky, and saw the black and purple fighter-jet approaching him fast. "Oh scrap..." bumblebee said...

~back at the base~

"Where is he?!" Arcee yelled at WheelJack. "I'm triangulating his position, and I'm trying my best!" WheelJack retorted to her, Arcee then raised her hand to hit him when Bumblebee's signal appeared. "There he is!" StarScream said. "Wait a minute...he's several kilometers in the air, and his vitals are dropping!" WheelJack yelled, growing worried. "Guys, the groundbridge!" Jack.EXE said...

Skywarp was flying in the air holding Bumblebee, the scout was covered in battle damage and bleeding slowly. "Well,well,well Bumblebee, good to see you again, you've gotten bigger since last we met, still bruse easily though..." Skywarp said with a smug look on his face-plate. "GO TO HELL!" Bumblebee yelled as he struggled in Skywarp's grip. "You got your voice-box back...let's take care of that!hehe..." Bumblebee's optics widened as Skywarp said this to him...

Arcee, StormReign, Jack.EXE, JuneZilla, BlueBerry Arcee, WindBlade, Chromia, Ailreon, Nautica, Strongarm, Quintessa, Airacnid, ValRoar, Springer, ThunderCracker, Shatter, Solus and StarScream exited the Groundbridge to the abandoned construction site. "I do not see him..." ThunderCracker said as he looked around, then a splatter of energon landed on Nautica's head."what the?" She said as she looked up...she then screamed...

Bumblebee's body then slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch of metal and concrete. The Autobots then all looked up to see Skywarp slowly decend with his hand-servos covered in Bumblebee's blood, he had ripped Bumblebee's voice-box out, as well as his spark. "SKYWARP SURRENDER NOW!" StormReign commanded as he drew out his sword. Jack.EXE then snuck away, not being noticed by the others. "Why? This is fun." Skywarp answered, Arcee then stepped up and spoke. "Skywarp, please This isn't you...where's that smol little Autobot that me and the girls love?" She asked as she slowly approached Skywarp. Skywarp then laughed at her. "This IS me, hell your no better! You kill people, your just like me, except just more sexually active..." Skywarp said as he fiddled with Bumblebee's voice-box. "SKYWARP, This is just madness, you killed poor Bumblebee! Stop this! PLEASE!!" StarScream yelled as he approached Skywarp as well. "StarScream, you need to shut up, your honor is rubbish! You were a coward when you tried to kill me, you and ThunderCracker couldn't do it before!" Skywarp yelled as he threw the voice-box at the group, hitting StormReign in the chest. Springer then drew his sword out, he then tried to inch his way out of Skywarp's sight. ValRoar then whined as she walked up to Skywarp. "What do you want, bitch!?!" Skywarp said, causing ValRoar to cower in fear. Then Springer attacked and stabbed Skywarp in the side. "SKYWARP!" "Springer NO!!" Arcee and StarScream yelled, StarScream then rushed the group, Skywarp punched Springer in the face, causing him to stagger off as Skywarp's attention went to StarScream charging him, StarScream then drew out one of his wing-blades off and attacked Skywarp who dodged the slashes, he then shot StarScream with a tazer-beam, causing StarScream to be electrocuted. Shatter and Nautica rushed forward next, running past Arcee. "SHATTER, NAUTICA NO!" Arcee yelled. Shatter pulled out a chainsaw from her back and aimed it at Skywarp, Nautica tried to flank him by swinging her wrench at his head, but Skywarp's head junked incredibly fast and he caught her wrench, he then pulled Nautica over himself and let one of her wings be sliced in half from Shatter's chainsaw and knocking them down. Chromia jumped behind Skywarp and hit him with her energy axe, Skywarp winced as the pain went through his back. "Skywarp, you have to stop!" Chromia tried to talk to him, Skywarp quickly answered her by teleporting, taking her axe with him behind her. "CHROMIA LOOK OUT!!" WindBlade and JuneZilla yelled out, but Chromia wasn't fast enough and her own energy axe was now buried in her side, energon slowly oozing out as she screamed in pain, That's when StormReign and ThunderCracker advanced onto Skywarp, StormReign then ran to slash the black and purple seeker, his helmet closing to protect his face. Arcee and Airacnid along with WindBlade came over to Chromia's aid, Arcee ripped the axe out and Airacnid applied some healing webbing to the injury. "Wait....we're is Jack.EXE?" Chromia said weakly, that's when it dawned on Arcee."Wait, she's right. Where is Jack?" Arcee asked the other girls. 

Then ThunderCracker was struck by lightning, but instead of going down, he was actually channeling the electricity to his null-rays and aimed them at Skywarp who was fighting StormReign at the moment. "STORMREIGN SIR! LOOK OUT!" ThunderCracker yelled as he took aim again and then fired...


	42. "Death of a friend"

Skywarp teleported out of the way and ThunderCracker's lighting blast hit StormReign, sending StormReign to fall back and land on a piece of construction equipment, his chest scared by the blast. "Well, I can feel pain again...that's something." StormReign said as he layed crumpled on the vehicle. "DAD!" Arcee yelled as she ran over to his side, Solus following as well. "StormReign!Are you alright?" Arcee questioned as she tried to help StormReign up. "You have suffered worse, you are fine..." Solus uddered to StormReign, he then turned to her. "I'm registering the pain like a newborn infant...and it has been ages since I last felt pain...." StormReign said, Arcee then felt a blade on her neck. "You will not harm my daughter...." Solus and StormReign said to Skywarp, he only grinned in response as he held Arcee hostage...

But unbeknownst to Skywarp, Jack.EXE appeared behind him in the trees. Jack.EXE then grabbed Skywarp in a tight chokehold, Skywarp's head close to Jack.EXE's face, his neck slightly exposed. "Oh there's where you-k, were..." Skywarp said as he struggled in Jack.EXE's grip, Jack.EXE then growled as he said...

"This is over..."

Jack.EXE then exposed Skywarp's neck, Arcee and StarScream's optics widened as they knew what Jack.EXE was about to do."JACK NO!!!!" Arcee and StarScream yelled and Solus and JuneZilla tried to stop Jack.EXE. but they were not able to move to him and Jack.EXE crunched his jaws onto Skywarp's neck. Skywarp screamed out in pain as Jack.EXE kept his jaw-lock on, energon spewed out everywhere. Jack.EXE then began to push onto Skywarp's neck even more, until there was a very audible snap, and Skywarp went limp. That's when Jack.EXE let go of Skywarp, letting him fall to the ground, the color leaving his optics and body, signifying he was now dead...

"NOOOOO!!!!" StarScream and Arcee cried out as they made their way to Skywarp's body. StarScream started to shake Skywarp to see if he was still alive. Skywarp didn't move. StarScream began to shake his head in denial, "No,No,No!" StarScream repeated over and over again. Jack.EXE then spoke up."he was killing people StarScream..." Jack.EXE said that as he whipped his mouth clean, looking down at StarScream. StarScream stopped crying and looked up at the Titan. "There was still good in him...you didn't have to kill him...You are the worst cybertronian I have ever met!!!" StarScream said as he got up and turned his body to face Jack.EXE. "It was the only thing that I could think of to do at the moment, and besides....Skywarp was like me, he was not a person who wanted to be saved....I'm.....I'm sorry...." Jack.EXE said as he looked away from the site. Solus went over to StormReign and helped him out of the construction vehicle. "He is correct StarScream....I could not sense any want of redemption in Skywarp's spark..." StormReign said as he was able to stand again. StarScream looked back down at Skywarp on the ground...

The Girls all came over to Skywarp's side, they were all dealing with their own ways of mourning for Skywarp...

Arcee was suppressing her tears as the others were there, Shatter tried to do the same but she wasn't able to last long and started letting some of the tears fall, Skywarp was there to listen to her problems as she trained her punches. ValRoar nudged Skywarp's head and whined in sadness, Skywarp would always rub her belly and pet her head, Chromia cried and WindBlade comforted her, Skywarp would talk with them about cybertron before the war, making them laugh. Airacnid and BlueBerry Arcee were consoling JuneZilla and Quintessa, Nautica was still on slight pain and Ailreon looked down at Arcee, feeling sorry for her. ThunderCracker helped Springer up...

"Skywarp....please..." Arcee choked out from the tears, StormReign kneeled down and picked Skywarp up, carrying his body. Springer did the same with Bumblebee's own body. "WheelJack, open the groundbridge..." StormReign said into the comm-link. WheelJack did as StormReign said and the groundbridge appeared in front of the Autobots...

The bots returned, Solus looked at Skywarp's body in StormReign's arms. "He is dead...good, less filth in the universe..." she said, Arcee then growled in frustration and sadness as she ran through the group and to her room, locking it. "Solus...." "what?" Solus said, answering to StormReign saying her name. "Well...I guess I'll just bury Bumblebee..." WheelJack said as he and Soundwave carried Bumblebee to another room in the base. "Guess TenRos' QuioniX planned this out..." Jack.EXE said out loud. "Yes, he has foresight. He knew that this would happen..." Solus said as she took Skywarp's body from StormReign's hold, she then left the command room. "Jesus dude..." Dallas said as he looked at the condition of some of the Autobots...

Solus walked with Skywarp's body to her chamber inside the volcano, her forge was still in pieces, she then walked over a table and placed Skywarp down on the table and looked down at him. "Skywarp, you may be dead. But your soul has not left your body, I will revive you...but you and your past life will have to become one...but as of what StormReign tells me, I must create a relationship with my daughter..." Solus whispered into the corpses audio-receavers, but then Solus sensed a godlike presence near her...

"Redemption in blood...Magic of craftsmanship layed bare..." the voice of TenRos' QuioniX said as he appeared behind Solus, towering over her. "TenRos, it has been a long age of or last conversation is it not?..." Solus answer, she turned around to face the God, she herself turning into her God-form. "Yes indeed it is..." TenRos' answered as he bowed to the fellow Goddess. Solus's form transitioned into her Goddess form of TelTori Quinti, she grew in size as her armor disappeared and was replaced by Navy blue robes that had stars in them, her skin turned a light baby blue as her hair became white as the stars. She and TenRos' QuioniX were at equal level. "You are still as beautiful as when we emerged into the multiverse..." TenRos' QuioniX said as he caressed TelTori's cheek. "Stormas Raign has betrayed my love, will you?" TelTori asked the God. "No, but you must be there for them, And I must find a way to have him forgive me..." TenRos' QuioniX said as he kissed TelTori and disappeared in black smoke...

Leaving TelTori alone in her chamber with Skywarp's body 

(This is technically the season one finally, and I'm still working on season two)


	43. "Mother and Daughter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Skywarp's death, Arcee has locked herself into her room to shove everyone away, but soon Solus takes it upon herself to be a good mother...

It had been several months after Skywarp's death and Arcee was still in her room, not letting anyone in, she had destroyed the cameras in her room so no one could see what she was doing in there. She was eating herself sad, not even StormReign's commanding voice could get her to open the door...

Solus was gathering materials to attempt to use her old magic to reverse Skywarp's body, but then she felt Arcee's sadness overgrow and she was about to do something horrible, Solus made her way into the base and to Arcee's room. She started slamming her fists on the door. "ARCEE! OPEN THIS DOOR!!" She yelled at a defining volume. Arcee did not answer, Solus then put her audio-receaver to the door and she heard a gun cocking. Solus began to kick the door down. The door collapsed and came down and Solus looked to see Arcee with a blaster in her mouth, Solus ran up and ripped the blaster out of Arcee's mouth, Arcee then looked up to her mother. "WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING CHILD!!!" Solus yelled at her, Solus then saw the condition of Arcee's room. She was in absolute filth, grime and trash was all over the room in puddles and piles. Arcee was crying too much for a response, Solus then punched Arcee in the face as StormReign, Jack.EXE and Eyeless Jack entered the room. Eyeless then looked all over the place. "Jeez, This is the worst I've seen her like this." Jack.EXE then walked up to Arcee. "You tried to fucking kill yourself?!" Jack.EXE said with what was a look of worry on his skull-like face."How could you child?!" StormReign said as he came over to Arcee's side. "Arcee, suicide is a permanent solution, take it from me. I've tried to off myself over seventy-six times, and I would wake up later....just angry at myself. You may have just lost Skywarp. But you just got your parents! Trust me, it's not the damn answer..." Jack.EXE said to the tear-covered fembot on the trash covered water-bed. "H...He was my....EVERYTHING!!!" "You've been listening to Billie Eilish again haven't you, along with some My Chemical Romance?" Eyeless Jack asked his former Autobot protector/ Stepmother, Jack.EXE looked at him with a confused look...

StormReign and Solus looked at each other. "She needs her mother Solus..." StormReign said to his lover, Solus could tell that Arcee needed help, Solus then kneeled down to Arcee. "Arcee, clean yourself off. You and I will bond... you clearly need your mother..." Solus said as she grabbed Arcee's shoulder. "Jackson's, let us leave now." StormReign said as he led Jack.EXE and Eyeless Jack out of the room...

Arcee just sat there, not getting up. "Arcee, go clean yourself..." Solus repeated herself. "I can't, I cut my spinal cord to where my right arm-servo was only going to work...for me to shoot myself..." Arcee said as she fell back. Solus suppressed the groan she had inside her throat as she picked Arcee up. "Wh...What are you doing?" Arcee sniffed as Solus carried her. "You cannot clean yourself, I will see it personally that your are clean, by doing it myself...do not fight me..." Solus said as she made her way to Arcee's bathroom...

Solus and Arcee entered the bathroom and Solus placed Arcee into the bathtub-cell. Solus looked around, she knew what the bathtub-cell was but she didn't know what the faucet was. She was looking for some buckets to clean Arcee with. "Mom, use the faucet. This thing." Arcee said as she used her arm to point at the faucet. Solus came over to the faucet and looked at it with slight confusion. "You turn the knobs, one for heat and the other for cold..." Arcee said to her mother, Solus reached and turned the knob for heat and the tub turned red as the water began to fill up the tub. Arcee then looked over to the soap bar. "Grab that soap, the little blue thing...and that rag..." she said. Solus grabbed the soap bar and the cleanist rag and dipped them into the now building hot water, Arcee was almost going to protest but then she felt the tears well up in her optics....

Solus grabbed Arcee's face by the chin and had her look up at her mother's face. "Do not begin..." she said as she put the rag on Arcee's face and began to clean her, despite Solus's solem face, she was quite surprised that an entire layer of filth on Arcee's face and the rag quickly became disgusting. "Why are you doing this?" Arcee choked out as Solus kept cleaning her...

"Because I am your mother, and that I care and love you..." Solus answered as she went and began to clean Arcee's body, starting with her chest-plate. "Open your armor so I can clean you off..." Solus said to Arcee. Arcee's face was not that of shock as Solus said this. "W...What?! No, those are private!!" Arcee said with her self conscience erupting. Solus then put the rag and sponge down and reached for Arcee's breastplate...

"W...NO WAIT! DON'T!!" Arcee protested as she used her one hand but she couldn't stop her mother, Solus finally removed Arcee's breast-plate and Arcee's breasts we're now exposed, Solus then grabbed the sponge and began to move it all over Arcee's boobs that she was holding, then Solus moved the sponge over one of Arcee's nipples and Arcee moaned. "What is wrong?" Solus asked her daughter. "It's my nipples!" Arcee groaned out loudly, Solus furrowed her look at her daughter. "What is wrong with them?" She questioned. "They are VERY sensitive, I get horny when someone touches them..." Arcee said in embarrassment. "Very well, try not to reach pleasure paradise while I clean you..." Solus said as she resumed cleaning Arcee. After Solus was finished she carried Arcee to her chamber, Solus placed Arcee down onto a table and prept Arcee up. "I will be right back, I am going to get you a healing herb for your spine...stay here..."Solus said as she left Arcee to find the healing herbs she kept around. "No shit..." Arcee thought to Herself, she looked around and saw Skywarp's body...

She began to try and hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. "Why are you here?" Arcee asked to nobody but herself. Solus then returned with the herds, she held one out to Arcee's face. "Eat it, it will hurt though..." Solus said as Arcee took the herb and began to chew on it. Arcee then felt an awful feeling of pain in her back, guess Solus was telling the truth. Arcee soon began to move her other limbs...

Arcee got up from the table, standing up to Solus. "Thank you Solu-Mom..." Arcee said to Solus, Arcee then looked over to Skywarp's body. "I...I just miss him...he might have been a murderer but, I loved him." Arcee said as she hugged Solus Prime. "I know child...It has not been easy, but now you must wait til the day of your birth and of my death..." Solus said as she hugged Arcee back. "Wait why?" Arcee asked. "I am forging something for you, as a gift from your mother..." Solus said as she let go of her daughter. "Jackson and Eyeless Jackson went to clean your room while we were here, you should go talk to StarScream, he seems to need something to his mind off of Skywarp's death..." Solus said to Arcee...

~meanwhile~ 

Jack.EXE and Eyeless Jack entered Arcee's room with cleaning supplies. "This is a fucking nightmare..." Jack.EXE lamented as he picked up trash, Eyeless Jack picked up a weird looking string from the ground, he held it out with both hands. "What the hell is this?" Eyeless Jack asked as he looked at Jack.EXE, not noticing the string begin to ungulate to attack. Jack.EXE noticed it, Eyeless saw Jack.EXE and turned back to the string as it attacked, making him scream...

Arcee looked around for StarScream, searching all over the base. She then found him in the gym with WindBlade and Chromia, they were sparing. StarScream took notice of Arcee's presence. "Greetings Arcee, good *pant* to see you are finally out of your room..." StarScream said as he lowered his blades, WindBlade and Chromia looked to see Arcee. "Hey Arcee." Chromia said. "Sup bitches, hey uh StarScream..." Arcee finally said as she walked up to the three. "She never changes dose she?" StarScream asked to WindBlade and Chromia, Chromia laughed and she and WindBlade nodded. "StarScream, my mom wanted me to talk...about Skywarp...." Arcee said as she dropped the bomb on StarScream and the others...


	44. "Happy birthday Arcee"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Arcee and Solus's moment the Autobots readied themselves for a birthday, Arcee's...and Solus, StormReign and even TenRos' QuioniX had gifts for her... the soon calm before the storm...
> 
> (The beginning of a new arc)

Arcee and StarScream had talked for a few hours about Skywarp, WindBlade and Chromia occasionally talking about it too, it wasn't easy to talk about but StarScream soon agreed to try and move on...

A few more hours that day Jack.EXE and Eyeless Jack were finally able to clean Arcee's room after killing whatever was alive in the room that attacked Eyeless...

A few days have passed, Arcee and the girls were all sleeping in the room when Solus and StormReign entered the room and silently stood over Arcee, Solus was holding a cybertronian sized cake while StormReign had various balloons tied to his armor. "Arcee....awaken...." Solus said gently, Arcee stirred as she slowly woke up, Arcee rubbed her optics as she was still waking up...

"W...who's there? HUH?!" Arcee shouted as she jumped from seeing her parents standing above her. The rest of the girls woke up from Arcee's shout, Solus then spoke. "Today this day marks the moment you and your sister entered the universe in life, as I entered a slumber of death...congratulations..." StormReign then blew out a birthday kazoo and made the bizarre noise, but it sounded depressing. "Wait, today's my birthday?" Arcee questioned as she looked at the large cake. "Yes it is." StormReign answered "You did not tell her Stormy?" Solus asked with a hint of judgment in her voice, Arcee looked up to her mother. "Stormy?" "Yes, it was a name I your father when we or he was younger..." Solus answered Arcee's question as she kept holding the cake out for Arcee,who then blew out the candles. "Never did keep track of my age, it was more of Elita's thing..." Arcee said to the group, then StormReign interjected. "In human age, you are twenty three years of age..." "huh, well what ages dose that make you two?" Arcee questioned her parents, Solus and StormReign then looked at each other, then StormReign answers with. "My age is: three hundred million, seven thousand, five hundred twenty eight and your mother is: four hundred eleven billion, two hundred forty-eight million, eight hundred seventy-five thousand and one hundred and twelve years of age..." 

"Jeez you guys are old!" Shatter shouted out loud. "Quiet Shatter" Ailreon said as she was next to the ex-decepticon. StormReign and Solus glared at Shatter with death in their optics. "Shatter, you are clearly terrified of me. Solus here is the reason why I am like this, and I am scared a bit of her. Do you really want the both of us to stare at you into a corner..." StormReign said as he kept glaring at her. Shatter shook her head as a response. "Arcee and the others, go to this 'media' center in the base, there is more things going on in there. Besides, I will have a gift for you Arcee..." Solus said to Arcee and the girls, Arcee looked to her friends. "Okay, let's go see this party..." Arcee said as she and the girls left to the media room, StarScream, Jack.EXE, Eyeless Jack, Springer, WheelJack, Tarn now recovered, Jacob Dabbs, Dallas and Eric were there too...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARCEE!!" They all said as WheelJack blew out a kazoo, Arcee cocked her head. "Huh, it's weird for it to be MY birthday..." Arcee said as she looked around. Jack.EXE was holding a big box that was not covered in any wrapping paper. "The box wouldn't be a box if I tried to wrap the damn thing..." he stated, getting a laugh from BlueBerry Arcee. After some chatting and having some fun, the birthday cake was now in the shadow realm, and Arcee was starting to open presents. She started with the smallest ones that Jacob, Dallas and Eric got her."why are they so small?" Arcee questioned the three humans. "Its for your human form." Jacob answered the cybertronian woman, Arcee opened them and they were a purple assault rifle and pink chainsaw, and some make up."wow, uh thanks..." "Eric got you the makeup..." Jacob said to her. "But thank you really..." Arcee said as she put the gifts down. WheelJack then presented his gift to her. "Really WheelJack? You got me a gift, after all the shit I've gotten you into?" Arcee asked the Autobot engineer. "Yeah, I figured that we are still friends, and that you needed something to get you up in the morning..." WheelJack said as the present exploded in Arcee's face, making everyone gasp even WheelJack himself, the smoke cleared and Arcee's face was covered in ash. She coughed a puff of smoke out. "What the hell was this supposed to be?" "Was it a grenade?" Jack.EXE and BlueBerry Arcee asked in unison before WheelJack could answer. "What-No, It was a clock..." WheelJack said, Arcee raised an eyebrow. "A clock?" She asked. "A clock that was gas powered with energon and gasoline." WheelJack lamented. "WheelJack that is just a homemade bomb..." Jacob spoke up. Springer then approached Arcee as he held out a present. "For you, It took a few days but I found it..." he said as he gave Arcee the gift. "Jacob Dabbs here told me about Daniel..." Springer added as Arcee began to open the gift, she then stopped as she looked at the gift. It was an old apron that Arcee would use when she would make food for Daniel when they were on earth all those years ago. Arcee looked up to Springer, smiling. "Thank you Springer..." she said. Then Jack.EXE approached her. "Hey Arcee, uh.....Fuck.... I'm sorry for what I did to Skywarp, so to try and make it up I asked around for a way to make it up to you, I then learned about an 'incident' that a group of combaticons did to you. So I tracked down the leader and I....uh, you know....let's leave my present for last...it's gonna start smelling soon..." Jack.EXE said as he left with the dripping box. "Thank you..." Arcee said, StarScream had gotten Arcee a pen and some writing paper. Tarn had gotten her a little blaster. Then the room grew darker, everyone could feel a peasence of evil in the air. Then a glowing red present appeared out of nowhere above the other remaining presents...

Arcee went over to the present and looked at the gifts tag...

"It's from TenRos..." she said to the group. "Tread carefully Arcee, it may be cursed..." StarScream warned as he stood up. Arcee then picked up the gift and looked it over, she then noticed a message or rather a riddle."Wait there's a riddle on the side..." Arcee said as she read the riddle. "What dose it say Arcee?" StormReign asked as he entered with a great-sword shaped gift. Arcee then read the riddle out. "It says: 'I am the greatest thing that you could lust for, I am something if lost, The scars I leave behind are forever in pain are fresh in wounds.... What am I?" Arcee read as she was confused. "It's Family!" Jack.EXE said out of the blue as he entered, then the whole group started to agree with him. "It's family?" Arcee said to the present. Then Solus slowly made her way in the room, walking to where the group could not see behind her large skirt. "Wait the presents~" Solus said as she saw Arcee holding the gift from TenRos' QuioniX. Arcee began to open the present from the multiverse God. The gift was a small puzzle cube. "The hell, its a hellraiser puzzle cube..." Arcee said as held the cube. "Wait a minute, it says something new..." Arcee spoke as she looked at the inscription on the cube. "It says: 'If you are worthy, you will solve this puzzle cube. If you do, you will not have to fight me...until that happens, we will continue these Kaiju Battle Wars..." Arcee said as she looked over the cube. "Hehe, she said it..." Jack.EXE said to himself. "I can't find anything else on the cube, I guess we are going to have to find clues then..." Arcee said as she put the cube down. "That can wait...Arcee come over here..." Solus asked, Arcee then approached her mother, but Solus then put her hand out to stop her from coming closer...

"Well what is it mom?" Arcee asked as she stood next to StarScream. "Arcee...I know that your pain is great. Skywarp's death, it was a pain that so far your father has experienced... And I know you saw Skywarp's body inside my forging chamber...so Stormas and I felt that you needed something to remedy your pain..." Solus said to her daughter, Solus then looked behind her skirt...

"It's alright now, you can reveal yourself now..." Solus said softly, everyone besides StormReign looked at Solus's side with confusion. "Is it a pet?" Jacob Dabbs asked. Slowly but surely the smol little Autobot poked his head out, everyone grew quite as they all looked. The cybertronian then walked out to be viewed by the whole group. Everything was silent...

...

...

...

Then StarScream broke the silence with tears of joy...

"SKYWARP MY BOY!!!!" StarScream yelled as he ran up and hugged Skywarp. "StarScream!" K  
Skywarp answered as he hugged StarScream back, laughing as he was happy that StarScream was hugging him. Jack.EXE dropped his shoulder-pads as he saw Skywarp, JuneZilla began to cry at the sight, Airacnid, Quintessa, Shatter cherred along with Ailreon, BlueBerry Arcee, Nautica, Tarn and Springer cherred for Skywarp. Arcee looked to see Skywarp, she then looked to Solus and StormReign as the tears made their way out of her optics. "I....I fucking love you guys..." she choked out as she felt a smol pair of arms wrap around her waist. Arcee didn't look down to know that Skywarp was hugging her. "I missed you all" Skywarp cried as he hugged Arcee's belly. Soon the girls all hugged around and started to laugh and cry for Skywarp, ValRoar then pounced on him, knocking almost all of the other girls down. ValRoar was licking Skywarp's face. "Haha, I missed you too ValRoar." Skywarp said as he got back up. Arcee came over to Skywarp. "Fucking kiss me mother fucker!" She shouted as she held up Skywarp's head with both hand-servos. "I missed you the most Arcee." Skywarp said as he cried, Arcee then kissed him on the lips, the tears falling down their faces. Jack.EXE then spoke up. "Wait, how did you bring Skywarp back from the dead?" He asked Solus Prime. "Jackson, I am the Goddess of life and love and peace, I may seem harsh. But I do not want to deny love from anyone..."Solus explained to the Titan. Jack.EXE looked to Skywarp, he then walked up behind the smol Autobot, tapping Skywarp's shoulder-pad. "Hey uh, Skywarp? I just wanted to apologize for, taking a bite out of you...heh...I'm a bit different from the girls when taking a bite out of you..." Jack.EXE joked. "I forgive you Jack." Skywarp said as he went and hugged one of Jack.EXE's legs. "What should we do now?" Skywarp asked the group, letting go of Jack.EXE's leg, StormReign then approached Arcee with the great-sword shaped gift. "Simple, we continue with presents, here Arcee. It was a horrible battle all those years ago, you lost your blade in battle. But I found it and tried to reforge it..." StormReign said, he then gave Arcee the gift. She opened it to reveal her old giant energon blade, she found in an excavation raid and she lost it at the battle of the TenDri ExteF system...StormReign did indeed try to reforge it, their was signs of wear and tear on the hot pink blade as it was shattered into pieces, but it was now one again. "StormReign....thank you.....for everything...." Arcee said to her father, StormReign nodded in approval. "My turn!" Jack.EXE shouted as he ran back out to the box he had, he then ran back in and approached Arcee and talked to her. "Arcee, your completely different from my Arcee over there, but theirs somethings that my college training psychology tells me you have had a bad experience with a certain group of combaticons, and like I said earlier. I tracked down their leader of said combaticons, and after two days of torture I was able reduce him to a bloody pile of gore..." "is that what is in tha box?" Arcee asked the Titan in front of her. "No, I spilled some neon pink paint on the big bean bag in the box." Jack.EXE answered blankly as he gave Arcee the gift. Arcee then opened the remaining presents and everybody cherred for Skywarp being back. The Autobots then began to party, Jacob Dabbs, Dallas and Eric all went to sleep, Jacob falling first and Dallas used Jacob's ass as a big pillow, Eric did the same. Jack.EXE stayed back from the crowd as he thought to himself of memories of his past...

TenRos' QuioniX watched the Autobots enjoying the celebration of Arcee's increase in age...

He then udders."Mothers shame, Fathers sins.... kin kills kin..." 

(Here comes the fucking storm)


	45. "the New Decepticons"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of deceptions are introduced, they receive a contract on a certain autobot. they proceed to kidnap the autobot and create a panic at the Autobot base as he just got back...
> 
> (Trigger warning)

~Deep in non-cybertronian Space~

A decepticon colony-world floats as it's citizens do their everyday business, going about their criminal lives. Stealing, robbing, raping, shooting things and some but not most are just minding their own things like running restaurants, shops, strip clubs and bars. But their was a certain group of these decepticons that practically ruled the colony-worlds streets, they we're in their hidden base of operations, these decepticons consisted of: OverLord, a vicious crime boss as well as a sadistic rapist and sex-slave dealer. Then their was BlackAiracnia, a unknown female insecticon who appeared out of nowhere and got her way into this syndicate, she acted as the teams medic and scientist, she was probably worse than OverLord when it came to treating her victims. Then their was Knockout and BreakDown, two conjunk endoras that only joined to kill people and get rich and get away with it because of OverLord's connections, their was also Cyclonus, he was the lone wolf of the group, he always kept to himself, usually staying in a local bar that was hiding an entrance to their hideout. BlackAiracnia and Cyclonus were in the bases main room where they would observe the cities resident's daily lives, as well as scheme of ways to just cause havoc and chaos and sell Drugs, weapons and on most occasions sex-slaves. OverLord had just exited his personal playroom after his 'playmate' tapped out, he turned to the two in the main room. "BlackAiracnia, what is the news of today around the galaxy?" he demanded as he stomped over to the duo. "Nothing of real notice, Besides Megatron being killed by StormReign on Cybertron and thousands of Decepticon troopers going as well..." BlackAiracnia answered him with a hiss and a bit of sarcasm. Just then Knockout and BreakDown entered and BreakDown spoke up as he heard some of the conversation. "huh, he must have been something to kill Megatron..." "StormReign is a warrior of the ancient times, he was the one who killed the original thirteen Primes, as well as going toe-joint to city-sized toe-joint with Tripticon and single-handedly struck the kaiju-former down rather quickly..." Cyclonus said from the shadows...

"Meaning we can't take him on in any way, not one of us can..." Knockout said to BreakDown as he entered the conversation, the decepticons then started to bicker as they talked about how to find a way to kill StormReign and earn a title for themselves until BlackAiracnia shouted. "HEY, we've got a contract!" she said, OverLord than asked with a "Who is it?" "His name is Skywarp, an Autobot Seeker who is on Earth, he is rather small and his color is Black with yellow stripes with blue optics. for twenty million credits to capture and 'set him straight' meaning we can do what ever we can do with him, the person who sent us this says that the contract target killed her mother and cousin, So OverLord? should we take it?" she asked the leader of the syndicate. "Hm...that is a lot of money....Yes....BlackAiracnia and Cyclonus, you two will find him and bring him here...Do it to where no one can track you two..." OverLord said as he re-entered his playroom, BlackAiracnia looked to Cyclonus and they went to a personal Airship they had...

~Back on Earth~

Skywarp was with Tarn and Airacnid in a Museum of Spider species preserve center, looking at a big fat tarantula (https://img.getaway.co.za/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/tarantula-1416354_1280.jpg) in a plastic case, looking up at them as well. "Jacob told me that this one is called a Mexican red-kneed Tarantula, their the biggest normal spiders on earth before the atomic war of America and China, causing certain spiders go mutate to be the size of small cars in America." Skywarp said as he showed a hologram of a much bigger spider to the two insecticons, getting a small hum from Airacnid. Then Airacnid and Tarn looked back down at the little Tarantula and they extended a pair of antennas from their necks and they both began to make a buzzing sound in unison, Skywarp grew confused as to what they we're doing. "Uh, guys?" he asked the two. "were talking to her..." Airacnid said as she looked to Skywarp, and then back to 'talk' to the little spider. "Well, what's she saying?" Skywarp asked the brother, sister duo. "She says that it fucking sucks here, she only gets three mice a day and very little actual interaction with people besides human and cybertronians doing what we are doing and some maintenance-bots come and clean her pen, she says she likes you by the way..." Tarn said to Skywarp as he turned to him. Unknown to them that outside a ship landed in a nearby parking lot and BlackAiracnia and Cyclonus and they looked at the building. "This is something called a Airacnia-species-preserve-museum, They keep almost every spider species on Earth here..." BlackAiracnia said as she looked down and noticed that she was having her time of the month as a small puddle of energon was forming on her heel, she webbed it to try to hide it. "Well Skywarp is in there, but uh....scrap..." Cyclonus said as BlackAiracnia noticed his hesitation. "But what though?" she asked as she looked at Cyclonus and Cyclonus turned back to her with a look of slight worry on his face. "Uh, BlackAiracnia do you remember that black market organ dealer all those years ago?" Cyclonus asked. "Airacnid, yes why?" BlackAiracnia answered."She's in there, along with her Brother Tarn, the leader of the DJD. And there WITH Skywarp..." Cyclonus said as he and BlackAiracnia looked into the museum. "Scrap, those are the two deadliest assassins of the decepticon army during the war, they must be friends with Skywarp...This makes things difficult... Unless we get on of the sound frequency distortion device in the ship, It will hurt my audio-receivers as well, but it will take them down, Cyclonus go get it!" BlackAiracnia said and explained to Cyclonus, he listened to her and re-entered the ship and soon came back out with a emp-like device in his hand-servos. (https://i.imgur.com/drxJx0f.png)

Skywarp was now walking with Tarn and Airacnid in the media-center room of the museum when a small device smashed through one of the windows and landed on the ground, Skywarp, Tarn and Airacnid looked at the device. "What the?" Tarn said as the device opened, Skywarp didn't hear a noise but he then saw Tarn and Airacnid scream as they grabbed their heads and fell down, at that moment BlackAiracnia and Cyclonus busted into the museum and made a b-line for Skywarp. "Airacnid?!Tarn?!" Skywarp called out, he then turned and saw BlackAiracnia and Cyclonus with weapons drawn. "Get him NOW!!" Cyclonus yelled and BlackAiracnia shot her webs and entrapped Skywarp with them, Cyclonus made his way over and picked Skywarp up. "A-Alice!!Gabriel!!" Skywarp screamed as Cyclonus and BlackAiracnia left with him. "SKYWARP!" Airacnid cried out as the head-gasket splitting audio continued to play, torture to the two and all other spiders in the museum. Tarn then raised his double-barrel fusion cannon and shot the device, making the damn thing shut up. "Fuck....my ears..." Tarn said as he tried to get up, Airacnid then got up herself and came over to help her brother up. "Gabe, we have to g-go after those two!" she said as she ran out of the museum, Tarn following her. "Alice look!" Tarn said as he noticed the bit of webbing on the ground, he went over and picked at it, causing energon to come out. He then touched it and pulled out a device he had to scan materials and liquids, he usually used this to help some police officers to solve murders. "It's not Skywarp's, that female decepticon must have been having her time of the month, the CNA identifies as a autobot named.....Elita-one?..." Tarn said as he analysed the blood. "Isn't that Arcee's sister's name?" Airacnid said as they ran. "Yes, but did't Arcee say that she killed her sister herself?" Tarn asked Airacnid further. "We have to get Arcee and the others!" "No, Arcee will have StormReign kill us.....Don't you remember the battle of the K-Tribelt of Ertrtius?" Tarn asked his sister, who nodded in agreement, Tarn then saw the ship."I see their ship!" Tarn yelled as he aimed up at the ship raising and he pulled out a rifle and aimed at the ship and shot, not missing. Tarn was using a Ion Tracker-Rifle. "I'll call my ship!" Tarn said as he signaled for his ship, 'The Ghost' (https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/000/440/661/large/natalia-babiy-tr2-4.jpg?1422544106), the ship arrived in seconds and Tarn and Airacnid entered it, Tarn sat in the command seat and started to chase after the ship. "Wait, What if Arcee or someone else wounders where we are, I mean your ship is pretty loud as it flies...Someone had to have heard it..." Airacnid stated out to Tarn."Just tell them that we are showing Skywarp around Earth with The Ghost~" "That dose not seem to be what you are questing...." The Voice of StormReign uttered from the darkness of the command room, causing Airacnid to jump and Spray into the Darkness with her webbing, hitting StormReign in the face. "By the Maker, StormReign!" Airacnid apologized to StormReign as he ripped the webbing off of his face. "How did you get in here? I've got a fucking password!" Tarn shouted as he kept following the ship. "Your ship has no Protection from GroundBridging..." StormReign said as he was bending down due to his size. "Look, Don't tell Arcee about this please..." Tarn asked. "I have no intention to listen to a mortal like you Gabriel..." StormReign said to the ex-decepticon. Tarn kept following the ship, but then it activated it's hyper-drive and Threw The Ghost off...

"No!" Airacnid yelled."Do not worry yourself Alice, your brother still had his tracking device on the ship...." StormReign said to her...

Skywarp woke up in a dark and damp room, there were chains and hooks all hanging from the ceiling. And there was two cybertronian in the room with him. "Hello Skywarp....I'll be honest... I expected someone older-looking...and more deadly-looking too..." OverLord said as he approached the small autobot who was chained to a table."Wh...Where am I? What's Going on?" Skywarp asked as he struggled with the restraints he was in, OverLord then slammed his fist on Skywarp's left hand-servo, causing him to scream in pain. "Look, someone had put a bounty on you for a whole twenty million credits, just for us to torture you for killing their family members. Don't know who it was, but that was a FUCKING LOT of money, look here. I'm feeling generous, if you 'somehow' survive our activities for a certain amount of time, I'll give you a fifteen percent of the cash if you fake your death to up and disappear, and keep quiet. But honestly, BlackAiracnia here isn't as nice as yours truly, she might not want you to leave." OverLord explained as he leaned into Skywarp's face. Skywarp tried to move his head away from OverLord, but the large decepticon grabbed his face and pulled it into a forceful kiss. Skywarp thrashed about as this happened, OverLord soon broke the kiss, looking down at the small autobot again. "Now BlackAiracnia, let's begin our 'fun' with him..." OverLord said, BlackAiracnia then began walking up to the two...

~Elsewhere in deep space~

The Ghost then exited the hyper-jump and entered the planets atmosphere, and soon landed in one of the landing-pads, Tarn and Airacnid then looked to StormReign. "StormReign, stay here... it's just about your reputation to, *cough*commit mass killings of decepticons*cough*. Everyone will probably freak out and fly to the stars okay, me and Airacnid will look around for whereabouts of Skywarp's kidnappers..." Tarn said to the ancient warrior. StormReign didn't move at all for a confirmation of agreement. Soon Tarn and Airacnid left the ghost and began to look around the city. "Termas 10, haven't been here in eons..." Airacnid said to her brother and he agreed with her. "There's a guy that I remember that works at a bar not far from here, his names LockDown, old weapon collector now bar owner. Good guy...he can help" Tarn said as he transformed and went into the direction were LockDown's bar was, Airacnid grew uneasy as they headed to the bar. "What will Arcee do if she finds out? Besides, look how disgusting this city has gotten, their are probably airborn STD's in the air..." she said as they kept driving and flying. "Yeah, this used to be a decepticon utopia before, now there are literally dead bodies on the ground...This is not the home I wanted to come back to..." Tarn said...

TenRos' QuioniX watched the brother and sister insecticon duo driving and flying to the bar, TenRos' then set his sights onto where StormReign was in the ship. StormReign was looking into an open GroundBridge as Arcee, Jack.EXE and the rest of the girls exit it. "Scars of an old wound are now on a friend..." Arcee heard the voice of TenRos in her ear...


	46. "Gabriel and Scars"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarn and Airacnid 'try' to get information on Skywarp's whereabouts, but soon the Autobots reach them in the bar and Arcee shows that she is NOT pleased, And Tarn soon feels guilt for all of this....
> 
> (Your gonna all hate me for what happened to the smol bean)

Tarn and Airacnid soon arrived at LockDown's bar, they then entered. People we're doing their own things, drinking, playing holo-cards, listing to radios and LockDown was tending to some patrons as he saw the two in the doorway. "TARN AND AIRACNID!" he said, catching everyone's attention, looking over to the two insecticons, they then all cheered. "Well come on over here... What brings you two here after all these years?" LockDown added and asked them as they sat down."Were trying to find someone....A friend for me...and a conjunk endora for Airacnid here...." Tarn answered as he looked around the bar. "Heh, sorry about that. But there's lots of someones that some in here....Anyone Specific?" LockDown asked as he got the two drinks. "If their your old team-members, their not here. There in the Felix-11 system." LockDown said as he reached for a bottle to pour for them. "No LockDown, he's a small~" Tarn stopped as a Ion-rifle gunshot was shot, everyone looked to the entrance. Arcee, BlueBerry Arcee, Nautica, Jack.EXE, WindBlade, Chromia and StormReign were standing there, Arcee was holding her Ion-rifle. "No fucking guns here bitch, get out!" LockDown shouted as he poured Airacnid and Tarn's drinks."You shouldn't have called her that man..." Jack.EXE said as he smiled and crossed his arms. Arcee then shouted."His name is SKYWARP! He's a small seeker who is black with yellow Stripes, and DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!!" Arcee then ran up and jumped over the bar, smashing Tarn and Airacnid's drinks. (Bad reputation in the background) Arcee grabbed a bottle and smashed it over LockDown's head, causing him to yell in the pain, Arcee then began to beat the shit out of LockDown. Some of the patrons tried to get up and help LockDown until Jack.EXE growled loudly. "ARCEE WAIT!" Tarn tried to say but Arcee then stopped as she pulled a knife and put it close to LockDown's face. "OKAY OKAY, I KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING ABOUT, SMALL AUTOBOT, BLACK AND YELLOW STRIPED! CYCLONUS AND BLACKAIRACNIA WE'RE CARRYING HIM TO THERE BASE OF OPERATIONS, IT'S DEEP IN THE SEWERS OF THE CITY! They....they take people there to torture and do other things to them! No one leaves there alive, I mean Cyclonus is right there!" LockDown said as Arcee slowly began to cut his face. "Thank you....YOU FUCKING CUNT!!!" Arcee screamed as she slit his throat. "ARCEE, he was....a friend..." Tarn said as he got up, but Airacnid pulled his shoulder-pad. "Gabriel, don't....She'll go after you next if you try to intervene..." she said to her brother, Arcee then looked over to the drunk decepticon in the corner of the bar. "Everyone, leave NOW." StormReign said, all but Cyclonus left the bar, Arcee then pulled out her sword, Cyclonus got up, still drunk he drew out his swords and tried to get into a defensive position. "Cyclonus....WERE IS SKYWARP!?" Arcee yelled at him...

Cyclonus couldn't keep his swords up due to his alcohol level, Arcee rushed at him and slashed at his body, cutting his left arm off. Cyclonus was too drunk to register the pain. "TELL ME!!" Arcee yelled. "Arcee....he is too intoxicated....here allow me to convince him..." StormReign said as he approached Cyclonus, StormReign then grabbed Cyclonus's remaining arm-servo. soon after this, Cyclonus started to scream as he bursted into white flames, the Autobots all had looks of shock and awe as this happened, Arcee the most as she had only seen StormReign do this one other time, a decepticon that wouldn't talk his name was Barrage. Soon Cyclonus fell limp and StormReign let go of him, the flames then stopped as Cyclonus fell to the ground, hyperventilating. "He is not dead, he will be like this for the rest of his life....one of the entrances of their base is behind this very alcohol establishment....LockDown was a friend of theirs as well...." StormReign said as he walked to the back of the bar and out of the room, the autobots then followed him outside, Jack.EXE then sniffed the air in the alleyway of the back of the bar. "I've got Skywarp's sent...as well as someone who smells like Arcee....but evil...." he said as he kept sniffing the air like a bloodhound, Jack.EXE then came across a loose looking part of the wall, he looked to the bots. StormReign grunted in a confirmation and Jack.EXE pulled it, and a opening of the wall formed, showing a staircase leading down to a tunnel. "Skywarp's smell is coming down from here..." Jack.EXE said as he started going down, ducking due to his size, the others joined him until Arcee noticed StormReign looking out of the alleyway. "What is it StormReign?" she asked him. "This may be a city of decepticons. But the authorities are coming, I will fend them off....go find him before it's too late Arcee..." StormReign said as he walked off and pushed the loose part of the wall back in, closing the door....

Arcee got back to the bots who were waiting for her to catch up, then everything began to shake. "That must be StormReign..." she said, catching Tarn and Airacnid's attention. Jack.EXE led the way with his nose when Tarn got up to Arcee. "Arcee....I'm sorry about this..." "I don't want to hear it....we just fucking got him back....I don't want to lose him again...." Arcee cut Tarn off quickly. Tarn looked down, he felt guilty. Soon the Autobots entered what they believed to be a weapons storage room. "By the maker, There are weapons and drugs everywhere in this filth..." WindBlade said as she observed the weapons and illegal drugs, BlueBerry Arcee then spoke up."Look, there are people in cages in there..." she pointed to the massive cage. "Help us..." one of the female slaves begged, The Autobots rushed over to the cage. "How do we get you all out?" "We can't leave with these restriction-bolts on our necks!" the same female slave as she gestured to the device in her neck. "The'll blow up and kill us if we leave the ca~" 

CLANG

The Autobots turned around to see Knockout standing there, he had his optics locked on Jack.EXE due to his hulk-ish size. "Knockout!?" BlueBerry Arcee said in confusion. Jack.EXE then charged at Knockout and pinned him down. "Yell, Die, Simple..." Jack.EXE said to the gay decepticon. Tarn and the others came over to Knockout. "How do we deactivate the restriction-bolts? Answer or Die..." Tarn questioned as he stood over Knockout still being pinned down by Jack.EXE. "There's a control Panel on the table in the other room, h...how did you get here?" Knockout explained and asked. "Relax about that, dead time now...." Jack.EXE said as he leaned down to eat Knockouts head, until the con spoke up again. "I know the passwords to unlock them!" Knockout whisper-yelled. Jack.EXE then stopped his advance. "Well then, let's go get it then." Tarn said as he grabbed Knockout and aimed his double-barrel fusion cannon at his back. Tarn and Knockout entered the hallway towards the main control room. "If your lying, boom. simple as that. And if your team ask why i'm here, I am just requiring some slaves.....Where is Skywarp?" Tarn threatened and questioned Knockout as they walked. "Oh, uh....of course and if your talking about that small autobot, he's in BlackAiracnia's special room, she takes people there. most don't come back out... It smells horrid, even if your just near a vent..." A massive clashing sound came from above the two, Tarn figured that it was StormReign again. Then BreakDown entered the room where Tarn and Knockout were."Oh hey Knockout, wait why is Tarn here?" BreakDown asked as he stood in the door to the room. "Uh, he's uh here for some personal servants in the storage room...." Knockout said as he grew nervous as he held the control panel for the sex-slaves. BreakDown then spoke up. "Well let's go then, I can help with handling~" "No don't worry about that (help me babe) we have~" Knockout tried to say but Tarn had heard him, Tarn then shot BreakDown's head off as he gripped Knockout by his mouth and dragged the now crying decepticon. "I have the best hearing on this side of the milky-way galaxy, you really think I would not hear that help me, your on paper thin ice now!" Tarn almost yelled as he and Knockout entered the storage room. "Your fucking back finally...now get those collars off of them now!" Arcee yelled at Knockout as she held a knife up to his face. "Okay okay, please don't kill me....i was just in this for the cash..." Knockout begged as he began to input the passwords to the collars. Soon the collars all began to beep as they fell off. "There, Th~" Jack.EXE then bit Knockout's upper head off, leaving his lower jaw still on. Then an Alarm began to blare...

"Motherfucker must have set an alarm to go off if his vitals went off!" Arcee said in frustration, Tarn then spoke up. "He said that Skywarp is in BlackAiracnia's 'special room', he said that no one usually leaves. and That also it smells due to probably the filth, Airacnid and I will go look for this room while you guys help these slaves." Tarn said this as he opened the cell door for the slaves. "UGH, fine! Just bring Skywarp fucking back, and kill that bitch if she get's in your way!" Arcee groaned and yelled at the two as she went over to help some slaves. "Most of these slaves are decepticons.....They would do this to their own kind?" Jack.EXE asked himself out loud. "You get used to it..." Tarn said as he and Airacnid went into the hallway, Tarn looked around for the right turn until he felt his optics water from a disgusting smell that he and Airacnid couldn't smell. "Over this way!" Tarn said as he saw a rusty looking door. He switched to a pair of slug-rounds and shot the rusty door off, the room was full of Darkness but was not quiet as Airacnid and Tarn heard both muffled and un-muffled moans coming from the room, they entered and switched to their night-vision. They then both saw BlackAiracnia on a table....She was raping Skywarp and was strangling him as well... 

"BLACKAIRACNIA!!!" Tarn and Airacnid both screamed in unison as well as united rage, causing BlackAiracnia to jump up and got to a defensive position, Tarn and Airacnid opened fire on her. "*Guys, what's going on? We could fucking hear the yelling from here, from those smelling vents!*" Arcee said into the comms, BlackAiracnia heard Arcee's voice, she grew angered as she then slashed at Skywarp and went to go into a nearby vent she could fit in, Airacnid seeing only red chased after her. "*Tarn! What is going on!?*" Arcee yelled again."We found Skywarp, He's cut up pretty bad and he's bleeding. Airacnid went after BlackAiracnia in the vents!*" Tarn said as he wrapped Skywarp's wounds in healing webbing, but he knew that it was not enough. He then picked him up and carried him back to the other room where the rest of the other Autobots were. "What's going on? Did they find Skywarp?" Jack.EXE asked as he looked to Arcee. "he's in bad shape..." Arcee said as another voice rang up..."Huh, Arcee? A giant Brute? And a rag tag team of sluts? eh...nice..." OverLord said as he walked over to the GroundBridge he had, Jack.EXE growled at OverLord's comment. Then BlackAiracnia and Airacnid bursted out of a vent, BlackAiracnia and Airacnid began to fight, cutting and slashing at each other. Airacnid was then stopped by StormReign walking in front of her. BlackAiracnia and OverLord grew worried as StormReign had a lot of energon on his sword and midsection armor, StormReign then rushed and slashed at BlackAiracnia but he stopped as he felt a familiar presence. "What?...." he said as he felt the familiarity from BlackAiracnia. Jack.EXE then punched her in the face, causing her cheek to almost get ripped off, making her fly into the GroundBridge, Jack.EXE then looked over to OverLord, being twice the decepticons size, OverLord opted to run to the GroundBridge....

OverLord's vision went from looking at the GroundBridge to looking at the ceiling."I'm an idiot am I? Then if I retort the GroundBridge it will either send you to another dimension or it'll rip you two to shreds!" Jack.EXE said as he ripped the GroundBridge's control panel off and began to mess with the wires as OverLord tried to get out of his grip, Jack then threw OverLord into the GroundBridge as he smashed the control Panel. The GroundBridge then grew unstable as it began to implode. Jack.EXE and StormReign ran over to the bots and tried to shield them from the blast...but then as they opened their eyes, they were in the base...

"Wha....What the hell just happened?" Jack.EXE questioned as he looked around."Whew, that was almost bad..." Jacob Dabbs's voice said, the bots then looked at him, he was floating in his other form. "Wait...You brought us here?" Jack.EXE asked him."Yeah...Jacob's done things no one else can dude..." Dallas said as Jacob floated down next to him. "Wait, what about those slaves?" Tarn asked. "I teleported them here too, there just in Tokyo Square." Jacob answered, he then turned back into his human form. "OverLord and BlackAiracnia are still alive, I can still sense their sparks are still beating." StormReign said. Jacob then saw Skywarp in Tarn's arms. "Here, let me help with Skywarp." he said as he turned back into his other form and flew over to Tarn with Skywarp, Tarn then placed him onto a table. Jacob then put a hand on Skywarp's head. "Don't worry Skywarp, your pain is now gone..." Jacob said as all of Skywarp's wounds sealed up, Skywarp pulled off all of the webbing to reveal he was no longer covered in "What the fuck?!" Jack.EXE yelled as he didn't believe his optics. "How are you able to do that?" Arcee asked. Skywarp slowly walked to Arcee and hugged her, hesitantly. "Ix-nay on the super-being-ay..." Jacob whispered to Dallas as he teleported back to the couch."Well....Now we have some people to hunt down....OverLord and that bitch BlackAiracnia..." Arcee said as she looked to the bots, and reassure Skywarp. "Elita-one..." Skywarp said, catching Arcee's attention. "What?" she questioned her little friend. "BlackAiracnia told me her real name. It's Elita-one, you didn't kill her, you just crushed her spinal cord, Insecticons found her later...." Skywarp said to Arcee, causing her optic's to widen, she didn't say anything. She looked over to Solus and StormReign."She's too far gone Arcee, she must die..." Solus said, Arcee lowered her head, she was in thought, she finally spoke up with a look of deterrence. "it has to be me...I have to kill her again, and make sure she's dead..." she said as she hugged Skywarp as he started to begin crying, Tarn then looked away as he thought 'I did this'...


	47. "Healing slowly"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Autobots are all trying to help Skywarp with his now fear-like attitude now, being afraid of everything now...

So far three and a half weeks have passed, Tarn chose to hunt Overlord and Blackairacnia down, as well as getting some help...

Skywarp was still a bit jurky and submissive, especially around Arcee and the girls. He would keep his distance from them after hugging Arcee, almost no one was an exception from his avoidance, so far BlueBerry Arcee and ValRoar were the only ones he felt safe around, either that he didn't think that they couldn't hurt him or that he just wanted to trust someone...

StormReign and Solus were inside Solus's forge chamber in the volcano, they were making up for lost time by embracing each other after forging a few weapons and armors when Arcee entered the chamber. StormReign and Solus didn't need to look to feel Arcee's hesitation, she then swallowed as she spoke. "Mom?Dad?..." she called out. "Yes, what is it Arcee..." StormReign answered, Arcee was growing a little more reluctant. StormReign and Solus let go of each other to come over to Arcee's side...

"Blackairacnia is Elita....I don't know how to approach this..." Arcee said as she rubbed the back of her head. "You must attempt to make amends with her, attempt to try and help her, and if all else fails....you must then put her in the eternal sleep of death..." Solus said as she placed a hand on Arcee's shoulder. "B...But when I first tried to kill her I was fueled with rage, it blinded me...and I crushed her neck, and I then threw her off of the skyscraper we were on...she could not have survived that fall....but when Skywarp said that she was Elita, he looked at me with complete honesty..." Arcee explained to her parents. "Arcee, from what was foretold, it will not essentially be you that kills her..." Solus said. "Wh...What do you mean?" Arcee questioned her mother...

"She means that it will be Skywarp himself to kill Elita..." StormReign said earning himself a slap across the face from Solus. "ow" StormReign said. "But he is right, Skywarp will have a vengeance to act upon your sister, But for now, alow Gabriel to track Overlord. The other Decepticon..." Solus said as she walked over to work on the mace that she created for Jack.EXE, StormReign joined her. Arcee then slumped her shoulders down as she left to walk into the halls...

~meanwhile in another part of the base~

Skywarp was in the media room on the couch watching television, he was on edge, he was watching My Hero Academia, It was a scene where All might was talking to the students. All might reminded him of StormReign, being noble but has his flaws. Skywarp then heard a set of booming footsteps were coming closer to the media room, Skywarp looked to the doorway of the media room, he grew more nervous as he grabbed the television remote as a makeshift weapon. Jack.EXE walked in and Skywarp without thinking threw the remote at the hulking Titan, hitting him in the face where his nose would have been, but now it was all skull-like. "What the fu~" Jack.EXE stopped as he saw who threw the remote. "Oh...hey Skywarp..." Jack.EXE said, Skywarp then poked his head up from the arm of the couch. "I-I'm so sorry Jack...D....Please Don't hurt me again..." Skywarp begged as he looked like he was about to cry, Jack.EXE grew confused. "Hurt you agai-Oh..." Jack.EXE said as he was about to try to joke to try and put Skywarp on ease, but he then remembered what he did to Skywarp months earlier. "Skywarp...it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you anymore..." Jack.EXE relented as he stood a distance from the little cybertronian. "Are you sure?" "YES!" Jack.EXE snapped, causing Skywarp to cower in fear, Jack.EXE realized his mistake as he backed up. "Skywarp...I..." Jack.EXE trailed off as he dropped down to the floor sitting down. "*groaning sigh* I'll never GOD DAMN Fucking change..." Jack.EXE said as he slumped down...

Arcee was walking into the halls when she heard Jack.EXE speak. "I'll always be a monster..." Arcee crept her way over to the open doorframe of the media room, she peered her head over to see Jack.EXE sitting down with Skywarp on the other side of the couch. "What do...y-you mean?" Skywarp almost whispered out, this was knives at Arcee's spark strings, he was worse that she was when her innocence was taken forcully from her. "What I mean is that I've changed so much from the non-caring Jack Darby teenager from my own universe, I....It may seem that it isn't a long time for you...but that was over two hundred and thirty years ago for me..." Jack.EXE explained as he sat, Skywarp slowly inched over from the couches side. Arcee couldn't believe what Jack.EXE just said, he was right for a normal cybertronian that is basically baby years, but humans can't live past one hundred. "It all started when I met BlueBerry Arcee. Shit hit the fan after me and her parted ways, I went to college, my own mother died from heart cancer...in hy hands no less..." Jack.EXE said, Skywarp still slowly inched his way over to Jack.EXE's side."after that, I turned into a monster, after that decepticons found their way back to earth and tried to hunt me down in the forest I called my new home, I killed them all, and devoured their corpses and I slowly became...THIS...." Jack.EXE said as he gestured to himself in disgust. "And then I became consumed with hatred of BlueBerry Arcee, and my own universe's version of Airacnid. I then reconstucted a ship from the memories of the decepticon and Autobots I devoured fo find my way to Cybertron ro find BlueBerry Arcee..." Jack.EXE said as he noticed that Skywarp was right next to him...

He then sighed. "And you probably got the rest from BlueBerry Arcee herself..." "Damn, that's a lot in so little time Jack..." Arcee said as she announced herself to the two. Skywarp twitched a little from being in the same room as one of the girls. "Simp..." Jack.EXE said. "What?" "What?" Jack.EXE answered to Skywarp's question. "Skywarp, I of all people won't hurt you at all...you can trust me..." Arcee said as she raised her arm up to stop Skywarp. "That's not what Elita-one said for me to do..." Skywarp said as he looked away from Arcee. "Wait, what did she saw about me?" Arcee asked Skywarp. "She told me that you are not always honest, that you lie about the simplest things, and that she's seen that you just use people for pleasure, whither it's one of the girls or ME!" Skywarp snapped. "Skywarp...I genuinely love and care about~" Skywarp then slapped Arcee across the face. "NO, your a manipulative Lady!!!" Skywarp yelled as his optics turned red. "SKYWARP THE FUCK!!?!" Jack.EXE said as he went and restrained Skywarp, Skywarp's optics became blue a d began to panic and cry. "L...LET ME GO PLEASE!!!" Skywarp cried as he struggled in Jack.EXE's grip. "Jack let him go, that was the serial killer in him that slapped me..." Arcee said as she looked at the two, Jack.EXE let Skywarp go and Skywarp scurried to the doorway. "Skywarp wait~" Arcee tried to say but Skywarp was already gone. StormReign then appeared in the doorway. "Arcee...stay here...I will talk to Skywarp..." StormReign said as he slowly walked after Skywarp. "Hoo boy..." Arcee said with a sigh. "Jack, go do whatever you were gonna do..." she added. "Then get out, imma watch Jojo bizarre adventure now..." Jack.EXE said...

Skywarp was in Arcee's room, he was huddled into the fetal-position, hiding. StormReign's gaze fell down on him, the red glow of StormReign's optics alerting Skywarp to his presence. "Skywarp..." StormReign's voice said softly, StormReign remembered when Arcee was like this, like a wounded and scared animal lamb. StormReign kneeled down to be closer to Skywarp. "Skywarp, you are wounded in a way that no herbs or medicine could heal your pain, Arcee herself knows your pain...She knows it is uneasy to be like this...You must not act in fit of rage... for you see it caused you to strike Arcee across the face..." StormReign said softly, Skywarp's optics widened as StormReign said that. "S...StormReign I'm~" StormReign placed a finger on Skywarp's lips. "I know you are sorry, but the threat still stands...do not hurt my daughter...do you understand?" StormReign said, his calm voice turning to that or cold ice. "Y-Yes sir..." Skywarp weekly answered. "No tears will fall from your face child, if you want a reason to weap tears..." StormReign said as he stood back up. Skywarp then whipped the tears off of his face, he nodded as he got up. Skywarp then exited Arcee's room and looked for her, he found her in the kitchen room. "Arcee...I'm sorry for earlier..." Skywarp said as Arcee approached him, Skywarp tried to back up but Arcee had already wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "It's alright Skywarp, just don't uh....don't slap me like that again....unless I make you..." Arcee said as she kissed Skywarp's forehead, Skywarp then hugged her back...


	48. "The Girls and Skywarp rekindle"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp is still on edge, Arcee and the girls try to rekindle their relationships with him...

a month has passed, and Skywarp was still on edge. Arcee was both slightly annoyed and perturbed by it, she then radioed in to call the rest of the girls to have a meeting in Arcee's personal gym. JuneZilla, Airacnid, Quintessa, BlueBerry Arcee, Shatter, Nautica, WindBlade, Chromia, Ailreon, Strongarm and ValRoar met Arcee in her gym, Arcee was lifting a barbell of filthteen thousand pounds, Chromia then talked. "Arcee, you didn't tell us why we are here~" "Silence bottom bitch!" "Okay..." Chromia answered Arcee's interruption of her own question. Arcee then put the barbell down. "Okay, I have called you all here...because of Skywarp..." Arcee said to the group. "He's still a bit scared from what my sister did to him *cough*cough* rape *cough*" Arcee said. The Girls all looked around at each other, looks of unease on their faces and some of slight anger, Shatter then spoke up from the group. "Yeah, so what should we do?" She questioned. Arcee then answered. "Well I figured that we should try to Romance with him again, each one of us individually should seduce him on our own. To get his trust back, it might not be easy..." she said as ValRoar began to lick Arcee's left thigh, catching everyone's attention. Arcee then swatted at ValRoar's nose."Val, stop." She said as she patted on ValRoar's head to get her to stop...which didn't work as ValRoar kept licking Arcee's thigh, winning rather lustfully, Arcee looked to JuneZilla. "Huh, I guess it's her mating season...some animals here on earth do that, she's probably in heat..." JuneZilla said, earning a purr from ValRoar who kept trying to lick Arcee's thighs. Arcee then slapped ValRoar on her nose, she then stopped and sat down. She then turned back to the girls. "Are we alright with this?" She asked out loud, the girls all nodded their heads except for BlueBerry Arcee. "BlueBerry Arcee your first he's not as jumpy near you..." Arcee said to her smaller counterpart. BlueBerry Arcee nodded as she took ValRoar with her, Arcee then looked to the other girls as BlueBerry and ValRoar left. "Who wants to fuck?" She asked...

BlueBerry Arcee walked with ValRoar as they were going to the media room. "Okay ValRoar, I don't think we should try and seduce him, he seems scared of sex, we should talk with him." BlueBerry Arcee said to the larger fembot predicon, ValRoar nudged her as a response, BlueBerry Arcee had learned that ValRoar had known how to understand people's speaking...

Skywarp was back in the media room watching television again, this time he was watching a cybertronian documentary on the ancients, he figured that StormReign and Solus would be better teachers of the ancient times as it was the time Era that they lived in. He would also frequently shift his optics as he was still scared, Blackairacnia said that she would come back and kill him. "Skywarp?" BlueBerry Arcee's voice made him jump, he then turned over to look at her. "Oh het blue..." he said as he saw ValRoar there too. "Hey ValRoar, why are you two here?" Skywarp asked as he petted ValRoar's head. "Well...I just wanted to talk..." BlueBerry Arcee said as she sat up on the couch, next to Skywarp. "Well about what?" Skywarp asked. "Are you doing alright? We are worried about you..." BlueBerry Arcee said, Skywarp stopped petting ValRoar and look at BlueBerry Arcee. "No, she did so much to me in so little time...I know what the other girls are planning to do...it won't work, if not backfire..." Skywarp lamented to BlueBerry Arcee. "I just need to talk to someone..." he added, BlueBerry Arcee figured that the other girls need to be here. BlueBerry Arcee then pulled away from Skywarp and called into the comms. "*girls, come to the media room. Skywarp doesn't need sex, he needs his friends...to talk to*" she said...

Soon the rest of the girls entered the media room, Arcee, Airacnid, Quintessa, JuneZilla, Shatter, Ailreon, Nautica, WindBlade, Chromia and Strongarm were in the room with Skywarp, BlueBerry Arcee and ValRoar. Skywarp was nervous, but BlueBerry Arcee reassured him. "Don't worry Skywarp, no one her will hurt you..." she said, All of the girls nodded and agreed on what BlueBerry Arcee said and they somewhat kept their distance from Skywarp. "Girls, he just needs us to be their for him." BlueBerry Arcee said to Skywarp and the group, Arcee then spoke up. "Skywarp, we all care about you. It hurts me to see you so scared, and that you don't trust us..." Arcee said this as she slowly teared up as she explained this, she then looked to JuneZilla. "We...We just want to see you happy, it was amazing to see you make us laugh. You made us feel like ourselves..." JuneZilla said as she sat up, towering over the girls. Skywarp gripped his arm-servo. Not noticing the gigantic woman behind him, catching the other girls attention. Quintessa then bowed down in the presence of the woman, Skywarp noticed that and turned around to see the enormous woman. He stepped back as he saw her, he was scared but something in him said that this woman wouldn't hurt him. "W....Who are you?" He asked the figure...she looked down at him. Most of the girls remembered the figure of the Goddess on the wall in the knights Termenos. "I am TelTori Quinti, Solus Prime's true form..." TelTori Quinti said as she looked to Arcee. "Why are you here~" Skywarp said, but TelTori leaned down and kissed Skywarp's forehead. She then pulled back and transformed back into her Solus Prime form. Skywarp sighed as his optics teared up. "Skywarp, just be there for them..." Solus said as she left the room. Skywarp didn't move for a moment but he soon opened his optics and looked around himself, he then turned around to see the girls behind him. He smiled and then said. "Oh hey girls, why are we in the media room?" Arcee's mouth dropped, Solus had removed Skywarp's memories of his rape. ValRoar piped up and began to lick on Skywarp's face, getting him to laugh. Chromia and Nautica laughed as they saw this, BlueBerry Arcee hugged him, she suppressed her tears. "Wait, What's going on?" Skywarp asked the girls, JuneZilla looked over to Arcee and then WindBlade and Chromia. "Should we tell him?" She asked out loud. "Tell me what?" Skywarp questioned, Arcee then nodded to JuneZilla....

The girls the explained what has happened in the past two months and of what happened to Skywarp himself, he was confused at first but then started to understand. "-we're sorry Skywarp, to tell you this..." JuneZilla said to the small seeker. Skywarp then turned to a wall of the media room slowly, he was thinking. But then the yellow on his body quickly turned purple, he turned back to the girls and raised a hand. "Don't attack me, Solus cursed me to only gain control to talk to people, the other Skywarp is to be always be in control, I just wanted to say 'my suggestion ' " Killer Skywarp said to the group, his voice smooth and calm. "And whats your 'suggestion'?" Arcee asked as she got in front of the group, killer Skywarp grinned. "To let Skywarp, kill her..." Killer Skywarp said as his color scheme turned back into yellow. "Huh, that was weird. I kind of blacked out there..." Skywarp said, Arcee and the girls all approached Skywarp and hugged him.... 

"Well, now we wait..." Arcee said 

"For what?" Skywarp asked 

"For The Decepticon Justice Division to find Overlord and Blackairacnia, for us to help them..." Arcee answered...

(This was a good chapter, but it's over now. IT'S DJD TIME NOW *BFG DIVISION INTENSIFIES*)


	49. an update chapter

hey guys, DarkZhadow1177 here. I'm just posting this chapter to both ser some things straight. 

One: This story is in a universe where various things from other franchises also exists in it, i.e. Fallout, God of War, Jojo bizarre adventure, Skyrim, DOOM, Metroid, some original things and a few movie ideas that show up as either cameos, lore of certain characters or lore of the series story...

Two: I might start a Spinoff story about the Decepticon Justice Division, or continue with the current Spinoff with Jack.EXE, Arcee and Skywarp...

Three: certain characters that die can come back, and some others can't due to how they die, for instance Bumblebee won't come back but a Optimus from another universe might. And characters of certain main characters past, or past lives will come back...

And four: The Truth, TenRos' QuioniX, TelTori Quinti and The One are the God's of the multiverse. They cannot be killed, cannot kill each other and cannot have God-like children, but they can agree on things, as of now they still need to be at just talking distance...

And five: StormReign's past is still going to mostly be mysterious, I mean being the son of Primus is very mysterious- Oh shit....


	50. "The Decepticon Justice Division"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarn in an attempt to hunt Overlord and Blackairacnia down, goes to find his old teammates to help him, he knows that he alone would be a suicide mission..

~Deep Space~ 

~Near the Nebulan Kaiter System~ 

Tarn was piloting The Ghost. A ship that he and his team would use to hunt down people on the list. He was heading to a colony world where his old teammates of the DJD were, they all had a falling out after StormReign raided The Ghost and almost killed them all, just to get the experimental Proto-form they had. So far Vos, Helex, Tesaurus and The Pet were left barely alive, Nickle and Kaon were mutilated in front of Tarn by StormReign. Tarn was thinking about that day when he heard a noise behind him, he quickly turned around and aimed his double-baroll fusion cannon, right in Springer's face. Tarn then blinked. "Wh~What are you doing here Springer?!" He questioned as he kept his gun aimed at Springer, keeping his guard up. "I snuck on bord to help you, I want to help Arcee with Skywarp as well...we grew up together..." Springer answered as he stepped away from Tarn's aim. Tarn then sighed as he talked to Springer. "Well, it would take a while to get you back to Earth, even with the hyper-drive...fine, take a seat, do you know how to work with communication systems?" Tarn said as she asked Springer. "Yeah, I worked on a small radio gig before the war happened." Springer answered as he sat down. "Huh...well...let's hope my team doesn't try anything on you..." Tarn said as he resumed piloting The Ghost. "There's a space port here in the Felix-11 system, Before Arcee killed him. LockDown told me that my old teammates were here..." Tarn explained. "What makes you think that they will listen to you?" Springer asked...

"I'll just tell them that I need them back, because even on my own. Overlord and Blackairacnia will kill me AND you. And I'll move their names up on top of 'The List'..." Tarn answered as he piloted The Ghost into the space port. "Come with me, If I do get my old teammates back, I'll have to explain to them that your helping me." Tarn said to Springer as he walked to the docking Bridge...

Springer and Tarn found themselves out and on the roads fo the space port. "Are you looking for some information about their whereabouts?" Springer asked as they drove on the main road across each other. "Yes, The Pet will come for me if I play a certain song, Vos will chase The Pet ro stop him probably..." Tarn said as he pulled up over to transform, Springer followed in suite and transformed too. Tarn then looked around the part of the city they were in, he then shifted his back pack to start playing an old cybertronian song called 'The Empyrean Suite'. "Hey, I know that song. I would play it on repeat when I would leave my studio in the night..." Springer said as he looked around too, Tarn soon got impatient. "There probably not here..." Tarn said as he stopped playing his music. He then turned to Springer, Springer then noticed something approaching Tanr from behind. "Uh, Tarn...look behind you." Springer said with a sly grin pointing behind the Decepticon headhunter. Tarn then turned around...

(Roundabout from Jojo) 

To be continued...


	51. "Decepticon Justice Division Part Two"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarn has now turned around, Decepticon level fuckshit ensues...

Tarn had turned around, It was Vos. He was chasing The Pet that was running up to Tarn, Vos was speaking in ancient cybertronian language probably cursing The Pet out. But then he stopped, as he saw Tarn. "Vos..." Tarn said as The Pet jumped up to attack Springer! But Tarn was able to Stop him by grabbing The Pet's collar, effectively stopping the rabid animal from ripping Springer's throat out. Vos then spoke in ancient cybertronian as Helex and Tesaurus appeared behind him. "Helex....Tesaurus..." Tarn said, Vos, Helex and Tesaurus walked up to Tarn and Springer. Helex was the first to speak. "Good to see you again Boss..." he said, Breaking the somewhat tension in the air. Tesaurus then approached Springer, looking down at him as his latches reached out for him quickly to grab him. "Uh Tarn?!" Springer shouted, Tarn moved in front of Tesaurus, stopping him. "No Tesaurus! Springer here is helping me, I know he's an Autobot. But he's helping me with my current Target, as my new communications aid! So don't slag him..." Tarn Explained to Tesaurus, Tesaurus's X crossed face didn't show a bit of emotion, but his claws retracted back. "*sigh* Thank You..." Tarn said to the large decepticon as he gave The Pet back to Vos. "Why should we even help you though Boss? I mean we parted ways remember?" Helex said, looking over to Tarn. "This current Target that me and Springer are hunting down took advantage both sexually as well as physically of a friend of Springer and mine, OverLord..." Tarn explained to his old team-mates, Helex and Vos looked at each other, then to Tesaurus. "So....dose this mean you want the Decepticon Justice Division to come back to be headhunting?" Helex asked as he looked back to Tarn with a sly grin...

Tarn then looked back to Springer, getting a smile from him. "I'm smiling through the mask..." Tarn joked, getting a laugh from both Helex and Springer. "Alright, let's get back to The Peaceful Tyranny..." Tarn said with confidence in his voice, He, Springer, Vos, Helex, The Pet and Tesaurus all transformed into their respected vehicle forms and drove back to where The Peaceful Tyranny was. "Guess we got a bit of a chance..." Springer said, driving next to Tarn. "Yes, we no doubt have a winning chance." Tarn answered as The Peaceful Tyranny opened it's docking stall, the decepticons and Springer entered the piloting room. Tarn, Vos and Springer got into their respective seats and soon they were leaving the system to hunt OverLord and Blackairachnia down. "So how did you met this guy Boss?" Helex asked Tarn."Oh, me and Springer met on Earth, through Airacnid's friend. And the guy that our Targets abused was her Conjunk endora.....Our Targets raped him...." Tarn said to Helex as he piloted The Peaceful Tyranny, Helex then looked over to Springer. "On, Sorry man, I mean we're horrible but Rape is too much...We never did that..." he said, apologizing to the yellow and Green Autobot. "It's alright, we just need to find our targets..." Springer said, but then Tarn spoke up. "Springer. establish a connection to the Autobot base, I want to talk to Arcee..." Tarn said, Springer listened and began to establish a call to Autobot base. "Autobot Base? Wait, are you working with the Autobots now, not just this one?" Tesaurus questioned. "Well, yes....The war is over, and besides, Megatron is dead...." Tarn answered to Tesaurus, Helex and Tesaurus looked at each other as the call came on...

~On Earth~

WheelJack was watching YouTube on Teletran-one, trying to distract himself from BumbleBee and Prime's deaths when the call came in. "Uh..GUYS!" he shouted out, Arcee, Skywarp, Airacnid, Jack.EXE, Eyeless Jack and BlueBerry Arcee came over to where WheelJack was. "What the hell is it?" Arcee said, a little grumbled. "There's a call coming from a decepticon ship, oh wait...it's coming from Tarn's ship." WheelJack said as he opened the call, the Autobots were greeted by the members of the DJD, as well as Springer and Tarn. "Hi Tarn and Springer..." Skywarp said innocently with a smile, Tarn and Springer both blinked in confusion. "Is that the guy? I thought you said he was emotionally scared. Right?" Helex asked. "He~He was, Maybe that Time-Distortion in space thing is real..." Tarn said as he looked around frantically. "No, my mother whipped his memories away from the events....He's a lot better now Tarn..." Arcee said to Tarn. "Oh..." Tarn and Springer said in unison. "Uh....he...Hi Airacnid..." Helex said shyly. Airacnid smiled as she spoke. "Hello Helex and no, I'm taken now..." she said and Helex looked down in disappointment. "We just wanted to talk, to say that some old friends are here to help us, I was going to apologize but~" "It's alright Tarn, It's not your fault." Skywarp said, but then Skywarp's face changed to that of worry, but before he could say anything the call feed went out.... 

"Wh~" "Boss, we got company...." Helex said, the other members of the DJD turned to see the blood red face and yellow eyes emerge from the black smoke surrounding, TenRos' QuioniX...

"What happened?" Arcee asked. "I SAW HIM!" Skywarp said as he turned to the other Autobots."Saw who?" Airacnid asked the smaller cybertronian. "TenRos' QuioniX, he was just showing up...when..." Skywarp said as he gestured to the monitor, when a blip showed up."What is that?" BlueBerry Arcee asked. WheelJack examined the blip on the screen, he squinted his eyes when he realized it was a vital sign. "It's a vital sign of Elita..." he said, shocked...

Tarn, Vos, Helex, Tesaurus and Springer aimed their weapons at the red face in the smoke, then the face spoke. "Your Arms will do nothing, your blades will do nothing, I came to tell your wants and inner desire Gabriel...." TenRos' QuioniX said calmly and did not force the DJD to lower their weapons. "Who?" Springer said confused. "That's the Bosses real name..." Helex said over to Springer. "What are you...Specter...." Tesaurus asked the God. "I am TenRos' QuioniX, a God of this world, universe and all else of chaos and death..." TenRos' answered. "Nice try, you don't look like Primus to me~" "Helex, he IS a God! he's just not the one your thinking of..." Tarn interrupted Helex and Explained to him. "But, What are you on about TenRos'?" Tarn questioned the higher-being. "OverLord and Blackairachnia are on the blue world of Earth, the groundbridge they were in collapsed and sent them to the small blue and green planet....they are going to soon exact their revenge on the Autobot's known as Arcee and Jackson Darby...." TenRos' QuioniX said as he slowly dissipated in black smoke. Tarn and Springer's optics both widened as Tarn got into the Pilot's seat and set coarse for Earth and engaged the Warp-Drive. "SPRINGER, Try to get communication back to Earth and Autobot base again!" Tarn shouted, Springer Listened. "So we ARE working for the Autobots?!" Helex asked out loud. "No....Were helping our friends!" Tarn said...

(Now for the final chapter of the Broken Skywarp Arc to end soon, And don't worry OverLord and Elita are going to pay, Brutally...)


	52. "Vengeance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Broken Skywarp Arc, Elita-one and Overlord are about to pay the ultimate price for crossing the Autobots. Arcee must now deal with the fact that her sister is truly dead, and from her Conjunk Endora's hand-servos no less...

~Back on Earth~

Skywarp was with Solus in her forging chamber, Solus was occupying herself by creating weapons with her new forge. Skywarp was just sitting on a steel slab-like seat. "Solus, will I be alright? I mean, with my 'other' side?" Skywarp asked, breaking the silence that was eating at him on the inside, Skywarp didn't really want to talk because of Solus's presence. "Skywarp, when I resurrected you, I placed a curse and warning to the other side of your coin, that if he were to try and prolong his control over your body, he will be given an indescribable feeling of pain all over him, only when you and him work as one mind will the curse be lifted...Your minds are like these metals I use, some don't or cannot work together with these conflicts in there beings, but if I allow them to put their differences aside...They can become unbreakable....indestructible.....Perfect harmony..." Solus said softly as she kept forging the blades, Skywarp looked away, spacing out as he thought...

"But..." Solus spoke once again, Skywarp looked back to her. "You are the one to do it....to kill her.....my daughter....." Solus said, the defining silence returned besides the occasional bubble of the forge's magma. Solus and Skywarp stood there for a while. Then Eyeless Jack entered the chamber. Skywarp and Solus looked at him, Eyeless was looking down at the ground, Arcee told Skywarp that when Eyeless was like this, he was depressed due to his mental condition. Eyeless Jack then spoke quietly. "Uh......Arcee is missing, like I think she went on a patrol with Jack.EXE, he is missing too, the others are looking for them...I'm not going to look..." Eyeless said as he kept looking down. Skywarp suppressed the urge from his 'other' side to attack Eyeless Jack for his depressed attitude fo what he just said, Solus then spoke before Skywarp could give into his urge. "Thank you Jackson, leave us please..." Eyeless listened and left. Solus then looked to Skywarp. "It is time Skywarp..." she said as she raised her newly reforged hammer, adorned in gold and purple lightning emanating from it. She then swung it at striked Skywarp with it, to enhance his body to fight, to fight for Arcee....to end Elita...

~Somewhere in Tokyo~ 

Arcee heard Jack.EXE's yell as she jumped up from it. "FUCK YOU!!!" Jack.EXE shouted, Arcee looked to see Jack.EXE was staring at Overlord, he was wrapped up in titanium chains and some webbing. "Well, that is a very weak~" Overlord said but Jack.EXE slammed his head into Overlord's, cutting Overlord's face, causing him to fall back. Arcee was then pulled away to look at the other Decepticon, Blackairacnia, her sister. "Hello...sister..." Blackairacnia said with a hiss in her tone. "E-Elita....where are we?" Arcee asked as she looked around, Blackairacnia then shifted her body to return to her original Elita-one body. "We are in a old human woodcutting wear house, but that doesn't matter right now. You and I have unfinished business...You didn't fully crush my neck when you threw me off that building all those eons ago...here.....let me Return The Favor!" Elita said as she plunged her claws into Arcee's stomach. "Err!~" Arcee groaned in pain as Elita pushed further, soon to draw blood soon. "ELITA-ONE!" Tarn's voice yelled out, Overlord and Elita looked to see the Newly reformed Decepticon Justice Division standing at the opening of the wear house. "Arcee!" Springer shouted in concern. "Keep having your revenge Elita-one, let me deal with these punks..." Overlord boasted as he turned to the group, the DJD readied themselves as Overlord charged at them, Jack.EXE looked at his bindings, trying to find a way to break them, Overlord and Elita got lucky when they smashed a rockslide to knock him and Arcee out. Elita continued her slow torture of her sister. "Elita...s-stop!" Arcee yelled out, trying to reason with her sister, Elita didn't listen, she just kept pushing her claws in Arcee's stomach, energon slowly started to come out of Arcee's mouth. "Elita...FUCKING LISTEN!!" Arcee shouted in Elita's face, Elita stopped for a moment to listen. "You were my sister....crushing your neck has always haunted me, sometimes when I would sleep I would dream of that day....I...I'm just....I'm sorry..." Arcee said to Elita, trying one last time to change fate. Elita was silent for a moment, but she then yelled in Arcee's face. "THAT'S IT?! YOUR JUST SORRY?! Pathetic piece of FRAKING SHIT!!" Elita shouted as she began to hit and punch Arcee's face, Jack.EXE growled as he saw this, but he was still bound down in these fucking chains...

Overlord was fighting the DJD and he was winning, using Vos as a makeshift weapon, hitting and swating at Tesaurus and Helex, he was also chokholding Tarn as he fought. Springer was using Helex as cover until Helex fell back, exhausted from the fighting. "Your all worthless!" Overlord said as he threw Vos and Tarn at Tesaurus, smashing into him and landing on Helex, pinging him down. Overlord then turned to Springer who got up and faced Overlord alone, Overlord then grinned as he looked at the smaller cybertronian triple-changer. "What can you do then?! You are just as useless as...them?" Overlord said as he looked over beyond Springer, Springer, Tarn, Vos, Jack.EXE, Arcee and Elita turned around to see where the sound of the jet was coming from. "That's too big to be StarScream..." Jack.EXE said out loud...

The black and yellow stripped fighter-jet then transformed into Skywarp! He was bigger that StarScream, at least a head. (He looks like the seekers from the Bumblebee movie, but black and yellow) A mask covered his mouth as he slammed into Elita-one, getting her off of Arcee. Springer then turned back to Overlord. "Bring it then, I've got better things to do tonight than die!" He said as he aimed his ion-blaster to Overlord, who then charged him. Arcee started to look around for something to get her cuffs off, and for her to try and stop the bleeding. Springer and Overlord started to fight, Overlord was trying to get a hit on Springer, but Springer's old Autobot training was doing its magic, each time Overlord tried to hit Springer, he would miss and Springer would successfully get a few hits in parts of Overlord's body, Tarn then got back up and ran over to help Springer. Overlord was going down slowly with Tarn and Springer's hits and jabs. Overlord then swatted Springer's ion-blaster out of his hands, Springer ran over to grab it, Overlord took this time to focus his remaining energy on Tarn. "Springer, there's a lot to do now!" Tarn shouted out as he dodged some of Overlord's punches but Overlord then grabbed Tarn by his mask, lifting him up as he turned to Springer, as he turned finally a blaster shot zoomed past his face and hit something behind him....

"Ha! You missed!" Overlord boasted, Springer smiled as he heard that idiotic claim. "No, I ment to do that...right Jack?" Springer said, Overlord quickly turned around again to see Jack.EXE rose up from the chains that loosened up and Jack.EXE got up, ripping the rest of the chain off of his body. "Yeah, Lucky shot" Jack.EXE said as he cracked his knuckle-joints. At this point Tarn's mask then gave away and Tarn then fell to the ground as Jack.EXE smashed into Overlord. "No Rockslide to help you this time you fucking Jackass!" Jack.EXE yelled as he beat Overlord to the ground. Springer came over to Tarn's side. "Tarn, are you alright?" Springer asked, Tarn didn't answer, he just covered his face. Soon the other Autobots arrived at the scene, Springer was still trying to help Tarn up. " Springer, wh...where's my mask?" Tarn asked Springer, Springer looked around for Tarn's mask. Airacnid, Quintessa, JuneZilla, BlueBerry Arcee, Nautica, WindBlade, Chromia and Shatter ran over to Arcee's aid, JuneZilla ripped the cuffs off of Arcee. "Thank you June." Arcee said as she turned around to the woods where Elita and Skywarp went. "Skywarp..." she said weakly. "Your mom gave him those upgrades, he can fight her.." Chromia said, the girls started to help Arcee....

Skywarp and Elita-one crushed through a massive tree as they fought, Skywarp was seeing red essentially. "So...you came back~" Elita-one said and earned a punch from Skywarp, then another, and another. Then Skywarp deployed an arm-blade and stabbed Elita with it. Skywarp then resumed punching Elita in the face, getting her punch-drunk, Skywarp then kicked Elita to the ground. Arcee grabbed her head as an emmence pain came to her face and head and a pain in her side. OH, FUCK!!" she shouted out. Jack.EXE then grabbed Overlord's head by both it's top as well as his jaw. "This is GOD DAMN OVER!!" Jack.EXE yelled as he pulled both ends of Overlord's head, slowly Jack.EXE ripped Overlord's head off and in half, Overlord's spine came out still connected to Overlord's onw jawless head. Springer tried to repress the urge to vomit, but he then vomited anyway on the ground, and on Tarn's mask. "Ugh...damn it..." Tarn said as he looked down at his mask...

Elita-one tried to get back up, but Skywarp restrained her with his legs, Skywarp then grabbed her by her throat. "Y...Your still pathetic....your worthless meat~" Elita tried to say to Skywarp, but Skywarp just squeezed harder in Elita-one's throat, squeezing the life out of her. Elita then looked up to Skywarp's face,tears were running down his face. And over his shoulder, StormReign was there, looking down at them. Elita then felt her life leaving her, she then started to desperately grab at Skywarp's arms to stop him. "Elita-one......let go and just rest..." StormReign said softly to his dying daughter. Elita's desperation was soon replaced with a feeling of tiredness as her optics became heavier and heavier. Skywarp kept his grip on Elita's throat. "Skywarp....stop...Arcee can feel that as well..." StormReign's voice said. Skywarp let go finally and let Elita-one fell limp. "Skywarp let us leave, Elita will respect now and forever..." StormReign said. Skywarp got off of Elita's body and StormReign picked it up, Skywarp then reverted his body back to its original smaller form as he followed StormReign and exited the woods, the Autobots and the DJD all made their way over to StormReign and Skywarp, Airacnid applied her healing webbing to Arcee's stomach. Arcee hugged Skywarp. "Your alright Arcee...she's...gone" Skywarp said "Well...I didn't want it to come to that...but it's too late now I guess..." Arcee said. "I'M KEEPING THE DUDES HEAD!!" Jack.EXE said as he held Overlord's head up, Arcee turned to him and spoke up. "Oh yeah, What's a head over a WHOLE SHIP?!" Arcee shouted as she pointed to the still flying quintesson ship in the sky. StormReign then looked down at Elita-one's body in his arms, Arcee frowned as she saw this....

StormReign then looked over to the Decepticon Justice Division, he then spoke. "Tesaurus, Helex, Pet, Vos and Tarn. You are all pardoned of the many crimes you all committed against the Autobot army, as long as you fight for the Autobot army, terrifying Decepticons across the stars..." he said as he looked to Tarn. "Uh...is that a good thing?" Helex asked. "Yes Helex, that is a good thing..." Springer said. "So... what do we do now?" Tesaurus then asked Tarn. Tarn finally got the rest of Springer's vomit off of his mask and Spray it with a peach-like spray and put it on. "We get back in action, this time for the Autobot Army....along with a new Autobot ambassador/communication engineer, if you'll come with us Springer....or if you want to stay on this 'interesting' world..." Tarn said as he then turned to Springer. Springer looked to the the Autobots. Then he looked at Arcee."you did like space..." Arcee said. Springer grinned as he turned to Tarn again. "Okay...I'm in..." Springer said. The Autobots and the DJD parted ways, the DJD returned to The Peaceful Tyranny and the Autobots to Autobot base. StormReign, Arcee and Solus released Elita-one's body into the volcanoes magma. Skywarp was now back to normal, Jack.EXE was still bragging about killing Overlord. All of the girls were glad to have Skywarp back and Arcee was safe. The Autobots all waved as The Peaceful Tyranny flew off to go to the stars. Solus then healed her daughter after the waving, Arcee, Airacnid, Quintessa, JuneZilla, Shatter, Nautica, BlueBerry Arcee, ValRoar, Strongarm, Ailreon, WindBlade and Chromia along with Skywarp went to Arcee's room to be with each other again, and fuck, and finally sleep....

TenRos' QuioniX viewed the Autobots from his sphere of foresight. "Calmness, before a war...enjoy it while it lasts if you give up on the cube I gave you Arcee....because enemies of old are coming to return..." the God said softly...

(That is the final chapter of the Broken Skywarp Arc, this isn't the end of the story, Jack.EXE in the inside is wanting something...to be human again...)


	53. "Human once a fucking gain"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack.EXE wants to be human again and he wants the Autobots to be human with him too, this is also the beginning of a Human character Arc for Jacob Dabbs.

~December 5, 2392 ~Autobot base~ 6:13 a.m.~

Skywarp woke up before the rest of the girls, he was sleeping on top of JuneZilla's breastplates. Skywarp teleported over to the bathroom, entering it and looking for the towels on the rack. 

Skywarp then turned on the shower-unit knobs as he grabbed some soap and entered the shower and began to clean himself off from last night's escapade. Then the soap squeezed out of his hands, Skywarp looked down at the bar of soap...

"Oh shoot" he said as he thought out loud, he then proceeded to bend over to pick it up, but when he got back up. He could feel a peasence or rather multiple peasence's....

Skywarp turned over to see almost all of the girls there. "Oh hi girls." He said to them. "Hi Skywarp~" "Hey Skywarp." Airacnid and Shatter said in order, but before the girls could do anything Jack.EXE smashed his head through the bedroom door! "HERE'S JACKIE!!!" He yelled, scaring Arcee, Ailreon and ValRoar up, but JuneZilla didn't hear due to her audio-receavers were off for some reason. "JESUS FUCK!!" Arcee screamed as she threw a hammer at Jack.EXE. "OW!" "Serves you right!" Ailreon shouted. The other girls exited the bathroom, Skywarp did as well with a towel on him, hiding his legs. Jack.EXE then spoke up from his groaning...

"Who wants to be human again, or for the first time?" Jack.EXE said as he asked, opening the door now, letting himself in. Skywarp then spoke. "I'd really like to be human again~" Skywarp said as the towel fell off of him, exposing himself to the others, seeing what he's got going on. "Wow." Jack.EXE said...

"-But anyway, yeah... let's hope nothing happens this time...." Arcee said, getting up and throwing the towel at Skywarp....

Solus was wondering in the hallway towards her forging chamber, then she happened to bump into her daughter. "Oh hey mom, we are going to the gym to use the humanizer it's a device that let's us become human, although you could naturally just become a human due to you being a God." Arcee said and explained to her mother as she stopped walking with the group. "What are you going to do as humans?" Solus asked. "Uh do human things. Eat food, sleep, style shit. The usual you know..." Arcee said to her mother, Solus looked to the other girls and Skywarp and Jack.EXE. "Well, it's an explanation for what Jacob, StarScream and StormReign are going to the gym." Solus said, she then followed the group to the gym and StarScream had already entered his human bio-form mold and was standing next to Jacob Dabbs. "Ah hello my friends." StarScream said to the Autobots in the gym, Jack.EXE pushed his way out from the group, getting a few 'heys' and grumbles from the group, Jack.EXE then put the neural inter-phase on and went limp. The humanizer then activated and soon Jack.EXE emerged in his 12 ft tall human form. He then started to touch his face and he acted like it was a drug. "Jeez Jack, calm down." Arcee said to the human Titan, Jack.EXE simply growled in response...

"Well, who's first...besides Jack?" Arcee asked the group, no sooner than she said that, Skywarp stepped up. Arcee grinned as he did this. "Okay Skywarp, your first. Come on..." she said as Skywarp equipped a neural inter-phase helmet, Skywarp then emerged in his human form and hugged StarScream...

(To be continued)


	54. "Human once a fuckin gain" continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the remaining part of the previous chapter
> 
> I also realized that I've been spelling Airachnid's name wrong...sorry

Soon Solus and StormReign where the last ones as two neural interphase helmets left, Solus looked to StormReign as he had grabbed one of the helmets, ready to put it on. "Is being a human pleasant?" she asked her lover. StormReign somewhat nodded as he took his own helmet off as he equipped the neural interphase helmet on. Solus did not put the last helmet on as she just used her God-like powers to turn her body into that of a human, having similar body features like Arcee and having similar hair to her, but it was in a pony tail. Solus was wearing a set of leather and metal armor on. She didn't have a breastplate on, she did have leather shoulder-pads, metal arm-guards, metal shin armor. She had a purple pair of pants on. Solus also had a golden hammer, similar to her original Forge, it had various engravings and gemstones on it. StormReign then exited the humanizer in his pre-set human form. Solus walked over to him, looked him up and down, StormReign doing the same to her. "You look beautiful..." StormReign said to Solus. "You look like a woman." Solus said sternly. "But....A beautiful woman..." Solus added. "Jacob was the one to design my human form, having a similar look to himself." StormReign said as Eyeless Jack came into the gym while he was holding a data pad. "WheelJack is gone..." He said...

"Huh?" Arcee asked the black and blue Rodimus Prime alternate. "He left this note, he said that he's going to move to Cybertron, He also took most of the Dinobots with him, besides Grimlock. And that he has ordered maintenance bots to keep the base in one piece, But that really isn't really important now..." Eyeless Jack said as he summarized the Data pad. "Well, I guess Eyeless is the odd bot out, he could put on the last humanizer neural helmet." Shatter said. Eyeless looked at the device as he thought to himself. "I don't know...I've just gotten used to being a Cybertronian...I might pass..." Eyeless Jack said as he left, his voice sounding a bit somber as he talked. Arcee and JuneZilla looked at each other, Eyeless was feeling depressed. "Let me go get my car." Jacob Dabbs said as he ran out of the gym, Jack.EXE was still touching his body all over. Blueberry Arcee and Airachnid looked at him, both slightly confused. Jacob then drove up in his car with a trailer attached to it. "Okay, I can only have five people in the car itself, so I got this trailer for the rest of you guys. So let's go to the mansion." Jacob said to the human Autobots, Arcee, Solus, Skywarp and StarScream joined Jacob in the car as everyone else got on the trailer and Jacob slowly drove to the mansion as he didn't want to have anyone fall out of the trailer...

After a few hours of Jacob's slow driving and a few complaints from the others in the trailer, Jacob pulled into the mansions' drive though. "Here we go..." Jacob said as he got out with the others, then all of the human Autobots entered the mansion and started doing what they would usually do and then fell asleep after two more hours...

TenRos' QuioniX looked at the human Autobots while they all slept....


	55. "Hobbies and 'fun' "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack.EXE looks around the mansion for something to do, and after that Arcee, Skywarp and Blueberry Arcee have 'fun'
> 
> NSFW Chapter

~The next day, 9;12 a.m.~

Jacob and Jack.EXE where in the main room watching Television, they were watching some of the good SpongeBob episodes, It was the one about the baby scallop. "Patrick is a dumbass sometimes..." Jacob said as Patrick was getting yelled at by SpongeBob about overtime. Jack.EXE grumbled as he got up and started to walk around the mansion, bored. Meanwhile Airachnid was with Quintessa and Shatter, talking about things they used to do before they all came to Earth. "~So you were an Organ dealer before and during your war Airachnid?" Quintessa asked Airachnid, she nodded in agreement. But then Airachnid saw Jack.EXE staring at her. Shatter and Quintessa noticed Airachnid's distracted look and looked to see the hulking human Autobot looking at all of them. Jack.EXE growled as he turned and left, Airachnid, Shatter and Quintessa resumed their conversation, but they were still a little scared. Jack.EXE then entered what he believed was a garage, he looked in and saw a small mustard yellow colored motorcycle that no doubt needed work as it didn't have its gas canister filter and it's missing back wheel. The motorcycle was being held up by some metal chains, and judging by the cobwebs that this motorcycle has been here for some years. "Hm..." Jack.EXE said as he approached the incomplete vehicle, Jack.EXE looked around to see that all of the assorted tools where there. he then sat down and started to tinker with the motorcycle, Jack.EXE then looked around for the missing part besides the wheel and gas canister filter was the tailpipe...

"Looks like it needs one of this doohickey thing..." Jack.EXE heard Blueberry Arcee's voice behind him. he looked behind him and saw her, she was holding the missing tailpipe. Jack.EXE growled as he snatched the part out of Blueberry Arcee's hands. "WH~I WAS TRYING TO HELP!" Blueberry Arcee shouted in anger, Jack.EXE then proceeded to push her out of the garage and slammed the door in her face. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jack.EXE's voice shouted beyond the door, His voice full of hatred towards his former guardian, Blueberry Arcee looked down. "I'm sorry for being there for you Jack..." she said as she suppressed her feelings of regret and despair and anger, Blueberry Arcee then turned and ran over and ran up the stairs, shoving Arcee and Skywarp out of her way. "Hey~" Arcee said as she looked to where Blueberry Arcee was going. "Blueberry Arcee wait~" Skywarp called out, reaching out his hand to her direction. Arcee looked to the door of the garage. "Damn it Jack..." she said, Arcee then grabbed Skywarp's hand and started walking up the stairs to the bedroom where Blueberry Arcee went...

Blueberry Arcee was sitting in the middle of the bed, she didn't really want to do anything, but she wasn't against actually doing something with someone else. Then Arcee and Skywarp came in. "Blueberry, are you alright?" Skywarp asked as he approached her and Arcee closed the door and locked it. "Oh...I'm fine~" "No your not, what did Jack do?" Arcee interrupted Blueberry Arcee's answer as she came over, demanding a true answer. "Ugh... he....I tried to help him but he just shoved me out of the room..." Blueberry Arcee said as Skywarp and Arcee sat on the bed next to her, Arcee took off her boots and jacket off to get more comfortable...

"Well I'm sorry about that blue..." Skywarp said as he hugged Blueberry Arcee. Arcee continued to undress, and Skywarp and Blueberry Arcee then noticed Arcee undressed now, only in her panties, no bra. "Look imma be honest. I'm actually really horny right now. But uh...look do you want to fuck Blue?" Arcee asked her. Blueberry looked at Arcee, her large breasts standing there....tempting her, making her own look like baseballs in comparison to her beach ball breasts. Blueberry Arcee's mouth began to water as she looked at Arcee's large nipples, behind her Skywarp was undressing, leaving himself in only the yellow thong he had, Blueberry Arcee then crawled over to Arcee and kissed Arcee's right nipple, getting Arcee to jump. "Ep, Hey! Easy on the tits, there sensitive.....but this isn't..." Arcee said as she pulled her erection out, resting Blueberry Arcee's butt on it, hoisting her up a little. Arcee then started to fondle with Blueberry Arcee's own breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure, Blueberry then noticed Arcee had a pleased look on her face, Blueberry Arcee looked behind her and looked down and saw Skywarp. Skywarp was sucking on Arcee's penis tip with his eyes closed, but he looked happy as he did it, he was embracing his inner fembot. Arcee then pulled Blueberry Arcee up and kissed her, her tongue pushing through Blue's lips, Arcee as she did this pulled Blueberry Arcee's pants down, causing Blueberry's eyes to open up. Skywarp looked up to see Blueberry Arcee's blue hello kitty panties on her booty. "Dig in Skywarp" Arcee said as she broke up from kissing Blueberry Arcee, Blueberry Arcee widened her eyes as Skywarp stopped sucking Arcee off, he then climbed up to be near Blueberry Arcee's bottom, Arcee then grabbed Blueberry's panties and ripped them off, exposing her cheeks(BlasphemousHD: Her butt candy Me: Get out of her BHD!) Skywarp then put his cold hands on Blueberry's cheeks, causing her to shiver from his hands temperature. Skywarp then licked her. "OOH!" Blueberry Arcee said as Skywarp started to eat her ass out...

Arcee smiled as she looked at Blueberry's face and hearing her moans and gasps of pleasure, Arcee's cock hardened as she watched this. "You ready for the main course?" Arcee asked her counterpart. "He...He...Bring it!" Blueberry Arcee said as she got a sudden boost of confidence. Arcee smiled. "Skywarp, let's fuck her!" Arcee said as she readied herself and aimed her tip to Blueberry Arcee's vagina, Blueberry's confidence quickly going away as Arcee entered her, Quickly and roughly. Skywarp grabbed Blueberry's left asscheek and pulled it over to aim his own cock at Blueberry Arcee's anus, this time he was slower and more gentle as he shoved his dick in Blueberry's ass. Arcee and Skywarp started to fuck Blueberry Arcee slowly, But they surly sped up, fucking Blue hard and long, getting moans and giggles of pleasure from Blueberry Arcee. After a hour and a half Skywarp wrapped his arms around Blueberry Arcee's body and grabbed ahold of her breasts and squeezed them as he continued to fuck her, Arcee pulling back to see the beautiful scene. "Oh, Arcee~" Skywarp said as he continued to have sex with Blueberry Arcee. Blueberry Arcee in question started to moan harder as she bucked her hips back and forth, causing both Arcee and Skywarp's cocks to move up and down inside of her. Skywarp then pulled back, taking Blueberry Arcee down with him as he roughly fucked Blue's ass, But soon he came into her ass. Arcee got up and kept Jacking herself off as she looked at the two. "My turn with that ass, as well as yours.....Sky" Arcee said as she pulled Blueberry Arcee up and turned her around, exposing her ample booty. Arcee then plunged her cock in Blueberry Arcee's cheeks. "OOH FUCK!!" Blue shouted out as Arcee started to ruthlessly pound her ass. Skywarp looked as Arcee and Blueberry Arcee had long rough sex, he then noticed something on Arcee's hand. It was a golden ring on her ring finger. Skywarp just figured it was just an odd thing about Arcee's human form. "WHO'S IN CHARGE!?!" Arcee moan-yelled out as she continued to fuck Blueberry Arcee. "Y...You are..." Blueberry Arcee responded. "I can't hear you, WHO'S IN CHARGE!?!!" Arcee said again more roughly. "YOU ARE, FUCK ME HARDER!!!" Blueberry Arcee screamed out as Arcee came in her ass. Arcee then pulled her dick out as some of her jizz oozed out of Blueberry Arcee's asshole. "Good girl, mama is proud..." Arcee said to Blueberry Arcee, she then looked to Skywarp. "Your turn, femboy." she said with a grin as she pulled Skywarp up to her cock. Skywarp without being told turned around and grabbed his asscheeks and spread his cheeks for his girlfriend's rod. "Good boy" Arcee said as she slammed her dick inside of Skywarp's ass, Skywarp stuck his tongue out as Arcee fucked his ass hard. Blueberry Arcee was now the one to watch Skywarp under Arcee's cock drilling session. "Oh Arcee, yes..." Skywarp said as he moaned. "Yeah, this is good..." Arcee said as she continued to fuck Skywarp. Arcee started to get more rough as she wrapped her arms under Skywarp's legs and putting her hands on Skywarp's head, lifting him up. Blueberry Arcee watched as Skywarp's dick swayed around as Arcee's dick made a VERY noticeable bulge in Skywarp's stomach. Arcee then got faster as she was about to cum. "Skywarp, WHO'S YOUR MISTRESS!?!!" Arcee asked as she fucked him harder. "You Arcee, Y-You are my master~ I love you all..." Skywarp moaned as tears of pleasure came down his face. Arcee then came, this must have been Arcee's best as when she came, Skywarp's belly inflated a bit. Skywarp came as well and it sprayed onto Blueberry's face and breasts. "Oh~Fuck..." Arcee said, relaxed as she set Skywarp down, then a knock then came from the door. "W-Who's there?" Arcee shouted up. "It's us, the rest of the girls, why is the door locked?" JuneZilla's voice rang up, Arcee got up and opened the door for the rest of the girls, still naked. "Come on in~" "It's 10:00 p.m., we should get some sleep..." JuneZilla said as the group entered....

After some talking and some more foreplay, and more butt sex. Arcee and the rest of the girls and Skywarp were asleep, Jack.EXE came into the room after an hour as the door was left open and he just watched them for a while before leaving to lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling, counting the record he had for his sleep depravation...


	56. "The Trials of Solus Prime"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days into being human, Solus feels that she needs to have Jacob Dabbs go on a small quest to find a stone for her, if he dose this he will earn a bit of Solus's respect and trust...
> 
> The next couple of chapters will be separate will different character until the next story Arc comes.

~A week has passed after the last set of events~

~Living Room~

Jacob was on his phone as he was sitting on the love seat, he was looking at his Botstagram, he had just opened the app and it's camera feature viewed the face of Solus Prime looking down at him. Jacob moved his phone to see her, she was looking down at him with her neutral looking face. "Oh hey Solus~" Jacob said as he looked up at her. "Hello Jacob, It still has not left my mind that you and StarScream are the main two contributors to StormReign betraying my love..." Solus said, Jacob looked away at this statement, Jacob did feel bad a bit for doing it as he realized that StormReign had a wife and had a gay threesome with Jacob and StarScream, Jacob mentality cursed Arcee for that. Jacob then got out of the love seat and stood up. "Look, Solus. I formerly apologize for that, Arcee laced a cheesecake with a drug that causes people to become extremely aroused, StormReign and StarScream got extremely horny and I did too, I'm sorry. Do you accept my apology?" Jacob explained and apologized as he held out a hand for Solus to shake, but on the inside Jacob didn't think that Solus would accept it. Solus looked at Jacob's hand. "I accept your apology Jacob..." Solus said as she continued to look at Jacob's hand, Jacob felt a little insecure as she just looked at it. "It's....my pleasure...." Jacob said as he put his hand away, in one of his pockets. "But..." Solus then spoke to him, Jacob cringed on the inside. "StormReign is slowly dying...I just want to have a friend there to help me when it happens, Will you be that friend?" Solus said to Jacob, Jacob's face went to that of shock of this news about StormReign. Jacob wasn't the type of person, as of now he probably would say no if Solus was just a random person, Jacob would probably attack said random person. But Solus was the wife of someone he now considered a friend, and this friend was the very topic of conversation. And a inner part of Jacob's former personality anted to help. "I....Yes ma'am....I will be that friend..." Jacob said with slight sadness in his voice. Solus then looked him in the eyes. "Very well.... Then I will task you with a set of trials..." Solus said to Jacob...

"Okay...uh, how many trials are there, a specific number?" Jacob asked. "Thirteen Trials to put you at ease..." Solus answered to Jacob. "Thirteen? Well, where do I start?" Jacob asked as he leaned to one side. "You must start in the woods, You must go and find a gemstone that is not of this world... It is called a Telten Stone, it glows like energon but white and cyan..." Solus said, Explaining to Jacob, her voice having more command than any military sergeant, movie hero, authority figure, police officer Jacob had ever met as she explained to him. Jacob nodded as he left the Mansion and entered the nearby forest. StormReign then came over to Solus's side. "He is short tempered, but he is worthy....but are you sure TelTori?" StormReign asked Solus, calling her by her true name. "You see him as worthy, as well as you have felt his love, as well as StarScream, this trial will test his patience." Solus said. StormReign hummed in agreeing nod from his head...

~Meanwhile in the woods~

Jacob was walking through the woods, looking this gemstone, he scratched his left asscheek as he looked around, he looked high, he looked low, all the while he was repeating. "White and cyan, white and cyan..." Jacob kept looking as he repeated these words. Jacob started lifting rocks, broken tree limbs and a few boulders here and there as his anger started boiling over on the inside. Then Jacob lifted a massive boulder and threw it in a random direction. "IS IT FUCKING TINY AS SHIT!? Where is It?!!" Jacob yelled as he started smashing boulders around them with his bare prosthetic hands, turning the large boulders that have withstanded billions of years into small pebbles, sometimes the force of Jacob's hits would cause the boulders to explode and hit the trees, causing them to fall. Jacob was raised to keep his anger inside, either that or he just figured to hold it all in until it exploded out and a few couple of thousand of people would die by his hands or his gun. Jacob started to stop as he couldn't find any thing to destroy. "Perhaps you need some assistance my friend?" The smooth British voice of StarScream chimed up, Jacob turned to look and see the seeker human. "Oh~ Hey StarScream, Solus tasked me with thirteen trials, this one I'm on is of me trying to find a gem." Jacob said as StarScream approached him. "Is this gem happen to be called a Telten stone?" StarScream asked as he looked at Jacob's work, slightly scared as Jacob was 'just' a human and he did all of this. Jacob looked at StarScream, surprised. "Solus has quested me to look for this gemstone as well, Perhaps we can work together?" StarScream said and asked to Jacob's current situation. Jacob nodded as he got up and he and StarScream continued to look for the Gemstone. "So how did you find me?" Jacob asked StarScream. "I saw that boulder and went to where it came from..." StarScream answered. "Oh, I hope it doesn't hurt anybody..." Jacob said as they walked...

~Meanwhile in the Backyard of the Mansion~

Jack.EXE was laying on his back in a couple of recliner chairs as he had a pair of shades on, Arcee, Skywarp, Airachnid, Quintessa and Blueberry Arcee where all in the pool and were swimming and playing, Jack.EXE then noticed the sudden darkness and opened his eyes and saw the black circle headed right for him! "What the hell is that!?" Arcee shouted as she and the rest of the swimmers looked at the rock that was about to land on Jack.EXE. Jack.EXE then reached out and caught the boulder with his hand, his grip making cracks in the rock. "It's a boulder?" Skywarp said in confusion, Airachnid helped Blueberry Arcee as she fainted at the sight and sunk into the water, catching her and helping her up. Jack.EXE then got up and placed the boulder onto the ground as Arcee, Skywarp and the other girls came out of the pool to look at the massive rock. Jack.EXE then looked to the direction where the boulder came from, trying to figure out how far the rock came from. "It must have been flying for a few minuets, approximately three miles..." Jack.EXE said as he used his brain for a moment. "There's a hand print on the other side." Skywarp said. everyone present came over to where Skywarp was, Skywarp was right, there was a gripping hand print on this side of the boulder. "It says something on one of the finger harks." Arcee said as she pointed at the pinky finger imprint. Jack.EXE looked at it closer, using his sharp sight that he was born with to read it. "It says: Daniels Inc. " Jack.EXE said as he read, then another voice rang up. "Then that means it was a prosthetic finger that made the imprint..." The voice of Eyeless Jack said, the group all turned to see Eyeless Jack in a human form, looking like red hood from Batman Arkham Knight, except he had all black and eyes on the mask that was blue, and various ninja knives and a Katana on his back. Arcee smiled as she saw him. "Wait, Jacob has a pair of prosthetic arms that are made from Daniels Inc., because His mother is the real CEO of the company..." JuneZilla said as she came outside, Jack.EXE looked at the boulder. "So.....Jacob threw a boulder this size over three miles with one hand?......What kind of universe did I find myself in!?" Jack.EXE asked-yelled...

~Back in the woods~

After a couple of hours something on StarScream started to ring on the back of his pants. StarScream jumped up as he and Jacob heard the sound. "What is that? It's something on me!~" "StarScream, it's a holo-phone, you must have one in your butt-pocket." Jacob said as she reached for StarScream's backside. StarScream stopped as Jacob's hands touched his rear. Jacob reached in and pilled out the red holo-phone that was ringing still, Jacob looked at the caller ID. "Huh, It's Skywarp, here." Jacob said as he gave StarScream the holo-phone. "StarScream took it and put it up to his ear and spoke. "Hello?" he asked the device. "Oh hey StarScream, have you seen Jacob? Also where are you?" Skywarp's voice asked through the holo-phone. "Ah, well to answer your first question my boy is that Jacob is here with me in the woods, and to answer your second question: Jacob and I have been given a series of trials by Solus, we are currently looking for a gemstone called a Telten stone." StarScream said as he looked to Jacob still looking around in the forest. "Oh, Solus said for me to tell you that the gemstone in actually in a cave not far from where you and Jacob are..." "Why didn't she tell either of us this earlier?" StarScream questioned his cousin. "Because gemstones are not just laying on the ground of some random forest StarScream...Just be safe, bye." Skywarp said as he hanged up, StarScream put his holo-phone in his back pocket as he looked to Jacob. "*Sigh* The Telten stone isn't here, it's underground, Skywarp told me just now my friend..." StarScream said in a sigh and groan. "You've got to be fucking me in my hair right now..." Jacob said in annoyance as he started to look around for a cave entrance, StarScream following him in tow. An hour passed and Jacob and StarScream found a large cave. "There has to be a Telten stone in there..." Jacob said as he entered the cave, StarScream joined him. after another hour of cave exploring, Jacob and StarScream found a massive deposit of energon crystals, all over the walls, surrounding a single white and cyan glowing shard. "Imma say that THAT is the Telten stone?" Jacob asked as he pointed to the gem and began to walk up to it. StarScream approached as well as Jacob grabbed the gemstone and started to pull at it, StarScream was about to protest and interject but Jacob then ripped the stone out. "Trial one is over." Jacob said as he held the gemstone in his hand. "Twelve more to go." Jacob added as he looked to StarScream. "Solus will let us know about the next trial, you and I will have to go see her in her room at the mansion." StarScream said as he walked with his cane along with Jacob out of the way they came...

Three more hours passed as Jacob and StarScream talked to each other to pass the time as they walked back to he mansion. Jacob and StarScream then exited the forest right next to the mansion, they then entered. Jack.EXE was asleep on the couch as Jacob and StarScream walked past him, the two also noticed Eyeless Jack asleep in the love seat with a small looking blanket on his arms and left shoulder. Jacob figured it was like his sister's little blanket that was handed to her from Jacob. He and StarScream started walking up the winding stairs near the love seat where Eyeless Jack was sleeping and headed to where Solus's room was. Jacob and StarScream entered and the room was dark. Solus's pale skin was slightly illuminated by the glow of the Telten stone, her eyes lightly glowing as well. "Solus~" "Enter the room Jacob and StarScream, StarScream close the door...." Solus said, interrupting Jacob. Jacob didn't groan in annoyance because of Solus's imposing figure, making Jacob's father James look like a pansy in comparison, but Jacob himself has become three times more terrifying than his own father. Jacob held out the Telten stone to Solus who claimed the gemstone and then tossed it over to the ground. "Wha~" Jacob said as she did that. "Jacob...I will be honest.....While I have been in the Athena Scorpyi sector... I used my sight to watch you for most of your life, it was the reason you always felt like someone was watching you....you have done things both good and evil for either your want for revenge or to do what you believed was right, when you did these deeds, you reminded me of Stormas Raign or StormReign when I tasked him to do similar trials to earn my love...The things you have done in your life are without your own knowledge were your other trials, The trials of Courage, rage, justice, sacrilege, honor, vengeance, compassion, intelligence, integrity, creativity, self-acceptance an with this twelfth trial, you can listen to orders..." Solus said, explaining to Jacob. Jacob in question started to blush after she said all of this, hearing something like this from someone like Solus just made him feel...

Complete, Jacob has done some horrible things to innocent people, creatures and....even innocent children, now orphans.... Jacob tried to hold back his tears, StarScream noticed this and he started to pat Jacob's back to reassure him. "Tis alright to cry Jacob..." he said as he continued to reassure Jacob as he cried. "T....Thank you Solus....*Sniff* I didn't r-really know how much I....needed something like that...." Jacob said as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. "*sniff* I'm sorry about crying, I-It's just that.... No one's ever really complimented me like that...But what's my final trial?" Jacob asked Solus, then a pink colored light lamp turned on to reveal StormReign in a chair next to the lamp. "The trial of Love, Physical love..." StormReign said softly, Solus raised her hand to have StormReign to stop. "Jacob....The final Trial dose not have to happen now... Just let StormReign, StarScream and I know when you are ready..." Solus said as she approached Jacob and hugged him closely, Jacob then broke down and hugged Solus back. StarScream looked with sorrow at Jacob, StormReign then rose up and then hugged Solus on her right side and hugged Jacob as well. "StarScream, come join us." Solus said to the seeker human, StarScream listened and came over and hugged Jacob and Solus on there right side. The four stood there for a while, Jacob trying to stop himself from crying into Solus's breasts until he fell asleep in her arms, dropping down. Solus looked to StormReign, They then laid Jacob onto Solus's bed, Solus sitting down next to Jacob. StormReign looked to StarScream. "You two may go, I will be here with Jacob..." Solus said to the two, StormReign nodded and turned to look at StarScream. StarScream bowed in front of Solus as he turned and left. "Why didn't you ever bow before me like that Stormy?" Solus's voice asked behind StormReign as he left, internally groaning from that crude joke that Solus said, Solus smiled as she said that, She then stopped smiling as she looked down at Jacob's sleeping form. But then before Solus's eyes, Jacob's hair started to glow white as he slept. "The Truth..." Solus said as she moved down and kissed Jacob's cheek as he slept and kept watching him...

TenRos' QuioniX looked at Solus and Jacob through his sphere of vision. seeing Jacob's hair glow like the white stars of the universe. "The Truth..." he said, repeating Solus's words. "This Human is The Truth? Hmm..." TenRos' said as he looked on them, but then he focused on the events happening in Arcee's room, seeing the intruder operating on Skywarp's body, extracting the organ from his mid-section. "Kidney..." TenRos' said....


	57. "The Real Eyeless Jack"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyeless Jack is acting a lil sus....

~The next morning~

Skywarp woke up in Arcee's bedroom of the mansion, he was alone and he felt a bit odd, as he was putting on his clothes he felt an odd pain in his side but he just ignored it as he left the room to go see the rest of the Autobots. Arcee, Airachnid, Quintessa, Blueberry Arcee, JuneZilla, Nautica, WindBlade, Chromia, Aileron, ValRoar, Jack.EXE, Shatter, Strongarm, StormReign, Solus Prime, Jacob, StarScream and Eyeless Jack where all in the living room, Jacob and Solus were eating some eggs that Jacob made for them as they talked about things Jacob had seen and been. Jack.EXE, StormReign and Blueberry Arcee where sitting on the large couch watching television, Patrick and SpongeBob were arguing about who was dirty dan. Blueberry Arcee as confused more than she was entertained. Jack.EXE was just smiling as the two sea creatures fought, eventually awakening the hibernating, overweight Sandy. "Those two are mincemeat, from my own experience you should never awaken a woman from her slumber.....see?...." StormReign said as Sandy ripped Patrick's scalp off. Jack.EXE looked at him and then looked to Solus. Eyeless Jack was playing a mobile game on his holo-phone, it was a 3D flappy bird clone. Arcee was with Airachnid, JuneZilla and Quintessa, chatting about there lives. Nautica, Strongarm, ValRoar, Shatter, WindBlade and Chromia where on the floor, Nautica was scratching ValRoar's belly. Strongarm was going over her police protocols in her head. WindBlade, Shatter and Chromia where watching Nautica rub up on ValRoar, StarScream was reading a book Jacob gave him. Skywarp then came down and looked at the human Autobots. "H...Hey guys..." Skywarp said out loud, All of the bots looked at him and all of there faces besides StormReign and Solus went to that of shock and horror. "OH MY GOD!" JuneZilla gasped as she looked. "YOU ALRIGHT THERE LITTLE DUDE?" Jack.EXE called out as he shot up from the couch, he was concerned too like everyone else. "Skywarp, uh....here just.....lay down." Arcee said as she ran over to Skywarp and helped him over to a couch. Skywarp was confused until he looked to where everyone was looking at, it was blood on Skywarp's side, staining his jeans. Arcee laid Skywarp on his back as she and Airachnid pulled up Skywarp's jacket and shirt to reveal a set of stitches where Skywarp's kidneys would be. "Wh...What?" Skywarp said in shock. Jack.EXE came over and looked at the scar. "We have to see what up with the Stitches, we have to open the Stitches..." Jack.EXE said to the group...

"WHAT!?!" Arcee shouted at the giant human. "We have to see why he has those stitches!" Jack.EXE explained to the group. "Jack is right, we don't know who did this, and we have to see the extent of the damage Arcee..." JuneZilla said as she backed Jack.EXE's suggestion. Arcee looked to StormReign and Solus. "Hm..." StormReign said with a nod, Solus as well. Jack.EXE then came over to Skywarp's side, Arcee and Airachnid moved out of his way. "This is gonna hurt, breath in little buddy..." Jack.EXE said as he gripped the set of stitches on both sides and he quickly ripped them open, causing Skywarp to scream in pain. The blood started to fill the re-opened wound, Jack.EXE then looked in to see anything wrong with Skywarp. "What the hell..." Jack.EXE said as he looked in, Arcee and Airachnid looked to each other with confused looks. "What is it?" Eyeless Jack asked as he stopped playing his holo-phone game. Jack.EXE looked over to Eyeless Jack. "Skywarp's kidney is missing..." Jack.EXE said slowly as he looked over the group. "His kidney?" Airachnid asked to Arcee. "The kidney is an organ that extracts the nutrients of any liquid you drink, then turns the leftover into urine for you to piss." Jack.EXE said. "How do you know about that?" Arcee asked, wondering how Jack.EXE knew about that stuff. "I went to medical school for four years." Jack.EXE answered as he then turned his attention to Eyeless Jack...

(To Be Continued....JOJO music)


	58. "The Real Eyeless Jack" Part two

"Wh....Why are you looking at me like that?" Eyeless Jack asked as Jack.EXE looked at him, then the rest of the group looked at him. "It's a very specific organ...." Jack.EXE said as his face was now of that of accusing. What are you getting at?" Eyeless Jack questioned as she was basically backed into a corner. "Well...In my universe, the origin of the Creepypasta known as Eyeless Jack said that he would harvest people's kidneys to eat, as well as he is a near perfect surgeon..." Jack.EXE explained as he walked up to Eyeless Jack slowly. Eyeless Jack then realized what Jack.EXE was getting at at that moment. "I...I didn't do this to Skywarp, I don't even know how to stitch someone together! Let alone know about a person's kidneys!" Eyeless Jack shouted as he pointed to Skywarp, as Jack.EXE approached him more. "Well....Just to be safe, you should stay in the garage for tonight..." Jack.EXE said as he looked down at his counterpart. Arcee looked to Skywarp as he was still bleeding a little as Airachnid kept wiping the blood away. "Really?! I DIDN'T DO IT!!" Eyeless Jack shouted defiantly, he looked to JuneZilla and Arcee. "Mom, Arcee. I didn't do anything!" he said to the two. "Well, it wouldn't hurt if we did this, I mean, Skywarp IS bleeding pretty badly from this injury..." Arcee said as she looked to Skywarp. Jacob Dabbs then spoke up. "We can just look at the security cams..." he said as he pointed at one of the cameras on the ceiling. "We should have done THAT rather than just accuse me of anything!" Eyeless Jack yelled. "Really, there are cameras?" Jack.EXE groaned as he looked up at the device an then to the group....

"A bit of lazy writing..." Jack.EXE said to himself...

(Me: STFU Jack.EXE)

Arcee and JuneZilla both nodded in agreement. "fuck" Jack.EXE whispered to himself, but JuneZilla head it and grabbed at one of Jack.EXE's ears, pulling it. "Ow!" "Don't just curse like a sailor, manage it. Be like my Jack, he hasn't cursed once....In front of me..." JuneZilla said to the titan human as she pulled Jack.EXE up a little by his ear to hear her. "Okay, Okay fine! I'll try~" Jack.EXE said as June let go of his ear, letting him back onto his feet. Arcee then turned the input on the television to the camera system, onto the live feed, Jacob hilariously raised a hand over to try and grab Solus's bottom, but StormReign stopped him. "We can see you Jacob." StormReign said. Arcee rolled her eyes as she rewinded the feed to the previous night. The feed of the living room showed Jack.EXE and Eyeless Jack sleeping on both the couch and love seat. "See! I was in the living room Sleep....ing...." Eyeless Jack said as Arcee switched the feed to Arcee's room, the group all looked at the events of Arcee's room, Arcee looking down as she knew what was happening on the screen and both of her parents were watching. ".......wow......." Jack.EXE said as he looked at the position Skywarp was in, Skywarp in question looked away and started whistling as he knew StarScream was looking at the side of his face. "StormReign...." "Yes?" "We do not have a daughter...." "What?" "We have an animal" Solus said to StormReign. Arcee feeling a sense of shame come on her, then the feed of Arcee's room somewhat stopped as the girls and Skywarp went to sleep and then some movement started at the nearest window, Arcee saw this and stopped the feed and pressed the resume button. then he window opened slowly, and then a hooded figure with a blue mask on with enormous black holes for eyes and black sludge was oozing from them as the figure quietly. "That is not me, I'm still in the living room asleep..." Eyeless said as he pointed to the screen of the living room feed. The hooded figure then made his way over to Skywarp. But he stopped as Arcee was hugging Skywarp in her sleep. "I remember holding onto Skywarp when I went to sleep..." Arcee confessed as the group kept watching. Then the figure reached into a pocket that he had and pulled out a syringe and climbed over to Arcee's neck and then stuck it in, upon seeing this Arcee reached and rubbed her neck as a shiver went up her spine as she saw this. Then the figure pushed Arcee over to expose Skywarp's sleeping body, the figure then injected Skywarp with the same syringe, then the figure pulled out a pair of snips and a scalpel knife out....

and then the figure looked at the camera...

"He knew where the camera was..." Jacob said. Then the figure started his work on Skywarp, Starting the cutting. Arcee then fast forwarded the footage to when the 'other' Eyeless Jack pulled out Skywarp's kidney and severed it from the sleeping human Autobot. Shatter in the footage started to stir and move, she then raised her head and looked around, she looked still half-asleep. She then stopped as she saw the 'Other' Eyeless Jack. She then spoke. "Wh....What are you doing?" she asked as she yawned. The 'Other' Eyeless Jack looked at her, not answering at first. But then he spoke with Skywarp's voice. "Nothing..." The 'Other' Eyeless Jack said as he turned back, Shatter then yawned again and laid her head back down and went back to sleep. "I couldn't see anything, trust me." "Oh imma trust you alright when you go get a pair of glasses to see with!" Arcee shouted at Shatter as Shatter spoke to her and the others. Then they looked back to the camera feed, they all saw the 'Other' Eyeless Jack started to eat Skywarp's kidney then and there, the 'Other' Eyeless Jack's mouth being comprised of the mask that cracked and opened up, made of glass and black tentacles and jagged teeth. Even Solus and StormReign were surprised by this, but they didn't show it, just raising one of there eyebrows, everyone else either gasped or gagged at the feed. After the 'Other' Eyeless Jack was finished with with his 'meal' he looked to the camera and started to move his hands in sign language, he said. "You will not see me again." And then he crept over to the window again and quietly made his way out. Then a few moments after the 'Other Eyeless Jack left, Arcee's room door quickly opened to show Jack.EXE, he was looking around the room and started to sniff around the room. "I knew I smelled blood, it was that I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Sorry little bro..." Eyeless Jack heard Jack.EXE say as he looked down at him. "Well the lad said that he would not return, even though he didn't have eyes, I could tell that he was telling the truth..." StarScream said. "So it was just a coincidence that our Eyeless Jack looks like the original Eyeless Jack I guess..." Jack.EXE said out loud. "Yeah, hell of a coincidence..." Arcee said as she and Airachnid tended to Skywarp's reopened wound. Blueberry Arcee came over with a first aid kit and June then cleaned the wound and started to patch it up. "Let's us hope that he keeps his word of never returning..." StarScream said to Jacob, getting a nod from him. StarScream and most of the girls stayed at Skywarp's side, helping him around the mansion. But, due to his injury he couldn't move that much. Solus then came over to the smol bean's side and gave him a healing herb that glowed pink, Skywarp looked up at her with a slightly annoyed look. "You couldn't give me this~" "Eat it." Solus interrupted Skywarp's smart question, she shoved the herb in Skywarp's mouth and he started chewing it, he then shut his eyes as the pain surged on his wound, soon the wound disappeared. "That's much better..." Skywarp said s he looked to Solus as she turned and left the living room with StormReign and Jacob following the two. "I guess it's gonna pay to have a mother who has magical medicines..." Arcee joked as she sat next to Skywarp with the rest of the girls...

Jack.EXE went back into the garage to work on the motorcycle in there, StarScream started reading his book again and Eyeless Jack went into the kitchen to get some food...

TenRos' QuioniX looked at them all with his sphere of vision. "Truths of the past come alive, the golden ring..." he said, his voice reverberating in Arcee's ears, making her look around in confusion...

"HuH?!" she said...


	59. "The Ring on her finger"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp remembers the golden ring on Arcee's ring finger and he decides to ask her about it
> 
> this Chapter goes back to the first times Arcee and June met, started to bond while looking over baby Jack Darby.....
> 
> Oh and how Jack's father 'died'

~Three Days have passed~

~Monday, 7:24 am~

Skywarp was with Arcee, Airachnid, Quintessa, JuneZilla, Blueberry Arcee, WindBlade, Chromia, Nautica, ValRoar, Strongarm, Shatter, Solus Prime, Jack.EXE and StarScream, they all where in a clearing of the woods not far from the Mansion, Jacob, StormReign and Eyeless Jack were in different places in Tokyo, Jacob and StormReign where in a full suit VR gaming arcade. And Eyeless Jack was at his therapist office, talking about his problems to Dr. Leslie Emilia, a Hispanic woman who has helped Eyeless Jack back when he was just Jack. Skywarp was talking with WindBlade and Shatter, when the memory of the golden ring on Arcee's finger came up out of nowhere. Skywarp looked over at Arcee who was talking to Jack.EXE. "I don't know about this..." Jack.EXE said as he looked around at the trees surrounding the group. "There just trees Jack, the aren't going to hurt you on purpose..." Arcee said, smiling at the thought of Jack.EXE being a gigantic Cybertronian death machine that was afraid of a few trees. "It's not that, I was alone in a forest for so long back in my own universe, surrounded by these quiet, all hearing. emotionless twigs..." Jack.EXE said slowly as he looked around. Arcee then got the feeling she was being stared at, she looked around and saw Skywarp looking at her, making her feel a little weird as if he wanted to know something. Skywarp then looked down at Arcee's hand and then back up at her face. "Arcee? Why do you have a golden ring on you finger?" Skywarp asked, Arcee immediately looked down at her hand. JuneZilla looked over as she had heard this, Jack.EXE looked at Arcee as he heard this too. "What?" He asked her. Arcee looked at June, visually asking if she should say it...

"Yes Arcee, you can say it. It's not really a mystery anymore..." June said, Jack.EXE looked at her as he grew even more confused. "What is going on?" He asked again. "It's the wedding ring I have on that Skywarp is asking Jack-ass..." Arcee said to Jack.EXE, Jack.EXE in a response put a hand on his chest as he looked shocked. "Jack......ass?.....jerk..." Jack.EXE said in a joke. getting a fake laugh from Blueberry Arcee. "A wedding ring? What's that?" Skywarp asked. "A wedding ring is something here on Earth that says that whoever has the other ring are married, it's Earth's way of having a Conjunk Endora." Arcee explained to Skywarp, Skywarp in question looked confused for a moment before he asked. "Who is the one with the other ring?" Arcee grinned as she looked to JuneZilla, Jack.EXE's eyes widened as he figured it out quicker than Skywarp could. "Mom, you and Arcee are....." "Yes....We have been married for all these years." JuneZilla answered. Arcee laughed as most of the girls started to applaud the two. "Wait, what about the rest of us?" Skywarp asked up. Arcee looked to him. "I and Cybertronian law don't give two fucks about human marriage laws, and plus June is alright with you and the girls." Arcee said. "Do you mind to enlighten us on how you and June just so happened to meet?" StarScream asked as he came over and sat on the stump he was next to. "Well Me and June met over twenty years ago, not far from here. It was where the escape-pod I was in landed. June was a week from giving birth to her Jack." "Wait, what happened to Stephen, my father?" Jack.EXE asked Arcee. "Well~" "I was about to kill him when Arcee's escape-pod landed on him." June said coldly, everyone looked at her. Jack.EXE suppressed a smirk, he knew that some things never change. In his own world his mother hated his father even more that he did for leaving, even to a point that she yelled at Agent Fowler out of nowhere and told him to leave her alone. "Well imma tell the story of how me and June began to date, it was a half a year after Jack was born." Arcee started to speak...

~Twenty years ago, Tokyo. April 6th, 7:45 am~

Arcee, June and Jack in his baby harness where driving down to a restaurant for one of June's dates. Arcee was in her car form, June was in the drivers seat. "Why are you even fucking doing these blind dates? All of them have upped and left you because of you being a new mom." Arcee said as she slowed down, pulling into the drive way. "Arcee, It's usually YOU that is the reason that they all leave, so that's why I need you to take care of Jack, you said that you could do it if I ever needed you to do something for me." June said as she was looking herself over in her makeup mirror, June looked into the back seat at Jack in his harness. "yeah, Arcee here's gonna take care of youw~" June said as she kissed Jack's head, getting a giggle from him as he played with a toy as he looked at her. "Arcee...please, just take care of Jack, DON'T DO ANYTHING BAD." June repeated. "June, let me come in with Jack, I'll use the experimental Humanizer thing at the Base, it will make me be a human it fit in there." Arcee said as she drove to the base, June wanted to protest but Arcee was thick-headed. Arcee pulled into the base and pulled into the gym and let June and Jack out, Arcee then started giving her human form it's design, pink jacket, sweater, arm guards, boots, grey jeans, and poofy hair. Arcee then put the humanizer neural helmet on and she went limp. Arcee then came out in her human form, taking her first human breaths, June looked at her. "Okay, this is being a human. Cool, lets get you to your date..." Arcee said rather cheerfully, June found this odd somewhat. But then Arcee, June and Jack were back at the restaurant and entered, Arcee ordering herself and Jack a table away from June as she waited for her blind date, Tom. Arcee had Jack get a baby seat for him, she would look at June occasionally as she looked back at Jack again who was babbling in baby speech at her. June waited...

and waited...

and waited...

annnnnnnd waited...

June looked at herself in the reflection of the glass she had. June looked over to see Jack and Arcee, Jack was trying to eat the pink crayon Arcee gave him but Arcee had stopped him. Arcee was occasionally looking over at her, June then realized that she, Arcee, Jack and the staff where the only people there now. June then looked down, she had been set up. Arcee looked at her and she felt bad for doing this to her, Arcee was in fact Tom, she had been catfishing June for the passed month. Arcee then got up and picked Jack up and placed him in his cradle and walked over to June. "Still no show?" she asked June, June looked up and nodded as tears started to show up in June's eyes. "Hey, Hey, Hey It's alright, don't be a baby like this little guy here June." Arcee said as she put Jack's cradle on the table and stood next to June. "I..." "June, look It's me...." Arcee said down to June. June looked up at Arcee in confusion. "I'm Tom...I catfished you, I saw the body language of you previous dates, it really was not me, they would keep looking at Jack with dishonest looks, you couldn't tell that but I could, that's why I would act like that. And for the past month I've been messaging you, pretending that I was a dude...." Arcee said as she leaned over June, her cleavage a few inches above June's face. Arcee then lifted a leg and rested it on one of June's legs, June started to blush. "A....Arcee I'm straight." June said as she stuttered a little bit. Arcee smiled as June fucked up her words. "The last girl i was with said the same thing..." Arcee said, remembering her time with Airachnid, the webbed stripper. Arcee slowly squatted down to be sitting on June's lap. "A...Arcee..." June said as Arcee leaned closer to her face. "Relax, I'm a good kisser..." Arcee said as she gently pressed her lips on June's. Jack then made a baby sound, getting Arcee to pull back and she and June looked to see......THAT JACK WAS NOT IN HIS CRADLE!!! "HUH!?" Arcee said in concern. She and June started to look around for the little baby, June then happened to look at Arcee and saw something off, there was a little tuff of black hair in Arcee's massive head of Hair. "uh, Arcee? I think I found Jack..." she said as she looked at the tuff. Arcee looked up and then she noticed the extra feeling of weight in her hair, then then tuff of hair made a baby sound. Arcee and June looked at each other and laughed as Arcee pulled Jack out of her hair. Arcee then looked at June. "Should we continue this after this little snowball is asleep?" Arcee asked her, she was putting Jack into his cradle as she asked her this. June looked down for a moment, Arcee's kiss was warm, it was full of passion, a want for June. June started to blush again. "Let's get Jack to bed first, then talk about it later...okay Arcee?" June said and asked Arcee as she payed the food bills. June, Arcee and Jack drove to June's home which was at the time, the Mansion. Servant bots emerged and approached Arcee and June. "Have Jack be put in his crib to sleep." "No, wait. Let's just put him to bed ourselves." Arcee said after June, dispersing the bots. Arcee carried Jack in her arms gently, walking slowly and looking down at the little being in her arms. June watched Arcee as she carried Jack to his crib. jack had fallen asleep as he held onto Arcee's left breast, even trying to suckle on it. Jack's drool wetting Arcee's sweater. Arcee hummed a gentle tune for Jack to be lulled to sleep with, Arcee then put the sleeping baby into his crib...

Arcee looked down at the sleeping baby, June looking at her. June was dating because she wanted a man who would be a father to Jack, someone who would care for him like she did, like Arcee did. "Arcee....About that kiss..." June started the conversation, Arcee looked over to her. "Let's leave so he doesn't wake up..." Arcee said gently as she led June out of the baby's room. Then Arcee led June to her room, and as soon as Arcee and June where through June's room door Arcee pushed her lips onto June's own lips, making out with her, Arcee started to take her and June's cloths off~

~Present time~

"~OKAY OKAY I THINK WE HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!!" Jack.EXE shouted as she shot up in embarrassment to Arcee's story, even though i wasn't even his own mother! "Long story short, we had sex, dated and got married on Jack and June's birthday. The best birthday present for June and Jack, a bomb-ass wife and a second mom." Arcee said, Skywarp smiled and the rest of the girls did as well. Solus hummed and StarScream woke up as he fell asleep half way in-between the story....Jack.EXE walked to the mansion as he was embarrassed...

Skywarp hugged Arcee's belly. "You make a good mom Arcee." he said as he hugged her, Arcee looked to June and blushed. "yeah, but I don't know if I'm ready to be an actual mother though~" Arcee said...


	60. "Daniel Witwicky"

~Tokyo Center~

Jacob was watching StormReign who was currently using a full suit VR set and was in a sandbox world messing with random things. Jacob was talking with the service employee and was occasionally looking over at StormReign. "Alright, I am bored." StormReign's voice said. Jacob laughed as he heard this, StormReign had been in the VR suit for over an hour now. "alright StormReign, let's get you out." Jacob said as he and the employee started to help StormReign from just ripping the over 3.8 million yen suit. "So how was it? Fun?" Jacob asked as he and StormReign walked down the street. Before StormReign could answer Jacob's holo-phone started ringing in his back pocket. Jacob pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, it was a call from the Insane Asylum that Daniel Witwicky was in, as when Jacob 'killed' him he had actually just engaged a shut down sequence for his android body to go into, Jacob had turned Daniel into the authorities and Daniel was sentenced to life in confined walls at the Aquatic Mariana Trench Detention Asylum Facility, a submerged Prison/Asylum/research Facility that people convicted of various crimes are sent to to rot down there and their remains be feed to the nocturnal sharks down there with them. "Hello?" Jacob answered as he stopped walking, StormReign stopping and looking at him. "What? No, she's not around me, but her father is right next to me. Wait he just wants to talk with her? Uh, should I bring anyone else? Oh okay....goodbye doctor..." Jacob said as he talked on his holo-phone, presumably a doctor at the facility on the other line...

Jacob put his phone away as he looked to StormReign. "That was Dr. Serizi Koni, a doctor at the underwater prison that Daniel is in. He said that Daniel wanted to talk with Arcee...For good measure, you, Jack.EXE and Skywarp are coming with us..." Jacob explained to his almost look-alike friend. StormReign hummed as they entered Jacob's car and he drove back to the Mansion. Arcee was with Skywarp in a part of the room where StarScream would usually be, the bar room. Arcee was placing cups on each other making a pyramid as Skywarp watched, then Jack.EXE came into the room and walked passed Arcee and Skywarp, unknowingly hitting the bottom of the pyramid and knocking the whole thing over. "WHAT THE FUCK JACK.EXE?!" "Huh, what happened?" Jack.EXE asked, not noticing the hundred cups on the ground. "You bumped into my pyramid, I was almost done with it!" Arcee said in anger, Skywarp looked at each other as they continued to argue a bit more. "Look I'm sorry alright I didn't see them!" Jack.EXE said as he looked down at Arcee. Arcee was going to yell further but then Jacob and StormReign came into the room. "Arcee, Jackson and Skywarp. Come with us..." StormReign said. Jack.EXE looked grumpy from StormReign calling him that. "Why StormReign?" Skywarp asked. "We need to go to the Mariana Trench Prison Facility, It's where Daniel is...He wants to Talk to Arcee..." Jacob said as he explained the situation. Arcee blinked at the mention of Daniel. "Who?" Jack.EXE asked out loud. "Daniel was the first human Arcee ever met, he then ended up becoming a Anti-Cybertronian terrorist leader. Jacob beat him unconscious and sent him to jail..." Skywarp said to Jack.EXE. "What do you mean he wants to talk with me?" Arcee asked Jacob and StormReign. "We don't know.... Just that he wanted to talk to only you..." Jacob said. "Well how are we gonna get to this Mariana Prison? It's under water isn't it?" Jack.EXE asked as he questioned. "Simple, we're here..." Jacob said as Arcee, Jack.EXE, Skywarp and StormReign all looked around as they we're in a advanced looking hallway....

(https://static.turbosquid.com/Preview/2014/05/17__19_07_41/spaceshipcorridordesign01.jpge7377710-3cdc-492b-9d2a-0c159eed1ee6Original.jpg)

"W.....H.....DA HELL ARE WE!!!?" Jack.EXE shouted as he looked around, how did they get here. "The Prison dose not have any hatches so they use GroundBridgeing to enter and exit the facility, The Commonwealth Institute of Technology constructed this place to house the worlds most dangerous people here, hilariously they have a padded cell for yours truly." Jacob said as he walked down the hallway, Being greeted by a Generation 2 synthetic humanoid android. "Hello Mr. Dabbs, Dr. Serizi Koni is in sector 5G outside of Mr. Witwicky's cell room." The Synth said as Jack.EXE looked at the android. "Thank you return to you job." Jacob said as he walked and the others followed him. There where synths almost everywhere where Jack.EXE looked. "I feel so....Weird around these machines..." Jack.EXE said as he walked with the group. "What do you mean 'Machines' ?" Jacob joked as he gestured to StormReign, Arcee and Skywarp as they walked. "Yeah huh?" Arcee said, her face full of smug in it. Jacob then turned a right and was greeted by the first human in the whole facility. "Ah, Dr. Serizi." Jacob said as he shook the doctors hand. "こんにちは、ダブスさん、ダニエルはテーブルの近くに座っている彼の細胞の中にいます。彼はアルシー夫人を待っている" Dr. Serizi said in Japanese, Jack.EXE was the only one to cock his head in confusion. "What did he say?" Jack.EXE asked Arcee who was the closest to him. "He said that Daniel is in the next room, waiting for me to talk to him." Arcee summarized What Serizi said. "さて博士、この女性は実際にはアルシーです、彼女は人間のバイオフォーム金型です。" Jacob said to Dr. Serizi in Japanese. Jacob then looked to Arcee and the others. "Arcee you can go see him when we are in the room with the mirror wall, we'll see everything on the other side. Synths will engage and subdue Daniel if he tries to do anything to you." Jacob explained as he, StormReign, Jack.EXE , Skywarp and Dr. Serizi walked to a room on the other side of Daniel's cell. Arcee went over to the door, she stopped for a moment to think of questions to ask Daniel. but the one that came coming up in her head was 'Why are you doing this?' Arcee then looked over to see a door lock pad and pressed it...

Arcee was greeted by Daniel's yellow eyes in the dark, she stopped to look into the eyes of the man that was once her best friend. "Really?" Daniels voice came up. Arcee knew he was saying that about Arcee's appearance. Then the cells lights came on, showing Daniel that he was resting arm onto the table, his robotic arm nowhere to be seen, Arcee then entered the cell and look down at the chair opposite of Daniels chair. Arcee then walked over and sat in the chair. Jacob, StormReign, Skywarp, Jack.EXE and Dr. Serizi watched as the silence stood. "If I had my deadly claw fingers I could cut through the tension in the air because it is so thick." Jack.EXE said as a somewhat joke to lessen the tension. Jack.EXE then happened to look over at Jacob for a moment. Jack.EXE then remembered the gun Jacob was holding in his hand...Jack.EXE turned his head over to look at Jacob again. Jacob was looking at Daniel with a look of pure malice and hatred in it, seeing this made JAck.EXE feel.....scared......It has been a few decades since Jack.EXE felt true fear, like he was just a helpless child that was scared. But as soon as Jack.EXE looked away from Jacob, his fear disappeared quickly. "Easy Jacob..." StormReign said without looking at Jacob's direction. Arcee then spoke first. "So.....uh how have you been?" she asked, awkwardly. "....Really? That's the first question you ask me?" Daniel said with a cold dead stare. "I'm in a underwater Insane Asylum that literally has no exits, that doctor isn't even a person, he's a gen three synth! I'm so far the only person here that isn't pounding his head on a padded wall. I didn't even get my other arm back because of the trial! And when I fucking ask to talk with you, you have messy unkept hair, ripped cloths, you have stains almost anywhere on You! AND YOUR FIRST QUESTION IS 'HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!?!' ARE YOU JOKING?!" Daniel said as he slowly grew louder at Arcee, she didn't speak as he ranted. Daniel then went on about various things about this Asylum he and Arcee where in. Soon Daniel had calmed down and sat back on his chair in front of Arcee. "SO, What's your next brilliant question, CeCe?" Daniel asked, will an extra bit of pain as He called Arcee what he used to when he was a child. Arcee looked over to where she thought the window was. StormReign looked at her, she couldn't see him but there eyes met unknowingly to Arcee. StormReign nodded as she looked at his direction. Arcee turned back to Daniel and she then looked at the stump where Daniel's cybernetic arm was before. "How did that happen Danny?" Arcee asked, letting her guard down a bit. Daniel looked over at the stump. "He did it...He cut my arm off, he did it after he killed everyone in littletown...covering his armor in the blood of my friends and family...." Daniel said slowly as he relived the painful memories of that day thirty years ago, Arcee knew who Daniel was talking about. "StormReign." She said out loud. Daniel looked down as.....

Tears.....Tears started to well up in Daniels eyes as he remembered the thundering sounds of StormReign destroying the town he grew up in, killing the townspeople, his best friends and their families. "He took joy in....doing it CeCe.....He loved doing it to them, killing them without mercy..." Daniel said as he cried, he repressed that horrible day. Jack.EXE looked to StormReign with a somewhat shocked look, Of course Jack.EXE himself has done worst, but jeez. Arcee looked at this man that was once her best friend, she wanted to help him. Dr. Serizi kept his eyes on Daniel's mental and vital scans, his cortisol levels were rising. Daniel kept crying as he used his one hand to hold onto his head, gripping it to try to stop his brain to stop showing him the sights of the dead bodies being crushed under StormReign's boots, some still alive when he slowly did it. "Danny, Danny! It's alright, It's Alright~" "No It is NOT ALRIGHT, THE VOICE KEEPS SPEAKING TO ME!!" Daniel screamed, cutting Arcee off from talking. Jacob stopped looking in rage and anger and was now more interested in 'the voice' Daniel said. "*Arcee, ask him about the voice*" Jacob said into the comms, Arcee looked to Daniel now from getting the message. Skywarp looked worried, he had a bad feeling coming up onto him. Arcee got up and slowly made her way over to Daniel's side. "What Voice Daniel?" She asked him. "The Voice of the cult...." Daniel said as he got up, Dr. Serizi saw that Daniel's heartbeat instantly returned to normal. "不可能な" he said as he rescanned Daniel's vitals, believing there was a glitch. "The Syndicate?" Jack.EXE asked Skywarp, Skywarp looking up at him and looking concerned. "*Arcee be careful*" Skywarp radioed to Arcee in the comms. "What cult Daniel?" Arcee asked, dropping her trying to put Daniel at ease by calling him 'Danny'. "The Cult that follows TenRos' QuioniX....The voice of there true leader has been speaking to me...Speaking of The Truth...." Daniel said to Arcee as she helped him up. StormReign's eyes widened at the mention of The Truth. "What Truth?" Arcee asked Daniel. "THE TRUTH, The forth god of the Multiverse, the cult has plans of finding out who it is...." Daniel said as he then stopped, Arcee looked him over. Dr. Serizi was growing more concerned as both Daniel's vital and mental scans disappeared, offline. Daniel then looked up. "Arcee..." he said, Arcee leaned in. "Yes?" She asked him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Daniel yelled as he shoved Arcee away as he bursted into flames. "DANIEL NOOO!!!" Arcee screamed as she saw him burn and die. "What the hell happened to him?" Jacob asked as he put his gun away. Skywarp ran out of the room to go over to Arcee's side. Jack.EXE followed Skywarp into the cell, StormReign doing the same. Arcee looked at Daniel's face as the fire burned at his face, pealing the fake skin away and having the life leave his body. Arcee's own eyes were now full of tears, Arcee began crying for Daniel as Skywarp came over to hug her, comforting her. Jack.EXE came in and looked down at the two hugging, he felt somewhat bad and wanted to help them. Jacob and StormReign entered too, Jacob with a fire extinguisher in hand as he started to spray Daniel's body with the extinguisher. Dr. Serizi came in as Jacob put out the last of the flames. "D....Dannie....huhu....no" Arcee said in her tears, a feeling of failure coming onto her. "Arcee, I'm sorry." Skywarp said as he hugged her, then StormReign's hand came down onto Arcee's head. "Arcee....You will move on...." he said simply. "Dude, she's fucking crying about something YOU fuck~" Jack.EXE said but StormReign grabbed his throat and squeezed to where Jack.EXE's face went purple. "I was mentally unstable Jackson, I reverted to a Pre-StormReign state. Stormas Raign, I was a bloodthirsty warrior back then, I was out of control. Arcee, I'm sorry..." StormReign said as he let go of Jack.EXE's throat, letting him breath. Jacob looked over Daniel's body, examining it. Dr. Serizi then spoke. "まあ、これは予想外だった、私はあなたがここにいると推測するのですか?" he asked Jacob as he came over to Jacob's side as Jacob pulled out a piece of technology from Daniel's head and put it into his pocket. "ええ、私たちはそうだと思います." Jacob responded as he turned to the others. StormReign looked at him. Jack.EXE looked down at Arcee and Skywarp and he thought to himself. Arcee kept crying as Skywarp hugged her, but now she and Skywarp felt a larger pair of arms surrounding them, they both looked up and saw Jack.EXE hugging the both of them. "Look, it was the only thing I could think of at the time...." Jack.EXE said as he jerked up from hugging the two. Jacob then called someone on his holo-phone. "Hello StarScream? Yeah, could you go to the base and activate the groundbridge for our coordinates and bring us home. Okay? He's with us, he's hugging Arcee. I'll tell you later man...." Jacob said....

~thirty minuets later at the Autobot Base~

StarScream watched as Jacob, Jack.EXE, StormReign, Arcee and Skywarp came out of the groundbridge. "Skywarp my boy, are you and Arcee alright?" He asked as he approached the two of the group. Arcee still had tears in her eyes, she couldn't control herself for some reason, she felt that the real reason why she was crying was that a old part of her still say Daniel as a child. And Arcee was a little surprised as StarScream was worried for both Skywarp as well as her. "Yes, I'm okay, but Arcee needs~" "No, no I'm fine Skywarp. I just need some sleep really..." Arcee said as Skywarp spoke. Arcee, Skywarp, StarScream, Jacob, StormReign and Jack.EXE went back to the mansion...


	61. "The Legend of StormReign"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee tries to solve the puzzle cube to get her mind off of Daniel's death, thinking that having another god on the Autobot's side would help them deal with any new threats...
> 
> (This Chapter is going to me a bit more mysterious as it goes into some of the characters pasts, such as Solus and StormReign, and as well as her own)
> 
> (and the beginning of a new Arc)

~Two weeks have passed, the Autobots all returned to being in their Cybertronian bodies~

Arcee was sitting in her personal gym after doing some reps, she was just thinking to herself about things. But then she looked over at the one table she had in the gym, it would usually be just clear of anything. It had the Puzzle cube that TenRos' QuioniX got her for her birthday. Arcee then started to think over about the saying that the puzzle cube said 'If you are worthy, you will solve this puzzle cube. If you do, you will not have to fight me...until that happens, we will continue these Kaiju Battle Wars...' Arcee then started to think of how the hell did the cube get there. Arcee got up and walked up to the cryptic cube, picking it up and looking it over, she was looking for the original part she was working on during her birthday, as she was looking....

She felt the feeling of being watched as she did this, she looked around and saw nobody there. No one at the doorway, no one with her. She started to feel uneasy by this feeling she had, Arcee was the type of person that was not easily disturbed anymore but by Primus she felt creeped out. Arcee then started to think of the times that StormReign said that TenRos' could see anyone with a sphere that he could create to view anyone outside of his dimension. Arcee figured that TenRos' was watching her as she was holding the cube. Arcee breathed in and out as she said to herself that TenRos' needed to just fuck right off. Arcee then caught her finger onto something on the cube, Arcee looked at the piece and picked at it, pulling it out and looking at it. It looked like StormReign with his sword raised, and when Arcee pulled it out fully she saw that their was a small set of people looking up at StormReign in horror, raising their arms, some with weapons that Arcee recognized, the small figures we're the thirteen primes! These little figures must have depicted the events of when StormReign slaughtered them, starting with Solus. Arcee then saw StormReign's face as it was that of regret, Arcee then tried to put the figures back but when she touched the figure of StormReign Arcee felt herself falling and she started to yell but she then hit the steel-like ground of Cybertron?.... 

....What?....

Arcee quickly got up and started to look around, she was on Cybertron! But, Cybertron looked ancient. their where no massive cities, no roads, barely any sunlight as black clouds where in the sky. Then Arcee heard a voice scream. "NOOOOO!!!!" it sounded like StormReign, but younger....

Arcee turned around and saw a large palace that was tall enough to break through the clouds. (https://images4.alphacoders.com/701/thumb-1920-701040.jpg) Arcee figured that she needed to help StormReign, So she ran towards the palace and enter it, there where statues of ancient knights along the walls, Arcee then saw a massive set of stairs and she started to run up them. Arcee then started to hear StormReign arguing with someone as the sounds of a woman in slight distress sounded as well. Arcee then got to the top as the arguing intensified as StormReign argued with more that one person, Arcee then saw the scene and froze. She say her mother Solus. she was bleeding from a hole in her chest as someone that Arcee recognized as Alpha Trion was tending to her, Solus's stomach looked pregnant and Alpha Trion was helping her, Solus was giving birth! Arcee then heard StormReign's voice yell out. "DAMN YOU PRIMES AND YOU ALLSPARK, MEGATRONUS TODAY YOU WILL DIE BY MY BLADES!!" Arcee looked to see Megatronus Prime facing a Cybertronian that looked just like Arcee, but they looked far more masculine and where Arcee's breasts would have been were a pair of sharp looking pectorals, then Megatronus Prime spoke as he stopped shaking his head. "Stormas Raign, I...I tell you I have no memory of shooting Solus!" He said as he looked at the warrior in fear? Arcee looked over to Stormas Raign who now was holding two swords that looked like Arcee's burning blades, but they were serrated and were ingulfed in red flames. Stormas just screamed as he rushed at the Prime and started to attack, relentlessly slashing at Megatronus who started to defend himself and attack Stormas as well, then Arcee heard the sounds of various people coming up the stairs, and she then saw a flying predicon in the air, it was Onyx Prime, the Predicon prime. Arcee then turned to see the rest of the primes come from the stairs, Prima, Vector Prime, Micronus Prime, Quintus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Liege Maximo and Nexus Prime and the other two primes that Arcee couldn't remember at the time as a scream filled the air and Arcee saw all the primes gasp as they looked behind her, Onyx Prime then came over to Alpha Trion and Solus Prime's side. Then he looked over to Arcee and looked in horror. "Uh...I'm sorry if I'm interrupting somethi~AAAAHH!!" Arcee said as the decapitated head of Megatronus flew trough Arcee's body and landed in front of Onyx's hooves...

Onyx then looked up passed Arcee, Arcee then turned to see Stormas Raign, over Megatronus' headless body and he had a look of pure rage and blood on it. "Stormas, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The voice of Prima said, demanding an answer. Stormas simply growled. "You have killed a PRIME! A SIN AGAINST PRIMUS'S WILL!!" Onyx yelled as he summoned a spear to his hands, Arcee looked down at Solus and Alpha Trion as she felt that she needed to see her. Just as she did this she and everyone present heard a pair of cries, Solus then said "Ar....Arcee.....Elita.....one...." She said as she laid her head back and her optics died out of color and soon her body was devoid of any color. Alpha Trion then moved his hands over on something at Solus' legs and he then came up and was holding two infants wrapped up in cloths. Arcee then realized she wasn't in another universe, she was looking into the past! Arcee then heard Stormas Scream. "GIVE ME MY CHILDREN!!!" Arcee looked to see Stormas rush to the Primes, Onyx and Prima then attacked Stormas, Onyx impaling Stormas and Prima parrying Stormas's blades for Onyx's attack. Blood spewed from Stormas's mouth, then Prima Spoke. "Stormas Reign, you where the will of the primes, but you have killed Solus and Megatronus.~" Prima tried to say but Stormas grabbed his throat and squezzed hard, drawing white energon from his neck. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I KILLED MY LOVER!" Stormas said as he grabbed Prima's sword, the starsaber and slashed at him, culling his arm off, then he focused onto Onyx and with quick speed he pushed forward having the spear go further into his chest, Arcee continued to look as the other primes joined Prima and Onyx in the slaughter, but Liege Maximo didn't attack as he came over to Solus's forge and started to look around. "Where is it, that bloody idiot only managed to kill her but not find the armor..." Liege said, Arcee looked angered as she realized what he meant. He manipulated Megatronus to get him the Apex Armor for him. Then Arcee noticed their was no more fighting happening behind her, she looked over as well did Liege look as well, there stood Stormas over the massacred bodies of the other primes, Arcee looked back at Liege with a 'almost feel sorry for you' look. "YOU" Stormas said as he walked over the bodies, going passed Alpha Trion with the babies in his hands as Liege Maximo aimed his staff at Stormas and magic shot out of it, the staff he had was the Immobilizer. Stormas froze as he was shot, and Liege walked up to the frozen warrior with a victorious look. "Ah Stupid Stormas Raign, you where never worthy of Solus's hand in love. And you have the audacity to kill my friends and try to approach me? You fool, you will stay like this for the end of days, and Alpha Trion and I will abandon the infant~JEEK" Liege said as he was circling around Stormas's 'frozen' form as Stormas quickly grabbed Liege by his throat. "I am The StormReign, You magic dose not work on me...fool..." Stormas said as he snapped Liege Maximo's neck in half. Then Stormas Raign threw Liege Maximo's body off the place, to the ground. Arcee scoffed a laugh in amazement as she watched. But then The floor erupted as Black skeletal bodies came up and grabbed at Stormas, all chanting. "Sacrilege, Murderer, Prime-killer!" Stormas Raign tried to fight them off but even his strength couldn't fight off these demonic entities, dragging him down to the ground as he yelled. then Stormas was fully buried into the ground, Arcee looked down in shock. Alpha Trion then stood up and looked into the ground where Stormas went down into. "He is being branded, the Armor of shame being infused to his body forever...." Alpha Trion said as he walked away, Arcee decided to follow him as he held the infant versions of her and Elita-one. Alpha Trion walked town to the bowels of the palace, down into where a blood red smelting pit was, Arcee had to admit that this was the biggest smelting pit she had ever seen, the black-ish gunk in the molted liquid looked like the black skeletons that dragged Stormas Raign down and looked horrified. Then something began to rise from the magma, it then shot up and revealed that it was Stormas Raign now bound in chains, then the black gunk faces started to move to where Stormas was and they started to climb onto him and latch onto his body, creating the armor that StormReign wore when Arcee first met him...

But before Arcee could see any more she felt a hand grab her and pull her back "Wait NO!" Arcee called out as StormReign pulled her back out of the past. Arcee saw him and looked confused for a moment, until she saw the heartbroken look StormReign was giving her. "Why did you look?" He asked, softly. "StormReign, I....I didn't know..." Arcee said as she looked up at her father, StormReign then grabbed the puzzle cube out of Arcee's hand and looked at it with hate. "StormReign, What are you~" Arcee tried to say but then StormReign crushed the cube in his hands. "STORMREIGN NO!!" Arcee yelled as she tried to stop StormReign but she was too late. StormReign then threw down the remains of the cube onto the ground. "StormReign, TenRos' QuioniX said that he would join the Autobots if I solved that cube!" "You saw too much, I cannot let you see anymore from that cursed cube!" StormReign said as he left the gym, leaving Arcee alone with the destroyed cube....

TenRos' QuioniX then appeared in the Gym, looking down at Arcee as he towered over her as well as he would do to any one else. "......Arcee....." His smooth voice said, causing Arcee to both jump and shudder as the voice crept up her spine. "T...TenRos'....The hell are you doing here?" Arcee said as she looked up at the God. TenRos' looked down at the destroyed cube. "Fate is a lie, ties are unbound by the wills....." TenRos' said as he looked down. ".......huh?" Arcee asked as she didn't get the riddle. "The cube is not truly destroyed......The Primordial Syndicate is regrouping, and collecting people to join them.....You and your Autobots need to stop them, then after that.....you will have to decide that....." TenRos' said as he disappeared in front of Arcee. Arcee in question blinked from seeing this. She looked around for him, but he was truly gone. "Uh Arcee?" Skywarp's voice called out. Arcee saw him and just grinned and said. "oh nothing, wanna go with me on a drive." Skywarp smiled and nodded as Arcee walked with him.....

~In the Realm of TenRos' QuioniX~

Megatron opened his optics, he was surrounded by darkness. Where was everyone? Where was the cave, where was Jack? Where was that wretched and deceitful snake StarScream?! And What happened to his body? He had a new appearance (https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/6c81c474-23f4-4bea-aee9-39fd3bb703c9/d7ay2hl-28907c38-fdac-4569-aac0-cee16fe6456a.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJpc3MiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwic3ViIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTpmaWxlLmRvd25sb2FkIl0sIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiIvZi82YzgxYzQ3NC0yM2Y0LTRiZWEtYWVlOS0zOWZkM2JiNzAzYzkvZDdheTJobC0yODkwN2MzOC1mZGFjLTQ1NjktYWFjMC1jZWUxNmZlNjQ1NmEuanBnIn1dXX0.OmwdsRAuX7-LljRmFHHRGcFrEmh0kmMv01sbl50wP_c) But then Megatron focused his look at the planet sized being in front of him. "What is this? Where am I?" Megatron said, demanding that the being in front of him to answer. "Megatron.... You died in your universe, The human known as Jack Darby killed you with the drill he was using to navigate the caves with.... but I was able to bring you to life after devouring the universe you died in....You are now my servant and slave...." TenRos' QuioniX said. "Megatron is a slave to NO ONE!AAAAHHH!!!" Megatron said as he felt pain like he has never felt before, "I am TenRos' QuioniX, I am a being beyond your understanding and you meager intimidation, I am the living embodiment of Darkness, evil, chaos, despair, destruction and death. I am a GOD, and you are a mortal. You are forever in my control, and if you try to deify me....well, look around you...." TenRos' said as the pain left Megatron and he looked around at where he was, their was millions of bodies around him for lightyears as he could see, some sill alive and in agony, but Megatron was pulled over to see one of the bodies that was moving, it was Optimus Prime, he was bleeding as a hole was in his abdomen and he was missing a arm and his face guard was ripped off and a optic was dangling out of it's socket and he then grabbed Megatron with his still attached arm. "M.....Megatron....Kill me.....Please!!!" Optimus begged as he pulled at Megatron. Megatron was frozen as he was surrounded by just fear and pain. Megatron looked up at the face of TenRos' QuioniX, his face was unchanged, unwavering and unphased. "You will go to Cybertron and gather your troops that are still there, rally them and you will hunt down members of The Primordial Syndicate.....and find there Leader Stephen Darby....." TenRos' QuioniX said and Megatron nodded as he bowed down to the God. "Yes.....Master...." Megatron said as he gave into the might of the God....


	62. "Jack.EXE and Jock Anderson"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack.EXE tries to reach out to another Cyber-human, and Jock Anderson is the person. Jock didn't know but Jack.EXE knows him from his last years of being a human before the 'incident'. Jack.EXE also gets a feeling of being watched, not by any god-like entities, but he got the feeling of a person looking at him...
> 
> Arcee and Skywarp follow them like the 'decent' friends they are. *Cough*Cough*Lies*Cough*

Jack.EXE was in the abandoned sector of the Autobot base in his room, it was dark, moldy and sparks where jumping out of everywhere. Jack.EXE hasn't had a moment to rest in so long, but the pain he experiences on an everyday basis, the moving parts of his Cybertronian body would rip the skin, muscle and tendons all around his enormous body. Jack.EXE would always count the minuets and seconds go by without him sleeping. Jack.EXE then huffed a low sigh, he was both pissed and bored at the same time, and for both humans and Cybertronians that doesn't mean good. But then Jack.EXE then perked up as he heard something, it was a pair of heavy footsteps, Jack.EXE grew confused as he could tell that the footsteps where equal in weight and height to himself, Jack knew that he was fucking insane, but these where real footsteps he was hearing. Jack.EXE then sniffed the hair, he smelled the smell of Citrus Rush hair shampoo. Jack.EXE slumped his shoulders as he knew who smelled like that, Jock Anderson. Back in Jack.EXE's own universe, Jack Darby and Jock Anderson met in college, as roommates and soon friends... Jock figured that Jack.EXE liked to be in isolation as he seems to not like anyone and even himself. Jock walked past the empty doors and he then passed one and a growl came out of it, not a threatening growl, more like a growl of warning. Jock poked his head into the room and saw Jack.EXE looking back at him....

"hello Jock Anderson..." Jack.EXE said, his spark feeling hurt by not calling Jock like a friend, but more of an acquaintance. 

"Hi Jack.EXE, so this is your room?" Jock asked as he entered the room fully, his figure imposing if Jock was not so pacifistic. 

"Yeah, I like the darkness in this abandoned wing of the ship. It's nice an quiet..." Jack.EXE answered as he kept looking away from Jock's face. Jock looked at Jack with sadness and sympathy, Jock's mother always said. 'No matter their size, everyone can be helped.' Jock then looked around the decrepit weapon storage room that Jack.EXE called his room, there were empty food packs, drink cans and slashes all on the walls that sometimes made words or depicted a monster hurting tiny innocent people, Jock then looked back down at Jack. Jock easily put the bots together, his face turning to shock. Jack.EXE looked up at him and saw his face, Jack.EXE then looked at the walls. "It's a Wendigo, killing native americans. Nothing more..." Jack.EXE said, but he knew that Despite his giant hippie appearance, Jock was one of the smartest people that Jack.EXE ever met. "You need help..." Jock said down at Jack.EXE. "WHAT KIND OF HELP DO I NEED!?HUH?!" Jack.EXE then snapped at Jock as he got up on his feet, Jock was still a whole head taller than Jack.EXE but Jock felt like a ant as Jack.EXE snapped at him. Jack.EXE tried to go off but he realized who he was yelling at and he stopped. Jack.EXE looked at Jock, seeing the scared look on his smooth, perfect face. Jack.EXE then touched his own face, feeling his face-less skull. "Jock....I...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to~" Jack.EXE tried to apologize but Jock grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him trough the hallways to the gym...

Arcee and Skywarp just exited their bedroom, Skywarp still felt a little butt-hurt for the events of earlier when Jock who was pulling Jack.EXE through the hallway sped-walked past them, almost trampling Arcee and Skywarp. "HEY!" Arcee shouted in frustration. Neither Jack nor Jock said anything as Jock pulled Jack.EXE to the gym and pushed him in, not noticing Jacob Dabbs under them as they entered. Arcee and Skywarp walked over to the doorway of the Gym and looked over the doorway to see Jack.EXE and Jock approach the Humanizer, Jacob looked as well. "Jock, why did you bring me here?" Jack.EXE asked but Jock put one of the Humanizer's Neural interphase helmets on Jack.EXE and Jack went blank and he emerged in his human form, Jock then inputted his own human look and put another neural interphase helmet on and he came out in a new human form that looked just like his old human look and his now new Cybertronian form. He was wearing a grey and dark grey Jacket\hoodie (https://www.distressedjackets.com/image/cache/catalog/jackets/Mens%20Black%20Grey%20Slim%20Fit%20Stylish%20Hoodie%20Jacket1-1000x1000.jpg) A pair of dark jeans (http://images.express.com/is/image/expressfashion/24_277_5512_098_f01?cache=on&wid=960&fmt=jpeg&qlt=85,1&resmode=sharp2&op_usm=1,1,5,0&defaultImage=Photo-Coming-Soon) and white boots (http://images.esellerpro.com/3194/I/531/0/61558-euro-sprint-white-1.jpg) And he was still wearing his mother's knit cap (https://www.cgstudio.com/imgd/l/42/5d9da3c3700ae0441b8b4567/3504-knit-cap-gray.jpg) 

Jock was in similar size to Jack.EXE and he was still taller that Jack by a head height, Jock's long golden hair almost in length to Jacob own jet black hair that was down to his back, Skywarp and Arcee only peered their heads to see the two giant humans. "Jock~" "What do you like to do as a human?" Jock interrupted Jack's question with his own question, Jack looked down for a moment as he thought of what Jock asked. "Wait, what?" he asked. "Jack, what do you do as a human when you are one?" Jock asked again, putting his soft hands on Jack.EXE's shoulders, Jack felt the feeling to both to fight and to answer. "Uh....I guess I like to just walk around town and talk?" Jack said. Jock grinned as Jack answered. "That's good, that's a start." Jock said as he hugged Jack softly. Arcee thought that this scene was funny, seeing Jack.EXE act weird around someone he could easily eat. Skywarp thought the scene was cute, because he likes big people, femme or mech. Jacob thought that the scene was GAY! But he couldn't really judge now could he? Jock then grabbed Jack.EXE's hand and walked with him out of the gym from the gym's outside door, Arcee and Skywarp and Jacob then walked up to the two blank Cybertronian titans. "We should follow them." Jacob said, Arcee and Skywarp looked down at him as he looked back up at them. "What no...Yeah we should do it..." Arcee said as she walked over to the humanizer and put the neural interphase helmet on Skywarp's head, Jacob then walked over to the terminal of the bio-mold form design as Arcee was going over to get another helmet. Jacob then started to make some adjustments to Skywarp's human form, somewhat more pronoun lips, a bigger bottom and thighs, somewhat increases his height to just five feet, two. and also gave Skywarp's body more flexibility and more feminine eyelashes. Skywarp then exited the humanizer and gasped as he looked at his new form, he then looked at Jacob. "You like it?" Jacob asked in a joke. "Uh...Yeah I do." Skywarp said as Arcee exited the humanizer in her human form and looked at Skywarp's new body. "Well, we'll talk about your new human body later, let's just go spy on Jack and Jock." Arcee said and she, Skywarp and Jacob went after Jack.EXE and Jock...

Arcee, Skywarp and Jacob followed Jack and Jock as they went to the Tokyo Imperial Palace, Jack.EXE looked at the ancient walls of the Palace, then into the gardens filled with both earth flowers as well as Cybertronian flowers. "Isn't this nice?" Jock asked as he was next to Jack on his right, Jack didn't answer at first as he got a feeling of being watched. Jack looked around, he didn't see Arcee, Jacob and Skywarp who where a few feet away at a hotdog stand, Arcee was eating hotdog after hotdog and she was messily smearing mustard and ketchup on her sweater, and she was too intimidating for the hotdog stand owner to yell at her for driving off his business. Skywarp just looked at his hotdog in confusion as Jacob joked and said that the hotdogs where made out of lips and anuses of processed animal flesh. Jacob was just drinking a mega sized Dr. Pepper drink, He was the one keeping an eye on Jack and Jock. Jack grew concerned for Jack as he looked around. "What is it?" Jock asked him. "I feel like someone is watching us..." Jack said as he kept looking around. "Well, uh....*Sigh* look do you just want to go gawk at the lingerie department of the Mega Mall?" Jack.EXE asked as he ribbed his neck. "Uh, yeah but I might not just want to 'gawk' at the lingerie department Jack." Jock said as he blushed in embarrassment. Jack looked at him in realization as well as remembrance from his own version of Jock from his world, Jack gave a laugh. "Okay man, i understand." Jack.EXE said as he and Jock made their way to the Mega Mall that the other human Autobots would go, Jacob, Arcee and Skywarp all followed after the two...

As well as a Primordial Syndicate member who was in the shadows...

Jack and Jock entered the lingerie department of the mall, the cashier looked at the two giant humans standing there and look at the robotic mannequins that where posing in the lingerie cloths. The red headed Latino cashier woman who's nametag said 'Liz' and a bit of permanent marker that added 'ieDoodle' and making the nametag say 'LizieDoodle' in full. Jack and Jock approached her and looked down at her, Liz was standing at this moment but she was only up to their lowest abs under their bellybuttons under their jackets. "C-Can I help you two big bois?" Liz asked the two titans, Jack and Jock looked at each other and then back down to Liz. "Yeah we uh, we are uh....look we just want to try on some of the lingerie here...." Jack said as he looked away, shocking Jock and Liz as he said and said 'we'. Arcee, Skywarp and Jacob all looked into the window of the lingerie shop, but they couldn't hear what Jack said. "What did he say?" Skywarp asked as he had his head pinned to the window by Arcee's beach ball sized breasts. "I didn't hear it..." "Me neither..." Arcee and Jacob said in order. Liz looked at the two in shock, not only did one of these giant men want to cross-dress, but both of them. "Please, can they be custom made, I can pay for it all, even for you to keep our secrets" Jock said as he blushed like a tomato. Liz sighed as she grinned and looked up, she knew Jock from his friend Vince who would come in and buy lingerie for Jock and Vince would tell Liz who they where really for and because that Jock was too scared to come in and buy the clothes himself. "Your Jock Anderson aren't you?" Liz asked. Jock blinked as she asked. "Friend of yours Jock?" Jack asked his 'old friend'. "No, I would have Vince come in here and but the Lingerie for me because I was too afraid to come in here myself." "Relax, Jock Relax." Jack said as she raised his hands up slightly to calm Jock down. "And don't you worry, I'll have two custom outfit probe bots come and help you, outfitting rooms are in the back." Liz said and reassured Jock as she pressed some buttons on the computer in front of her and two floating probe bots floated down and approached Jack and Jock and led them to the changing rooms in the back of the store. Jacob gasped as he saw this. "What's up?" Arcee asked in confusion. "Those are two custom lingerie clothes probe robots, and their are leading Jack and jock to the changing room in the back." Jacob said as he looked at Arcee and Skywarp. "So-OOOOH!" Arcee said as she realized what Jacob was talking about, Skywarp was still confused. "I don't get it" Skywarp said...

"Skywarp, Jack and Jock are going into those changing rooms to wear these Lingerie outfits, they are made for girls." Jacob said and explained to Skywarp. "There Cross-dressing Skywarp, there wearing women's cloths." Arcee said to her smol bean. "Are you two with the two guys your talking about?" Liz asked as she was next to Jacob, Skywarp jumped in fear and shoved his face in Arcee's breasts. "Skywarp! Not in public!" Arcee whispered as she shoved Skywarp out of her boobs. Jacob looked at Liz and reached his hand out and shook Liz's hand. "Hey LizieDoodle, my name is Jacob Dabbs. We follow each other on twitter, and to answer your question: We are actually spying on them." Jacob said to Liz. then they started to talk along with Arcee and Skywarp joining in...

~thirty minutes later~

Jack.EXE exited the changing room with a store box bag with some custom made lingerie in it with a price tag in them, meaning he bought the products. Jock was waiting for him with his own box bag filled with lingerie, Jock looked at him with some slight blush. "Over $97.00 of outfits, kind of worth it honestly to get you to do something rather than just be in your filthy room." Jock said as he put a hand on his hip. Jack looked down for a moment. "Worth it to be with someone as hot as you~" Jack.EXE said as he jerked up from realizing he spoke aloud. "What?" "WHAT!?" Jack.EXE cut Jock off. "Wait, you think I'm hot Jack?" Jock asked Jack, SHIT he heard him! Jack was looking around everywhere and then he saw Arcee, Skywarp and Jacob. "WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!!?!" Jack yelled, almost shattering the glass of the store. Jacob narrowed his eyes as Jack yelled at him, his eyes glowing red. Jack somewhat faltered from Jacob's stare. "Duh, we just wanted to see what you where gonna do to Jock, wither it be killing him, eating and probably just hurt him, I mean you are a bit of an asshole Jack.EXE." Jacob said coldly, Jack.EXE slightly gasped as Jacob listed these off. Jack.EXE then started to get blinded by embarrassment and blurted out. "LOOK I JUST THINK HE'S FUCKING HOT BECAUSE HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND BACK IN MY WORLD WHEN I WAS JACK DARBY STILL!!!!" Jack.EXE screamed and shut his mouth and looked in horror at the group and then Jock, Jock was shocked. Arcee was surprised, Skywarp was slightly happy and shocked. Jock then walked up to Jack and before Jack could get a say in, Jock hugged him. "Your very hot too..." Jock said as he let go of Jack.EXE...

~Later after Jacob, Skywarp and Arcee left~

Jack and Jock where in the mansion alone with each other, they had just stopped talking about things in there lives, Jack being shady about certain things of his past and Jock didn't talk about his mother, and Jack respected his choice to not ask about it further....

Jack then sighed, Jock then looked at him. "Hey...." He called out. Jack.EXE looked over at him. "Want to get high?" Jock asked as he pulled out a box from under the table, he opened it and revealed a few joints and a lighter. "Hmm.......Okay..." Jack.EXE said as he felt that he wouldn't get in trouble if he gets high and probably feel Jock up, Oh how wrong he was...

~MEANWHILE AT THE LEIGON OF MOM~

JuneZilla was training in the bases holographic training room, Jacob had set the room to look like mini cities and had the enemies look and act like classic Heisei Godzilla monsters, but as JuneZilla was destroying Destoroyah she felt a feeling. (A disturbance in the mom-force) June then stopped. "What's wrong June?" Arcee asked as she looked through the glass. "Jack" JuneZilla said in an annoyed tone as she ripped Destoroyah's head off...


	63. "Stephen Darby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Primordial Syndicate rises from the ashes of it's last shell, and one member proves that he's more than his masked appearance may tell

~Deep Space~

Thousands of starships float in ruin and in destruction from the power of TenRos' QuioniX's deadly powers. Primordial Syndicate members both alive and dead floated in the cold void of both space and zero gravity that was happening due to the starships being deactivated. One member of this space cult was floating in the engine room of the now ripped in half leader-starship called 'The hope', this member was once a human man named Stephen Darby, he was now a humanoid android with the soul of the former human. He wore different robes that made him more distinctly noticeable compared to the other Primordial Syndicate members who only wore the same robes and armor with only different colors being their ranks. Stephen looked around at the floating engine parts and tools, Stephen knew that he could get the artificial gravity core that was here in the engine room to the non-damaged sealed rooms. Stephen moved over to a tool box of tools and pulled out a blow torch and then went over to grab another set of fusion core-bars to install into the artificial gravity generator. Stephen took his time to properly install the core-bars as the device could easily explode and create a black hole with the mix of the starship's engines getting caught in the blast. But soon Stephen was able to activate the artificial gravity and power to the majority of the sealed parts of the starship, Stephen opened the door to the engine room and made his way to the internal deck where he knew the remaining living members of the cult would go to talk, Stephen believed the Grand-Ziark would be there to lead the remaining cultists. Stephen entered the internal deck and was greeted by almost three hundred cultist members we're there, Primordial slashers, black and red colored soldiers that use knives and hatchets and savagery. Primordial Smashers, Large purple and rustic steel colored soldiers that use maces and hammers. Primordial Paladins, the female variant of the Smashers, wearing purple and new looking steel plating-clad robes and they used spears. Primordial Mages, they always used magic to fight, wearing black and gold robes. the rest where the normal Primordial Syndicate cultist members that wore tan-ish blue and steel plating robes. Everyone was arguing about where the Grand-Ziark was...

Then a group of royal cultists came through the group, carrying the dead body of the Grand-Ziark in there hands. Stephen was on a platform in the center of the internal deck. All of the cultists continued to argue as the royal cultists stopped and put the corpse of the Grand-Ziark down on the platform. The Royal cultists kneeled down surrounding the Grand-Ziark. Stephen realized that these very arguing cultists might me the last members of The Primordial Syndicate, and they where almost at their own throats. Stephen then raised his arms into the air, talking the form of The Primordial Prayer, then someone, even as low a person as he took this Prayer, all other members of the cult HAD to stop doing what they where doing and take on the sight of the Prayer. The Royal Syndicate members saw Stephen take the Prayer first and they stood and took the Prayer, soon others saw them doing it and took the pose of the Prayer. Soon everyone of the cultists where taking the Prayer, Stephen then spoke from the Silence. "We are the tools." he said, and then all of the cultists responded with. "Of the true God TenRos' QuioniX" they all said and everyone bowed from taking the pose of the Prayer. Stephen had everyone looking at him. "We have to rebuild." Stephen said as he walked up on the platform, looking at the cultists all looking at him, some giving him snares in his direction because he was considered 'Living Heresy'. "We have to find any still functioning starships out there, as well as any surviving cult members." Stephen said but then a Primordial Syndicate slasher climbed up onto the platform. "And Why should we listen to something like YOU?" The Slasher asked as he walked up to Stephen, the slasher was at head level with Stephen. "Because the Grand-Ziark is dead, and The Cultist Alpha died at the hands of the female Autobot named Arcee. Their is no other leader." Stephen said as he gestured to the Grand-Ziark laying on the ground. "I was meaning Why we should listen to You as a leader, you are living heresy as you are but a soul living in dead metal." The Slasher said. But then a large Primordial Smasher came up to defend Stephen. "Brother, he is no different then our Cybertronian members, and after that magical blast from our God, it is a miracle that he was not killed, he was in the engine room when the blast happened. He is the only one that could repair the artificial gravity generator, otherwise we all would have been still floating. And Stephen here is a natural born leader, he is probably the best chance we members have at rebuilding out order." The Smasher said as he got in front of the Slasher and Stephen. Stephen was glad that their was still some members that still respected him after his resurrection into his new body from being killed and maimed by his pregnant ex-wife, June Darby.

"Very well, let us rebuild, heretics!" The Slasher said as he attacked!

To be continued...


	64. "Heresy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all want to let Stephen lead
> 
> because he is living heresy
> 
> But this is law, bound by the ancient ways...

The Slashed pulled out his holo-blade out and charged at Stephen, the Primordial Smasher intervened and grabbed at the slasher and threw him over to the other side of the platform. The Slasher quickly got back to his feet, pulling out his other holo-blade and readied himself in a duel pose, The Smasher then pulled the Earthquake mace off of his back and assumed a duel pose. Stephen wanted to intervene as to stop the violence but he knew that doing so was Actual Heresy and warrant his banishment. "You Win, Stephen is not the new Grand-Ziark, I win he is" The Primordial Smasher said as he and the Slasher circled each other like two prowling animals. Then the rest of the Primordial Syndicate members began to chant. "Zi-ark, Zi-ark, Zi-ark!" Stephen started to chant with them, egging the duel to commence. The Slasher and Smasher charged at each other and the smasher was able to get a hit on his rival, the Slasher groaned in pain as the Earthquake mace hit his side. The Slasher attacked with his right holo-blade and cut the Smasher's arm, but the Smasher didn't show that he was hurt, despite the blood. Then the Smasher punched the Slasher in his face, cracking his mask. Everyone gasped as they heard and saw the crack and the damage on the Slasher's mask. The Mask's that the members of the Primordial Syndicate wear are sacred displays of equality and of rack with the gemstones and their different colors being a rank, and If someone where to destroy or severely damage a Mask on a member, they are to be shamed, striped of rank and labeled an outcast, even if it was a fellow member of the Primordial Syndicate themselves...

Stephen took a step as he heard the crack. "You are shunned, you are forfeit of this duel." The Smasher said as he put his Earthquake mace back on his back, Then the Royal Primordial guards rose to their feet and one reached for the Grand-Ziark's head brace crown, then the Royal guards approached Stephen, this was law. if a Grand-Ziark dies, someone could call to appose a new leader, no matter who or what rank they are they could be the new Grand-Ziark, as long as they have good leadership skills, and where dedicated to the ancient ways. Stephen was labeled a heretic, because of him being a 'living copse', but the previous Grand-Ziark waved the heresy he aroused in the various ranks of the cult. Stephen was both a good leader as well as a very dedicated member of the way of the ancients. The Royal guards surrounded Stephen and kneeled before him, the one holding the head brace crown held it up to him to take and put on and take the role of the New Grand-Ziark. Stephen picked the head brace crown and slowly put it on. Everyone was silent, Stephen then turned to where a majority of where the cult members where and looking at him. Stephen then raised his hands up to take on The Prayer, but blue and purple electricity bursted out of them and both ends connected to each other. Only very magically powerful members of the Primordial Syndicate could use Blue and Purple lightning either as a magical spell-like weapon, or as a show of dominance. "The Ancient ways." Stephen said, and the cult members all said. "They guide us on our journey" Stephen looked to the Smasher that dueled on his behalf. "What is your name brother?" Stephen asked him, The Smasher kneeled before his Grand-Ziark. "My human name was William, William Anderson" The Smasher said. "Rise William, you will be my fist." Stephen said, William rose to his feet and Stephen turned back to the Slasher. "Leave, you know of our ways." he said, The Slasher nodded, he did know of their ways. He was to leave and disembowel himself. The Slasher then left...

Stephen then looked at now His followers, they all looked at him with looks of trust and some of unease. "We need to get to the rest of the ship, as well as the other Starships. Their are probably still living members in the sealed off parts of those ships. We must Search the rest of the sealed room in our own part of our ship, We must rebuild." Stephen said s he got off of the platform to take the lead in searching, usually Grand-Ziark's don't take the lead, but Stephen was a man of OCD, he needed to help. Stephen and his fellow members searched in every pert of the sealed off rooms from space. They found Members, technology, weapons and survival suits and tools. Stephen got into one of the found space suits and joined a rescue group to go to the other Starships, William joining him as well. The found permanently deactivated Cybertronian cult members littering the space they flew in, and sometimes found an occasional half frozen human members. They started to search the still in tact Starships and tried to restore power, they where only able to get the power on in one of the larger Starships that was still whole. Stephen had all the members to be escorted to the online ship. Stephen looked over the controls of the starship and sat in it's command ship seat. "Grand-Ziark, all of our members are now in the starship." William said as he came over to Stephen side. "Good, we must find a world to establish a base of operations, are their any world still aligned to our cause?" Stephen asked as he inputted various commands into the Starships computer systems. "We still have the planet of the Quintessons, Their Queen is still an ally, but her daughter is on Earth, with the Autobots if our spy is still credible." William said to Stephen. "Then that is where we will go, and prepare for when the Autobots come fore us." Stephen said as he had the Starship go to the HomeWorld of the Quintessons, send a message to led them know we are coming." Stephen said as the ship flew...

~In the death zone~

TenRos' QuioniX viewed the cult that worshipped him in annoyance, Megatron still had not been able to rally a army because of the fear of StormReign killing them all. Megatron knelt on his hands and knees in front of the galaxy sized God. "I am sorry my God, I cannot rally anyone because of the new Leader of the Autobots, StormReign still strikes fear into the very souls of both Autobots and Decepticons to not listen to me." Megatron apologized. But it was too late, a hand bursted from the ground and grabbed at Megatron's leg, Megatron looked down at the figure grabbing him. It was Optimus Prime, he was without skin and was bleeding and burning. Megatron looked at TenRos' QuioniX. "You said that you needed me!" Megatron yelled as more Cybertronian bodies came up and grabbed at Megatron and dragged him down, TenRos' then spoke as Megatron screamed as he was pulled under the black, bloody ground. "You are wrong Arthur-83, I do not need you. I didn't need you to rally an army, I wanted you to see that your age is over, the Decepticons are over. The age of The Primordial Syndicate is now to be a new enemy to the Cybertronians as a whole, it has been like this since the other Gods and I created the Multiverse from the ashes of the old Multiverse. the Autobots always won back then again, and they will triumph again as StormReign is the leader. You will burn like Orion, goodbye forever Arthur-83." TenRos' QuioniX said as Megatron was only able to hear his voice in his ears as he was beginning to burn alive for all eternity. TenRos' then summoned his sphere of sight to look upon the Autobots...

"Sins of the father"

(Big ark coming up soon, and yes I believe that Megatron's former name before he was well, Megatron, I believed it was Arthur. And by the way Megatron and Optimus will only come up in conversations now, they are permanently dead now. The Ark coming up will delve into Jack.EXE as a new person, his views on people, his personal beliefs. And even his relationships to other people, and the choices he will make. And Ultimate sacrifice)


	65. "Studying prey and allies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the Sins of the father Ark....
> 
> Jack.EXE starts to get over some of his grudges....
> 
> and gains an ally...

~Earth~

~5:01 AM, Autobot base, Media room~

Jack.EXE was standing in the shadows of the far side of the Media room where one of the lightbulbs had yet to be repaired, as for some reason the little repair-bots couldn't analyze the clearly broken lightbulb. Jack.EXE was not the only person in the Media room, Arcee, Airachnid, Blueberry Arcee, Solus Prime, StormReign, Skywarp and Eyeless Jack where in the room with him. Arcee, Airachnid, Blueberry Arcee and Skywarp where cheering for Eyeless Jack as he was playing Dance Dance Revolution XXV Insanity legs edition. Eyeless Jack was clearly killing it, he was moving his legs so fast that it looked like his legs belonged to the Flash from DC. "Jack! Jack! Jack!" His cheerers chanted in unison. Solus and StormReign where blankly staring at the scene. Jack.EXE hummed to himself as he watched them all. Studying them all, seeing their weaknesses and strengths. Jack.EXE focused his attention on Arcee at the moment, she was the loudest one cheering for Eyeless, she had a soda in her hand that was open and because she was bouncing up and down the contents of the drink coming up and slashing on Arcee's upper body and occasionally her right part of her face, she was a slob when it came to food, Jack.EXE could tell from this as he would look at her when she would eat any type of food, Jack.EXE on the inside was surprised that Arcee was not just a walking balloon of fat....If Cybertronians can get fat that is, Jack.EXE then figured that Arcee had a fast metabolism. If she had one, Jack.EXE kept watching her as she cheered for Eyeless, Jack.EXE then remembered that Arcee and JuneZilla where married, so he started to think about the fact that Arcee was on purposely cheering loud for Eyeless as she considered him as her son, and with the fact that Eyeless had depression BECAUSE of Arcee, Jack.EXE thought that she was doing it to make Eyeless Jack feel better...

But Jack.EXE figured that Arcee's attempts we're in vain as Eyeless Jack would occasionally shift his optics at her with a look that said. 'Stop speaking'. But just like Arcee's attempts, that was in vain as well...

Jack.EXE then looked at Skywarp, he was next to Arcee and was sometimes getting some of Arcee's soda on his face. Jack.EXE didn't smile, he had been bullied by his own version of Vince pouring soda's on Jack Darby's head and fucking up his hair, not knowing that years later, it would not come to bite him in the ass, but smash his skull in with the door and roof of his damn sports car, Jack.EXE gave a low growl to where he thought no one would hear, but StormReign and Solus looked slightly at Jack.EXE and then back to the others. Jack.EXE resumed his watching of the small black and yellow striped seeker Cybertronian, Skywarp was the most excided looking of the group as he watched Eyeless Jack's legs move, sometimes Skywarp would stop time and look at the girls and on occasion, his color scheme would change to purple and his optics would turn red, indicating that Killer Skywarp was the one in control. Jack.EXE would watch as Killer Skywarp, (a name that Jack.EXE himself dubbed him, (Before the fandom does if their ever is a fandom) ) Killer Skywarp would look at the girls bodies, sometimes walking over and putting his hands on them, squeezing Arcee and Airachnid's asses, groping Blueberry Arcee's chest and Killer Skywarp even looked his own body over, Jack.EXE grimaced as he stood still in frozen time, so not only was he a serial killer, he was also a pervert, Jack.EXE then remembered that almost every serial killer he's ever heard of where all perverts. Then Killer Skywarp then walked up to Eyeless Jack, looking at his time-frozen right leg as it was in the air. Then Killer Skywarp grabbed it and lifted it up a bit. Killer Skywarp then winced, the pain must have been setting in, Killer Skywarp then returned to where Skywarp originally was and resumed control and time. Eyeless Jack then tripped as his leg was lifted up and he fell back and lost the game, Eyeless Jack fell back and landed on his back, Arcee gasped as this happened, Airachnid jumped from surprise and Blueberry Arcee moved out of the way as Eyeless Jack landed on where she was...

"Damn it!" Eyeless Jack shouted, getting a scowl from Arcee. "Language!" Arcee said as she helped Eyeless Jack up and slapped him on the back. "He is no longer a child Arcee, he may curse if he wants." StormReign said. "You raise your kid StormReign, I'll raise mine!" Arcee said back at StormReign. "You ARE my child." StormReign said, almost sarcastically? Jack.EXE couldn't tell, Both StormReign and Solus where wild cards to Jack.EXE, all of his college phycological training couldn't even get a bead on them. Jack.EXE then focused his attention on Airachnid....

He just wanted to sink his teeth on her neck and devour her all over again. Airachnid was somewhat different to the Airachnid of Jack.EXE's universe, she was a former organ seller on the Cybertronian black market, and from what Arcee said she was at one point an exotic stripper and escort from Arcee's account. Jack.EXE didn't doubt that even this Airachnid had a ship that had decapitated head of the Apex lifeforms from other worlds, Jack.EXE did another low growl as he watched her, and apparently this growl caught her attention, Airachnid looked at him with a unnerved expression on her face, she looked at him and he looked at her. For over five minuets they stared at each other, then Arcee came over to Airachnid's side and waved a hand in her face, this caught Airachnid's attention and she looked at Arcee. "You alright Air?" Arcee asked. Airachnid looked at Jack.EXE for a moment again and looked back at Arcee. "Yes, just having a staring contest with Jack over there." Airachnid said with a laugh as she pointed at Jack.EXE, Arcee looked at him and looked back at Airachnid. "Your bad at lying you know?" Arcee said plainly, oh Great, a confrontation, that was JUST what Jack.EXE needed right now. "But, Airachnid, why don't you go hunting?" Arcee said as she pulled Airachnid over outside of the Media room. Jack.EXE then looked at Blueberry Arcee...

Jack.EXE's face went to that of a look of distrust and hate, Blueberry Arcee ruined his life, if he had not stopped to admire that damn navy blue motorcycle, he could have had a normal life. He could have still had his mother still alive, not just some other universe version of her. Jack.EXE could tell that Blueberry Arcee knew that he was looking at her, she was still a skilled fighter and stealth operative, So she must have gotten the ability to feel when someone was watching her. Skywarp then came over to Blueberry Arcee and started to talk with her, "Hey Blueberry Arcee, Are you okay?" he asked her. "Yeah, I am. Eyeless almost won that last level, it was impressive, he reminded me of Blur, a very quick Cybertronian from my world, his spark would pump red energon through his body, giving him his super speed." Blueberry Arcee said, Jack.EXE remembered Blur, he was a fast little shit, but Jack.EXE killed him. "Yeah, do you just want to sit on the couch and watch television and maybe practice kissing?" Skywarp asked Blueberry Arcee, Jack.EXE blinked from that last part, they practice kissing? Jack.EXE then noticed that he, Skywarp and Blueberry Arcee we're the only ones in the media room, StormReign and Solus where just gone, Eyeless was walking down the middle hall to his room and Arcee went to her gym, And Jack.EXE then figured that Airachnid went to go hunting, probably for sport. Jack.EXE then used one of his powers to enter the shadow zone, a limbo-like neither realm that he, Raf and Miko had been before, Jack.EXE in his own universe forced Shockwave to construct a device that he could install into himself to allow him to enter and exit the shadow zone. Jack.EXE then walked to the door, phasing through Skywarp and Blueberry Arcee, sending chills down Skywarp and Blueberry Arcee's spinal cord-servos, Jack.EXE went after Airachnid...

Airachnid was hovering over the woods not far from the Autobot base, she landed and transformed into her robot form. he then sifted her body to use her spider legs and convert her legs into a thorax, she then made her way through the woods...

not knowing that she was being followed by Jack.EXE...

~After four hours~

Airachnid had terrorized the local animals with her quiet ways of hunting and her webbing abilities, Airachnid then was running through the woods after a deer, then while she was chasing it she ran head first into Jack.EXE's legs. Airachnid looked up and gasped as she saw him, Jack.EXE looked down at her with hate in his vision. Airachnid was instantly worried, Jack.EXE literally just appeared out of thin air after the deer sped past the gap past his legs had. "Your terrorizing these innocent animals. Your just like my Airachnid, your sick!" Jack.EXE said as he scowled at Airachnid. "I-I just was just hunting~" Airachnid tried to say but Jack.EXE grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. "I've been following you for the past four hours as you have just been chasing these little animals, I spent decades in a forest and none of the animals feared me as I was just living my retched life...The deer's would calmly approach me, the birds would sing to me, and I would be their for them, and protect them." Jack.EXE said as he held Airachnid up, he started to squeeze her neck as he wanted to hurt her all over again...

but then Jack.EXE stopped...

Not because of him changing his mind, but because he couldn't move his body, Jack.EXE released Airachnid and she fell to the ground, her legs and extra arms shifting back to normal, Then Symbols and various illusions appeared around Jack.EXE's body, he was being held back. Then Jack.EXE noticed the human Primordial Syndicate member came out from the cover of the woods. Jack.EXE looked at him, he growled as he watched the member approach as he held Jack.EXE still. Airachnid stayed still as she sensed the presence and kept her eyes closed to try and surprise the cultist. "Your a member of the Primordial Syndicate." Jack.EXE said as he tried to move. "Yes, I am under direct order to collect you for the new Grand-Ziark, the new leader of the Syndicate cult, Stephen Darby." The Cultist spy said as he began to cast a spell to put Jack.EXE to sleep. Jack.EXE stopped moving as he heard the name of his father, Arcee said that she killed his father when June was still pregnant with Eyeless over twenty years ago, and in Jack.EXE's own universe the last time Jack Darby ever saw his father was when he screamed at him to get out of his life, and Blueberry Arcee was there to back him if he ever needed to tell someone about it, weeks later Jack Darby's own version of his father committed suicide by jumping off a roof onto a spiked fence. The Cultist was about to cast the spell when Airachnid sprung to life and attacked the cultist and impaled him, killing him. Jack.EXE then dropped down as he was a few feet from the ground, Jack.EXE fell to his knees and hands, Airachnid ripped her spider limb out of the chest of the cultist and looked over to Jack.EXE, she then went to leave...

but she stopped, she looked back at Jack.EXE and then came over to his side, Jack.EXE then began to vomit blood from his mouth. "Jack, here, let me help" Airachnid said as she switched to apply her healing webbing, but Jack.EXE stopped her. "NO, I don't need~" Jack.EXE said as he vomited again, Airachnid came closer to him as she readied herself to help him. "Jack, your sick. I can heal your wounds." Airachnid spoke again. "N....No~" Jack.EXE said as he vomited once more, but then blood then shot out from everywhere on Jack.EXE's body, seeping through the parts where his body and armor plating met each other. Jack.EXE then fell down onto his side and then fell onto his back, he was bleeding like a fountain. "Stay....Away....From.....Me~" Jack.EXE spoke out once more as he fell into unconsciousness. Airachnid got to her feet and looked at Jack.EXE, She needed to get him to base, but she right now needed to stop the bleeding, Airachnid then started to apply her healing webs, covering Jack.EXE's chest and face. Airachnid then started to cover Jack.EXE's arms and legs, she needed to prep him for flight, Airachnid then switched back to her normal webbing, she then covered the front half of Jack.EXE's now healing web covered body, Airachnid then shot a web and began to heave Jack.EXE's body over so she could cover his back half with healing webbing first and then her normal webbing. Jack.EXE didn't move at all as he kept bleeding under the webbing, Airachnid then transformed into her helicopter form and deployed her hooks and latched then on the top of where Jack.EXE's head was and the tips of his boots, Airachnid then started to pull up and unfortunately, her hooks snapped off. Airachnid stumbled in the air as she was surprised, Airachnid figured that Jack.EXE was light as he was light on his feet and was very easy to hide. "Scrap!" She said as she lowered herself down and transformed back into her robot form. "Shit, I need to call the base." Airachnid said as she then pressed into her comm-link. "Arcee, I need your help, Jack.EXE is hurt, I applied heling webbing and I tried to pull him back in the direction of the base, I need help to bring him back, he bleeding real bad." Airachnid said into the comm-link. Arcee didn't answer as she just hanged up, and then a groundbridge portal opened up and Arcee, JuneZilla, Eyeless Jack, Blueberry Arcee and ValRoar and Skywarp emerged and came over to Airachnid. "What happened?" Arcee asked franticly as she went over to Jack.EXE's cocoon and ripped the face open, blood flowing out, Skywarp screamed as he saw the blood. "I ran into Jack.EXE as I was hunting a deer and then a Member of the Primordial Syndicate came out from the trees and did something to Jack.EXE. He was puking blood and then blood exploded from everywhere on him as he fell asleep!" Airachnid said as JuneZilla and ValRoar carried Jack.EXE through the Groundbridge, the others following them...

~Somewhere~

Jack.EXE woke up, he was laying on grass, pink grass. Weird, Jack.EXE looked up and saw the grey sky, their we're no clouds, the sky was just grey. Jack.EXE sat upright, he looked behind himself and saw the black trees, where the fuck was he? Jack.EXE then looked forward and froze, everyone he knows and knew where in front of him, looking forward like he was, their backs facing him. Their where people he knows now, like Arcee, Skywarp, Blueberry Arcee and others, and then their where people he 'knew' as in he killed in his own universe. Vince, Sierra, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Optimus, Megatron and Jock. Then all of the people started to turn their heads slowly, Jack.EXE grew nervous as they did this, he tried to get up but he could no longer move at all now, he looked as all of the people looked at him now, so he could see their faces....

or rather their lack of faces...

~A week later~

Arcee and Airachnid where in Arcee's gym, Airachnid was lifting the gravity bar-bell, lifting twenty tons. "Arcee, are you sure he's alright?" Airachnid asked as she lifted her tenth rep. "He's still asleep, but he stopped bleeding three days ago." Arcee calmly answered as she sat on Airachnid's midsection, adding as an additional weight to Airachnid. Airachnid then put the gravity bell-bar up as she put her hands on her upper stomach as Arcee was still sitting on her full stomach. "*Sight* But what if he doesn't wake up? What if that Cultist casted a spell for Jack.EXE to go into a coma?" Airachnid asked as she looked up at her best friend. Arcee then leaned down to have her face closer to Airachnid's own, Arcee then reached up to the gravity bar-bell and adjusted the settings to have more weight and she started to lift the bar-bell like she was doing pull ups. "Air, he's obviously been through worse, you can tell. But~" Arcee said as she did reps on top of Airachnid's body as Skywarp came in with a happy look on his face. "Arcee, Airachnid! Jack.EXE is waking up!" he said, Arcee looked down at Airachnid and kissed her on the lips as she pushed the gravity bar-bell back onto the holding bars, Arcee then got off of Airachnid and let her get up and they followed Skywarp to the medical room. JuneZilla and Eyeless Jack where their and where with Jack.EXE as he was waking up. "Jack." JuneZilla said as she reached to hug him, Jack.EXE accepted the hug as he was still waking up. "Wh...What the Fu.....fudge happened?" Jack.EXE asked as he rubbed his head. Airachnid then explained what happened after Jack.EXE passed out. "Huh....Thanks.....I guess..." Jack.EXE said as he looked to the ground. "I'm sorry for messing with those animals, and I'm sorry for what the Airachnid of your world did to you in your world." Airachnid said as she approached Jack.EXE. "Hmm, I guess I owe you one..." Jack.EXE said as it was poison coming out of his mouth. Airachnid smiled, Skywarp came over and hugged Airachnid's side. Jack.EXE looked to Eyeless and JuneZilla. "Let me guess, you two have been here all day?" Jack.EXE asked as a joke. "All week long actually." Blueberry Arcee's voice said as she came over. Jack.EXE looked at her and then back at June and Eyeless Jack, they both then nodded. "Jeez, you guys really care huh?" Jack.EXE asked as he looked at them. "I was just here because I didn't really have anything to do~" JuneZilla slapped Eyeless Jack across the face with her tail. "What your Brother means to say, he cares about you too." June said, Jack.EXE then looked back at Airachnid. "*Sigh* I can't believe that I'm about to do this, a part of me still wants to hate you, but come here~" Jack.EXE said as he grabbed Airachnid's arm and pulled her into a hug, along with Skywarp into the hug, Arcee and Blueberry Arcee both smiled as they came over to join in on this hug. JuneZilla hugged Jack.EXE as well and Eyeless Jack gave a light punch on the snout of one of Jack.EXE's shoulders. Jack.EXE looked at him and decided to give Eyeless a 'light' punch onto Eyeless's shoulder, not knowing that he punched Eyeless Jack's shoulder out. "OW! My shoulder, god jeez." Eyeless Jack said as he stood back up to show his now dislocated shoulder. Arcee broke off of the hug and went to help Eyeless to a medical bed...

Jack.EXE explained to the rest of the bots about what the Primordial Syndicate spy said to him, JuneZilla was the most quiet of them all after hearing about Stephen still being alive after all these years. Arcee was surprised as she knew she landed on him. Eyeless Jack was confused, Arcee and June never told him about his father, just saying that June Artificially impregnated herself with a device. Blueberry Arcee was slightly unnerved as she only saw Stephen once...

StormReign and Solus then felt something, something was coming to Earth. "June..." StormReign said, JuneZilla looked at him. "Yes?" JuneZilla asked. "You must be restored to your original one hundred and twenty meter tall size, The Primordial Syndicate are sending a Kaiju to Earth. You must face it, for their are more coming after this Gigan Kaiju." StormReign said...

TenRos' QuioniX viewed the space kaiju that StormReign was talking about, he didn't interfere, he wanted to watch the events play out...


	66. "Prepared"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Gigan looks like his final wars form, but with a monsterverse flair to it)

~Two days later~

StormReign and Solus ha the city of Tokyo evacuate, due to StormReign's presence, not a lot of people wanted to defy the Autobots leader. Jack.EXE, WindBlade, Chromia, Arcee, ValRoar, Airachnid, Blueberry Arcee and the other Autobots began to help with evacuate the various homeless people that didn't hear StormReign's voice and helped them go to the cities of Yokohama, Hamamatsu and Nagoya. Jacob Dabbs, Dallas Hibbit and Eric Story had to go as well, Solus was able to convince Jacob to go, Jacob listened and left with his friends in his car to Yokohama. Solus then went down into her chamber and began her work, she just needed one thing...

Skywarp and StarScream where looking through WheelJack's gadgets and various other things in the corner of the regular gym. They where looking for the re-sizing device that WheelJack used to shrink JuneZilla with. "It's got to be here lad, let's keep looking" StarScream said as he looked around and moved the junk around to find the device. Skywarp looked around as well, but he was being a lot calmer when he moved the tech out of the way. "I found it!" Skywarp said as he pulled the busted device out from the junk. "Good Job Skywarp my boy, now we need to bring it to Madam Solus." StarScream said as he and Skywarp went down to Solus's chamber. "Solus we found the re-sizer." Skywarp said as he presented the device to her, Solus nodded as she took the device from Skywarp's hands and placed it onto the forging table. Solus then grabbed her forge and it sprung to life and glowed pink as she raised it up and brought it down onto the broken device, Skywarp was about to protest but then he remembered what Solus's forge could do. Solus worked her magic as StormReign entered, Skywarp looked up at him and he could swore that StormReign was smiling for a moment. Solus then stopped, she was done. "There, the device is restored. It is now modified to where June could have it installed into her body and she can use it as a minor power now." Solus said as she gave Skywarp the device. "You will have to install it on a part of her breast." Solus said, Skywarp blushed a little. "Oh for Primus sake~" StarScream remarked and joked. Skywarp went to go find JuneZilla and asked her to part a set on her breastplating and Skywarp installed it into JuneZilla. Then the ground began to shake, StormReign entered the command room, walking up to JuneZilla. "Gigan is here" he said, JuneZilla nodded. "I will use my ship to try and help June." StormReign said...

Gigan entered the Earth's atmosphere and entered Tokyo space. JuneZilla left and StormReign entered The Knights Temenos. June used her new ability and grew back to her one hundred and twenty meters tall...


	67. "JuneZilla VS Gigan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June and StormReign fight Gigan..
> 
> (Eyeless Jack, Arcee and JuneZilla are also going to have character arks of their own in this ark.)

JuneZilla transformed into her Godzilla form and roared as Gigan landed, StormReign and his knights had the Knights Temenos and floated next to JuneZilla's head. "Engage the weapon systems, we are going to aid June in fighting this Gigan." StormReign said, all of the Knights of Cybertron nodded and got to work. The Knights Temenos began to shift as SteelBane activated the ship's massive transformation-cog. the four towering wings of the ship changed into gigantic weapons, Gigan screeched in defiance as his red visor glowed and he attacked first by shooting a laser from his visor at JuneZilla, hitting her in her right arm. June backed up and roared as she charged Gigan. The rest of the Autobots watched from Autobot base, Jack.EXE wanted to help his mother, but even at someone of his size, he'd need a giant mech to even attempt to~ Wait, Jack.EXE thought to himself, he CAN fight Gigan as long as Gigan doesn't see him. Jack.EXE then began to run in the direction of the massive Kaiju fight, ignoring the other Autobots yelling at him to come back. "Where is he going?!" Arcee shouted as she was about to run after him. "Maybe he is going to see if we forgot any more homeless people?" Skywarp suggested as he looked between Solus and Arcee, Solus looked at the leaving titan. "No, he is going to try and join in on the fight." Solus Prime said, Arcee whipped her head back to look at her mother with surprise and shock. "WHAT, HE'S FUCKING INSANE!!JACK DARBY GET BACK HERE!!!" Arcee asked and then screamed as she transformed and sped after Jack.EXE, Skywarp and StarScream followed her. Jack.EXE ran past the abandoned buildings as Gigan and JuneZilla clashed, knocking skyscrapers down. Jack.EXE looked up and saw a massive chunk of a destroyed building coming down at him, Arcee, Skywarp and StarScream got to Jack.EXE as he looked back at him as Arcee was about to yell but then she saw the coming debris. "JACK~ OH SHIT!!" Arcee said as she and StarScream went over to shield Skywarp with their bodies, Arcee, Skywarp and StarScream waited to be crushed, the chunk of debris that was about to crush them was the size of the Autobot base, but the kiss of death didn't come....

only the sounds of Gigan and JuneZilla roaring and the ion-mac rounds of the Knights Temenos shooting Gigan....

and the groans of Jack.EXE?

(Epic version of Star wars the Bad Batch trailer music by Samuel Kim Music on YouTube)

Arcee, Skywarp and StarScream looked up and where astonished, Jack.EXE was lifting the massive debris with his arms and shoulders. "That has to be at least one million, five hundred thousand tons!" Skywarp said as he looked, Jack.EXE groaned as he lifted the building chunk. "Get. out. of. here!" Jack.EXE said as he strained. Arcee, StarScream and Skywarp transformed and flew and drove away from Jack.EXE, Jack.EXE heaved and he looked from under the debris and looked for Gigan and his mother, he then saw one of Gigan's massive foot. Jack.EXE heaved up again and ran to the large Kaiju, StormReign and JuneZilla both noticed the moving chunk of debris running towards Gigan, JuneZilla cocked her head in confusion, StormReign was indifferent by seeing it as he continued to fire his ship's guns at Gigan. Jack.EXE then threw the huge building chunk and his aim was sharp and true as the chunk hit Gigan in his face, Gigan screeched in slight pain as it hit him, he looked over to where the chunk was thrown, seeing Jack.EXE standing there. "Well there goes stealth." Jack.EXE sighed as he pulled out his mace weapon that Solus created for him. Gigan screeched as he readied his laser shot, JuneZilla looked to where Gigan was about to shot and she saw Jack.EXE as well as Arcee, Skywarp and StarScream who where behind Jack.EXE. JuneZilla looked back at Gigan as her dorsal fins began to glow blue, JuneZilla then opened her mouth and shot her atomic breath at Gigan, getting Gigan to miss his shot and shoot the building behind Jack.EXE, Arcee, Skywarp and StarScream. "That was close!" StarScream said. Jack.EXE then ran towards Gigan and Arcee was about to try and stop him when a groundbridge portal opened under her, Skywarp and StarScream. They fell and then gravity pulled then to their backs, StormReign stood over them, looking down at them. "Hello There." StormReign said as he looked at the three. "StormReign, Jack.EXE is still down there, he ran towards Gigan!" Arcee said as she got up to her feet...

(and for anyone who is confused on how to say Jack.EXE's name, it is Jack(dot)EXE) 

Jack.EXE jumped up and landed on the side of Gigan's leg, Jack.EXE sunk his claws into the tough flesh of the cyborg kaiju, Jack.EXE put the staff of his mace in his mouth and grabbed another part of Gigan's leg and started to climb up to get to Gigan's head, Solus told Jack.EXE that she had given his mace a enchantment to switch to a burning blade that only StormReign's sword judgement and the touch of the gods could withstand it's force. JuneZilla whipped around and smashed her tail into Gigan's side. Gigan backed up and screeched as he fell back, and then the buzz saw in his chest began to spin. JuneZilla then transformed back into her robot form and pulled one of her dorsal fins to use as a sword. Jack.EXE was up to Gigan's upper chest when Gigan shot the buzz saw at JuneZilla, Arcee, Skywarp, StarScream, Jack.EXE and everyone else saw the saw spin and slice into JuneZilla's stomach! "MOM!!!" Jack.EXE yelled as he saw the saw dig it's way into JuneZilla's stomach, energon bursting from the cuts. JuneZilla momentarily stopped as she reached down at the saw in her stomach. Jack.EXE then got up to Gigan's neck and stood up, he readied himself to attack. "JUNE!!!" Arcee and Skywarp both yelled as they watched what happened. JuneZilla dropped her sword and reached for the saw with both hands and grip the saw and begin to pull it out, June momentarily had to stop as the pain shot through her. But June was able to rip the saw out and looked at her bleeding wound as it quickly healed up. JuneZilla looked at Gigan with anger as she picked up her sword again, she then saw what was going on. Jack.EXE was slashing and hacking at Gigan's neck, and due to Gigan's hands being large blades, he couldn't get to Jack.EXE. Jack.EXE kept hacking at Gigan's neck, cutting and slicing it open, energon spewing out, so this thing is a biological Cybertronian, Jack.EXE figured. JuneZilla then growled. "That's enough!" JuneZilla yelled as she charged Gigan, swinging her sword at the cyborg Kaiju. Cutting Gigan in half, and sending Jack.EXE flying. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" Jack.EXE half joked and half screamed as he fell, but before StormReign could have his ship to catch Jack.EXE JuneZilla caught him in the palm of her large hand. "oof~" Jack.EXE said as he landed. "Jack.EXE are you insane, what where you thinking?!" JuneZilla yelled and stopped as she saw Jack.EXE cover his ears for a moment. "Sorry, but still." JuneZilla said more quietly to Jack.EXE. "WHAT!?" Jack.EXE yelled up at his mother, but then the face of a man was being projected behind JuneZilla's head. "Hello June." Stephen said as he projected himself from the starship, using his projection magic. JuneZilla took a quick swipe-like backhand as she heard Stephen's voice. "Not like that would do you any good." Stephen said plainly as JuneZilla looked at him. Eyeless Jack looked at the projection of Stephen, he wondered why he looks like him....oh.... That must be his father. "Stephen, come to earth." JuneZilla said in irritation. "Why, so you can attempt to murder me again and never tell our son about me?" Stephen said. "HE IS MY SON!!" June yelled, Jack.EXE gripping his audio-receivers. Stephen then turned his head to the direction of the Autobot base, Eyeless Jack feeling his sight coming onto him and him alone. JuneZilla and Arcee both looked to where Stephen was looking, June figuring it out further when Stephen spoke. "Hello Son, I know that this is a lot to take in." Stephen said as he used his magic to have the projection approach the Autobot base. "You've just learned that you have a father, and that your mother murdered him and kept the knowledge of him from you, wanting to keep it a secret." Stephen said and June yelled. "SHUT UP STEPHEN, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM JACK!" JuneZilla said as she gripped her fists, not remembering that Jack.EXE was in one of her hands, crushing him. "MOM!!" Jack.EXE tried to yell through JuneZilla's fingers, not succeeding. JuneZilla stomped after Stephen's projection. StormReign and Solus watched June's movements, she was walking like a murderer who was chasing their next victim, or a survivor of their last attempts. "Son, Come to the HomeWorld of the Quintessons, the people of this world can send a transport ship to bring you here, you can bring people here, but not your mother. ether one of them~" Stephen said as he leaned down to have his projection's face a few meters away from where Eyeless Jack was standing when JuneZilla's right hand came down and slammed down onto the ground, trying to kill the projection. Eyeless Jack jumped back when his mother did this. StormReign then had his knights land his ship and he, Arcee, StarScream and Skywarp exiting to come over to the rest of the Autobots when JuneZilla lifted her right hand up, letting Jack.EXE fall from her palm and be in the middle of the hand-shaped creator. JuneZilla looked and then gasped as she shrunk herself to help Jack.EXE up. "Jack.EXE I'm so sorry honey, I forgot~" "It's alright mom, nothing too bad." Jack.EXE said, answering JuneZilla's apologies. Eyeless Jack looked down as Arcee came over to him. "Jack, are you~" Eyeless Jack slapped Arcee's hand as she reached out to try and get his attention, Eyeless looked at her with a look of hatred in his optics. "Don't.touch.me." he said coldly, He then looked over at his actual mother who was helping Jack.EXE up. Eyeless Jack walked up to her and looked at her. "Tell me the truth, NOW!" he yelled, Jack.EXE and Arcee looked at JuneZilla. "no, I'm not." JuneZilla said coldly. Eyeless Jack then pulled out one of his knives out and held it up to his neck, Jack.EXE's eye's widened. JuneZilla widened her optics as well. "Either you tell me, or I'll do what I've wanted to do for so long, tell me NOW!" Eyeless Jack said, demanding the truth. "Put that knife down first and I'll tell you." JuneZilla said calmly as she held her hands up towards Eyeless. Eyeless didn't move. June after a few more moments slumped her shoulders. "*Sigh* I didn't like your father, I was forced to marry him, at that time I was.....I was a active serial killer, Stephen was fast to figure that out and I threatened to kill him if he told people, but he used it to his advantage, he blackmailed me, it worked for a while, he would be a talkative person in public, but at home, we would not talk, at this time I became pregnant with you. I felt a new passion rather than wanting to kill a person, I wanted to be a mother, Stephen wanted to be a father too. But he was contacted by the Primordial Syndicate, because of his unique engineering, technological and biological expertise. They wanted him to join and he said yes, but I over heard that he had agreed to become a member only if he cuts me open in a way and bring them you... I couldn't believe he said yes, he said it like he knew a massive weight was going to come off of his shoulders. Three weeks before you where born Jack, I asked him to come with me in a picnic in the woods, I brought an axe with me and a tank of hydrochloric acid, I said that I wanted him to chop wood, but then I became blind with rage and threw the acid in his direction, he dodged it, but I got a chop at his mid-section, he kicked me in the leg and an, I chased him and was about to split his head in half when a meteor landed on him, Arcee emerged from that meteor....And the rest is history..." JuneZilla said and explained to Eyeless Jack, But StormReign and Solus knew she bended the truth a bit, Stephen was not asked, he was threatened to do it, even Jack.EXE could tell when his mother was lying. Arcee looked at Eyeless Jack, worried that he would go through with what he was going to do....

Eyeless Jack then lowered the knife, he had bought the lie. "If your lying, I'm taking him with me." Eyeless Jack said as he pointed at Skywarp, knowing that Arcee and June both loved him. StarScream got in front of Skywarp to try and protect him. StormReign then spoke. "Jackson, you will not hail for the Quintessons to come here, they are still sending more kaiju to earth, Tokyo will have to become fortified to withstand another kaiju attack." StormReign said as he stood. "Indeed, we will need to prepare for the next creature, Orga I believe TenRos' told me it's name." Solus said, ignoring the worried looks from the Autobots. "I will contact the DJD and let them know to be carful out there." StarScream said as he left. Eyeless Jack transformed into his car form and drove off. JuneZilla was about to go after him but Solus stopped her. "He needs to be alone." she said. Skywarp walked up to JuneZilla and hugged one of her legs, tears coming down his face. He didn't speak, he just cried. Arcee and the other girls all looked at him and then June. "Skywarp, he will not harm you, I will not allow it." StormReign said to the small seeker. Jack.EXE felt bizarre, on one side he wanted to kill his father, but on the other hand he wanted to know what June was hiding as Eyeless Jack clearly didn't see that June was slightly bending the truth. "I'm.....I'm gonna just go and sleep, or...try to go sleep..." Jack.EXE said as he left to think in his room. Arcee was about to come over and comfort Skywarp when Jacob Dabbs pulled up in his car, Dallas and Eric in as well, and as well as a black Cybertronian Panther, and with Grimlock following them. "What the?" Arcee said as Jacob, Dallas, Eric and the panther exited Jacob's white and red striped Lamborghini. "Jacob, we said for you to leave, why have you returned?" Solus said as she crossed her arms, StormReign looking down at him. StarScream then exited from the base as he warned Tarn and Springer and the other members of the Decepticon Justice Division. StarScream then saw the black panther. "Ravage? Is that you?" StarScream asked as he came over and kneeled down to pet the panther. Arcee came over to Grimlock. "Where did you guys find Grimlock? He should be on Cybertron." Arcee asked as she put a hand on Grimlock's snout. Arcee then saw that their was a datapad in Grimlock's mouth. Arcee reached and pulled at it, Grimlock tried to keep it in his mouth but Arcee growled and Grimlock let her have it, Arcee pulled up the datapad and read it. "Oh, Says here that Grimlock wanted to stay here on earth. And....with me?" Arcee said as she kept reading the message from WheelJack. "Why dose Grimlocky here want to be here with you my lass?" StarScream asked as he continued to pet Ravage. "Maybe because I kicked his ass when he tried to usurp Optimus's title of leader of the Autobots, I did it because he shoved me to the side. And after I was done, I damaged his brain and he know talks like a cave man and I also damaged his T-cog. So he's stuck like this." Arcee said to StarScream as Skywarp let go of June's leg and approach Grimlock and Arcee, Grimlock looked at him for a moment. "Me Grimlock know you, tiny Autobot." Grimlock said as he inched closer and began to lick Skywarp's face, ValRoar made a whining sound as this happened. Shatter nudged Chromia's arm and pointed at ValRoar. "Guess she is jealous." Shatter whispered to Chromia. Jacob came over and started to pet Ravage, and to Nautica's surprise he allowed Jacob to pet him. Nautica figured that Ravage allowed StarScream to pet him because StarScream was a former Decepticon as well as Soundwave. But Jacob was just their, a human petting him. Skywarp started to laugh from Grimlock messing with him. StormReign looked down as SteelBane kneeled before him and Solus. "My lord, even all of us will only be able to fortify this base for the next Kaiju attack, we will need an army." SteelBane said as he kneeled to his leader and his wife. StormReign looked to Solus, he nodded and Solus left. "Solus will create this army, scour the ruins of the city, gather metals for her to create warriors, The Cursed ones, emotionless, painless feeling warriors that will fight for their creator, It will be nice to work with them." StormReign said as SteelBane rose up and nodded, he and his knights went to the direction of the city to collect the metals Solus needed. Everyone entered the base and started to prepare for the next attack, WindBlade and Chromia trained with StarScream in the Virtual Reality training room, Shatter and Nautica sharpening blades and cleaning weapons, Aileron gathered blank books to use and document the next Kaiju's to come, Airachnid and Quintessa went to Quintessa's ship and landed it to be deconstructed and used for the city, Blueberry Arcee took Skywarp to the gym to give him some simple training in fighting in hand to hand combat and some ranged training, ValRoar and Grimlock played together, StormReign meditated in his ship, in his chamber, Jock, Vince and Miko helped around with loading weapon mags with bullets and doing things around to help, Arcee went down to her mother's chamber...

TenRos' QuioniX looked at the Autobots as they prepared, he knew that they had plenty of time to become ready for this Orga for when he comes, in time. "Self-Murder, It is a painful thought to think of, let alone have the courage to murder oneself is both admirable as well as unforgivable..." TenRos' QuioniX said as he watched, knowing of the thoughts of Eyeless Jack was thinking of now...


	68. "The Cursed ones"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots repair and fortify all of Tokyo, using Solus's new Army, The Cursed ones, ancient warriors made of only metal and Solus's old magic...

~A day has passed~

The Autobot's where still doing all that they could to prepare, ammo stocked, weapons cleaned and sharpened, Solus had been able to create the first Cursed one, showing Arcee as she gave the knight life by putting a single small energon crystal in the middle of the opening in it's chest. Then Solus said something in an ancient language and moments after she spoke, the Cursed one came alive and looked to Solus and kneeled. "You will help the Knights of Cybertron in collecting metal so that I create more of your brothers, go..." Solus said, the Cursed one nodded and left the chamber and exited the base, Jock, Vince and Miko all saw the Cursed one leave. "Who was that!?" Vince asked as he looked at Jacob, who shrugged his shoulders as he was petting Ravage again on the couch now. "I believe that was one of those 'Cursed ones' that StormReign spoke about from yesterday." Jacob said. "That dose make sense Vince." Jock added, with Miko nodding and she was listening to her music. Dallas was relaxing on a loveseat and Eric was on his computer on the ground. Jack.EXE then walked into the room, looking like he was contemplating something, Jock looked at him and walked over to him. "You alright Jack?" he asked, Jack.EXE looked up slightly at him, not speaking at first. "Uh, it's nothing, I-I just need to think." Jack.EXE said as he walked around in the room, thinking to himself, June bended the truth and essentially still lied to Eyeless Jack, it was eating at Jack.EXE for some DAMN reason, Jack.EXE started to make a low growl when another Cursed one exited the room to go help the Knights of Cybertron. Jack.EXE then looked to the direction of the hallway to where he knew where Solus's chamber was. Jack.EXE figured that Solus could give some words of wisdom to him to ease his mind, if she'd even talk to him. Arcee was there. "Hey Jack.EXE." she said as she looked at him. "Hey, uh, can I talk to your mom? Alone?" Jack.EXE asked as he looked at Arcee and Solus. "Uh, mom?" Arcee asked her mother as she turned to her as she gave life to another Cursed one. "My daughter does not need to leave, she is as much of your mother as your own mother is to you." Solus said as she dumped some metal into the Cursed one forging mold. "Well, I guess Arcee can hear what I have to ask." Jack.EXE said as he started to talk. He was talking about his concerns about Eyeless Jack and JuneZilla, Arcee stood in the back listening. Solus would listen too as she forged more Cursed Ones and sent them to help the Knights rebuild and fortify the city of Tokyo. "~I just, I don't know if I'm worried for them or if it is my own problems but~" Jack.EXE said but Solus put a hand on Jack.EXE's mouth to get him to be quiet. "Jackson, do not worry yourself with this. June will be fine, and Eyeless Jack will be.....he..." Solus said as she stopped herself as she looked at her daughter. "He will be fine?" Jack.EXE asked. Solus looked at him, she didn't move at first, she then nodded.

"Yes...He will be fine..." Solus said...


	69. "JuneZilla 2000"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orga comes to Earth, but Tokyo and the Autobots where ready for him...
> 
> And Eyeless Jack makes his decision....
> 
> (This will be the last part of the first part of the Sins of the Father Ark, I'm gonna do some more things afterwards regarding 'Jacob Dabbs's' Past and family, also I will add characters from other franchises and implement them into the story)

Solus and Arcee where able to give Jack.EXE a sense of calmness, Jack.EXE then started to help Arcee and Solus with bringing metals for Solus to create more Cursed Ones, after a few days an army was made, and Solus had them create mobile buildings to act as both parts of the city as well as defensive weapons against Kaiju. Eyeless Jack was still gone, Arcee grew worried for him and JuneZilla was somewhat as well, but she was training in a simulation that Jack.EXE set up for her of scenes from a movie from his world that he remembered, Godzilla 2000. The Decepticon Justice Division arrived and StarScream debriefed them on what was coming, Tarn and Springer and the others took mental notes and went and readied their weapons, StormReign was still in his ship meditating when something small and made of paper hit him in his nose, almost going in if StormReign didn't instantly snatch the flying red letter. He felt the presence of someone that was familiar to Jacob Dabbs, StormReign turned the envelope around and read the name it said with a royal stamp above it, from the person that was sending it was named: Alcina Dimitrescu. And StormReign looked down to the name of the person that this envelope was supposed to receive, Their name was a name StormReign recognized, but it was backwards: Alucard Dimitrescu. StormReign then saw an image of the person the envelope was supposed to get, it was an image of Jacob. StormReign cocked his read to the left, squinting his optics slightly as he thought. StormReign figured that Jacob knew who this was supposed to be given to, and so StormReign rose up and turned to leave his ship, with the Red struggling envelope in his hand...

Jacob Dabbs walked up to a whiteboard, their where various Cursed Ones looking at him as well as Ravage, Dallas and Eric looking too. Jacob was in a tight fitting national guard outfit, he also had a soviet looking general hat and a riding crop in his prosthetic hands. "Ades." Jacob said with a semi-serious tone, on the whiteboard was a set of army plans and sketches of the plan. Jacob swung his hand that was holding the riding crop to the depiction of the upcoming Kaiju, Orga. "This is the giant Kaiju that we will be fighting, Orga, we have no idea what the big bastard is capable of, that is where JuneZilla comes in." Jacob said as he moved his crop to the depiction of June, Dallas leaned on his left as he closed his eyes and rested on Ravage. Eric was trying to suppress a smirk, seeing Jacob almost barely move with the tight suit on. "She will be Orga's main focus, then we will attempt to try and bring Orga down, restraining him for June to give the killing blow. Then Boom, Orga commits Stop breath. Any Questions?" Jacob said and asked, no one made a sound when StormReign entered the base, Skywarp, Blueberry Arcee, Arcee, Jack.EXE and Solus where also in the main control room. Blueberry Arcee was giving Skywarp a few pointers in defense as they used fake swords. Arcee was watching along with Solus and Jack.EXE was in the darkness of the room, thinking. Jacob saw StormReign and smiled as he ripped off the national guard outfit in him, he was wearing his usual attire under it. "Hey StormReign, where've you been?" Jacob asked as he came over and leaned on the railway of where he was, Dallas waking up from Ravage moving and The Cursed Ones left to go inform the others with the mock up plan Jacob told them, StormReign stopped and looked at Jacob and then spoke. "Jacob, Do you know of a person named Alucard Dimitrescu?" he asked, Dallas and Eric both turned their heads to look at Jacob, Jacob's already pale face became a bit more pale as StormReign spoke. "Where did you hear that name?" Jacob asked as he stood up straight, looking worried at StormReign. "A blood red envelope flew into my nose while I was meditating, It is from a Alcina Dimitrescu, from Transylvania. there was a picture of you on it next to the receiver name." StormReign said as he held out his hand and showed the red envelope to Jacob, the envelope stopped moving as it was near it's receiver. Jacob picked up the envelope with slightly shaking hands, holding the mail in his hands now. "Jeez, a howler." Dallas said, Jack.EXE perked up from his thoughts as e heard Dallas speak. Jacob was about to open the letter when a large roar erupted from the distance. everyone in the base exited it and Jacob put the Howler in his pocket...

JuneZilla exited and everyone looked to the sky and saw Orga, the new Kaiju that was landing in the middle of Tokyo, all of the buildings turning to aim at him. JuneZilla ran forward and grew to her one hundred and twenty meter tall size, transforming into her Kaiju form. "Go get her mom!" Jack.EXE said, Jacob looked down at the pocket that the howler was when Jack.EXE said that. ".....Mother...." he said quietly, Solus looking at him. "Jacob are you alright?" she asked, Jacob looked up at her. "Oh, uh...yeah, it's just~" Orga roared before Jacob could explain further as the many mobile buildings started to shot giant chained harpoons at Orga, surprisingly to Jack.EXE and some others, the harpoons pierced Orga's hide and started to retract and restrict Orga's movements. JuneZilla roared as she slammed into Orga with her jagged dorsal fins, cutting Orga somewhat, but Orga then shot two lasers from his shoulder cavities and hit June in her knee. "Damn, I know that pain..." Arcee said as she remembered how many times she got shot in the knees back during the war, StormReign made a gruff sound almost like a laugh, Arcee knew that StormReign was their to protect her when she went down from the knee shots. JuneZilla ignored the pain and slammed into Orga again but Orga jumped up a bit and kicked JuneZilla away with both of his feet, JuneZilla was sent back a bit and landed into a mobile building, not crushing it under her weight, Solus knew how to reinforce things Arcee thought to herself. "Indeed Arcee, I do." Solus said, huh, Guess Solus can read people's minds too. JuneZilla got back up and transformed back into her robot form, but then she saw Orga's mouth and jaws expand, revealing a massive gaping mouth full of teeth, But June remembered a scene from the simulation, she needed to blast her atomic breath in Orga's mouth, hopefully this will work like it did in the simulation. JuneZilla Transformed back into her Kaiju form and charged Orga's mouth as her dorsal fins glowed yellow this time. "What is she doing?!" Skywarp asked with fear and worry in his voice. "Remembering the simulation." Jack.EXE said as JuneZilla shot her atomic breath down Orga's throat and destroyed his inner organs. The Mobile Buildings retracted their massive harpoons and in doing so they began to rip Orga apart, massive limb by limb. Blood spewing out from the wounds and flooding the streets down below. JuneZilla cheered in triumph from this, 'short' battle. "This is pathetic Stephen! Is this all you've got?!" JuneZilla said to nothing in the air, she then heard a small chant coming from all under her. She looked down to see all of The Cursed Ones standing in the streets, some covered in Orga's orange blood, meaning that they where outside the mobile buildings and watched outside. JuneZilla blushed as she saw than all cheer her name, and a new Title they where calling her. "June-Zilla-Queen-Of-Kaiju!" they all chanted. "Oh, stop, you boys are too much, if you all identify as men..." JuneZilla said as she looked to Autobot base, she saw all of the bots cheering for her, She could hear Jack.EXE out of all of them even from here, Solus and StormReign where still as always silent, but then JuneZilla saw Eyeless Jack run into the base, looking rather determined as he snuck-ran past the bots. "Eyeless?" JuneZilla called out, Arcee looked behind her and saw one of Eyeless Jack's boots disappearing into the hallway that either led into the docking ship bay or the normal gym, Arcee ran after him and started calling out to him. "Jack, JACK!?" she asked and she entered the docking bay as Eyeless Jack entered the Peaceful Tyranny and had closed the docking port, Arcee was about to run up to the ship when it's jets activated and the ship floated up, Eyeless Jack was piloting it!? "JACK!!" Arcee said when one of the ship's automated turrets shot her in her chest, Solus and StormReign whipped their heads back to the entrance of the base as they felt Arcee's pain, so did the rest of the girls and Skywarp too. "Arcee!?" Skywarp yelled as the top of the docking bay of the base blew open, Tarn and his team watched as The Peaceful Tyranny flying. "what?" Springer said as he watched, StormReign and Solus sped past the rest of the girls and Skywarp as they all entered the docking bay, Arcee was on her back and was clutching her stomach as it was bleeding profusely, Solus pulled a herb out and came over to her daughters side and gave her the her, Arcee ate it and she slowly healed. JuneZilla ran towards the Autobot base as she tried to catch The Peaceful Tyranny as it was flying into the stratosphere, StarScream and ThunderCracker where flying after it. "StarScream, we are bringing the ship and the thief both right?" ThunderCracker asked as he was summoned on short notice. "No Brother, Eyeless Jack is the one who has taken the Peaceful Tyranny, we need to stop him from leaving to the HomeWorld of the Quintessons!" StarScream said as he and his brother flew...

ThunderCracker was about to speak but then one of The Peaceful Tyranny's turrets turned around and shot and hit him, StarScream stopped chasing as he turned back to get his brother. "THUNDERCRACKER!!" StarScream yelled as he flew bac to his falling brother, ThunderCracker didn't move, he didn't speak, StarScream caught him and hovered in the middle of the atmosphere, holding his Brother's body. "ThunderCracker? ThunderCracker! Wake up! please....don't....go..." StarScream said as he hugged ThunderCracker's now lifeless body, StarScream looked up and saw The Peaceful Tyranny engage it's warp-drive, leaving in the blink of an optic. "......I hope you find what your looking for Jackson..." StarScream said quietly as he flew back down to the ground and to Autobot base. Arcee stood up from laying on the ground, Skywarp helped her up along with Jack.EXE helping her up too. "Easy there, you got shot with a class four ion turret, those things pack quite a punch." Springer said, Blueberry Arcee gave a light laugh as Springer said that. StarScream entered the base still holding ThunderCracker's body in his hands, Jack.EXE looked over and saw him. "Oh boy...." Jack.EXE said as he saw the seeker holding his dead brother, Skywarp looked over and saw the scene, he gasped as he saw one of his best friends dead in his brother's arms. Everyone looked and had mixed reactions, Jack.EXE was slightly unnerved as he knew Eyeless Jack did that, Skywarp broke down into tears as he walked over to StarScream, Arcee was somewhat frozen as she saw StarScream, JuneZilla was shocked the most, how could her son do this to someone he considered a friend? WindBlade and Chromia came over to StarScream and tried to comfort him, StarScream stopped WindBlade from trying to hug him. "No....We must move on, their is nothing we can do...." StarScream said, even his magic couldn't reanimate the mangled copse in his hands, Chromia comforted Skywarp as he held one of ThunderCracker's still in tact arm. StormReign came over to StarScream. "Stephen has no other Kaiju to send to Earth yet, and Eyeless Jack has warped to deep space, so he cannot be tracked by us. Finding him will be difficult, but now we must take care of our own..." StormReign said as he put a hand on StarScream's shoulder...

The Autobots began to work....

And StarScream and Skywarp buried ThunderCracker, Arcee and the other girls accompanying them...

TenRos' QuioniX viewed the Autobots with his sphere of sight. "They will not be able to find the HomeWorld of the Quintessons" he said as he devoured a dying universe from the stream of the Multiverse...


	70. "Jacob Dabbs Heir of the Dimitrescu name"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Jacob Dabbs' opens the Howler that Lady Dimitrescu sent, The Autobot's then learn more about their 'human' allies, And they must go to Transylvania...
> 
> To Castle Dracula....
> 
> (And For anyone who dose not know what a howler is, look up the Howler scene from Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban)

~Four mouths have passed~

Jacob was sitting on the couch, thinking to himself as he looked at the red howler in his left hand, his right hand covering his mouth. StormReign, Jack.EXE, Jock, Arcee, Solus, StarScream, Skywarp, Dallas, Eric, Ravage and JuneZilla where in the command room with Jacob, Jack.EXE was talking with Arcee and Skywarp, he was trying to cheer Skywarp up from the events of ThunderCracker's death, he was somewhat doing a good job, getting Skywarp to laugh a bit from some of the stuff Jack Darby from Jack.EXE's universe got into, Solus and StormReign where embracing each other, a few days ago Jacob introduced the concept of Eskimo kisses, StormReign and Solus still we're not doing it right, they where just toughing their noses together, but Jacob figured That counts. StarScream was on Teletran-one, he was just looking at the screen, but he wasn't looking like he was grieving, he just looked normal, Jacob guessed that StarScream got over family death quickly. Dallas and Eric where playing Smash bros, Dallas owning Eric as he played as King K. Rool, and Eric playing as Ness. Jacob then returned his look to the howler, he needed to open it, and just get it over with. Jacob stood up and looked around himself, seeing that everyone was not looking at him, but they where about to be looking at him soon. Jacob sucked his teeth and fangs in and he peeled the wax stamp off and then. "ALUCARD DRACUL DIMITRESCU!!" The voice of his mother yelled, everyone turned their head and looked at Jacob, the howler then came to life and looked like a angry looking mouth. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR HOME OF TRASYLVANIA, YOU TAKE YOUR FRIENDS AND DON'T LEAVE A NOTE?! YOU KNOW MORE THAT ANY ONE IN THE CASTLE ABOUT THE TYPE OF PEOPLE OUT THERE, WHAT THEY'LL THINK, WHAT THEY'LL DO TO YOU MY BABY BOY, YOU ARE TO COME STRAIGHT HOME!!!" Then the Howler turned to Dallas and Eric. "Oh and Dallas and Eric and Weatherford dears, please see to it my precious boy comes home please." the Howler said to them, Jacob felt a pang in his non beating heart at the mention of Jacob Weatherford. Then the Howler looked back at Jacob and blew a raspberry at him before it ripped it's self up....

Everything was quiet, Jack.EXE looked like he was both shocked and worried, Arcee was the same and Skywarp was both confused and somewhat scared as the voice was very loud, Solus and StormReign where both silent, StarScream had a similar look to Jack.EXE, worried and shocked, Jock had jumped as he saw the floating envelope that screamed at Jacob, Ravage was still asleep, Eric and Dallas both gave uneasy laughs and JuneZilla looked like she knew the tone of voice of the envelope, she had only had to use that tone of voice recently, when she told Jack.EXE to apologize to Airachnid. "Uh......Wanna explain what the hell that was all about?" Jack.EXE asked out of the group. Jacob turned to look at him, just looking at him. Jacob kept quiet, but then Solus spoke. "Jacob, please tell us, what was that?" Solus asked in her solemn voice, StormReign humming in agreement. Jacob looked at Dallas and Eric, his face of partial worry and guilt. Dallas raised his arms and said "Breath, you can tell them." Dallas almost whispered as he lowered his arms, Eric nodded next to Dallas, Jacob then turned back to the Autobots. Jacob sighed. "Alright, everyone, that was a howler from my mother, Alcina Dimitrescu. She wants me to come back home to Transylvania, To Castle Dracula. Where my mother and sister and most of my family live, and have been living for the last five hundred years." Jacob said as Dallas and Eric came over to his sides, Jack.EXE grew confused. "why do you live in a castle in Transylvania? What are you Vampires?" Jack.EXE asked and joked. Jacob looked to Dallas and Eric and then turned back to Jack.EXE and started to nod. "Y-Yeah me, my mother, Dallas and Eric are Vampires, how do you know what we are?" Jacob said and asked Jack.EXE back. "What is a Vampire?" Skywarp and Arcee asked. Jack.EXE started to get worried as he went over to Teletran-one and started to type Vampire into the search engine, no result. "Uh......" Jack.EXE went off as he looked back to Jacob and his friends. "Indeed, what is a Vampire?" StarScream asked as he looked to Arcee and Skywarp and then to Jacob. "Well, uh....Vampires are paranormal creatures of the night, people who drain normal people of their blood to drink and sustain themselves, they are immortal and can not walk in the sunlight, they will bust into flames and die, and the only other way to kill them is to drive a wooden stake through their dead hearts. The most famous Vampire and the first Vampire was Count Dracula....the same name of the castle that Jacob is supposed to go, to his home, oh and they sleep during the day and are active during the night and avoid garlic, as well as any holy artifact, holy water, crucifix, sage and they can turn into bats!" Jack.EXE explained to the Autobots, Arcee being genuinely interested in this new information, Skywarp was scared a bit. JuneZilla was grinning a little bit, knowing that she was right. Solus and StormReign where indifferent to the situation. "So Your Vampires?" Jack.EXE asked as he looked at Jacob as he was alone, then Jacob opened his mouth and two bats flew out of it and headed towards Jack.EXE's face, Jack.EXE jumped back and Jock started screaming with a feminine sounding voice, The two bats then shifted into Dallas and Eric on Jack.EXE's chest. "Yeah, we are Vampires, but we don't burst into flames when the sunlight is on us, nothing ever actually happens." Dallas said as he hopped off of Jack.EXE's chest and Eric followed suit. Jacob climbed down from the nearby latter, Dallas and Eric approached him, coming to his sides. Arcee got back up from laughing an wheezing from Jock's sissy scream....

"So do any of you want to go with us to Transylvania? To Castle Dracula?" Jacob asked the Autobots. Jack.EXE got up and looked like he was about to say yes. "It would be the first time I have been in a Castle in a long time." Solus said aloud. "At this point, we should probably gain an ability to just change into humans..." StarScream said. Solus Prime then walked up to the middle of the room. "I can give you that ability if you want." She said, Jack.EXE beamed as she said this. "Really, you can give us the ability to turn into human without using the humanizer?" Jack.EXE asked as he came up to Solus. "Yes, but i will need to swing at you with my hammer~" "DO IT!" Jack.EXE shouted, interrupting Solus. StormReign growled as Jack.EXE shouted in his wife's face. "Really mom?" Arcee asked. Solus nodded at her daughter, Solus then swung her hammer in Jack.EXE's face, her hammer glowing pink as she used it's magical powers to enhance Jack.EXE. Jack.EXE was sent sliding on his back a few meters as a red hammer mark on his human face, he was human again. "It WORKED, I like you..." Jack.EXE said as he got back up and looked at Solus. "You are welcome, just attempt to get over your past and it will be permanent..." Solus said. Arcee looked at Jack.EXE, not seeing that Solus raised her hammer and tapped Arcee on her head, Arcee looked up at her mother as the hammer hit her in the head. Jacob Dabbs and Dallas said 'Bonk' as Solus did this. Arcee was human too, and then after some more hammer swings Solus was the only Cybertronian besides Ravage in the command room. "You are all now Techno-Organics, you may turn into human and Cybertronian when you want, all you need to do is want to change." Solus said as she turned into her human form. "Alright let's use the groundbridge~" Jack.EXE said as June and Jock where behind him and Jacob spoke. "No, the entire region of Transylvania has a ancient spell that is cast over it, when groundbridge technology was first introduced, Transylvania for some odd reason was not able to be accessed by the portal technology. So well have to do what Indiana Jones does, use a fucking plane. let's get to the Airport." Jacob said as he went to go get his car, along with the trailer for the extra people. Jacob drove to the airport and Jack.EXE tried to not destroy the annoying helper bots around him as Jacob got them all a flight to Europe, as Transylvania didn't have a airport anywhere....

The Auto-humans and Vampires got into the private jet and waited, Jacob bringing some briefcases with him, they looked old....

TenRos' QuioniX looked at them from his sphere of sight. "Blegh, Blegh, Blegh..." He said out of boredom as he ate another dyeing universe...


	71. "Castle Dracula"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Jacob' and his friends and the Auto-humans arrive at Transylvania after a very long drive, They are all greeted by the Dimitrescu servants and thralls....
> 
> And Lady Dimitrescu herself...
> 
> (Both Resident evil and Hellsing references)
> 
> During the have way part Jacob's name will be changed to Alucard

~Romania 3:00 AM~

Arcee woke up an yawned, she looked around in the back of the rented Bus that Jacob was driving, she looked down at her side and saw Skywarp resting his head on her right thigh, using it as a pillow. Arcee smiled as she saw this, she turned to her left and saw June sleeping on her front and was using an actual pillow as a tiny blanket covered her back, when Solus gave her her new ability to become human at will, June was able to retract her dorsal fins and her tail, but she was still tall as all hell. Jack.EXE's snoring caught Arcee's attention, she looked up to the bunk bead compartment where Jack.EXE was sleeping on the top bunk and Solus and StormReign where sleeping in the bottom bunk, Jack.EXE's snores where light but they where just loud enough to be noticed by non sleeping people, Jack.EXE was slightly talking in his sleep, talking about school, his past life and even sometimes talk about his times of when he was with the Autobots of his universe. Sometimes Jack.EXE would toss and turn when Arcee believed that Jack.EXE was having a nightmare or something of that nature. But then Arcee heard something, something that even with all her years worth of being human was to her odd. The call of nature, Arcee felt a feeling of something in her ass wanting to come out. "Oh shit....." Arcee said as she both quickly and quietly grabbed a pillow and places Skywarp's head on it as she made her way to where Jacob showed her and the other bots where the toilet was, Arcee entered it and pulled her pants down, after she was done with her business she exited the bathroom and ran straight into a pair of cleavage, Arcee pulled her head out and looked up to see the face of her mother. Arcee gasped quietly from the scare. "mom, what are you doing?" Arcee whispered. "What we're you doing in there?" Solus asked almost out loud, Arcee blushed as she was contemplating about teaching her mother that she was taking a shit. "I....I was using the bathroom, why are you up?" Arcee whispered and asked her mother. "I woke up with a feeling in my backside..." Solus said plainly. Arcee breathed in as she knew she needed to show her mom what to do. "Okay, come on and get in here..." Arcee said as she grabbed Solus's arm and pulled her into the bathroom quietly....

But Jack.EXE saw this happen from his bed, he didn't hear what they where sawing but he got a bad feeling...

Jacob was in the drivers seat and Dallas and Eric where sleeping in their bat forms from the ceiling, a tiny bobblehead of an Autobot was bobbing it's head around from the moves of the bus as Jacob drove on the Romanian road, the eerie mist surrounding the dead trees and abandoned rusted cars on the sides of the road, their drivers still sitting =in their seats as the worms and mushrooms feeded on their old rotten flesh, but to Jacob, Dallas and Eric, this was a pleasant drive, if it was not for the sound of someone taking a very audible number two in the bathroom. Jacob looked in the rear-view mirror to see Arcee coming out from the bathroom, waving the smell from her nose, but the sound of the person taking the dump was still going on, some of the Auto-humans woke up from either the smell or the sound. "Jesus, and I thought I stunk! *cough*cough*Jeez, mom..." Arcee said as she coughed and gagged. "Oh so that was what was going on when I saw you two~*Sniff*" Jack.EXE said as he sniffed and fell back to his pillow as he was knocked out cold. StormReign was still asleep. Jacob laughed and then spoke. "At least I didn't do it." Jacob joked and he readjusted his ass on the seat as he drove. Arcee opened a bag she had a bottle of a fragrant smell and she sprayed it like mace, Arcee even opened the bathroom and sprayed in there, she then gave Solus the bottle and said. "Keep spraying" Arcee said as she closed the bathroom. The entire bus now smelled like peach almonds. "Smells like Cyanide in here" Jacob said and joked as he then slammed on the breaks. Everyone fell over from this, Solus didn't move from the toilet. Jack.EXE and Arcee came up to see what Jacob stopped for. Jacob didn't say anything as he stared forward. Arcee and Jack.EXE looked to see what he was looking at...

In the middle of the road was a pack of giant black wolfs, they where as black as the dead trees around the bus, the eerie mist didn't help. Arcee and Jack.EXE we're both quiet, because what the wolfs we're eating was still alive. It was a army soldier of some navy blue company called the Umbrella remnants. (his is what the soldier looks like: https://c1.staticflickr.com/7/6217/6883958372_f2652e80b7_b.jpg) the soldier yelled and screamed through his helmet still on as Jacob got up and out of the bus. "Jacob, let us~" Jack.EXE tried to say but Jacob ignored him and approached the pack and their 'meal'. Then the biggest of the wolfs, the alpha probably saw Jacob and got up into a defensive position as it approached Jacob too. The Alpha was three feet taller that Jacob, the others where his size of 9ft6in. Jacob stopped and so did the alpha, they looked at each other as the rest of the group came up to look. "did you wipe mom?" Arcee asked her mother, solus nodded. "Uh guys, that wolf can eat Jacob, he needs to get back here." June said, Jock was frozen with fear, Jack.EXE remembered that Jock ha a fear on any canine, these giant wolfs didn't help that fear. Jacob and the giant alpha looked into each others eyes, Jacob's glowing red eyes looking into the golden yellow eyes of the alpha. Then Jacob reached up and put his hands on the alpha's head, rubbing it all over and giving it pets. "Good to see you Bolt, you've gotten big." Jacob said in a calm voice, his voice instantly lowered the alpha's guard and the giant dog wagged it's tail and started to pant, then The Alpha named Bolt climbed up and wrapped it's front paws around Jacob's shoulder in a big hug, Jacob hugging Bolt back. "Aww..." Skywarp said. "Jacob knows the big pouch it seems." StarScream said. Jack.EXE and Arcee looked slack-jawed at the scene. Then the Umbrella soldier groaned again, Bolt climbed off of Jacob and stepped back for Jacob to see the 'meal'. Jacob approached and knelt down to the soldier's had, the solider looked up at him. "Please.....make it stop....just make the pain stop..." The Solider begged as he lifted a still attached a arm to try and touch Jacob. Jacob stayed silent for a long time. Then he spoke in a cold tone. "Your company is in ruin, your a long way from America friend? Why did my dogs pull you to the middle of the road, why are you here in Transylvania?" Jacob spoke, his voice becoming more Transylvanian as he interrogated the soldier. The Soldier coughed a bit and then answered. "We where called to come here to raid castle Dracula and kill anything in there, but we where all massacred by a single giant lady in a pale dress. *cough*cough* She eviserated us, sometimes not even touching us...the she sent these wolfs after the stragglers, I was the last one..." The Soldier said before Jacob took the soldiers helmet off, the grizzled looking man under the helmet looked like he had been under these wolfs jaws for hours. Jacob then looked at the soldier's neck, hearing the bloodflow pumping through the man, Jacob then grabbed the soldier's head and exposed more of his neck, then Jacob opened his mouth and exposed his teeth. All of the Auto-humans where frozen with anticipation and slight fear, StormReign and Solus looked normal, Arcee felt Skywarp grab her hand and hold it. Then two very noticeable fangs shot out from Jacob's upper jaw and he brought them down onto the soldier's neck. then all of the wolfs howled, as well as more howls coming from the misty dead woods around the bus. Jack.EXE looked into the mist trying to see where the howls where coming from. (the woods: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/24/d2/ad/24d2ad9de7951ce76de4e135ce615a99.jpg) the darkness made it almost impossible to see. then Jacob ripped his head back up, the soldier's blood all over his mouth, Jacob then closed his eyes and mouth as he savored the taste, Jacob then got up and stood and watched as the wolfs began to devour the corpse, ripping it to pieces. "He didn't even tell us there was a stump? Hoarder" Dallas said as he and Eric transformed back into their human forms, Jacob then walked back to the bus, all of the Auto-humans besides Solus and StormReign back as Jacob got in and sat back down. The giant wolfs dragged the remaining pieces into the woods and disappeared into the mist. Jacob started the bus up again and continued to drive down the road. Jacob looked up into the rear-view mirror and saw all of the Auto-humans looking at him in horror. "What?" Jacob said. "What do you mean 'What?', you drank that guys blood and literally threw him to the wolfs, THE FUCK MAN!?" Jack.EXE said. Jacob then looked unamused as Jack.EXE said that. "Well you better get used to it, if you guys thought that THAT was bad, you're gonna love my home...Oh speak of the devil, there it is." Jacob said as he drove up and stopped in an abandoned looking parking lot, weeds and dead vines covering the stone and rusty cars. "Wait, why are we stopping here?" Skywarp asked as Jacob got up and walked up to some of his suitcases. "I'm wearing modern day clothing, under my mom's roof we all need to wear old 1500 to 1700 looking clothing, I'm gonna put on mine, so uh, you guys all turn around Please?" Jacob asked, all of the Auto-humans looked at each other and nodded, they all turned around while Solus and StormReign just closed their eyes, the Auto-humans all heard the sounds of Jacob taking his cloths off and put the cloths he grabbed on. After a moment Jacob then spoke. "Okay, you all can look." The Auto-humans all turned to see Jacob's outfit, Jack.EXE's jaw dropped. (This Is Jacob's outfit: http://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1jXOXXcfrK1RjSszcq6xGGFXa9.jpg?width=950&height=1266&hash=2216 it is Alucard's outfit from the hellsing anime) "What is It Jack?" Jacob asked as he saw Jack.EXE. "Your wearing Alucard's outfit from the Hellsing anime from my world." Jack.EXE said. "Well My mom did want me to be very noticeable, so wearing this blood red suit and sun hat was the best she wanted, it's all custom made. And plus, my name actually IS Alucard Dimitrescu, heir to the name of Vlad Dracul the Impaler, Jacob Dabbs is just an alias for me. But in the castle and near my mother, I'm Alucard. Let's get you all some...decent cloths...." Alucard said as he dug into another of his suitcases, getting cloths for the Auto-humans and Dallas and Eric....

After Alucard zipped up the zipper of Arcee's pants and finally buttoned the button to keep it in place, everyone was in old school cloths that made them feel like they belonged in an old Vampire monster movie. Alucard led them ot the front of the Gigantic gothic looking castle. (The Castle: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6b/7c/66/6b7c6651db99e0141e8bc76d6fd21bf6.jpg) And at the front of the giant twenty foot tall door entrance was a demonic looking ghoulish creature, Jack.EXE recognized this creature as The Rake from Creepypasta.wiki from his universe. (This is what the creature looked like: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fcryptidz.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FNew_Louisiana_Swamp_Monster&psig=AOvVaw3N1h6hk8dZQhcRQXjobg8q&ust=1612540422627000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNjGvLbL0O4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAp) "Ah Golem..." Alucard said as he looked at the creature. The ghoulish creature rose it's head up to Alucard. "Ah master Alucard, you have returned home." Golem said as he clasped his clawed hands together. "You have not fed, you look horrible Golem, you need to eat." Alucard said. "My heath is of a later time to talk, What of you master Alucard, where did you ever go?" Golem asked as he licked his lipless teeth, sending a shiver down Jock's spine. "I was at Tokyo, in Japan." Alucard said. "Ah, Japan....The home of the Samurai...a very long walk for you, and you must have brought these as peace offerings to Lady Dimitrescu?" Golem said as he looked the Auto-humans over, eying Jack.EXE an Jock up the most. "No Golem, they are my friends from Japan, They are automatons from another world called Cybertron. I received the Howler and opened it in front of them, then I asked them if they wanted to come with me, Dallas and Eric to Transylvania. They are NOT to feed on" Alucard said. Golem then stepped back and gestured to the giant wooden doors. "Well, after the remnants of the Umbrella corporation attacked your mother and sister are inside, along with all of your mothers servants and guards. You may enter my lord..." Golem said, Alucard nodded and walked up to the giant doors and put his hands on them, he then remembered his prosthetic arms, Alucard pulled up his sleeves and took his gloves off and he then detached his Prosthetic arms, The group was about to ask what Jacob was about to do when Alucard started to regrow his forearms, Alucard then looked to Golem. "Golem, you remember the way to the stone park?" Alucard asked, Golem nodded and Alucard gave him his prosthetic arms. "There is a metal vertical pillar, we call it a Bus, I want you to go and put these in it through the slightly open window I forgot to close and then come back here and resume your original orders." Alucard said and Golem left. "So you could regrow your severed limbs?" Dallas asked, Alucard looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I wanted to have Prosthetics to diversify myself a bit." Alucard said. "Dude, your already a Transexual." Jack.EXE said as Alucard went back to face the giant doors. "Jacob, you don't have to go in." Eric said with concern in his voice. Alucard didn't answer as he put one of his white gloved hands on the door and pushed the door open. Alucard ignored the clusters of bats bursting out from the now open door, Jack.EXE jumped back a bit from the bats, having flashback to the events of the cave-in with Blueberry Arcee, Bulkhead, Miko, Jack.EXE's version of StarScream and Megatron. All of the bots and Vampires entered the door to the large hallway of the castle, the roof and walls where gothic in design and stunning beauty, Marble was the main component of the walls and roof, Blackish stone lining the corners and sides of the windows, with the blood red stained glass windows with bats and Vampire fangs in the glass design. red wax candles lit the walls of the hallway, all of the bots where in awe from the look of just the first hallway, even StormReign and Solus where impressed. "Is the rest of the castle like this?" Skywarp asked as they all walked, passing the suits of knight armor, not noticing their helmets turning to watch them all. "Yes." Alucard answered as he came up to the end of the long hallway...

He then opened the equally large steel doors...

"Welcome to Castle Dracula everyone." Alucard said as he let the bots all see the enormous interior main room, their where servants walking among and where cleaning various things, they where as pale as Alucard, Dallas and Eric, most of them where dressed in Transylvanian-styled clothes, everyone of them was female and had black makeup and black hair and red glowing eyes. the floor was a beautifully made marble set and was like how Alucard remembered it, like a chess board, black and white squares. the large pillars where like the walls and roofs, white marble with black stone lining it, connecting to the other stone lines from the curved roofs and walls, some bats hanging from the lines of stone. Red wax candles lighting the tall walls, All of the bots looked in awe even more. "Wow." Skywarp said as he looked. "Tis enchanting here." StarScream said as he looked as well. Jock was put at ease as he looked at the marble. Then one of the Servants looked to see the bots and Alucard. Alucard looked at her as well. "Seras Victoria." Alucard said as he walked up to her. Victoria smiled as she saw her master. "Everyone, Alucard is back, the prince of Transylvania has returned! Someone tell Lady Dimitrescu!" Victoria said as she came over and hugged Alucard around his thighs. One of the servants turned into a bat and flew off deeper into the castle. "Oh master, it's been so long since you left~Oh~" Victoria said as she noticed Alucard's new figure, and that she was hugging his thighs, Victoria backed up and blushed. Victoria was Alucard's first and only thrall and servant, and she had been waiting all this time for him to return. "I.....Uh, see you've gotten a more full figure master, a very robust figure..." she said as she blushed, then Victoria saw the bots. "Victoria, these are my friends, they are not food. Okay?" Alucard said, gesturing to the bots. Victoria was as small as Skywarp and looked up at all the bots. "They are Robots, living machines." Alucard added. Then the previous servant that went to go get Lady Dimitrescu returned in her human form. "Lady Dimitrescu, is here." The Servant said as she moved out of the way. All of the bots and Vampires looked to where the servant walked away from, the first everyone saw was the gigantic dark grey sun hat as more of Lady Dimitrescu came into view, almost all of the bots mouths went agape at seeing her at her full eighteen feet height. Lady Dimitrescu was waring a pale dress that had a black rose attached to her left breast, and speaking of her breast, the dress showed off a good amount of pale cleavage, Lady Dimitrescu's face was pale like Alucard, she had blood red lipstick on her lips, her eyes glowed yellow as the dark eye makeup around her eyes made her eyes more pronoun, her hair was short and curled black hair, she was both top heavy as well as bottom heavy as her hips where as big as Alucard's own hips. Alcina had black elegant gloves and had claws that where a foot long, in one of her hand was a long cigarette holder in it, it was lit and glowed a faint orange glow. And next to her floating was a semi-transparent girl, her hair was pale baby blue and her skin was a faint cyan, she was wearing a small cyan dress. (Imagine Spooky from Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion) "Alucard..." Lady Dimitrescu said with her soft elegant voice. "Mother..." Alucard said with his Transylvanian accent. "Hi Ali!" the blue ghost girl said. "Hello Kasandra..." Alucard greeted the ghost girl. "Who are your friends?" Lady Dimitrescu said as she made her way down the stairs to her son. Alucard turned to the bots. "These are my friend's from Japan, They are Autobots. They are machines that can take the forms of humans...I don't want them to be harmed please." Alucard said and told his mother, all of the bots besides Solus and StormReign where still slack-jawed at Alcina's size. "You are the second most beautiful woman I've ever seen." June said as she was actually at head level with Alcina. Arcee looked up at June with a questioning look on her face, June looked back down at her and said. "You know your number one" she said. "Well it is nice to talk to someone who I don't need to look down at." Alcina said as she held her hand out, but not to shake, she presented her ring finger that had a golden ring with a noticeable red gem in the middle of it. "Kiss her ring." Alucard said in a growling whisper. June looked and then said. "M'Okay." June said as she leaned down and kissed Alcina's ring. "I.....I got your howler...." Alucard said. Alcina looked down at her son. "Did you now?" Alcina asked as she leaned down to her son. "I....I am sorry for lying to you..." Alucard said as his mother looked at him. "Well......I cannot stay angry with you!" Alcina said as she wrapped her arms around Alucard's body and binging Alucard's face into her cleavage in a hug. Jack.EXE laughed at this sight...

"Oh how I've missed you Alucard, you know what the humans are like out there. You knew how dangerous it was and you STILL left?! You could have been hurt, you could have been killed." Lady Dimitrescu said as she both continued to hug Alucard as well as scold him. "MMMPH!!" Alucard said. "You guys don't have an incestuous relationship do you?" Jack.EXE asked out of the blue, everyone gasped as he asked this and Lady Dimitrescu dropped her son as she gasped. June brought her hand down and slap Jack.EXE in his face. "You do not ask people stuff like that! EVER!" June yelled at her son. "And To fucking answer your question, NO, My mom is just a big lady, that stuff is just how she hugs people! Mother fucker!" Alucard said after June. "That was not a question you ask people." Arcee said with a shocked and angry look on her face. "Okay I was just asking Jeez!" Jack.EXE said as he crossed his arms. "Mother, on the road, I found Bolt and his pack where eating an Umbrella corporation soldier, what happened?" Alucard asked his mother as Victoria pulled out a pair of orange circle glasses and gave them to Alucard. "Well, The Umbrella Corporation tried to raid the castle, not getting past the front entrance. We dealt with them. Nothing more... Oh your friends all look parched and hungry, they need some food don't they?" Alcina asked her son and looked to the group. "Uh, alright, come on guys, oh and if anyone of you are a vegan, your just going to have to starve." Alucard said as everyone made their way to the dining room....


	72. "Dimitrescu traditions"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As The Auto-humans are with Alucard and Lady Dimitrescu show them around Castle Dracula and show them the traditions that Vampires do...

The bots all looked in amazement at the design of the walls and floors and roofs of the massive kitchen, Alcina was sitting in the middle chair at the end of the table, Kathrine was to her left and Alucard was to her right, Veronica was next to Alucard and Dallas and Eric where next to Kathrine. StormReign and Solus where next to Veronica and Jack.EXE and June where next to them, Arcee and Skywarp and StarScream where next to Eric and Dallas. Skywarp had to be given a pillow to give himself a boost to be able to reach for his utensils...

"So, Where are all of you from, You must have become my son's friends for a reason? Hm?" Alcina said, breaking the silence...

"Jaco-Alucard came to Japan when a Quintesson invasion was apparently going on, I wasn't there as I was at the bottom of the ocean to the time..." Jack.EXE said as he corrected himself...

"Is this true Ali?" Alcina asked as she looked at her son, he was looking at Solus and StormReign when she asked...

"Huh, oh, yes. Dallas, Eric and I came to Japan to look for Jacob Weatherford, he was kidnapped by some people, they....killed him..." Alucard said as he looked down sadly, Alcina raised a hand up as her son said this...

"Oh my, Ali my boy I'm so dearly sorry, I won't ask who did it, you probably already killed them." Alcina said as she put her right hand on Alucard's shoulder for reassurance. Alucard looked up at her and gave a small smile...

Alcina leaned over and kissed Alucard's forehead, making him embarrassed, and he then began to blush, Jack.EXE gave a chuckle, June grinned and leaned over and kissed Jack.EXE on his cheek, causing him to blush and almost whisper. "Mooooom." 

Alcina looked to where Jack.EXE spoke and saw June. "You, what did you do to meet my son?" she asked June, June looked over at her and tried to think up of something quick. "Uh, I was the CEO of the Japan Division of Daniels incorporated, a multi-million dollar prosthetic company, Your son was the poster-boy of the company, but he said his mother was the CEO of the entire company, but I didn't ever meet her and even know that she was a Vampire queen. Jack here is my son, and over there is my wife Arcee. And our little boyfriend Skywarp is right next to her, the small one." June said and explained to Alcina, StormReign turned his sight on Arcee, making her nervous...

"Two wives married together, and with a young and pure looking man of the house? What and age this new one is." Alcina Dimitrescu said. "Mother, Skywarp is not the man of the house, Arcee is and plus, now a days, the only thing you cannot marry is an animal..." Alucard said to his mother, StarScream then gagged, catching everyone's attention...

"You alright StarScream?" Alucard asked. "Ugh, It's nothing, just you talking about marring an animal brought up some rather ghastly memories of long ago..." StarScream said, Jack.EXE then asked. "What the hell did you witness?" StarScream looked down as he remembered the scene...

"I saw a woman fornicate with a horse, took the male down to his hilt....." StarScream said as he shivered and gagged again. "ghastly business" he added...

"Alright, well Sir Scream, how did you meet my boy?" Alcina asked StarScream after he was done with gagging...

"Well, I met Alucard when I returned to our home and he was being introduced to everyone, my cousin Skywarp here was showing him around. We have been good friends ever since." StarScream said, Arcee smiled and said. "Yeah, 'good friends'." StarScream and Alucard stared death her way after she said this, she kept her smile...

" 'Good Friends'? or rather bed sharers?" Kathrine said, Alucard looked at her with the same look of death in his eyes. "What?" Kathrine asked with a still smug look on her face, Alcina looked down at her two children, still smiling as she put the pieces together...

"Alright, Alright. let us continue this as we eat, servants, food please!" Alcina said as she clapped her hands together, everyone looked and saw many Vampire maidens coming with trays and plates of food and bowls with water in them. Jack.EXE looked down at the bowl in front of him, the water settling...

"Uh, what do we do with these bowls?" Jack.EXE said as he looked at everyone. "You dip your hands in them, cleansing them for eating." Alucard said as he, Dallas, Eric, Kathrine and Alcina and StormReign and Solus and Veronica where dipping their hand in the bowls. The rest of the bots all tried to copy them and clean their hands, then the servants took the bowls and replaced them with plates and trays, the plates and trays had bowls covering the food. "Now, we dine." Alcina said as she clapped her hands again, the servants then grabbed the bowls and lifted them up and revealed the delicious looking food. Arcee and Jack.EXE's mouths began to water as they saw the many slices of pork, beef and lamb. some of them where drenched in various gravies and butters and cheese, and some where drenched in a very liquidly like ketchup, their was also various blocks of cheese and a large roasted pig in the middle of the table, it's roasted snout pointed and Alcina, Arcee had her eyes on the pig as it was revealed, Alucard looked over at StormReign and Solus, Solus had various meats on her plate while StormReign had nothing on his plate. "StormReign, eat something." Alucard said as he used one of his forks to put some meats on StormReign's plate....

Alcina watched her son as he gave StormReign food onto his plate. She smiled as she watched, StormReign looked at the food with uncertainty. "What is I choke again?" StormReign asked to no one in particular. "Don't worry yourself, the food is small enough to safely eat." Solus said as she ate the food on her plate. StormReign picked up a fork and stabbed a porkchop slice, he lifted it up and opened his mouth and put the porkchop in his open mouth, he then closed his mouth and pulled the fork out from his lips, Alcina watched her son as he looked at StormReign's lips. "Alucard, perhaps I will eat more if you stop staring at me." StormReign said as he looked to his left to see Alucard watching him....

Alucard pulled back and looked to his plate and started eating his food like he was in a prison, scarfing the food down. Alcina looked to StormReign and Solus. "StormReign, Solus, how did you two meet my son?" she asked the husband and wife warriors. "StormReign cheated on me with your son and StarScream, but I have forgiven them all, Your son has done things both good and bad, if you want to put it like that, he has the skill and heart of a warrior." Solus said, almost causing StormReign, StarScream and Alucard to choke on their foods. "For the record mother that was all Arcee's fault, she drugged a cake that the three of us ate." Alucard said as he blushed and stood up....

Alcina giggled at seeing her son so flustered. "No need to be so worried my son, I can understand where your coming from....somewhat, no one has ever cheated on their lovers with me, but I understand. Let us continue eating, then we can go to sleep, then see what tomorrow has set for us." Alcina said, calming her son as he sat back down. the rest of the feast was set with Alcina asking more questions from the bots, and them explaining...

Soon Alcina led them to where she said where they where going to sleep, rooms with coffins and beds....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new way of writing, comment to let me know if you want me to continue this.


	73. "Werewolves and Vampires"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day, Alcina was informed by Golem that their where sightings of Werewolves around the Castle as well as a mention of a lost traveler....
> 
> (I'm gonna try both ways of how I write stories)

~Thursday, 3:29 AM, Castle Dracula, Transylvania~

Golem was outside keeping watch of the front door, he was disemboweling a rather large rat that tried to outrun him. He wasn't doing it for eating, he was doing it out of boredom as his new placing prohibited him from roaming around the world and terrorizing humans from all over Earth, even sneaking into their homes and doing what he was doing to the rat in his claws, but when Alucard left Castle Dracula, Lady Dimitrescu ordered that no other Vampire leave Transylvania, no one leaves. Unknown to Golem, when he was roaming the continents, People he would rarely spare would tell tales of him, and when the internet came around. People on 4chan dubbed him as 'The Rake' due to his long blade-like claws, and somehow they even found a mariners log from the time when Golem warned them to never return as Golem's previous master wanted to rule a whole continent besides Transylvania. This old settlement was the mysterious settlement of Roanoke island, The Mariner had needed convincing and so Golem would kidnap the settlers one by one until people started to notice, soon all one hundred and fifteen settlers where kidnapped and killed by Golem, If Golem could use the internet he would be surprised that the Mariners log survived after all these years...

Golem then smelled something, it was a small faint smell. But Golem knew what the smell belonged to, a mortal man. And from What Golem was smelling, he was scared and afraid, probably lost? Golem threw the rat he was picking at to a random direction, as he got onto all fours and started his trek to find where this mortal was, using his nose as he made his way through the woods. Golem then heard a sound, it was a howl of a wolf, Transylvania wasn't just the home of Vampire's, Werewolves also made these dead woods their home. Golem put his guard up, he could fight a werewolf on his own, but he sometimes would have trouble when facing a whole pack...

Brian was walking through the dead woods on the dirt path, he was holding a map of Europe, but where he was was nowhere on the map, he was surrounded by scary dead trees and what sounded like wolves where howling in the distance. Brian was a 5ft9 tall white man with brown hair, his beard was somewhat grown out, his back was 'S' shaped as he suffered from scoliosis, not to mention the blisters in his stomach where another ailment that was keeping him up and walking. Hopefully he can find a place to try and get some rest. but then he heard a faint growl from in front of him, he stopped and looked forward into the thick mist and fog...

"Hello?" he said, nothing was an answer, Brian realized his mistake, he could have kept quiet and sneaked around whatever made that growl...

But as he was finishing that thought, he noticed that something-No Somethings where coming into view. Three large and stocky looking people, Brian sighed as he thought that he was about to become a wolf's lunch, but then Brian noticed the figures legs, as well as their arms and body language. The three 'people' approaching him had wolf-like back legs, Brian backed up as they approached, he then saw their arms. Their fingers where too long, and Brian could see the black fur on the forearms and the fur was covering their bodies, Then the three figures came out of the mist fully, Brian saw their faces. They where wolf heads, Brian started to shake his head left to right as he was in denial, there had to be a rational explanation for this, these had to be three pranksters, picking on a person who was smaller than others as 7ft was the average height of a human now a days. "Hehe, okay you got me, uh you can take those costumes off..." Brian said as he was backed up into a tree. The middle figure bared it's teeth in a low growl, a long tongue came out and licked Brian on his face, Brian tried to back up more but his spine didn't let him. Brian then realized that this was real, these where Werewolves! Brian then closed his eyes and began to pray, pray to anything that he would just wake up from this nightmare...

Then a Screech called out, Brian opened his eyes, the three Werewolves had their backs to him, Brian looked over the middle werewolf's shoulder to see a horrifying looking creature, a pale almost skeletal demon creature, it's eyes where sunken and almost non-existent, it also had long and sharp claws, almost a foot long claw on each finger. The three Werewolves got into defensive positions as so did the creature. Brian turned around and made his way into the woods, running through it, not realizing that he was making a B-line for Castle Dracula...

Golem growled at the three Werewolves, they growled back. Golem then sprinted at the Werewolf onto his left, digging his claws into the torso of the beast, The Werewolf roared in pain as it grabbed Golem by one of his arms and ripped his arm out of it's chest, blood spewing out as The Werewolf lunged it's teeth at Golem's neck, the other two Werewolves joined in at mauling Golem, biting and ripping parts of him off, Golem then roared a distress-like roar, to alert the Vampires of the Castle to hear and come to his aid. The Werewolves kept clawing and gnashing at him, Golem knew he could survive this, but their was always that little voice in his head asking about what if he doesn't? Then Golem heard what sounded like more Werewolves coming around him. Golem needed to get out of here and catch up to the mortal man...

Alucard was laying in his large coffin, Victoria was sitting and looking at the wax candle on the table next to her seat. Alucard was both used to sleeping during both day and night, and because of this he is now an Insomniac. "Victoria, what has happened while I was gone?" Alucard said as he watched the tiny spiders building their webs to catch food with in the roofs corners. "Well my lord, Lady Dimitrescu had every servant drink from the bloodlight chalice, that way whenever it is day, we don't need to fear being killed by sunlight, but Transylvania has not had any sunlight ever since Lord Dracula became a Vampire." Victoria said as Alucard and Victoria both heard Golem roar for aid. Alucard got up and Victoria did as well, they both went to the Marble balcony and looked to the woods where the roar came from. "That was Golem, he needs help!" Victoria said as she looked, Alucard used his Vampiric sight to see what was going on in the woods, he saw a mortal man running to the Castle, at the direction he was running, he would have to climb up and over The Castle's walls and land into the pool area where Alucard's mother was. She was laying back on a chair and she raised her head as she heard Golem's roar too, Alcina then looked up to Alucard and Victoria and nodded. Alucard then looked up and saw Golem, he was being attacked and partially eaten by a whole pack of Werewolves! "Victoria, go get your Anti-Tank rifle, and fetch me my Jackals, we are going to go for a walk." Alucard said as he put on the orange circle glasses that Victoria gave him yesterday and put on his red sun hat on. Victoria smiled as she went off to go get their weapons, and when she came back she passed some of the bots, and accidentally hitting StarScream in his face with the compressor of her rifle. "Everyone you can go back to sleep, nothing to worry about, just a Werewolf problem. Master and I will go take care of it." Victoria said as she ran passed the bots. Jack.EXE rubbed his eyes as he was still half asleep, he grumbled as he went back into his room, not seeing that a trio of Vampire servants sneaking in with him. Jock was still asleep on one of the other beds in the room. StormReign and Solus where both meditating on their beds, facing each other with their eyes closed. Arcee and Skywarp had emerged from their room, Arcee was half naked and Skywarp only had his fly down, StarScream rubbed his face where Victoria accidentally hit him, they all went back into their rooms. Victoria gave Alucard his twin Jackals, both had engravings of the Egyptian god of the dead and underworld, Anubis. Alucard and Victoria both climbed up onto the railing of the balcony and they both leaned and fell and turned into bats and hurried to Golem's aid...

Brian ran through the woods as he heard sounds of something chasing him. Brian didn't risk looking back as he looked up and saw two bats flying in the direction of where Brian was running from, Brian should have kept his eyes in front of him as he ran face first into a metal fence, Brian looked in and saw a large pool, he looked behind himself and saw a Werewolf slowly inching from the woods and mist, it's glowing blue eyes being the first that Brian saw. Brian looked up and started to climb up the fence, The Werewolf then pounced and hit the fence, missing Brian's legs as he kept climbing, Brian then puled himself over, avoiding being impaled by the fences spikes. Then the Werewolf started climbing over the fence as well, Brian fell down and landed on one of his arms, he groaned in pain as he felt it break. Brian looked around and saw a tall white clothed table next to a recliner chair, Brian scrambled over and pulled over the sheet and hid himself from the Werewolf, the Werewolf then landed on it's paws and looked around and sniffed, it was tracking Brian's sent, Brian started to sweat as the Werewolf came closer, but then the Werewolf looked to it's left and roared as a Black bastard sword came down and chopped the Werewolf's head split in half. Blood coming out and staining the table cloth and tile floor. Then the man that was holding the sword came over and grabbed the cloth that was protecting Brian and lifted it up, Brian saw the man that saved him. StormReign looked at the man that was hiding under Lady Dimitrescu's skirt. "Come out of Alcina's skirt please." he said. Brian squinted his eyes for a moment as StormReign said that, Brian then looked at the table legs and realized that they where a giant long pair of legs in black lingerie and black leather boots. Brian made his way out and looked behind him and looked up at the absolutely giant woman, she was looking down at him with her glowing yellow eyes. "Hello there, little man." Alcina said as she looked at Brian...

Golem was able to buck off a few of the Werewolves as he waited for help, then a small device came down and hit a Werewolf in the head and landed on the ground, it was shaped like both a sphere and a rectangle, the Werewolves and Golem all looked at the white pill like device as a song began to play out of it...

(You better Get ready to Die)

Golem then looked up and saw two bats coming his way, they both changed into Alucard and Victoria as the beat dropped and they started to shot at the Werewolves, Victoria's Anti-Tank rifle would reduce the Werewolves to just piles o blood and gore, Alucard didn't grab his Jackal's as he began to use his claws first. Alucard ripped into any Werewolf he could get his hands on, tearing their arms and legs off and sometimes using their body parts as weapons and beat them to Death with them. Then Alucard pulled out his Jackal's out and started to shoot them, getting the Werewolves off of Golem and came over to Golem's side. "Are you alright Golem?" Alucard asked as he kneeled down to the Vampire. "Yes, *pant* But I need to feed and heal my wounds, *pant* need to leave." Golem said as he transformed into a frail looking albino bat and flew off to the direction of the Castle. Alucard and Victoria kept fighting the Werewolves, then the biggest one pounced on Alucard, the Alpha Werewolf had him pinned down. Alucard smiled, then he whistled a certain tune, and soon The giant Dire wolfs from before came to their master's aid, attacking the remaining Werewolves, Bolt the Alpha Dire Wolf pounced on The Alpha Werewolf and got him off of Alucard. Bolt and the Alpha Werewolf fought, biting and gnashing at each other with their teeth and claws. drawing blood on both of each other's bodies. Victoria came over to help Alucard up, giving him his Red sun hat and one of his Jackals, Alucard nodded to thank her and turned to the fighting wolves, The Alpha Werewolf reared up one of it's claws to give the final blow to Bolt, Bolt looked up and saw The Alpha who was about to kill him, but then a hole bursted through The Alpha's chest and The Alpha roared in agony as he saw bits of his heart fly to a tree and splatter it, The Alpha then dropped dead on Bolt. Alucard ran over after saving his beloved pet and lifted the dead Werewolf off of Bolt. "Bolt, are you alright?" Alucard asked as he came down to pet Bolt, Bolt's tail wagged as Alucard petted him. Victoria smiled at seeing her Master being so compassionate after committing mass slaughter, she looked to the other Dire wolves. They all came over to rub up onto their Alpha's master. Alucard started petting them all, laughing as they all tried to show their affections to him for saving their Alpha...

Alucard along with Victoria and the wolf pack made their way to Castle Dracula, entering it and being greeted by Lady Dimitrescu, StormReign, Solus, Golem, a few of the Servants and a small man. Alucard cocked his head when he saw the man. "Who the hell is that Mother?" Alucard asked as he looked to his mother. "Well, Golem here said that he Smelled Brian here's fear from afar and tried to go and find him, But then those awful Werewolves showed up and then you and little Victoria know the rest, a stray Werewolf chased Brian here to the Castle and Brian climbed over the fence and without thinking he came over and hid under my large skirt. StormReign over here dealt with the stray Werewolf and killed it, but he ruined my favorite dress in the presses." Alcina said as she pointed down at the frightened human and then to StormReign. Alucard walked up to Brian as he looked at him, Bolt and the other pack members followed him and looked at Brian hungrily, snarling and growling quietly. "why did you come here?" Alucard asked as he stopped and lowered his glasses to look at Brian in the eyes. "Uh.....I....I was just traveling, I always wanted to travel the world....I've been almost all around the world, Transylvania was the only place I haven't been to...." Brian said as he kept looking between Alucard and the Dire wolves. "huh, no one told you to not ever come here? No one told you that anyone who comes into Transylvania for the past three centuries have disappeared? That their are tales of monsters killing weary travelers and drinking their blood? Nothing?" Alucard asked Brian question after question, making Brian more nervous until Alcina spoke up. "Ali, Ali, don't scare him.....much, Brian is clearly nervous from your pets. call them back a bit." Alcina said, Alucard sighed as he looked down at Bolt and nodded. Bolt and his pack members backed up. "Okay, better?" Alucard asked, Brian looked up at him. "Uh, yes. And to answer your question: I didn't listen to anyone who was talking around in the bars." Brian said to Alucard. "*sigh* Well, either you can volunteer to be wolf chow, Vampire chow or just life in indentured servitude." Alucard said. Brian blinked. "What? Wait what?" Brian said. "You either live here forever or you die, simple." Alucard said, dropping the bomb on Brian...

"What!? No, neither, I have a Life to live, Dreams." Brian said as he backed up from Alucard. "not any more Dumbass!" Alucard said in his normal Jacob voice. Alcina raised her eyebrows slightly as her son spoke. StormReign looked to Solus, she didn't return the gesture s she continued to watch Alucard talk to Brian. "Look Brian, you don't have but only those two choices. Eternal servitude, or death, so you might want to choose before I choose for you." Alucard said. Brian looked around at everyone and then he ran to the only two human looking people in the room, Solus and StormReign. "You can't let them do this to me." Brian said with desperation in his voice. "No I don't...." StormReign said as Alucard grabbed Brian and pulled him Back, then Alucard exposed Brian's neck as he was about to bite, but then Lady Dimitrescu came down and bit Brian's neck, Brian yelled out in pain. Lady Dimitrescu didn't drink his blood as she pulled back...

"There, choice made. Servants, take Brian to his new room, and only have some fun with him." Alcina said as four servant girls came and Alucard let Brian go for them to grab and take away, despite his yells as they descended into the bowels of the Castle dungeons. "Are those Werewolves a normal thing here in Transylvania?" Solus asked. Alcina looked to her and nodded. 

"Yes, Vampires and Werewolves have always been in conflict ever since we emerged. We Vampires rule over Transylvania while the Werewolves hunt and kill anyone who comes into the woods." Alcina Dimitrescu said to Solus...

"And from that display, I don't think that any Werewolves will try to attack anyone on the dirt path to the castle now, let alone even in the woods." Alucard said as he came over to Solus and StormReign's sides. While giving Victoria a series of Headpats. StormReign noticed Victoria's happy face while Alucard petted her head, reminding him of when he would do the same to Arcee when she believed in herself or did her best when fighting under his command during the war...

Golem then left as his wounds had healed. "Golem dear, go take a break. You've certainly earned it, go somewhere." Alcina said as Golem stopped to look at her...

Golem bowed and said. "Yes my Queen." He then turned to exit the front doors, Alucard and Victoria waved him goodbye. "Let the the Allspark guide you, despite your sins. Galahad" StormReign said next to Solus, wishing Golem luck. Golem stopped for a moment and then shook his head as he continued to crawl out from the front door hallway. "You may go back to resting, all of you. You've all certainly earned it too." Alcina said as she walked to her bedchambers, Alucard took off his red sun hat and looked at Solus and StormReign, he then smirked....

"Do you two need Jacob Dabbs to complete his final trial, of physical love?" Alucard asked as he took his glasses off as well, Solus and StormReign looked at each other....

Solus then looked back at Alucard. "Go inform StarScream, he will need to aid in your trial as well..." she said as she and StormReign went back to their bedchamber. Alucard looked down at Victoria, he then spoke..... 

"Vicky, I need you to go sleep in my room, or do what you want. Hell, you could even try and seduce Dallas, I know you like him. I'm gonna go and complete a final trial that Solus tasked me with, then maybe tomorrow I can convince Mother to let me leave again rather than risk just up and leaving for another two hundred years and getting a howler out of the blue." Alucard said as he left Victoria to her devices, Alucard made his way to StarScream's room to go get him to complete the final trial Solus gave him...

Victoria made her way to Alucard, Dallas and Eric's room. She gently entered it, seeing that she didn't close the balcony doors, she went over and closed them. She put her Anti-tank rifle down and looked over at where Dallas was sleeping, he was in a coffin that for some odd reason he had it be custom made to have four (unknown to the Transylvanians now extinct) African Americans dressed in Pallbearer clothing and where carved in to look like they where carrying the coffin. Victoria loosened her clothes a bit as she grabbed the lid and lifted it up, showing the still awake Dallas, Dallas saw her. "oh, hey Vicky. What's up?" Dallas asked as he saw Victoria, but then he saw the pattern of her clothes and the lustful look in her eyes. Victoria didn't speak as she lowered herself onto Dallas and bring the coffin lid over her and closed the Coffin, Dallas and Victoria's glowing yellow eyes where the only light inside the coffin. Dallas then saw Victoria close her eyes and he felt a pair of lips come onto his own, Victoria was trying to push her tongue in to Dallas's mouth. Dallas tried to fight it and speak....

"Vicky....What are....you doing?" Dallas questioned her through her tongue kissing. "Because Master Alucard said I could do what I want for the night." Victoria said as she lowered her hand to grab at Dallas's crotch...

~Meanwhile back in Japan~

Blueberry Arcee was in the command room with ValRoar and Airachnid and Quintessa, Chromia and Windblade where in Arcee's room, they where tending to each other. Blueberry Arcee was on Teletran-one while Airachnid and Quintessa where talking, ValRoar was following a butterfly that was flying around her big innocent face. Blueberry Arcee was a bit sleep deprived as she had been scanning the known star system maps for any sigh for The Peaceful Tyranny, June wanted to find Eyeless Jack and Arcee did as well, but they both for some odd reason where showing it differently, June was more silent and avoided any talk about Stephen. Arcee would hide her worry, But Blueberry Arcee knew that she was worried, Well Because she WAS an Arcee, she did the same thing sometimes. Blueberry was getting by as she was drinking sodas and caffeine patches. Blueberry was about to fall asleep when a ding came up, Blueberry Arcee's optics shot open as she looked and saw the Ding.....

wait...

It was coming from right here in the Sol system, The Peaceful Tyranny was on Mars. Blueberry Arcee was about to speak but then sleep took her and she fell back. ValRoar saw her and pounced forward, she landed on her stomach, but she then felt Blueberry Arcee's body land on hers. Airachnid and Quintessa turned to see ValRoar leap and land, and Blueberry Arcee land on ValRoar's booty, Blueberry Arcee had fallen asleep as soon as her head landed on on of ValRoar's asscheeks. Airachnid and Quintessa turned and looked to each other and laughed, ValRoar looked behind her and got up, not realizing where Blueberry Arcee was. "Oh Nononono ValRoar, don't get up, don't want Blueberry to be trapped in there for a while." Airachnid said as she reached into ValRoar's backside and lifted Blueberry Arcee out and carried her sleeping form, Airachnid then looked to Teletran-one, she saw the blip. "Quintessa, lock onto that signal. It has to be Eyeless Jack. I'm gonna take Blueberry Arcee to Arcee's waterbed." Airachnid said as she turned and left, Quintessa came over to Teletran and started to try and track the signal. Quintessa would be able to do this if she was working with Quintession technology, But Cybertronian technology was a bit more difficult. Before Quintessa could finally try to lock onto The Peaceful Tyranny's location on mars, it's signal disappeared. "NO!" Quintessa shouted, Airachnid along with Tarn and Springer entered the command room as she said that. "What happened?" Springer asked. "The signal was lost!" Quintessa said...

TenRos' QuioniX viewed Eyeless Jack as he had engaged the stealth drives and cloaked The Peaceful Tyranny. TenRos' watched as the panic melted from Eyeless Jack's face. TenRos' QuioniX then turned his sphere of sight to look at the Autobots that where at the Autobot base. "Hmm" he said slowly as he wathced, seeing what Eyeless Jack will do in the future...


	74. "Alucard no more"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard-no Jacob attempts to reason with his mother for him to leave the Castle and help the Autobots track Eyeless Jack down...
> 
> (I think on the next chapter after this I will focus on Eyeless Jack with his self actualization)

~Four days have passed, 7:55 AM~

Alucard was in the resting area of the Castle, he was with StarScream, Solus, StormReign, Arcee, June, Skywarp and some Vampire servant girls. StarScream was reading a old book from the library, Frankenstein's monster. Arcee was with June and Skywarp, they where talking about Eyeless Jack, talking about what to do when they stop him. Skywarp was the only one talking rationally, talking about the possibility that Eyeless Jack will more than likely attack Arcee and June and the others, or worse....himself. Arcee was always dismissing those possibilities, June was quiet when they argued. The message from Airachnid and the rest of the Autobots back from Japan was the reason that they were fighting. June was mostly focused on Stephen and dealing with him. Both Arcee and Skywarp told June to not think of him at the moment, June didn't exactly listen....

StormReign and Solus where silent, they didn't speak for the passed two days, Alucard and the others did not know why they where being quiet. Alucard then looked behind then to see Jack.EXE and Jock, Their clothes where ragged and torn, they had black lipstick kisses all over their faces. Jack.EXE was helping Jock up as he was almost about to fall, StarScream then spoke. "What happened to you two? You two look like you got out of a brothel." he said, everyone looked at them, June looked shocked and angry, Arcee was happy looking. Skywarp looked confused. Alucard was shocked. "Uh.....Some of the servant girls came into our bed room, they pushed themselves onto us." Jack.EXE tried to explain as he stood up better, but a few Vampire servants emerged from behind Jack.EXE and Jock, giggling as they walked away. Jack.EXE looked at his mother, June looked at him with a look of a judgmental parent....

"And you didn't try to tell them no?" June said as she raised an eyebrow...

"yes....." Jack.EXE said rather quickly...

"no we didn't Mrs. Darby" Jock said as he raised his head up, getting Jack.EXE to look at him...

"Well, It has transpired, you cannot travel back in the pages of time to correct your error." StormReign said as he opened his eyes and looked at Jack.EXE. "Very Wise words that you yourself didn't live by..." Solus said after StormReign. "Damn it woman will you just let me live that down?" StormReign said as he looked at his wife, Solus raised a fist and punched him once. "No, I will not Man." Solus said. Lady Dimitrescu then entered the room, she was in her usual attire. She then spoke...

"Ali dear, what is going on?" she asked as she looked down at her son. "Well, some of us are contemplating going back to Japan to go find June's other son, he ran away to go find his father, a cult leader of the Primordial Syndicate. You remember them right?" Alucard said as he put a suitcase down and pulled over a cover wall to change. Alcina nodded. "Yes, the cult that gave the Turks gold to destroy Transylvania, but back then Vlad the Impaler was but a mortal man until he was gifted the mark we bare now, The Syndicate will not tread the ground of Transylvania, unless they want to feed our bloodlust." Alcina said as Alucard emerged with his modern clothes, as well as his prosthetic forearms and newer red glasses....

"Ali dear, what might you be doing?" Alcina asked. "Mom, I want to go with them, to help stop the Primordial Syndicate once and for all maybe. But you have to let me go with them, back to Japan, my new home." Jacob said as he walked over to StormReign and Solus, Alcina dropped her cigarette holder, some of her servants came down and cleaned it up. Alcina's calm and relaxed face went to that of seriousness. "No, I just got you back Ali. I don't want anything to happen to you, you explained the horrible things that Dallas and Eric showed you when you enthralled them, you saw the horrors of man these days. Murderers, killers, corruption, rapist, gays, more sentient creatures that humans! I don't want you to go and get hurt." Alcina said as black tears formed in her eyes, Jacob narrowed his eyes as he hated seeing his mother cry. "Mom, I will be alright with the Autobots. They will protect me, Solus here is a Goddess among them, StormReign is and indestructible Warrior-King, Jack.EXE and Jock and June are titans as they tower over the others. Arcee and StarScream are elite fighters, and Skywarp is a smol bean. Everyone else bac at Autobot base is just as good, the only real threat we have is another God aside from Solus, TenRos' QuioniX. And Besides, You know I am a excellent fighter, I use my vampiric powers to fight and you know I love my boomsticks." Jacob said as he walked up to his mom. Alcina then looked over to the bots...

"I....Is this all true?" she asked. Kathrine, Victoria, Dallas and Eric came into the room and where now watching. StormReign then spoke. "Yes, most if not all of what 'Jacob' says is the honest truth. We can protect him like no other protectors, and Jacob himself has aided in protecting Earth. Using his unique powers, shielding Earth from the destructive claws of The Chaos Bringer, surely you saw the planet sized humanoid that tried to destroy Earth." StormReign said, gesturing to Jacob. Alcina looked to her son. "That was you protecting Earth? How, You are but a Vampire." Alcina said. Jacob looked to Solus and StormReign, Solus nodded. "Mom, When I was born, Solus blessed me with Godly powers, she said that I knew I would use them my way, and so I used them to protect our world." Jacob said as he changed into his Galaxy like form, His body outline being filled with the look of the stars, two white spheres as his eyes and his hair becoming weightless and float up as it became white like his eyes. Alcina and Kathrine and the Servant girls all gasped as they saw Jacob's transformation. "Mom....Please....let me go with them..." Jacob said, his voice sounding like a legion was all talking in unison. Alcina looked to the bots, she then turned and looked to Dallas and Eric....

"What of your friends? Do you want to take them with you, they might get hurt. Do you want to risk that?" She asked her son, Jacob turned his head to Dallas and Eric. Jacob then turned back to his mother and spoke. "No, even with their powers, The Primordial Syndicate know that they are normal Vampires, they have many spells and technology that can kill them, Dallas.....Eric......I need you two to stay here with mother....are you alright with that?" Jacob said and then asked the two Vampires. Dallas and Eric looked at each other and then back to Jacob. "Don't worry Jacob, we'll be fine. Plus Vicky here will keep me company." Dallas said as he looked at Victoria. "And I'm still alone...." Eric said, getting Dallas to try and stifle a laugh. Jacob then returned to his normal form and looked back to his mother and sister. "Mom, I love you. But I want to go, so can I?" Jacob said and asked his mother, looking up at her...

Alcina then let out a sigh and drooped her shoulders. "Ali-Jacob, I know you love me, I love you too, Kathrine too, and.....Yes, you can go. But I want you to send me letters, letting me know that you are alright." Alcina said as she reached down and hugged Jacob, not burying him in her cleavage this time. "Mom, now in this day and age, people don't send letters, they call each other now. Here, Have my extra Holo-phone, you can call me on it. Dallas and Eric can show you how to do it, and if it dies, put it in water, the battery is water powered." Jacob said as he reached into one of his back pockets and pull out a white Holo-phone and gave it to his mother, Kathrine came up and hugged Jacob's side. "I'll miss you too Kathrine." Jacob said as he hugged Kathrine back. "He will be safe, you have the word of a king." StormReign said as he came over to Jacob's side. Jacob turned and smiled as Solus came over too...

"Well, good luck to you son." Alcina said as she held back some tears, but then she reached down and hugged Jacob again, letting the tears out this time. Crying into Jacob's shoulder, Jacob then started to cry at hearing his mother cry. Jacob hugged his mother back. Jack.EXE looked down at seeing this, fixing his clothes and he lightly elbowed June's arm. June looked at him and saw him turn and look away, Arcee saw this too. Arcee then remembered the days back when Eyeless Jack was a child he would get scared by weird things and sounds that Arcee and June didn't hear apparently, days would go by and little Jack would wake up and cry about seeing a person in his room. Arcee and June would at first dismiss it as just nightmares he was having. But then one night while Arcee was watching TV she heard Little Jack scream, this was more scared than all other cries for help. Arcee instantly jumped up and sprinted to Little Jack's room, she broke the door dawn to see a man! It was a Man that was dressed in darkness, Arcee then became fueled with rage as she broke off a chairs leg and walked up to the figure, but then the figure turned to her and Arcee froze. The Figure's face was StormReign's, Arcee dropped the broken leg and backed up a bit, she then remembered that Little Jack was in the same room and he saw the figure too, Arcee then felt tears fall down her face....

June would come home and find Arcee and Little Jack in a corner, both crying their eyes out and Arcee repeating 'I Failed, I failed'....

Skywarp wanted to go over and try and help Jacob and Lady Dimitrescu from crying. But then Jacob and Alcina stopped hugging, Alcina letting Jacob down and looking down at him. "Until we see each other in person again mom." Jacob said as he turned to the Autobots. "Alright everyone, Let's go back to Japan, and go attempt and find and help Eyeless Jack." Jacob said as he looked to June. All of the bots nodded and Jacob and them exited Castle Dracula and went to the Bus and drove down the road, with Bolt and hid Dire wolf pack leading Jacob through the mist. Alcina Dimitrescu waved them goodbye along with Dallas and Eric and Kathrine. They then went back inside the Castle. Jacob took the long way and made it to Europe and they all flew back to Tokyo, now called Autobot city, Japan. The bots returned to their Cybertronian forms and entered the base, Airachnid, Quintessa, Windblade, Chromia, Nautica, Blueberry Arcee, Strongarm, Aileron, ValRoar and Shatter where all there and where waiting for Skywarp, June and Arcee. "We lost The Peaceful Tyranny's signal on mars, StormReign's ship should be able to get us there in a few hours as Mars is on the other side of the Sol system." Airachnid said as she walked over and kissed Arcee. "Good to know, Eyeless Jack is the only person on that ship, he will no doubt have some problems with manning a ship that size." Arcee said as she play-grabbed Airachnid's ass. Skywarp then came over and hugged Airachnid's thigh-plates, getting a smile from her, and some pouts from some of the other girls. Skywarp heard them and went over to go and hug the rest of the girls. StormReign looked over at Jacob as he sat on the couch, Ravage hopping up and curling around himself to sleep. Jacob looked up a StormReign. "Well, what are we waiting for. You guys should go to mars." Jacob said as he petted Ravage's head. 

"Indeed, Jacob is right. We must go to Mars and stop Eyeless Jackson on the red planet, before The Primordial Syndicate can give him a way to go to where they are. And before something else happens..." StormReign said ominously, Arcee got a bit worried as he said this. "Gather any weapons and tools you need for departure, I will stay here along with the Jacob, Grimlock, Ravage and Quintessa." Solus said as she looked at the team. "Jock you stay here, Don't want to risk anything, you 'know." Jack.EXE said to his friend. Jock nodded as he stood back to stay at the base. Springer, Tarn and the rest of the Decepticon Justice Division came around, weapons ready, Springer was holding Arcee's rifle and held it out to her. Arcee was hesitant at first. "We don't need all these weapons." she said as she finally grabbed her rifle. "Eyeless Jack is in control of an advanced stealth ship that has experimental weapons installed. And not to mention that their is a set of rouge Cybertronian factions on Mars, neither Decepticon nor Autobot, just mechs and femmes with weapons, Mars's terrain is like the sea of rust. Eyeless Jack might even have gotten himself captured by one of these factions" Tarn said as he sharpened the chain-blade on his chainsaw-sword. Arcee then turned to look at Skywarp and the girls. "Okay, almost all of you need to stay then if that is the case, can't have all that stress, especially you little boy." Arcee said to then and then pointed at Skywarp. Arcee only wanted Airachnid and Blueberry Arcee and ValRoar to come with, Airachnid to help Tarn, Blueberry Arcee with Jack.EXE and ValRoar with Arcee herself. Skywarp gave Arcee a belly hug and said. "Be safe okay?" Arcee petted his head as he let go and reassured him that nothing can really hurt her. Solus gave StormReign a kiss on his forehead, Blessing him and his team's safe return. June hugged Jack.EXE and Blueberry Arcee together. Jack.EXE grumbled and Blueberry Arcee sighed. StormReign and his Team exited the base and headed to The Knights Temenos and entered and StormReign made the ship leave to Mars, all of the Cursed Ones in Autobot city cheering The warship on it's departure...

Solus and Skywarp watched the ship leave. "Arcee is gonna be alright, Right Solus?" Skywarp asked as he looked up at her, Solus looked down at him. "A Rival of Arcee's past is on Mars, they will meet, they will fight, If someone dose not Stop Pyra Magna when she delivers the final blow, StormReign and I will unleash our wrath on the universe...." Solus said she looked up and then said with sarcasm in her voice. "Aaaaaaannnd, he's gone." She said as she knew Skywarp used his Time-stopping ability to fly up and stow himself up on the Knights Temenos...

TenRos' QuioniX appeared before the remaining Autobots as he was looking up at the leaving ship, he turned to lock optics with Solus, his red face and yellow eyes being the only thing showing from the endless darkness surrounding TenRos's body, all of the bots besides Solus raised their weapons and aimed at the Demonic entity, Jacob raising his Glock and doing the same from the couch, Solus then raised her arm to signal for the Autobots to lower their weapons. "He means us no harm." Solus said, the bots slowly lowered their weapons as TenRos' turned his body fully to face the Autobots. "Why are you here?" JuneZilla asked out of the group. TenRos' QuioniX didn't speak. Solus slightly turned her head to JuneZilla. "June, I will do the speech." she said as she walked up to TenRos', turning into her TelTori Quinti form. "What do you bring to us TenRos' QuioniX?" she asked the fellow God. TenRos' glanced at JuneZilla for a moment and the started to speak. "Jack.EXE will Die...." he simply said, JuneZilla's optics and as well as Jock, Vince and Miko's optics all widened as the Demon said this. "What?! HOW?" JuneZilla said, TelTori raised a hand again to silence JuneZilla. "How will he die TenRos' QuioniX?" TelTori Quinti asked. TenRos' then spoke again. "Stephen Darby will electrocute him to a point where he cannot respond, But that is not what kills him, Arcee when Fighting Eyeless Jack will cause a chain reaction of various fuels and power cores and it will cause a Black hole to be created, devouring Jack.EXE's almost lifeless body, killing him. JuneZilla will blame herself for it happening, And Pyra Magna will fight Arcee and Skywarp, Skywarp being the victorious one. And Stephen will give his life to protect the many rouge factions from the expanding Black hole...Non of you can or will interfere..." TenRos' said as he disappeared. TelTori turned to JuneZilla and returned to her Solus Prime state. "June, TenRos' has placed an unbreakable spell on the base, no one can go an warn or try to stop the events that will happen, I'm sorry..." Solus said coldly. JuneZilla dropped to her knees, trying to deny the events yet to come...

~On the Knights Temenos~

Jack.EXE looked around as he got a bad feeling. "What is it Jack?" Blueberry Arcee asked her once good human partner and friend. Jack.EXE looked around and then shrugged his shoulder heads. "I just got a bad feeling about myself." Jack.EXE said...


	75. "Sins of the Father, redeemed at death"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots arrive on Mars and face off with some of the factions of the Mars based Cybertronians and Eyeless Jack meet his Father finally and catastrophe ensues...
> 
> (Sorry for anyone who likes Jack.EXE after this)

~Mars~

Eyeless Jack had abandoned The Peaceful Tyranny and was several miles away from it, he was lost and was dragging a capsule that he believed had credits in it, they where just little sticks of metal. Eyeless Jack had ran from Cybertronians he saw, they looked like they had bad intentions for anyone who was on their turf, Eyeless Jack was too fatigued to hold up a chance. But then Eyeless Jack tripped and fell face first onto the ground, he didn't trip on accident though. Someone he didn't see tripped him...

The Scrappers looked down at their latest score, a whole Cybertronian who they had never seen before. "Bind him, lets take him to Scrap city and see how much we can get from selling him, or her...." The Scrapper leader said as his minions where about to cuff Eyeless, a blast of corrosive acid came up and hit the leader and melted his face off, some more corrosive blast came down and hit the other Scrapers and scared them all off, Eyeless Jack started to stir and saw a large pair of Shadows came over him, Eyeless slowly turned his head to look up at his saviors, one was a grey, orange and maroon looking frog like Decepticon, their was a name on the side of her Frog like face saying 'Strika' and the woman next to her was a slightly bigger Cybertronian with and Autobot symbol on her left breastplate, she was red and cyan stripped. "Please....tell me you two are normal..." Eyeless Jack said as he passed out...

Pyra Magna and Strika looked down at the Black and Blue Rodimus Prime, Strika transformed into her 'normal' Cybertronian form and looked to Pyra Magna. "Do we leave him?" she asked. "No, There's a man in Elite city that was looking for someone who looked like this man, he said he was this person's father. We should bring him and get the reward." Pyra Magna said as she picked Eyeless Jack up and she had Strika transform into her frog-tank form and put Eyeless Jack in Strika's mouth. Pyra Magna Transformed and she and Strika drove to Elite city, the only piece of normal society on Mars...

~The Knights Temenos, One hour from Mars's atmosphere~

Arcee was next to Airachnid, ValRoar and Blueberry Arcee. She was counting her rifle's bullets in her clips, Airachnid and her where talking. "~Airachnid, If you see Eyeless, web him. I don't want anything bad to happen to him." Arcee said as she put her rifle clip in. Airachnid nodded, Blueberry Arcee was sitting on the railing and was listening to them talk. "But what if he fights back?" she added to the talk. "I.....Then let me deal with it." Arcee said. Jack.EXE then came over. "We have scanned Mars, There is so far just one city. It is called Elite city, only the biggest all female faction lives their, any male Cybertronian that is their is either dead or is a slave, unless their rich apparently. Let's go bring it down then" Jack.EXE said as he pulled up a hologram of the red planet and pulled up to the apparent Elite city. Arcee scoffed. "An all female city, seems like my kind of place." she joked. "Us males are gonna have to force our way in, unless StormReign just makes himself known. But now that I think of it, his ship is enough of that." Jack.EXE said as he put the hologram away. "ValRoar, with me." Arcee said as she gave ValRoar's booty a slap, getting her to 'yip!' in response. ValRoar reared her head and started panting as she looked at Arcee. Jack.EXE looked to Blueberry Arcee, then he said. "This ride ain't over..." he said as he grinned. Blueberry Arcee smiled and Jack.EXE helped her up onto his shoulder, She then engaged her magnet-boots to stay on Jack.EXE's shoulder. Airachnid left to go join her Brother and his team. The Knights of Cybertron where all sharpening their weapons and arrow-tips. StormReign then had the Knights Temenos just hover above the Elite City. StormReign then left the starship command chamber to join the Autobots. "Autobots, let nothing stand in your way to find Eyeless Jackson." StormReign said as he pulled Judgement reforged out from it's scabbard under his red cape. Everyone nodded, Airachnid and the DJD left first, the gunfire from the city below almost became a problem as they all dropped down and where surprised to be greeted By Cybertronian Primordial Syndicate members, smashers, slashers, mages and soldiers. "StormReign! The City has Primordial Syndicate members all over!" Tarn radioed as he shot a Slasher in the face with his Double barrel fusion cannon. StormReign nodded for Jack.EXE and Blueberry Arcee to enter the main city building, Jack.EXE ran and surprised Blueberry Arcee by jumping off of the ship and landing on a skyscraper and sliding down with his cleat-boots, Jack.EXE also used his left clawed hand and gripped the building and letting his claws glide like that chance that sometimes happens with scissors and sheet paper. Blueberry Arcee screamed as they where moving quicker than a bullet as they glided down, Jack.EXE then jumped off of the building and made a dive towards the oval-shaped main building in the cities center, crashing through the thin roof and at the last moment Jack.EXE did a tuck and roll and landed on his feet. Blueberry Arcee was hyperventilating as she was holding onto Jack.EXE's face. "Cee, retract the armblade please..." Jack.EXE said as he pointed as his face. Blueberry Arcee 'oh-ed' and retracted her little armblade out of her friends face-plating. Jack.EXE then leaned forward and groaned as he began rubbing his knees. "Okay, next time Eat someone who has springs in their legs..." Jack.EXE said as he got back up and then noticed his and Blueberry Arcee's surroundings, There where Primordial Syndicate Smashers all around them, along with combined combiner transformers....

Jack.EXE and Blueberry Arcee looked to their left....

Then to their right....

then they turned to look at each other....

The then both grinned...

This was gonna be fun...

~Back on The Knights Temenos~

Arcee and ValRoar looked down and watched the chaos that was going on, actual people of the city where running from Syndicate members that where attacking them, ValRoar then piped up as she looked at a specific point in the city, Arcee looked and Saw Eyeless Jack at the entrance of the main city building that Jack.EXE and Blueberry Arcee crashed into, But he wasn't alone, Next to him was Strika, a Decepticon that Shatter once spoke about, And as well as......

"PYRA MAGNA!!" Arcee shouted as she jumped and ValRoar hopped along with her to go and confront Arcee's old rival. Arcee and ValRoar sped down in their vehicle forms on the side of a leaning building, Arcee in her Sports car form and ValRoar in a Futuristic dirt terrain Construction vehicle. Skywarp saw them drop down and went after them in his jet form. Arcee and ValRoar then jumped off of the leaning building and transformed back into their robot forms, Eyeless Jack turned to see them, then he ran into the building as Pyra and Strika looked to see Arcee and ValRoar. ValRoar landed on her bottom and Arcee landed on her feet as Arcee looked up to Pyra with anger. "Arcee" Pyra said as she took her weapon out. "Pyra Magna~" Arcee said as Skywarp landed in front of her and Pyra. "Arcee Wait!" Skywarp said as he held his hands up. "Sk.....SKYWARP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Arcee yelled as she looked at her boyfriend in front of Pyra and Strika, Strika transformed into her Frog-tank form. Skywarp tried to talk more but Strika shot her tongue and wrapped around Skywarp, Arcee and ValRoar both saw Strika pull Skywarp back and into her mouth. "SKYWARP!!!" Arcee yelled as Strika swallowed. ValRoar looked at Strika after she swallowed Skywarp. She started to breath in and out as she tried to understand what happened. Arcee screamed as she raised her rifle and began to shot Strika but Pyra Magna swung he weapon at Arcee and Disarmed her, Arcee then turned her attention to Pyra, not seeing ValRoar transform into a land-based Predicon with a mouth that had equal size to Strika's, ValRoar roared and charged Strika...

Skywarp was in Darkness, one moment he was talking to Arcee and then the next he was in a dark and wet sack, then everything began to shake, Skywarp felt like the sack was being punched. Skywarp was being tossed around like a toy in the slimly sack he was in...

ValRoar growled at and hit Strika in her stomach. ValRoar opened her mouth and bit down onto Strika's belly and started to pound onto the exposed parts of Strika's body, then Strika began to gag and upchuck. Strika then threw up, Skywarp got Stuck with his legs sticking out from Strika's mouth, ValRoar opened her mouth and gripped Skywarp's legs and pulled the rest of Skywarp out. "Wha~ ValRoar?" Skywarp said as ValRoar dropped him and looked down at him and smiled with her huge face. Skywarp smiled and Saw Strika charge but then StormReign landed in front of her and on her head. "Arcee, go find Eyeless Jackson, I will deal with these two." StormReign said as he looked to Arcee. "Skywarp, you will go back to The Knights Temenos, ValRoar will go with Arcee." StormReign said as he drew out his hidden armblades....


	76. "Sins of the Father, redeemed at death" Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Jack.EXE face off, Eyeless Jack and Arcee fight, and StormReign almost destroys all of Mars and it inhabitants...
> 
> (Badass StormReign moment)
> 
> also F in the comments for Jack.EXE and Stephen

Jack.EXE was destroying any Syndicate member in his way, ripping them to shreds and occasionally Blueberry Arcee would shoot a member in the head and help Jack.EXE as they made their way to Where Jack.EXE could smell Eyeless Jack's sent, it was becoming stronger as they made their way deeper into the building. Unbeknown to the two of them that what Jack.EXE was actually tracking was the new Grand-Ziark of the Primordial Syndicate, Stephen Darby, he was in the building's main reactor core, he was there because he wanted to Bring Eyeless Jack with him to the Quintesson HomeWorld. But he needed to hurry as The Autobots where here and the locals didn't exactly want the Syndicate here either, Stephen was walking back and forth when a loud BOOM sounded off along with a hail of gunfire and slashing sounds and the sounds of Cybertronians being ripped into bits. Stephen new that it was the large grey Autobot that looked like a walking terror with his skull-like features, this 'Jack.EXE' was coming here to him...

~In another part of the building~

Eyeless Jack was running, he was told in a comm-link that Stephen was in the rooms main reactor, but Arcee and ValRoar where chasing him, he needed ot loose~ "Jack STOP!" Arcee yelled as she rammed into Eyeless Jack's side and pinned him down, Eyeless Jack tried to struggle in Arcee's grip, Arcee kept a firm hold onto him. "Jack stop running from me!" Arcee shouted as Eyeless Jack fought her, Arcee was using all the focus she had to both hold Eyeless Jack down and to talk to him so she doesn't get blinded by rage. But then Eyeless Jack kicked her in the middle of her legs, Arcee stopped for a moment and slightly loosened her grip, Eyeless Jack took this advantage and continued to kick Arcee in her legs and stomach. "LET ME FUCKING GO!" Eyeless Jack yelled as he bucked his right arm free and punched Arcee in her face and sent her back. Arcee staggered at this and Eyeless Jack reared his legs and shot-kicked Arcee away by hitting her in her stomach, ValRoar jumped over and pounced onto Eyeless Jack, Eyeless Jack pulled out one of his swords and slashed at ValRoar, hitting her in her eyes and blinding her. ValRoar screamed in pain as she saw the blade coming to her eyes, she backed up as Eyeless Jack started to attack her, Arcee looked up as she clutched her stomach from Eyeless Jack's kick, she saw Eyeless Jack attacking ValRoar, cutting and slashing at her, ValRoar attacked in random places, Arcee saw that she was blind now from Eyeless Jack's first attack. Arcee got up and looked at the Cybertronian that she raised from his baby years, attacking like a wild animal at one of her friends. Arcee then ignored the pain in her body as she grew angry, she wasn't going to hold back now...

~Outside in the Elite City~

StormReign had incapacitated Strika and Pyra Magna, he had placed Immobilization charms on them as he had his knights take them to the ship, he was now killing both Primordial Syndicate members as well as the rouge Cybertronian female warriors that populated the city. Their spells and bullets' didn't phase him, they simply faded or bounced off of his armor, Judgement reforged cut through living metal as well as non-living. Then StormReign looked to the sky, he saw massive Starships coming out of hyperspace, Primordial Syndicate Starships. StormReign looked up to his own warship and waved his arm in a way that told his knights to pilot the ship out of Mars's atmosphere, SteelBane and his knights listened and got into their positions and lifted the Knights Temenos to leave and StormReign turned to see the finial massive Starship exit hyperspace and to see it was carrying a Creature native to the Quintesson HomeWorld, a Mountain beast, it's name says it all as it was as big if not bigger that Tripticon was, StormReign then put his sword back into is scabbard. Then StormReign reached his arms up to the directions of the Starships and used the magic that Solus blessed him with long ago, the ability to move objects with ones mind and not care the size of it, StormReign then felt his hands grip onto an invisible set of objects, they there shapes like the starships. StormReign then began to pull, making the Starships move forward, to violently enter Mars's atmosphere, StormReign knew Arcee and the others where safely underground in the city center's lower levels...

(Avenged Sevenfold's Vengeful one in the background)

The Mountain beast roared as it felt being pulled somewhere, the beast opened it's twenty eyes to see that it was about to land on the surface of some red terrain. StormReign slowly closed his fists as he crushed the Primordial Syndicate Starships and killing everyone on board them, and sending the Mountain beast in a rage. Everyone in the city all saw the Starships coming down to destroy them, some ran, other accepted that they couldn't save themselves. then StormReign stopped using his magic and stood still as the destruction came at him....

~The Reactor Core~

Jack.EXE and Blueberry Arcee both felt the shaking from above them. "Huh, guess StormReign woke something big up." Jack.EXE said as a shot of Lighting hit him in his chest, sending him flying to the Reactor pillar, Blueberry Arcee was sent flying off of Jack.EXE's shoulder from the force of the hit, she landed on some Energon boxes, somewhat softening her fall. Jack.EXE looked up to see Stephen Darby walking up to him, electricity crackling from his gauntlets, Jack.EXE stared this human cult member down, Stephen doing the same. "Where is he?" Jack.EXE said as he got back up, trying to ignore the ACTUAL pain he was feeling in years. Stephen didn't answer as he shot Jack.EXE again, sending the titan back into the reactor core again. Blueberry Arcee got up from the boxes, she looked down at saw Jack.EXE fall back again, she got up and aimed her blasters at Stephen, but then he turned around and shot her with a full electrical Blast, she was sent flying back to the wall and hit it hard. Jack.EXE saw her and grew furious. "ARCEE!!!" He yelled as he called Blueberry Arcee by her original name and he got up again and charged at Stephen. Stephen turned back and shot electrical blast after electrical blast at Jack.EXE, electrocuting Jack.EXE internal systems and short-circuiting his body and frying the remaining human flesh that was still left in Jack.EXE's Body, Jack.EXE slowly got up, he wasn't going to go down easily, he took a single step forward, Stephen intensified his magic, Jack.EXE took another step towards Stephen...

"Where...." he said in rasped breaths and another step....

"Is....." he said after another....

"My....." he said as he took another step...

"Brother!?" Jack.EXE said as he stood over Stephen who was still electrocuting him, then Arcee and Eyeless Jack bursted trough a wall as they where fighting, Blueberry Arcee, Jack.EXE and Stephen saw them land and continued to fight, exchanging blows at each other. Then Arcee got Eyeless Jack in a headlock and started to punch him in his face over and over again, Stephen then shot with the most powerful blast that Jack.EXE had felt yet and sent him flying back, Jack.EXE smashed into the reactor cores terminal, unknowingly causing a soon to be chain reaction that will create a small black hole. Jack.EXE then felt time slow down as he watched the events unfold along with flashed of his past life...

Stephen slowly turned to Arcee and Eyeless Jack as he readied a very powerful looking electrical blast...

Jack.EXE then heard voices of his past as he watched...

"....Scattered to the winds..." he heard Blueberry Arcee voice as he remembered their moment at that random barn in the country...

"Freedom is the sovereign right to all life..." He heard Optimus's voice, as when Jack Darby and Optimus monitored on Teletran-one one toe long ago...

"...You are....my greatest joy..." He heard his mothers final words as her cancer took her away from him forever...

"One Day, I will ride one of you someday..." He heard his old voice say as he unknowingly creeped Blueberry Arcee back then...

" The Hero, will sometimes make the greatest sacrifice, to save their friends..." He heard the voice of Smokescreen, one of his only regrets when killing him....

Stephen was now fully turned to Arcee and Eyeless Jack, Jack.EXE strained to get up, he was bleeding from his mouth now. Jack.EXE looked to Arcee, he knew what he had to do. He finally got to his feet, he then ran as Stephen shot his blast at Arcee. Arcee looked up and saw Stephen as Jack.EXE turned around and got in front of her, her optics widened as well as Blueberry Arcee and Eyeless Jack's as well. Stephen's electrical blast finally hit Jack.EXE, Jack.EXE leaned into it, he wasn't sent flying as a result of this. Jack.EXE slowly walked to Stephen, screaming in pain as he did this. Stephen then released his maximum power as Jack.EXE took one final step to him, then Jack.EXE stopped moving. Then he fell forward after Stephen stopped his attack, Jack.EXE laid on the floor, Smoldering, sizzling, burning and dying. Then a chain reaction went off, everyone turned to see the reactor, it's core imploded and turned into a small Black hole. "What the fuck!" Eyeless Jack said as Arcee let him go, Blueberry Arcee jumped down and landed next to Jack.EXE's body, he was slowly looking at her. "Jack, come on, let's get you out of here....come on we are not leaving you here!" Blueberry Arcee said as tears welled up in her eyes. Jack.EXE looked at her with his still functioning eye, then Jack.EXE's face split open and revealed his smaller more human head. Jack.EXE looked at her again and slowly made a smirk. "It's been quite a ride...." Jack said to Blueberry Arcee, smiling at her. Blueberry Arcee looked at him as she let the tears fall. She then smiled pathetical as she choked out. "Don't make me hunt you down..." She said as Jack.EXE started to move, he was being pulled by the black holes force. Blueberry Arcee tried to run after him but Arcee stopped her. Stephen, Arcee and Eyeless Jack's gravity boots engaged and stopped them from being pulled more. Jack.EXE stumbled around as he was pulled into the event horizon of the black hole and he was ripped apart from the Black holes force...

~Earth~

Jack.EXE's optic feed was then cut off as his vitals instantly dropped, All of the bots watched as the screen went black. JuneZilla watched as she dropped down, Solus looking down at her. Jacob looked at June as well....

~Mars~

Stephen looked at the black hole that was expanding, he needed to stop it, to save his son. Stephen turned to Eyeless and the Arcee's. "GO, GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted. Eyeless Jack looked down at him and shook his head. "No, I just finally met you, I don~" Eyeless Jack said but Stephen cut him off. "No, I'm the only one that knows how to contain a black hole of this size! You!" Stephen said as he turned to Arcee and pointed at her. "You and June keep him safe!" Stephen said as he turned to face the black hole. Just then before Eyeless Jack could say anymore, Airachnid, Springer and Tarn came to them. "We need to go!" Airachnid shouted as she looked to Arcee and Blueberry Arcee. "Arcee come on!" Springer said as he looked worried. Arcee put a hand on Eyeless Jack's shoulder, he then turned to look at her. "Jack.....please...." she said, Eyeless Jack turned his head to his father who was casting a encasing spell over the Black hole. Tears coming down his mask...

"I love you dad..." he said as he turned to go with the Arcee's and the remaining members of the DJD and Airachnid. Stephen turned to see his son leaving. "I love you too son..." he said as he focused all of his magic on encasing the Black hole, he then pulled up his arm monitor and sent a message to the Primordial Syndicate, telling them all to disband. Then Stephen walked into the encasing sphere and face the black hole. Stephen then began to pray, something he had only done to his 'True' God, TenRos' QuioniX, but now he prayed to another God, TelTori Quinti, a prayer to protect Eyeless Jack and the Autobots on their journey. Then the encasing sphere collapsed, taking Stephen and the Black hole to another dimension...

Arcee, Airachnid, Blueberry Arcee, Tarn, Eyeless Jack and Springer exited the building and saw the destruction happening, StormReign landed on his feet and slid back in front of the group. The Mountain beast roared as it charged at StormReign, StormReign turned to the group. "RUN!" He said as he sprinted forward at the Mountain beast, Eyeless Jack and Blueberry Arcee looked in shock as he did that.....

"IS HE CRAZY! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!!" Blueberry Arcee shouted as she gestured to the ancient warrior running, Arcee and Springer looked at each other and smiled....

"No, that's just StormReign for you...Now let's get back to The Knights Temenos!" Springer said as he transformed into his helicopter form, then Skywarp and StarScream flew down along with a rather large American Spacecraft, the trio transformed and the spacecraft transformed into a locomotive. Springer transformed back as he and the other came over to Skywarp and StarScream. the back of the locomotive opened up and a platform came out for the bots to get in with. Skywarp came over to Arcee and Blueberry Arcee, worried to death from their injuries. Another Roar from the Mountain beast caused everyone to get into Astrotrain. "Astrotrain my boy, take off to the Knights Temenos old friend." StarScream said and Astrotrain listened and flew off, leaving StormReign to fight the Mountain beast alone. "Wait, where's Jack.EXE?" Skywarp asked out from the group, Arcee and Blueberry Arcee looked at each other and then back to Skywarp.... 

"Skywarp..." Arcee spoke first. "He's gone..." she added...

Skywarp looked at her and his eyes widened a bit as she said it. "What?" he asked as he looked to Blueberry Arcee, she nodded as he looked at her. "Stephen rendered him almost dead by electrocuting him, then the reactor core imploded and created a black hole, it pulled JAck.EXE in and destroyed him....I'm sorry Skywarp..." Arcee said and explained to Skywarp, Airachnid and StarScream both silently gasped as they heard this. Springer looked to Skywarp as he was worried for him and his reaction. Tarn and Eyeless Jack looked away as they heard it too...

~Back down on Mars's surface~

StormReign ran up the Mountain beast's arm, slashing it with Judgement reforged and cutting large wounds onto the creatures arm length. StormReign then jumped up and landed onto the creature's shoulder and he started to slash at the base of it's neck, rivers of clear blood spewed out from it and doused StormReign in it as he jumped up again and landed on the creature's eyeball, StormReign then raised his sword and brought it down onto the creatures iris. The Mountain beast roared in agony as StormReign stabbed again and again, deflating the eyeball and having blood flow out from its eye socket. But then StormReign heard ValRoar's whimpers, he turned and looked into the city, he used his advanced sight and saw ValRoar stumbling around as she was blind. StormReign jumped off and transformed into his Lockheed SR-71 blackbird aircraft form and flew down to the blind Predicon. "ValRoar!" He called down as he landed next to her, ValRoar turned her head to where she heard StormReign land and limped over to him. "*Arcee, You left ValRoar alone and wounded. Prepare to get a gift.*" StormReign radioed in as ValRoar climbed up onto him. "Hold on ValRoar." StormReign said as he flew off and up to where Astrotrain was floating. Astrotrain opened his backdoor and StormReign slowed down and let ValRoar enter Astrotrain, Skywarp and Arcee came over and helped ValRoar in, Skywarp gasped as he saw her eyes. "What happened to her?" Skywarp asked as he looked up at Arcee. Arcee turned and looked at Eyeless Jack. "Ask Eyeless, he's the one who did it." she said coldly, Skywarp looked at Eyeless Jack and he started to breath in and out quickly as he transformed into his combat form and charged Eyeless and pinned him to the wall. Arcee and Airachnid got up and went over to try and stop Skywarp. "Why did you do it?!" Skywarp demanded as he hit the ship wall next to Eyeless Jack's head, holding Eyeless Jack up in a chokehold. "Skywarp, SKYWARP STOP!" StarScream said as he grabbed onto Skywarp and pulled him back. Skywarp backed up for a moment, Eyeless Jack sighed for a moment until Skywarp's leg shot up with jet-propulsion into the middle of Eyeless Jack's legs. Eyeless Jack howled in pain as he went down, Skywarp transformed into his non-combat form and grabbed the first aid kit and went back to ValRoar...

StormReign then turned back to see the red planet of Mars, he needed to do something, he felt Jack.EXE die, he somewhat began to respect him. And he couldn't just let that Mountain beast stay on Mars, the red planet's minerals where rich for the beast to reproduce asexually. StormReign transformed into his robot form and looked at the red planet as he unsheathed Judgement reforged. The Autobots looked and saw StormReign as his blade began to glow red, Arcee and Springer's optics widened. "Uh, StarScream, you mind having Astrotrain getting us a good distance away from StormReign?" Springer said and asked. StarScream nodded and tapped the side of the inner walls of Astrotrain and the space craft transformer flew away to where the Knights Temenos was and landed onto it, StarScream sent Astrotrain on his way and they all began to watch. StormReign now held Judgement reforged in both of his hand as more power surged through himself and the greatsword he was holding, Solus long ago had created a blade that no other rivaled, It was Judgement. A blade so powerful that entire planets could be cleaved in two with a single blow, but Solus only made the sword to be used by a Cybertronian warrior who's spark power equaled that of Primus himself, and so far StormReign was the only one who has had that much power in their sparks. StormReign raised his sword and stopped for a moment as more of his spark power poured into the blade of the sword...

Then StormReign swung Judgement down and a massive wave of red energy comprised of StormReign's spark power and the souls of the people that Judgement had cut down over the eons, all of the Autobots looked in astonishment, Arcee and Springer the most as this was the most powerful looking attack that StormReign had ever given to anything. The energy wave made it's way to the red planet, the Mountain beast looked up to the sky as well as any remaining rouge factions looked as the sky turned red and the wave of energy cut through the planet, severing it in half and killing anything on or in the planet. "That will no doubt send a message to the Quintessons as hey had to be watching..." StormReign said to himself....

Arcee and Springer looked at each other. "That was the most devastating attack I've ever seen him do..." Arcee said, Skywarp and the others helped ValRoar into the Knights Temenos, StormReign flew to his ship and he piloted it to Earth...

JuneZilla turned back into her human form and left, Jacob was pacing back and forth as he was telling his mother over the phone about what happened. Solus was quiet, she knew that Jack.EXE's soul could still be saved. But now she needed to get some herbs to help ValRoar, She entered her chamber and found the herbs she had. StormReign landed the ship to the newly constructed shipping dock that the Cursed Ones had made for his ship, he then followed the Autobots on their way to Autobot base. Solus entered with her herbs, Skywarp led ValRoar over to her. "ValRoar, you remember Solus right?" Skywarp asked as he led her, she moved her head up and down. "Well, she has some leaves, you can eat them and you can see again, so say aah..." Skywarp said as he stopped and stopped ValRoar, he reached in and opened ValRoar's mouth and Solus gently placed the healing herb in ValRoar's mouth, Skywarp then closed her mouth and she began to chew, she wined as the healing prosses happened. Slowly but surely ValRoar's optic's healed and she could see again, she then turned to look at Skywarp, she put her tongue out and began panting. "ValRoar!' Skywarp said as he teared up a bit. Then to everyone's surprise ValRoar shouted. "Skywarp!" she said this as she pounced onto him and pinned him down with her upper body and began licking Skywarp's face. "She can talk?!" Arcee asked out of everyone. "The Healing herbs can also grant abilities that where never there before." Solus said as she turned to Blueberry Arcee, Blueberry Arcee looked up at her. Solus then held out a smaller herb. "Eat." Solus said. Blueberry Arcee looked at the plant and hesitated but then Solus used her telekinesis to freeze Blueberry Arcee and hold her mouth open and put the plant in her mouth. Blueberry Arcee stained from the pain as all of her body morphed, she looked more traditional to this universe, being less skinny looking that she originally did from her own universe. she was somewhat now a lighter shade of blue, more natural ocean blue. her pink stripes where now more hot pink like Arcee's pink color. Then Solus let her go, Blueberry Arcee leaned down from the pain and then looked her new body over. "Wow..." Blueberry Arcee said as she looked herself over. "Now you are more attuned to our universe." Solus said, then a grunt sounded off, Everyone turned to see Strongarm and Tarn cuffing Eyeless Jack. "What are you two doing!?" he demanded as he struggled in Tarn's grip. "This is all your fault! if you hadn't left none of this would happen!" Skywarp shouted as ValRoar got up and off of him. Eyeless Jack looked to him. "Skywarp it was my father! I didn't even know he existed until earlier this month!" Eyeless shouted as he kept fighting Tarn's grip and the hold of the cuffs. Arcee looked at Eyeless Jack. "Jack.EXE is dead because of you Rodimus..." she said, crossing her arms. "And my ship was destroyed because of you, as well as the rest of my team besides Springer and Airachnid died." Tarn said. But then StormReign approached Eyeless Jack...

"Eyeless Jackson, you are the very reason that your brother is dead, why your mother is in grief of his death, You are condemned to forever stay on Earth, not being able to leave, only when the kiss of death meets you will this curse be broken, whether you die by either your own hands or someone else." StormReign said as he reached into is chest as it opened, pulling out a scolding brander tool. Two Cursed Ones came around and held Eyeless Jack down, StormReign then turned to the Autobots in the room. "If you are easily disturbed, leave please if you don't want to hear his screams." he said to them, almost all of the bots all left except for Arcee and Solus. Arcee looked down at Eyeless Jack, he was about to be branded with the mark of shame, a permanent mark that will show people that Eyeless Jack was untrustworthy and selfish. And that he was now nothing, even less that scrap metal in the old ways monarchy...

Eyeless Jack franticly looked around as StormReign inched closer to him, then he looked at Arcee. "Arcee, what is he gonna do to me!?" Eyeless Jack asked, realizing that he might have gotten into something too deep now. "Your gonna be marked, with the mark of shame." StormReign said as he explained the rest to Eyeless Jack. Eyeless Jack looked back to Arcee. "......M.......Mom, help Me!AAAAAAHHH~" Eyeless Jack begged as StormReign brought the brander onto his chest, searing the metal on Eyeless Jack's chest, Eyeless Jack screamed in pain as this was the greatest pain that he had ever felt. Arcee looked away for a moment as she didn't want to see, but then she remembered what she had started to believe again: that this was not her baby boy, this was just Rodimus Prime-No, Hot rod, that this was just Hot rod with a black and blue color scheme. Arcee then turned back as StormReign pulled the brander off of Eyeless Jack's chest. "This mark will never leave you....you are now nothing..." StormReign said as he put the brander back in his chest and put it away, Eyeless Jack was let go by the Cursed Ones. he dropped to the ground, tears streaming down his mask. Arcee then approached him and lifted him up, Eyeless Jack looked at her. Arcee looked at him and closed her eyes as she lifted her fist and punched Eyeless Jack unconscious. "Strongarm!" Arcee shouted, Strongarm came back and looked at Arcee. "Take Hot rod here to the newly made Stockade, where Strika and Pyra Magna were taken." Arcee said as she pushed Eyeless Jack's body to Strongarm. she nodded and put Eyeless Jack into a mobile stasis pod and she and the two previous Cursed Ones joined her in driving to the local Stockade...

Arcee turned to look up at her Mother and Father. "Jack.EXE..." she said sadly, StormReign and Solus looked to each other and then back down to their daughter. "Arcee.... What id the Definition of Reincarnation?" StormReign said as he looked down at his Daughter. Arcee pause for a moment as she needed to remember the definition. "It is the rebirth of a soul into a......new body....." Arcee said as she slowed down, she remembered June. "I need to~" Arcee spoke but Solus interrupted her. "Go get her my child..." She said, Arcee turned to the exit and transformed into her sports-car form and sped off to the mansion, to go and get June. Arcee took no time getting there and saw that JuneZilla was sitting next to the mansion in her Cybertronian form, she was in the fetal position. Arcee transformed and approached her. "Hey babe..." she said as she sat next to June. JuneZilla didn't talk at first. Arcee scooted over to JuneZilla a bit more, nudging her a bit with her arm....

"Solus and StormReign said that they might have a way to bring Jack.EXE back...." Arcee said, June looked at her with a shocked look at her. "What dose that mean?" JuneZilla asked. "StormReign asked me about reincarnation. A bell dinged in my head as I told him what it was." Arcee said, JuneZilla looked down again. "Eyeless Jack...." she said. "He has been branded with the mark of shame, he is also being taken to atone for the crimes he actually committed, stealing, murder, leading to mass destruction....he's gonna be in the Stockade for a while..." Arcee explained to JuneZilla as she got up to her feet. "Come on June, let's go home. Skywarp might want to be there for you right now, me too." Arcee said as she held her hand out and waited. JuneZilla looked at her hand and got up, bringing her hands up to Arcee's face and hold it. The two then held a kiss for a while and stayed like that, after a while they stopped kissing and went back to Autobot base, they entered and saw Tarn and Springer watching Jacob play Skyrim with mods, he was beating a orc to death with a spoon. Arcee and JuneZilla then went to Arcee's room and entered it, seeing the other girls. Skywarp turned and saw JuneZilla and looked down. "Don't worry Skywarp, I know he's gone.....for now..." JuneZilla said as she picked Skywarp up and kissed him. "Let's all just get some sleep..." Skywarp said, everyone nodded and they all found their sleeping spots...

~Somewhere~

Jack.EXE woke up surrounded in Darkness, he was on a white floor, their was no light above him that could show him and the floor. But he wasn't alone, a few steps away was Jack Darby, he still looks like he was when his Arcee left to her own world. "Jackson, Lesli, Darby. Where are we?" Jack.EXE said and asked. "Where dead asshole, did you really forget the moments from hours ago, you've been laying there for the time." Jack said to his current mental state....

the two then began to bicker....


	77. "Somewhat returning to normal"

~Somewhere~

Jack.EXE was walking forward, the scene before him never changed, he felt like he has been walking for years, when in fact it has only been a few weeks in the real worlds timespan. Jack Darby was running after him, he was yelling at Jack.EXE to stop walking, that walking was useless in this dark place. Jack.EXE just ignored him, he kept walking until a tree came out of nowhere and Jack.EXE walked face-first into it and stumbled back from the tree, Jack.EXE looked at the tree and then noticed his new surroundings, he was surrounded by almost hundreds of trees, Jack.EXE looked down to see where Jack Darby was, he was gone now. Jack.EXE sighed to himself, now that he was dead, Jack Darby and him didn't share a single mind so now Jack.EXE had some peace and quiet....

Now what dose he do?

What dose he do to get out of his own personal hell?

~Autobot Base, Arcee's personal Gym~

Arcee was with JuneZilla and Skywarp, Skywarp was in Arcee's Zero gravity training room, Arcee watched an anime called DragonBall z Kai and saw Goku training in a similar training environment room, So Arcee had Shockwave and WheelJack construct this room for her, Skywarp was in his combat form that he killed Elita-one with and was fighting training turrets and training bots. At first Skywarp had troubles at first as the room was made for Arcee to use, Skywarp was weighted down to the ground when he first tried to use it, Arcee's settings where set to Cybertron's gravity but times two. JuneZilla was lifting a weighted bar-bell with one hand, she was honestly not putting much effort into it as she needed to attend Eyeless Jack's trial later today, Arcee was watching them both, Solus and StormReign didn't say when they where going to attempt to bring Jack.EXE back to life, Arcee was a bit antsy because of this, Jack.EXE was a good fighter, he was tough, actually fearless like StormReign, but StormReign and Solus still scared him like they do to everyone else, And also Blueberry Arcee was the most effected by his death, Arcee understood what she was going through. Jack.EXE was cold, he was rough, sometimes selfish, sometimes a giant pain in the ass, but he was a true friend, even with all of his secrets and mysteries. Tarn then tapped his hand on the edge of the entrance of Arcee's gym. "Guys, it's trial is about to begin..." he said as he turned and left, he was talking about Eyeless, but it was clear that Tarn called Eyeless Jack 'it' as Eyeless cost him both his original team as well as his ship. Arcee looked to JuneZilla and then to Skywarp who just got out from the zero gravity training room...

"*Sigh* Let's get this over with..." Arcee said as she walked out, JuneZilla and Skywarp followed her, Skywarp turned around and saw Solus walking to her chamber, he then turned back and kept following Arcee and June...

~Later and newly constructed Judgement hall~

Eyeless Jack was escorted by two elite looking Cursed Ones, his cuffs bound both his hands and chest and neck. Various Cursed Ones and Cybertronians who returned to help populate The new Autobot city, regardless of there views on the war, everyone looked at him in distain and disgust as he walked with the mark of shame on his chest for everyone to see, Eyeless Jack didn't know if it was just Cybertronian tradition or if their was news about what happened on Mars, or of this mark of shame had some sort of spell that made everyone not like looking at him. One of the Elite Ones shoved Eyeless Jack and he went down onto one knee, the same Elite One grabbed and picked Eyeless Jack up rather roughly. "Rise Up now!" the Elite One said as he and the other shoved Eyeless Jack deeper into the hall and into the court room. Most of everyone Eyeless Jack knew was there, Arcee, June, Skywarp, Tarn, Airachnid, Blueberry Arcee, Jacob Dabbs, Jock Anderson, Vince Mathews, Miko Nakadia, Springer, and almost everyone else besides Solus and StormReign. Elite Ones where all in the room and where acting as the guards of the court room, then the two large doors in the middle of the wall that Eyeless Jack was made to face opened and StormReign walked out and approached Eyeless Jack, drawing his sword out, he then raised it and pointed it's tip at Eyeless Jack's neck...

"Jackson Darby..." StormReign said as he looked down at Eyeless Jack...

"You stand here in this court for the various crimes you committed weeks ago...." StormReign said as he raised his blade up a bit and touched Eyeless Jack's face and gliding it onto Eyeless's mask a bit...

"You stole a starship named The Peaceful Tyranny, it's former owner Gabriel Tarn stands over there, he was a former Decepticon traitor head-hunter, his team otherwise known as The Decepticon Justice Division would use that ship to hunt down Decepticon traitors, as of recent times they where pardoned of their crimes by aiding the Autobots in defeating other Decepticons.... But then you stole their ship to go find your father, a Cult leader of the intergalactic Cult known as The Primordial Syndicate, they have been known to kidnap people and brainwash then into their ways, When you where leaving a set of Seeker Commando brothers known as StarScream and ThunderCracker, you used one of the ships advanced weapons to shoot and kill ThunderCracker, StarScream has said he has no quarrel with you. Then after you left, you then proceeded to crash the starship on the surface of the neighboring red planet called Mars, you abandoned the craft and as a coincidence The two previous Cybertronian women found you and brought you to the only city on the planet, The Primordial Syndicate was already there and was looking for you, The Autobots that came with me to find you and bring you back to Earth split into various teams and landed into the city, I landed and aided my Daughter and her predicon ally in subduing Strika and Pyra Magna of earlier mention. Arcee and ValRoar then proceeded to chase you to try and stop you, you attacked and ended up binding ValRoar and Arcee attacked you and you two fought into the cities capitol buildings reactor core, Stephen Darby, your father was already attacking Your Brother Jack.EXE and Blueberry Arcee, severely harming them both. But then when Stephen turned to shot Arcee as she was beating you down, Jack.EXE got in his blast and rendered him unable to fight, then as the reactor core imploded and created a small black hole, Your brother was destroyed by the universal anomaly, killing him. Then as Arcee and others said, your cultist father changed his ways to try and conceal the Black hole, this in turn killed him too, And after the majority of the Primordial Syndicate came out of hyperspace when all of this was happening underground, I was forced to destroy the ships and kill most of if not the rest of the inhabitants of the city, and releasing a Quintesson creature know as a Zenioth, or rather a Mountain beast onto the planets surface, I was yet again to make a difficult decision as the danger of that being reproducing from the planets minerals, I had you and the other Autobots leave the planet so I could destroy the Planet with the very blade that is touching your mask...." StormReign said as he made a somewhat very accurate summary of the events on Mars, and laying out the charges to the court people....

Eyeless Jack then rolled his optics, then he felt one of the Elite Ones grab his head and shove him a bit and cut his face on Judgement Reforged, StormReign then leaned down a bit and had Eyeless Jack look up at him. "You will listen, your life depends on the jury's choice. And have they made a choice, the accused is late." StormReign said as he turned to look at a group of Cybertronians and some Cursed Ones, one Cybertronian stood up and spoke...

"We have my lord, We find Jackson Emily Darby, guilty for grand theft, Murder, attempted Murder, Second degree Murder, Insight of Panic and finally, mass destruction by forcing your hand to act. You are the judge, you decide what this thing's punishment is..." The Cybertronian said as she read out the jury's decision and she then sat down. Eyeless Jack looked up at StormReign as some in the court talked among each other, Eyeless Jack then turned his sight to look at JuneZilla, his optics filled with a look of 'help me mom!' on them, JuneZilla turned her head down as she knew she couldn't intervene. Eyeless Jack then turned back to look up at StormReign as he spoke...

"Jackson Darby, you are herby found guilty, While not many may understand my decision, some may be grateful, as is tradition in ancient trials a StormReign would be the executioner of the punishment to the one found guilty, many have lost their heads at my judgement in the court, You...." StormReign said as he stopped and looked over at JuneZilla as she was on the verge of tears. StormReign hesitated, long ago Arcee in her younger years always wanted StormReign to show more mercy, StormReign already spared June and her father when she was a infant long ago. "You will remain at the Autobot base, being a servant, doing whatever anyone wants you to do for them, regardless of how disgusting, bizarre, odd, harmful or degrading ot is, you will then go to a closet and remain there, sleep there and wait until someone needed you to do something, you will do this until that mark fades as it's spell feels that you have been found redeemed..... Court adjourned." StormReign said as he raised up and looked to the people of the court, some rose and left, some bickered but quickly stopped as Elite Ones intimidated them by looking at them, and The Autobot group got up and left, except for JuneZilla and Arcee and Skywarp. StormReign had the two Elite Ones that brought Eyeless Jack take his cuffs off and give him a restriction bolt and giving Arcee the remote detonator to give Eyeless Jack a shock if he tried anything. Eyeless Jack then turned to them all and looked at them. Arcee, looked at him with distrust and anger from what he did to ValRoar, JuneZilla looked disappointed and Skywarp looked at Eyeless with complete hatred, his optics turning maroon....

Arcee and JuneZilla led Eyeless Jack to the Autobot base, Skywarp transformed and flew off away from them in a random direction, StormReign walked his way to the base...

~Somewhere in the woods~

Jack.EXE was rocking back and forth in the fetal position, the madness had taken him back again, he was shifting his eyes back and forth, he was seeing corpses, mangled bodies, gore all over the trees, but then he heard a voice coming from the woods, he got up as he heard it. It was a woman's voice, he then got up and walked to where he heard it coming from...

Solus was in the woods and was calling to Jack.EXE, she was not deterred by the gore all over the trees and water she was in, she was in her TelTori Quinti form, she was searching for his soul, so she could put it in a new form she was making, or rather a human form for him. She kept calling out for him. "Jack.EXE! It is TelTori Quinti, or as you rather know me as Solus Prime. I am here to help you, just follow my voice." TelTori said as she walked over the blood covered grass and water. She looked at the trees surrounding her, the ever changing scenery of gore and body part that littered the tree limbs didn't strike any fear into TelTori, she had seen worse as this was what she considered mild, Stormas Raign had done worse, everything was dead here, faces of people TelTori thought Jack.EXE knew where here, then she came across a tombstone, it read: June Darby, beloved mother of one. It read out her year of birth and her year of death. The Tombstone was partially smashed with claw marks. TelTori called out again, then she started to hear booming footsteps coming to her, she turned to see Jack.EXE with a crazed look in his eyes was rushing through the trees, he then stopped as he saw her, he was hyperventilating despite his lack of lungs....or life for that matter...

"S.....Solus? Y-Your just a figment, yeah, of my imagination~" TelTori Quinti slapped Jack.EXE midsentence as he spoke. "Do Figments do that?" she asked as she turned back into her Solus Prime form. Jack.EXE looked down at her with his shocked face. "Why are you here?" Jack.EXE asked as he fell back onto his behind. "I am here to help you come back to the land of the living." Solus said, she turned to look at the trees. "You are very haunted by your past..." she said as she looked to the gore covered trees. "Yeah.........lot to ignore about...." Jack.EXE said as he rubbed the back of his head. Solus turned to Jack.EXE again. "You will be reincarnated into a human form, you will appear as your recent human form, your strength will be as much as you have before you died, your speed will be the same, most of what you where will be their, but right now you need to just wait for when I am ready to bring you back....Just wait..." Solus said as she faded, along with the trees and then Jack.EXE found himself in the mansion, he was human and was sitting on the couch. Solus's voice then said one last thing. "At least I can allow you to watch some television as you wait." she said as s remote appeared in Jack.EXE's hand. Jack.EXE looked up to his hand and then pressed the on button, at least Jack.EXE could watch Patrick on SpongeBob SquarePants...

~Arcee's room~

~Slightly lewd~

Arcee was bucking her hips back and forth as she was pulling out and pushing into Blueberry Arcee's ass, they had been doing this for a few hours after the trial, Arcee was doing this to get her frustrations out. Skywarp was still gone, he had been gone ever since the trial. He wasn't answering any calls, the other girls where all around the room, Arcee had fucked them too over the hours. Arcee started to slow down as Blueberry Arcee noticed. "hah.....hah....You...you okay Arcee?" Blueberry Arcee panted as she looked behind her to look at Arcee. "I don't know, It's just Skywarp has been gone for a while....I just wonder where he is...." Arcee said as she pulled out of Blueberry Arcee and laid back onto her waterbed. Airachnid and the other girls got up as they could stand again. "Well, lets go find him, he took ValRoar with him. We can track their signals and warp to them, let's go." Airachnid said as she helped Arcee up. "*sigh* fuck it, let's go get them." Arcee sighed as she led the girls to the command room and over to Teletran-one and Arcee started inputting commands to track Skywarp and ValRoar, she then looked up at the screen and saw their blips. They where both in the stockade in the hallway where Pyra Magna and Strika were in, and Skywarp was in the cell. "They're in the stockade!" Arcee said, all of the girls except for JuneZilla transformed and drove and flew to the Stockade, JuneZilla resized herself and beat them but getting their in a few steps and she shrank and waited for the others, Arcee and the others got there in half an hour. "How are they?" Arcee asked JuneZilla. "I haven't gone in yet." JuneZilla said and Arcee scoffed for a moment and then turned to the forcefield and the Cursed One that was looking down. Arcee then spoke to the knight....

"Hey..." she said, but the Knight didn't move....

"HEY!" Arcee yelled again and tapped on the knights helmet, he lifted his middle finger at her as he still looked down, before Arcee could rip this knight a new asshole Skywarp, ValRoar and Pyra Magna and Strika behind them, both looking rather ragged. Before Arcee could yell at Pyra and Strika, StormReign came out from behind them and looked down a Arcee. "Arcee...." He spoke. "Uh......hey dad, uh, why Is Pyra Magna and Strika~" Arcee was about to ask, but StormReign cut her off. "Pyra Magna and Strika have been seduced by Skywarp, he came here as he didn't want to go with you as Eyeless Jack was with you. He also wanted to talk to Pyra Magna, as well as Strika, so he came to me to talk about enlisting them as Autobots after Skywarp talked to them." StormReign said as he looked down at Skywarp and the two former traitor and Decepticon. Arcee looked at Skywarp, he blushed as he shrugged his shoulder pads, Arcee then looked at Pyra and Strika. "Really, Strika doesn't even have a mouth. And Pyra is a bitch." Arcee said, Pyra was about to say something but then she remembered that StormReign was behind her and he could snap her neck without even touching her in a fraction of a second. "*Sigh* fine, I'll allow them to join the girls as long as they listen to me." Arcee said as she put her hands on her hips, smiling at Pyra. Strika and Pyra both looked at each other and then down at Skywarp and then both sighed....

they both nodded their heads at Arcee and she looked at Skywarp. "At least tell me when your going somewhere next time, please?" she asked Skywarp. "Okay." Skywarp said as he hugged Arcee's belly...

StormReign then turned his head to the knight. "Don't flip Arcee off ever again, understand?" he said as he looked at the knight....

The Knight nodded his head as he gave StormReign a salute...

StormReign then transformed into his SR-17 ship from and flew off to the base to see Solus as he sensed her wanting him. Arcee and the girls and Skywarp transformed and returned to the base, Arcee had Airachnid and Tarn implant Restriction bolts on Pyra Magna and Strika and had them sleep in the command room. Skywarp opted to talk with them for a while as Arcee and the girls returned to their 'business'...

StormReign entered Solus's chamber, he was alone for a time, he looked around as he sensed Solus was there, he just could not see her. StormReign then looked to the magma, seeing TelTori Quinti there, without cloths as she looked up at him, StormReign also noticed Jacob on one of TelTori's breasts, naked. "Uh, do you mind? I'm fucking your wife here......unless you want in..." Jacob said and joked as he looked up at StormReign, StormReign in question simply leaned forward, falling into the magma...


	78. "The Crystal City"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solus, Arcee, Skywarp, June, StormReign and Jock Anderson go to Cybertron and venture to an ancient lost city that StormReign and Arcee and Elita-one went to eons ago to find a room that Solus would use to rise the dead to revive Jack.EXE...
> 
> Stormas Raign's past as well as Solus's past come around and remind them of their lives back then...

~Monday, 7:19 AM~

JuneZilla was in Solus's chamber, Solus had called for her and had a Cursed One to go get her. Solus was gathering things into a pouch on her hip, various herbs and little vials. "Solus ma'am, uh why did you want me here?" June asked as she sat on a seat next to Solus's forge and near the magma of the Volcano. "We must go to Cybertron." Solus answered as she grabbed a decent sized greatsword, somewhat like StormReign's Judgement Reforged. It was grey colored steel with golden runes in it. "Wait, why there? And why do you need me to go with you?" June asked as she got up, Solus didn't even tell her why she needed June there. "I need the blood relative of the person that I'm going to resurrect, We are also going to an ancient city of old. My and StormReign's home...." Solus said as she held her blade. JuneZilla looked at the magma and then back up to Solus, now realizing what Solus really needed her for. "Do we need anyone else to come with us?" June asked. Solus nodded. "Who ever you need to come with you, It is your choice." Solus said as she equipped a scabbard to put her sword away. June got up and left to Arcee's room to get her and Skywarp. Arcee was sleeping with Skywarp wrapped in her arms, June thought they looked peaceful, but she needed them, June came over and tip-toed her way over the sleeping girls and finally got to Arcee and Skywarp. June then touched Arcee and started to shake her and Skywarp awake. "Arcee, Skywarp, I need you two to come with me, Solus and I are going to Cybertron to try and bring Jack back to life." June whispered as she shook them a bit harder.....

"ARCEE!" StormReign's booming voice yelled and scared everyone in the room, waking them all and making June Jump up and fall forward and land on Skywarp and Arcee with her stomach, Arcee wheezed as the immense weight was on her body. "Get the fuck off of me!" she wheezed out and June got up and off of her and Skywarp. "The hell is wrong with you...." Arcee said as she looked up at her father. StormReign didn't answer as he stood there. "Arcee, Skywarp, I need you two to come with me and Solus to Cybertron." June said as she looked down to Arcee and Skywarp. Skywarp yawned as he fully woke up and asked. "Why to Cybertron?" he asked as he stretched his arms and legs. "Because we are going to bring Jack.EXE back from the dead." June said as he looked down at Skywarp. Skywarp and Arcee both instantly perked up, Arcee looked to Skywarp and then back at June. "Where on Cybertron do we need to go?" she asked. June looked down a bit as she remembered what Solus said and then she spoke. "To Solus Prime and StormReign's home apparently..." June said, Arcee looked over to StormReign. StormReign looked to her. "I am coming with you, as well as Anderson." StormReign said as he turned and left. Arcee turned to June, her face was semi-serious. "June, go get Jock, Everyone else stay here and fuck around I don't care. Sky, were going to Cybertron. June, go get Jock, we'll get ready." Arcee said as she got up and dusted herself off a bit...

June went and explained the situation to Jock, who was more than happy to come with them, Solus and StormReign engaged the groundbridge and Solus blew a bizarre looking mist onto the groundbridge portal. This caused the groundbridge to change color and it was now purple and strands of yellow, Solus then approached Skywarp and gave him a small retractable yellow energy sword. Skywarp thanked her as they all entered the groundbridge. they all exited and Skywarp, June and Jock all looked in awe at the ruins of the gigantic city that looked beautiful, even in their current state, Arcee and StormReign both noticed Solus step back and bit as she gasped a bit. StormReign came to her side and saw her shocked expression.....

Alright.....that's a first even for him, StormReign looked to the ruins and spoke. "The Crystal City has been in ruin ever since I was sealed away, it was a first for me too Solus..." StormReign said as he looked to her. Solus's face returned to it's cold and slightly angered face. "There is nothing we can do now, we must go home...." Solus said as she started walking, StormReign and Arcee and everyone else followed Solus, walking through the ruins of the city and Skywarp, June and Jock all looked at the structures and the ancient looking weapons, armor and even the bodies on the ground. Jock walked up to a axe that was in the ground and he was about to touch it when StormReign yelled. "DO NOT TOUCH THAT, This place is sacred." he said....

Jock stopped and followed the rest of the group...


	79. "Stormas Raign"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When making their way through the ruins of the Crystal City, the Autobots encounter ancient undead warriors of Solus and StormReign's past, old friends, old foes, and then Jacob Dabbs comes and throws a wrench in the Autobot's plan...
> 
> And Arcee witnesses the horror of what her father once was, and It is THAT easy....

Skywarp walked next to Arcee as he looked at the ruins, he wanted to touch some of the ancient things, but after what happened with Jock he went against it. Arcee would frequently look around, sometimes at Skywarp, sometimes at June, sometimes at Solus and then at StormReign, StormReign was next to Solus. and then they both stopped next to a body, Arcee, Skywarp and Jock all looked at the body that Solus and StormReign where looking at. Arcee noticed something about this body, it looked like Chromia. "That looks like that light blue lady back at base." Jock said, Skywarp nodded as he looked confused. "Yeah, this guy dose look like Chromia..." Arcee said and then StormReign spoke coldly and softly. "That is because this is Chromia's father.....Kup.....The StormReign of Onyx Prime." Arcee looked at him as well as Skywarp with looks of shock. "Is Chromia that old?" Skywarp asked. "No, she was encased in a sleeping charm, so that she would never age as she slept... The same thing happened to Arcee and Elita-one." StormReign said as he lightly and quickly kicked Kup's body, as if he didn't like looking at the now dead body...

Solus looked at StormReign with a look of judgement, Arcee then looked around and saw a red colored samurai like Cybertronian, this body looked like WindBlade. "Who is this then?" she asked as she pointed down to the new body. "Drift, the StormReign of Prima himself, honor fueled fool..." StormReign said, glancing at the new body. "StormReign, you saw that they where StormReign's too, is that like a rank or something?" Jacob Dabbs's voice asked, all of the bots looked to see him, he was wearing a advanced space exploration suit, it was mostly black with some red colored plates on it. "Jacob! What are you doing here?" Solus said and asked the Vampire walking up to the bots. "Well, I wanted to come with you guys." Jacob said as he stopped right next to Drift's head, crossing him arms and leaned next to the dead bodies head. "Jacob, get of of there!" June said quickly. "Why? It's a dead body." Jacob said as he got up with his arms still crossed. "Well, StormReign yelled at me when I tried to touch one of the ruins around here." Jock said as he gestured to StormReign. "Okay, So who was this guy to you Solus?" Jacob asked as he looked at Drift. "Drift was a very steady and focused warrior, He was WindBlade's father, just like Chromia she was encase in a sleeping charm too. The Only thing I do not know is how these two died....The could not have killed each other, they where the best of partners." Solus said as she looked between the two bodies. "That is because the we're killed after you died, Stormas Raign killed them..." StormReign said as he walked away, Arcee and Solus's optics both widened a bit. June and Skywarp gasped and Jock and Jacob looked at the bodies. "Why did you kill them?" Arcee asked her father. "Because I was still enraged from your mother's death. And my damnation to wear the armor that you always saw me with before. Stormas Raign was the StormReign of Solus Prime, he did her biding." StormReign said as he quickened his pace as he walked but Arcee ran up in front of him. "That still dose not explain some things, what happened to this city, the people, the rest of the Primes besides the original thirteen~" Arcee started asking but then StormReign shouted, getting Arcee to step back. "THERE WERE NO OTHER PRIMES, STORMAS RAIGN BROUHT THIS DAMN CITY TO IT'S RUINS! IT'S PEOPLE WHERE SLAUGHTERED JUST LIKE ANYONE WHO APOSED THE WILL OF SOLUS PRIME!~" Solus ran up and grabbed StormReign by his throat and lifted him up. "Stormas Raign! You need to let go of your past, I cannot ease your pain, nor can I remove that day from your memory, But yelling at your daughter is not something I will allow for you to de-stress about it, Silence until our Journey is done! NOW!" Solus barked at StormReign, Arcee, June, Skywarp, Jock and Jacob where all quiet for a while as Solus lowered StormReign down. "Now, let us go to the Citadel, MY home." Solus said as she looked at StormReign as she punctuated the 'MY' in her words. StormReign lowered his head as Solus walked past him, not walking until everyone was a good distance from him, Jacob looked back at him sometimes. Solus called for Jacob to catch up, he listened and she lowered her hand for him to get on and he did. Solus led the group through the ruins to where the Citadel was, Meanwhile Arcee was getting a sense of Deja vu, and unbeknownst to everyone, the dead bodies that they passed where slowly getting up and raising their weapons to fight....

Solus was with June and Arcee was they walked, with Jacob in her hand. "We are almost at the Citadel, but I sense something is coming after us, be ready for anything. And Jock, you can use Jack.EXE's mace that June gave you..." Solus said as she walked, Arcee pulled her rifle out and set it to kill, Skywarp pulled out his energy sword out, and Jock pulled out Jack.EXE's mace, and Jacob pulled out his desert eagle, and June pulled out one of her dorsal fin sword. Solus pulled out her new sword from her scabbard. StormReign looked and followed suit in pulling Judgement Reforged out as well. Then an arrow zoomed past StormReign's head and hit Arcee in her leg. "FUCK!" Arcee shouted as she was hit. Skywarp came over to her and looked to her leg, JuneZilla came over too and helped Arcee take the arrow out, it was ancient looking. Then voices of warriors sounded off and the group turned back to see a few dozen now undead warriors running towards them. "nothing like that ever happened the last time Me and StormReign where here, ah, fuck." Arcee said as JuneZilla ripped the rest of the ancient arrow out from Arcee's leg. StormReign then readied himself as the reanimated bodies of Drift and Kup attack him, StormReign grabbed Kup and easily crushed his head and swipe with his sword at Drift, Drift was able to dodge a few times but StormReign used his telekinesis and crushed Drift's chest. The other undead warriors all surrounded StormReign and started to call him 'murderer' and 'demon' as well as 'forsaken', StormReign attacked them first as Solus and the rest looked. "We need to go, StormReign can take care of them. The Citadel is only so far now, Arcee here." Solus said as she came over and gave Arcee a small herb, Arcee took it and ate it, her wound healing and she was able to walk with the others, Jacob looked back to see StormReign fighting. "Solus..." Jacob started but Solus spoke before he could go on. "Not now Jacob, the Citadel is over this way..." Solus said as she stopped at a certain point in the middle of a path, there was a altar in front of Solus, it looked like it could hold a sword blade in it, like a key Jacob thought to himself. And then Solus lifted her sword and inserted it into the altar...

Then the ground began to shake as a massive structure emerged from the ground, it was the Citadel if everyone figured to themselves, Arcee recognized this building as the place she saw in the vision TenRos' QuioniX showed her. "That is a big house...." Jacob said as he was on Solus's shoulder pad. Skywarp looked up in awe as he looked at it, Jock whistled as he looked and June looked at Arcee as she saw Arcee's face of Deja vu. "Arcee? Is something wrong?" June asked her wife. Arcee shook her head. "Nothing, just Deja vu I guess." Arcee said as she and the group entered the building, Solus stopped as she saw the first body in the room, she looked shocked, seeing the centaur-esk Cybertronian, his brown armor that looked like StormReign's, his angel-like wings where ripped off with a giant identical copy of Arcee's giant pink energon sword buried in the bodies back. "Oh Onyx...." Solus said as she knelt down and reached for Onyx's face and closed his optics as they where still open after all this time. "I guess he was a friend?" Jock asked to Skywarp and Arcee. "That is Onyx Prime, the Predicon prime, and the friend of all the other primes. StormReign said that onyx was the last Prime to die in the Primal Purge long ago..." Arcee said back to Jock, Solus rose up and walked down the enormous hallway, it was so large it dwarfed the whole Autobot base. There where statues of a person that looked like Arcee as he was ripping through other statues to pieces, sometimes impaling others, and standing over piles of bodies as the center statue was painted with bloods patters all over it. Arcee was scared looking as she saw these statues. "These, are the statues of the accomplishments of the StormReigns...." Solus said as they walked past. "I only see Stormas Raign in these statues." Arcee said as she looked. "That is because the other StormReigns where too afraid to try and rival Stormas, and those who tried where killed by Stormas...." Solus said as they walked and went down into the bowels of the building. "Down here if the chamber where we can resurrect Jack.EXE, but until I can use my Forge again, Jack.EXE will be stuck in a human form for a while, as my Forge needs to recharge. June I will need you to cut yourself open a bit, we need the relatives blood." Solus said as she turned to a room with a blue pool of energon was. "Bleed into the pool, I will retrieve his soul." Solus said as she grabbed Jacob and gave him to Arcee. Solus then turned into her TelTori Quinti form and opened a portal and entered it...

"And now we wait..." Jacob joked as he sat on Arcee's shoulder pad...

~Somewhere~

"HA HA HA, It's a giraffe!" Jack.EXE said as she and Patrick looked at the floating bubble made to be like a elephant on the TV, Jack.EXE had been watching the SpongeBob SquarePants show for what had felt like a few days. Jack.EXE had been binging the first four seasons over and over again. Then Jack.EXE felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see TelTori Quinti there. "Now is the time..." she said, Jack.EXE then nodded as he got up. "So uh, how do we do this?" Jack.EXE asked. TelTori didn't answer as she simply kissed Jack.EXE on his forehead, getting him to slightly blush before his body disappeared and all that was left was a red glowing sphere, a natural Spark of an individual. TelTori Quinti used her magic to collect Jack.EXE's spark and open a portal to leave...

TelTori Quinti returned to the Autobots, Skywarp looked around for Jack.EXE. "Where is Jack?" he asked. TelTori then summoned Jack.EXE's Spark and held it out to JuneZilla, Solus returned into her Prime form and put Jack.EXE's spark in the pool, Solus then turned to June and gave her the que to put her blood in the pool. JuneZilla let the blood drop off of her hand as she pricked herself. Skywarp, Arcee, Jock, Jacob and JuneZilla all looked as the pool began to bubble, then Solus reached in and pulled up her hand and was holding Jack.EXE in her right hand. "It's THAT easy?" Jacob asked as he looked to Arcee, Arcee shrugged her shoulders, almost getting Jacob to fall. Jack.EXE then started to stir, JuneZilla came over to Solus and looked down a Jack.EXE. Jack.EXE opened his eyes and looked around. "Wh....Where the hell am I?" he asked. "Your on Cybertron Jack, in the ancient Crystal City where Solus and StormReign lived in long ago." Arcee said as she came over, then Jock came over too as well as Skywarp. "Huh, so the air on this Cybertron isn't toxic to humans?" Jack.EXE asked as he sat up a bit in Solus's hand. "Wait what?" Arcee asked as she was confused. "Back I my universe, Cybertron had toxic air, where it would kill humans instantly." Jack.EXE said.....

"Don't worry about that, we just need to see if StormReign is~" Solus said but StormReign then cut her off with. "We can leave now...."

Solus and the others all looked at him, Solus gave Jack.EXE to JuneZilla and they all walked out of the building, Solus removed her sword from the altar and the Citadel returned to the ground StormReign was the last to leave as he watched as the Citadel fully retreated to the ground, Solus came next to him and looked at the ground returned normal. "I didn't want to kill Onyx....but my rage had another voice." StormReign said. "Well, when you where in the realm of the primes, you and he have made amends... Now we look to the future, Stormy..." Solus said this as she reached over and grabbed StormReign's hand and held it. Arcee looked as the groundbridge opened and the others entered it. "Mom, Dad, come on, mom's right.... Let's see what the future has for us..." Arcee said as Solus and StormReign turned to her, they both looked at each other and turned to follow Arcee...

~Autobot base~

The Groundbridge stood open and the bots all came out with Jack.EXE in JuneZilla's hand as he saw all of the Autobots there with a 'Welcome Back Jack' above them with balloons, Jack.EXE then saw Pyra Magna and Strika. "Who the hell are those two?" Jack.EXE said as he pointed at them, Arcee came over and spoke. "That is Pyra Magna and Strika, Pyra is the fat one and Strika is the other one." she said, getting a laugh from Jack.EXE, Pyra Magna grimaced as she picked up a soda can and threw it at Arcee, Jack.EXE with lightning fast reflexes caught it with one hand. "Still got my speed and accuracy..." Jack.EXE said as he put the soda can in his mom's hand and jumping down to the ground, but he didn't stick the landing and landed face first on the ground. June and a lot of the bots gasped as June knelt down to help Jack.EXE, But Jack.EXE got up himself. "I'm okay, just a broken rib. hehe, ow...." Jack.EXE said as he touched his chest, feeling an actual bone being broken. Solus pulled out a small herb and dropped it and it landed on Jack.EXE's hair. "Huh, what's this for?" Jack.EXE asked as he looked up to Solus. "Eat it, it will heal your rib." Solus said as she put Jacob down and walked out of the room, to her chamber. Jack.EXE looked up at Arcee and June, Arcee nodded for him to eat. "uh.....okay.....here goes nothing as my first meal from resurrection." Jack.EXE said as he took a bite from the blue herb, Jack.EXE's eyes shot open as he grabbed his chest and fell down in agony. Jack.EXE groaned as he felt his bone heal itself. Blueberry Arcee came over to him. Jack.EXE got up again, and he looked up to everyone. "Now it's in place again..." he said with a sigh...

"You ready to ride Then?" Blueberry Arcee asked as she leaned on her right hip as she looked down at Jack.EXE, Jack.EXE looked up at her an grinned. "I'm a bit too big now a days Cee..." Jack.EXE joked, everyone laughed and everyone started to have a return Party...

TenRos' QuioniX looked at the Autobots as they started to party, then he looked over to Solus in her chamber. watching her as she worked on another weapon...."Long do you toil, long do you want a normal time..." he said....Solus tried to focus on her weapon smithing rather that the truth in TenRos's words...


	80. "Valentines Day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jesus this is Late for Valentines Day, But here is my attempt.)
> 
> Jack.EXE, June Darby and Eyeless Jack: "Happy Birthday to Me!" 
> 
> Everyone else: "Huh?"

~A week has passed from Jack.EXE's resurrection~

Jack.EXE opened his eyes as he laid on the couch in the base, for a moment he looked up in confusion, but then his face then went to that of slight embarrassment and happiness, today was February 14. Jack.EXE and June Darby's birthday's. Then JuneZilla's face came into Jack.EXE's view, her face was with a smile. "Happy birthday honey, I'm gonna go tell the same to Eyeless in the storage closet in the gym." JuneZilla said, Jack.EXE squinted his eyes in confusion. "Wait what?" he asked as he sat up from the edge of the couch due to his size. Jack.EXE had not see Eyeless Jack the entire time that he had came back, Skywarp said that he was in prison, but what was June saying about him in a Storage closet? "Mom, take me with you." Jack.EXE asked as he walked over to the edge, June held her hand out and Jack.EXE hopped onto it as she walked down the hallway. "Mom, why is Eyeless in a storage closet?" Jack.EXE asked as his mother walked. "He was sentenced to be a servant until the mark of shame fades from him. Right now he's little more that scrap metal now to normal Cybertronians. But he's still my son, and he's your brother." June said and explained to Jack as she entered the gym and walked over to the storage closet and opened it and saw Eyeless Jack looking down. Eyeless Jack looked up and blinked as he saw Jack.EXE in his human form. "Hey Bro." Jack.EXE said to Eyeless. "Jack.EXE? your dead." Eyeless Jack said as he stood up and exited the storage room, the lighting showing off his mark of shame to Jack.EXE. "Jeez, that a number one you bro." Jack.EXE said to Eyeless. "How are you alive, and a human?" Eyeless Jack asked again. "Well, Solus used her magic to bring me back, but now I'm a human again, so long being inside that metal living deathtrap. It feels good too to not hear any voices in my head again." Jack.EXE said and joked as he tried to cheer up. Jack.EXE turned back and looked up at June. June's face was that of slight worry and confusion. "Come on, lets talk to Solus, maybe she can help you, Like as your birthday gift." Jack.EXE said, Eyeless Jack looked up to June. "It is worth a try at lease." June said as she shrugged her shoulders....

~Later~

Solus looked at Eyeless jack and June and Jack.EXE. "I will talk with StormReign of this request, he will say no, and I will say no. In truth, only death will this mark leave you, but be joyous, only one being will be marked with the symbol." Solus said, Eyeless Jack should have been slack jawed if his mouth didn't exist. "Enjoy your date of birth." Solus added...

"Damn it" Jack.EXE said

part one end...


End file.
